Todo a su tiempo
by abips
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un chico de 17 años que vive en Ohio con su padres. Blaine nunca se ha preguntado nada acerca de su sexualidad, en realidad está muy convencido de que siempre hay tiempo para todo y ahora su mayor interés es la escuela. ¿Qué pasará cuando Blaine note que cierto CHICO nuevo en el barrio llama su atención? A caso Blaine es... ¿GAY? Acompaña a Blaine en su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

_Narra Blaine_

_Bien ya es sábado ¡viva el fin de semana! ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Tal vez sea porque mi hermano mayor llega hoy de Los Ángeles y se quedará unas semanas. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos ha estado muy ocupado grabando comerciales y al fin vendrá!_

"¿Cariño?" _Creo que esa es mi madre…_ "¿Blaine? ¡Blaine!"

"Ya voy mamá, enseguida bajo"

_Mi mamá nunca grita, me pregunto ¿qué pasa? _

"¿Mamá?"_ La busco en la sala y no hay nadie… tal vez esté en la cocina._

"Ahí estás… ¿qué pasa?" _Encuentro a mi mamá viendo por la ventana hacia el otro lado de la calle._

"Acércate querido" _me dice y obedezco. Del otro lado de la calle hay un enorme camión que dice "Mudanzas". Escucho un crujido de las escaleras, mi padre se ha despertado._

"Buenos días cariño"_ le dice a mi mamá y la abraza._

"Buenos días hijo" _se dirige hacia mí_. "Buenos días" _contestamos al unísono mamá y yo._

"¿Qué es tan interesante que están los dos viendo hacia el otro lado de la calle_?_ _Mi papá se inclina para ver lo que nos entretiene. _"Ya veo que tenemos nuevos vecinos" _dice _"Blaine será mejor que vayamos a ver si podemos ayudar en algo"

_Mi mamá asiente y yo sigo a mi papá_ "Claro papá" _respondo._

_Salimos enseguida y cruzamos la calle, las puertas del camión están abiertas y un hombre como de la edad de mi padre está sosteniendo una caja muy grande que parece algo pesada._

"Buenos días vecino, ¿podemos ayudar en algo?" _dice mi papá._

_El hombre sonríe y baja la caja para tender la mano hacia mi padre _"Buenos días, Burt Hummel y agradezco su preocupación pero esta es la última caja"_ suelta el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"Ya veo"_ responde mi papá y estrecha su mano _"Steve Anderson y éste es mi hijo Blaine" _el hombre me mira y estrechamos nuestras manos "_mucho gusto" _le digo._

"Es bueno saber que hay buenos vecinos en este lugar, creo que después de todo tomamos una buena decisión" _dice Burt y mira hacia la puerta de su nueva casa donde está un chico más alto que yo saliendo a nuestro encuentro_ "Él es uno de mis hijos Finn" _lo presenta Burt. _"Mira hijo ellos son los Anderson, nuestros nuevos vecinos"_ el chico sonríe y nos saluda a mi papá y a mí _"Mucho gusto" _responde. Finn toma la caja y se mete a la casa._

"Supongo que no estará todo listo para esta noche, así que ¿por qué no vienen a cenar a nuestra casa?"_ pregunta mi padre._

"Oh, no quisiera dar molestias y creo que mi esposa no me dejará respirar hasta que quede todo listo"_ responde el hombre muy animadamente._

"No serán ninguna molestia y con mayor razón será mejor que no se presionen y acepten nuestra invitación"_ insiste mi papá. _

_El hombre sonríe y dice _"Está bien, en cuanto lleguen mi mujer y mi otro hijo les daré la noticia".

"Será un placer tenerlos en casa, mi esposa estará encantada"_ asegura mi padre. Todos sonreímos y mi padre vuelve a hablar _"Bien, nosotros nos retiramos y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo, estamos justamente en la casa de enfrente"

"Muchas gracias"_ dice Burt._

"Nos vemos a las ocho" _dice mi padre mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra casa._

_Cuando entramos a la casa mamá ya sirvió el desayuno y nos dirigimos al comedor, papá le cuenta lo que pasó y como lo predijo ella está encantada. Termino mi desayuno y me retiro para terminar mis tareas antes de que llegue mi hermano. Los vecinos se ven muy agradables y creo que nos llevaremos bien pero yo estoy más emocionado porque hoy llega Cooper y ya lo quiero ver._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Estoy algo cansado, esto de la mudanza está siendo muy pesado. Cuando llegamos a la nueva casa Finn y papá ya habían bajado todo así que Carole y yo hemos estado desempacando y ordenando las cosas en cada habitación. Sólo un poco más y todo quedará listo. Estoy algo sorprendido porque Carole y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, pensé que iba a ser muy difícil tratarla después de lo que pasó con mi madre pero en realidad ella es un amor y me alegra tener un hermano como Finn. _

"Hey! Se me olvidó decirles, cuando estábamos descargando los vecinos de enfrente vinieron a ofrecer su ayuda y nos han invitado a cenar hoy a las 8 así que hay que apurarnos"_ dice mi papá._

"Y el chico está muy guapo"_ me susurra Finn con una sonrisa burlona y pongo los ojos en blanco._

"Oh Burt! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? No podemos llegar con las manos vacías"_ dice Carole algo preocupada. _"Vamos hay que ir por un pastel al centro comercial" _termina abriendo la puerta y papá está siguiéndola, en unos segundos se escucha el auto alejándose._

"No pensé que haríamos amigos tan pronto"_ le comento a Finn._

"Pues ni yo, pero se ve que son muy amables así que nos llevaremos bien…"_ Finn no termina porque escuchamos un auto y nos asomamos por la ventana. En la casa de enfrente se acaba de estacionar un taxi del aeropuerto, al parecer nuestros vecinos tienen visitas. Del auto baja un hombre muy bien parecido y de unos treinta y tantos años, está muy bien vestido y enseguida se abre la puerta de la casa para mostrar a una señora la borde las lágrimas corriendo hacia el hombre seguida de su esposo al parecer._

"Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegarán nuestros padres y estaremos pegados a la ventana"_ comenta Finn y decidimos seguir con lo que estábamos. _

_Alrededor de las 7:30 están todos listos esperándome en la sala y yo estoy algo nervioso, no sé por qué pero algo me tiene inquieto desde que mi padre mencionó la dichosa cena. "Kurt, es una nueva ciudad así que trata de conservar la calma nadie te conoce y nadie te hará daño aquí" me repito una y otra vez. Además Finn dijo que los vecinos son amables no creo que juzguen a alguien por cómo se viste o por sus preferencias ¿o si? Espero que no…_

_A las 8 en punto estamos los cuatro frente a la puerta de los vecinos y tocamos el timbre._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Están tocando el timbre y me pregunto ¿quién será? Miro el reloj y marca las ocho en punto…_

"¡Papá! la cena con los vecinos" _grito sin pensar. Desde que llegó Cooper hemos estado sentados en la sala platicando y se nos ha olvidado la cena._

"Cariño, abre la puerta ¿quieres? La cena está lista_" dice mi madre desde la cocina. Mi padre se dirige hacia la puerta._

"¿Cena con los vecinos?"_ pregunta Cooper._

"Se acaban de mudar hoy y papá quiere darles la bienvenida"_ le respondo con una sonrisa._

"Pues que suerte, ojalá tengan una hija linda y soltera" _comenta Cooper adoptando su pose de conquistador._

"Tú no cambias"_ reprocho a mi hermano_

_Escucho a mi padre saludando a la familia que acaba de llegar y nos ponemos de pie. En la sala acaban de entrar el señor Hummel y su esposa, seguidos de Finn y… _

"Bien pues Burt ya conoces a Blaine y él es Cooper su hermano mayor, mi esposa nos acompañará en un momento"_ dice mi papá y Cooper se acerca a saludar._

"Me parece que ustedes son los nuevos vecinos_" escucho decir a mi hermano y Burt se presenta con su familia. _

_Mientras tanto yo estoy totalmente perdido, ese chico me ha dejado impresionado es un poco más alto, cabello castaño, delgado, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules que podría jurar son los más lindos que he visto en toda mi vida. Cuando Burt dijo que tenía otro hijo no creí encontrarme con algo así… Espera, ¿por qué estoy tan impresionado? sólo es un chico con sentido de la moda. "_¡Blaine!"_ Escucho y salgo de mi ensoñación, todos me están mirando como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y entonces me doy cuenta de que he estado viendo al chico desde que llegó._

"Oh, lo siento, Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto"_ saludo a Carole la esposa de Burt y enseguida me dirijo a Kurt tendiéndole la mano. Él la estrecha y una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo e inmediatamente nos soltamos. ¿Qué fue eso? Volteo a ver a Burt y a Finn para saludarlos _"Que bueno que vinieron"_ comento algo nervioso._

_Mamá entra en la sala, se hacen las presentaciones correspondientes y pasamos al comedor. Cooper me toma del brazo y me detiene _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ me pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. _

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le respondo con los ojos muy abiertos._

"¡Casi te comes al chico con la mirada! Es que acaso eres…" _no lo dejo terminar_

"¿QUÉ? Claro que no! Ya! camina tenemos que cenar…"_ lo llevo hacia el comedor._

_Mi hermano acaba de insinuar que soy ¿gay? ¡Dios! ya sé que nunca he tenido novia pero ¿gay? siento el rubor en mis mejillas. _

* * *

_**Hey! es el primer Fic que escribo así que espero que al menos alguien lo lea y me comente si le gusta la idea o no. Por ahora está un poco light pero espero que tengan paciencia, hay muchas cosas que conocer de Blaine y de Kurt. ¿A caso Blaine es gay? ¿Cómo lo tomará su familia? ¿Qué pasará con los nuevos vecinos?**_

_**Gracias ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La verdad me alegra que alguien haya leído mi historia y qué bueno que les gustó, pronto contestaré sus Reviews, espero no decepcionarlos y recuerden… todo a su tiempo así que tengan paciencia! n_n Ojalá les guste éste capítulo ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Narra Kurt_

_Un hombre nos recibió en la puerta y se presentó como Steve Anderson, enseguida nos invitó a pasar, realmente parece muy amable y su casa ¡wow, está hermosa! En cuanto entré pude notar la exquisita combinación de colores pastel que reina en su casa, caminamos hacia la sala donde se encontraba el hombre que vimos Finn y yo bajar del taxi pero había alguien más…_

_Un chico como 5 centímetros más bajo que yo, cabello negro y ojos color avellana que me miraba curiosamente, miré a Finn quien me sonrió como diciendo "Te dije que era guapo". El señor Anderson nos presentó a sus hijos: Cooper y Blaine. El primero nos saludó inmediatamente pero Blaine estaba como perdido, a decir verdad creo que no dejaba de verme, pude sentir el color subir a mis mejillas cuando su padre casi tuvo que gritar para que éste reaccionara. _

_Blaine se acercó a Carole y la saludó, después me tendió su mano y al estrecharla una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa boba y unos segundos después nos soltamos, él saludó a mi papá y a Finn a quienes ya conocía desde la mañana, finalmente llegó una mujer a la sala y se presentó como Pamela Anderson para invitarnos a pasar al comedor. Una vez ahí nos acomodamos y sobraban dos lugares… Cooper y Blaine no estaban. Unos minutos después los hermanos se disculparon y ocuparon sus lugares. _

_La cena estuvo muy rica y fue muy amena, nuestros padres se llevaron bien con los Anderson y éstos no preguntaron por qué nos habíamos mudado. Cooper nos contó que había estado grabando unos comerciales en Nueva York por lo que no veía a su familia desde hace tiempo. Ya entrada la noche mi padre se disculpó con la familia Anderson y dijo que teníamos que retirarnos ya que había sido un día pesado y que en otra ocasión le encantaría que ellos fueran a nuestra casa. _

_Al llegar a casa me fui a mi recámara y Finn me siguió sin darme cuenta. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me asusté al verlo ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"¿Y…?"_ lo escuché decir_

"Y… ¿qué?"_ le dije_

"¿Qué tal los vecinos?"_ Me preguntó aun con su sonrisa en el rostro._

"Creo que se van a llevar bien con nuestros papás y les hará bien tener nuevos amigos" _hice un gesto de cansancio y él se despidió._

"Descansa hermanito" _dijo rodando los ojos y se fue a su recámara._

"Descansa Finn" _respondí. Sabía lo que quería escuchar pero no le dí el gusto, es cierto que Blaine es guapo pero ¿qué con eso? Seguro debe tener novia…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Durante la cena me cuidé de no ver tanto a Kurt, hay algo en él que me llama la atención sin embargo no sé qué es y bueno… lo que me insinuó Cooper me dejó pensando. A diferencia de mi hermano yo siempre he sido el estudioso y no el que tiene una novia diferente cada mes, a decir verdad nunca he tenido una novia y ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Yo quiero terminar la escuela y asistir a la Universidad, no sé qué estudiaré pero quiero ir a la Universidad. Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto? Ah cierto, por Cooper. ¿Por qué insinuó que si era gay? No es que tenga algún problema con los gays pero no creo ser uno de ellos, es decir me llama la atención Kurt pero eso no significa que me guste o que sea gay, simplemente él es diferente. En realidad creo que tal vez podamos llevarnos bien. _

_En cuanto los vecinos se fueron ayudé a mi mamá a recoger y nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente desperté, me metí a bañar y bajé a desayunar._

"Hey Blaine! Ya era hora hermanito…"_ dijo Cooper_

"Buenos días a todos"_ saludé amablemente y tomé mi lugar, al parecer mis padres ya habían organizado el día familiar y estaban pensando qué llevar al picnic. _

"No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo pero cuando terminen de desayunar Cooper y Blaine vayan a avisar a los vecinos" _dijo mi madre. Casi me ahogo al escuchar eso._

"¿No era una salida familiar?"_ pregunté lo más tranquilo posible._

"Vamos Blaine! Acaban de mudarse hay que mostrarles el lugar"_ dijo Cooper_

"Ok…"_ logré decir. No es que me caigan mal o algo así pero en verdad quería pasar tiempo con Cooper pero está bien así tendré la oportunidad de hablar con Kurt y con Finn para conocerlos más, después de todo en la cena los únicos que hablaron fueron nuestros padres._

_Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a invitar a los vecinos. Estando enfrente de su puerta Cooper me detuvo y dijo _"Sabes que lo de ayer era una broma ¿cierto?"_ con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, yo sólo asentí. _"Qué bueno, pero si nos abre la puerta no te lo comas con la mirada ¿vale?" _ambos reímos y tocamos el timbre._

_Del otro lado de la puerta nos recibió un Finn algo adormilado, en cuanto nos vio una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y nos invitó a pasar. Cooper saludó y le dijo que saldríamos en una hora a un picnic y que queríamos que fueran. Burt apareció y nos saludó amablemente, le explicamos y enseguida aceptó. Al cabo de una hora estábamos los ocho en la camioneta de mi papá._

"Gracias por invitarnos Pam"_ dijo Carole_

"Tienen que conocer el lugar y quién mejor que nosotros para acompañarlos"_ contestó mi madre muy entusiasmada, creo que Carole será una de sus mejores amigas._

"Claro, la familia Anderson hará sus días más felices" _bromeó Cooper y todos reímos._

_Al llegar al parque buscamos un lugar y comenzamos a dejar las cosas ahí, extendimos un mantel y pusimos la canasta encima, mi papá y Burt colocaron una red para jugar voleibol y Cooper y Finn estaban colocando unas hamacas. Kurt estaba en la camioneta y Carole estaba con mamá contemplando la vista del lago. _

"Blaine ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"_ me dijo Burt. _

"Claro"_ respondí_

"Acércate a la camioneta y dile a Kurt que el sol no está muy fuerte que tiene que salir de ahí ahora"_ me dijo algo divertido con la situación. En realidad yo no entendía mucho pero hice lo que me pidió. Me acerqué a la camioneta y encontré a Kurt leyendo lo que parecía la revista Vogue._

"Amm ¿Kurt?"_ intenté no asustarlo pero no funcionó._

"Ho-hola"_ dijo y me miró nervioso._

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Amm… dice Burt que ya puedes bajar"_ puso los ojos en blanco y dijo _"Dile que aquí estaré bien, que no se preocupe"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no bajarás de la camioneta en todo el día?" _pregunté algo sorprendido. En ese momento llegaron Cooper y Finn a mis espaldas._

"Vamos Kurt! Hay que jugar voleibol y apuesto que el almuerzo va a estar delicioso, tienes que salir de ahí!"_ le rogó Finn._

"Pensé que si querían venir al picnic…" _dijo Cooper intentando sonar algo triste._

"Lo que pasa es que a Kurt no le gusta el sol"_ dijo Finn_

"Finn!"_ chilló Kurt_

"¿Qué?"_ pensé en voz alta._

"Oh, vamos! Hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer aquí"_ dijo Cooper._

"¿No te gusta el sol?" _pregunté incrédulo_

_Kurt me miró algo avergonzado y dijo _"El sol quema y te produce manchas que pueden llegar a ser cáncer, claro que no me gusta!"

"Pero para eso hay bloqueador solar Kurt…"_ dijo Cooper._

"Pues yo no traigo así que diviértanse sin mi"_ dijo Kurt tomando su revista otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera disfrutar de un día en el parque sólo porque había sol? Finn y Cooper se fueron al lugar donde estaban nuestras cosas y yo sin pensarlo entré a la camioneta._

"¿Qué haces?"_ Dijo Kurt mientras yo buscaba en la guantera._

"Toma"_ le tendí la mano con un envase de bloqueador solar. _"Ahora podrás divertirte con nosotros" _le dije con una sonrisa. Kurt lo tomó y comenzó a ponerse el bloqueador así que bajé de la camioneta. En cuanto me bajé Kurt le puso seguro a la puerta. _

"¿Qué haces?"_ le pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos._

"Gracias por el bloqueador pero prefiero quedarme aquí"_ dijo mientras tomaba su revista._

"No puedes quedarte ahí, hay muchas cosas que tienes que ver"_ le dije y al no obtener respuesta se me ocurrió un plan. En cuanto estuvo distraído le arranqué su revista de las manos y le dije _"¿Quieres tu revista Kurt? Alcánzame!"_ en cuanto escuché que abría la puerta me eché a correr hasta que ya no pude más. Nuestras familias veían la divertida escena y su padre reía como loco mientras gritaba _"Misión cumplida Blaine!"

_Cuando nos detuvimos ambos estábamos muy agitados y Kurt parecía algo molesto así que decidí hablar primero_ "Mira lamento haberte hecho correr tanto pero ¿en verdad te ibas a quedar ahí?" _dije divertido mientras se me normalizaba la respiración. Al no recibir respuesta miré al castaño y lo encontré ¿riéndose? Sí… Kurt estaba riendo, el sol le daba en el cabello iluminándolo como si fuera una especie de ángel y se le veía tan relajado…_

"Hace mucho que no me divertía así_" me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras trataba de controlarse. Reí con él y le entregué su revista. _

"¡Hey chicos, vengan!"_ gritó Cooper a lo lejos, así que caminamos hacia allá._

"Qué bueno que lograste bajarlo Blaine"_ dijo Finn _"¿ahora qué les parece si jugamos voleibol?"

"Acepto, con una condición"_ dijo Cooper _"Que Kurt esté en mi equipo porque Blaine es muy malo" _todos rieron excepto yo, a veces Cooper se pasa de chistosito._

_Estuvimos jugando un buen rato y después de que Cooper y Kurt ganaran el partido nos sentamos en las hamacas los cuatro para platicar mientras mamá repartía los sándwiches. _

"¿Y a qué escuela irán chicos?"_ preguntó Cooper._

"Amm… aún no lo sabemos, mañana tendremos que averiguar qué escuelas hay por aquí" _comentó Finn._

"Chicos vengan a comer"_ dijo mi madre. Todos nos acercamos y comimos alrededor del mantel, Finn nos contó que su madre se acababa de casar con el papá de Kurt por ello la mudanza y todo esto. Nos dijo que ambos son muy diferentes pero que tienen una buena relación de hermanos porque no les gusta llamarse hermanastros. Son buenos chicos y sigo creyendo que seremos grandes amigos._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Lo primero que pensé cuando Blaine arrebató mi revista fue "voy a matarlo" pero conforme lo perseguía por el parque el coraje fue disminuyendo, al escuchar las risas de papá y mirar a Blaine tan divertido comencé a disfrutar del sol, del aire en mi cabello y en realidad me divertí mucho corriendo tras él. Después de recuperar mi revista acepté jugar voleibol y conseguimos ganarles a Finn y a Blaine, el resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido y al llegar a casa todos éramos buenos amigos pero estábamos agotados. Después de comer los Anderson nos llevaron a las lanchas del lago y nos repartimos en parejas, Cooper iba conmigo y fue un paseo muy divertido, hace mucho que no me sentía en familia. _

"Hasta mañana papá"_ me despedí de mi padre porque Carole y Finn ya se habían ido a dormir._

"Descansa Kurt y gracias"_ dijo mi padre_

"¿Por qué?"_ pregunté extrañado._

"Por disfrutar de la salida con los Anderson, desde que tu madre se fue no te había visto reir tanto"

"En verdad me divertí papá y me alegra bastante que los vecinos no hayan preguntado nada de… tú sabes"_ dije algo apenado_

"¿Te refieres a que eres gay? Kurt sabes que no tienes por qué avergonzarte de quien eres, todos somos diferentes y eso es lo que nos hace únicos"_ dijo mi padre_

"Lo sé papá eso tú me lo enseñaste y por eso te quiero tanto"_ lo abracé y finalmente subí a mi recámara. Al día siguiente iríamos a buscar escuela así que mejor dormir bien._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren saber cómo les irá en la escuela? ¿Quieren saber qué tal la pasó Blaine en el picnic? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo ;) Si les gustó sigan mi historia! **_

_**Estoy entre emocionada y triste porque se acerca el final de Glee! Prometo darles una sorpresa el viernes ;) Espero sus Reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

_Narra Blaine_

_Llegamos a casa y mi familia no paraba de hablar de lo bien que lo habían pasado, la verdad es que estuvo mucho mejor de lo que creí aunque creo que tengo celos de Kurt… ¿por qué? ¡Estuvo con mi hermano todo el día! ¡Incluso me cambió por él para jugar voleibol! ¿Acaso no me extraña lo suficiente?_

"¡Blaine!"_ Habló Cooper _"¿Otra vez en las nubes? Creo que por tu salud mental será mejor que vayas a dormir"_ bromeó y me desacomodó el cabello como cuando era niño. Mamá y papá entraron en la sala._

"Cooper mañana voy a trabajar desde temprano y quisiera pedirte un favor" _dijo mi padre._

"Claro papá"_ respondió Cooper._

"Estuvimos hablando con Carole y Burt, nos dijeron que irían a buscar una escuela para los chicos y les contamos de McKinley pero como recién llegaron necesitan alguien que los lleve ¿podrías hacerlo?" _dijo papá._

"Seguro"_ contestó sonriente. Mis padres se despidieron y se fueron a su recámara. _"¿Qué te parece? ¡Vas a ir con Kurt y Finn a la escuela!" _dijo mi hermano más emocionado que yo mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. _"Nos vemos por la mañana Blaine, descansa"_ alcanzó a decir mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

"Igual descansa Coop"_ grité mientras cerraba la puerta de mi recámara. La verdad es que ya lo veía venir, es decir, acaban de mudarse, el ciclo escolar acaba de iniciar ¡claro que iban a necesitar escuela! además McKinley no está tan lejos de aquí como Dalton. Me cambié, lavé mis dientes y me recosté en la cama. ¿Cómo sería tener a esos chicos en la escuela? Seguro a Sam le caerán muy bien, él siempre es bueno con todos, sonreí para mis adentros y me quedé dormido._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

"¡Kurt! ¿Puedes apresurarte? ¡Cooper nos está esperando en la camioneta con mamá y Burt!"_ Escuché gritar a Finn mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme._

"Ya voy"_ alcancé a decir mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Respiré muy hondo y caminé hacia la camioneta, ahí estaban Cooper, papá, Carole, Finn y ¿Blaine? _"Hola a todos"_ dije amablemente subiéndome a la camioneta_

"¿Sabías que vamos a ir a la misma escuela que Blaine_?" me preguntó Finn. Yo lo miré sorprendido y negué en respuesta._

"Pues así es Kurt, les aseguro que el director Figgins no tendrá problema con que ustedes entren a McKinley"_ me dijo Cooper con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba la camioneta. Yo sonreí en respuesta. _

_Luego de acomodarme miré a Blaine, iba vestido con unos pantalones rojos un poco ajustados y una camisa negra con un corbatín a juego, no pensé que se vistiera así… estaba tan perdido en su atuendo que no me di cuenta que me estaba sonriendo, al cruzarme con su mirada sentí el calor en mis mejillas ¿Qué me pasa con este chico? El resto del camino decidí entretenerme viendo hacia la ventana. _

_Cuando llegamos a McKinley entramos todos juntos, era muy temprano por lo que casi no había alumnos en los pasillos. Al llegar a la dirección Blaine nos hizo un gesto de despedida, nos deseó suerte y dijo que esperaba vernos pronto. Todo pasó muy rápido, el director no tuvo problema con aceptarnos y ese mismo día nos asignaron horarios y casilleros, la escuela no era muy pequeña y a decir verdad se veía agradable. _

_Me dirigí con Finn a nuestra primera clase y al entrar al salón ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaba Blaine con un chico rubio más alto que él, parecían muy divertidos y sentí una punzada en el pecho. De pronto el chico nos estaba viendo y Blaine volteó, al vernos abrió la boca formando una 'o' y Finn se acercó a ellos, yo sólo lo seguí. _

"Hey! Qué bueno que están aquí"_ dijo Blaine mientras su amigo nos escaneaba con la mirada. Blaine lo miró extrañado _"¿Sam? ¡Sam!"_ El chico reaccionó y lo miró _"Mira ellos son mis nuevos vecinos y al parecer nuestros compañeros, Finn y Kurt"_ nos presentó _"Chicos él es Sam Evans" todos nos saludamos y la profesora entró al salón.

_Las clases no estuvieron mal y coincidí con Blaine en una clase más, aunque Finn no corrió con la misma suerte. A la salida Cooper pasó por nosotros y nos llevó a su casa argumentando que ahí estaban papá y Carole esperándonos para comer con ellos._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_El día había comenzado bien aunque un poco agitado ya que teníamos que estar más temprano de lo habitual en la escuela para que Burt y Carole hablaran con el director. Ya estábamos todos en la camioneta con Cooper al volante pero faltaba Kurt. Su padre dijo que siempre se tardaba horas arreglándose así que me puse a leer. De un momento a otro Kurt venía corriendo hacia la camioneta perfectamente listo, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro encima y un pañuelo en el cuello, se veía muy bien aunque a decir verdad no parecía de Ohio. Me quedé viéndolo más de lo normal por lo cual me puse nervioso hasta que lo encontré mirando mi atuendo con… ¿curiosidad? Entonces sólo sonreí y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Al llegar a la escuela me despedí de ellos y les desee suerte mientras me dirigía a mi primera clase. _

_Para nuestra suerte los chicos comparten algunas clases conmigo así que será más fácil que se integren. En la primera clase que compartimos les presenté a Sam quien se le quedó viendo raro a Kurt y eso me molestó un poco aunque no sé bien el por qué. Cuando fui a francés me sorprendí al encontrar a Kurt sólo en el salón._

"¿Y Finn?"_ pregunté_

"No le gusta francés así que toma Italiano…" _contestó Kurt con una media sonrisa._

"Wow, supongo que ahí se encontrará a Sam porque él tampoco toma francés"_ comenté sonriendo mientras la profesora entraba al salón y yo me sentaba a lado de Kurt. La clase terminó muy rápido y cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida una chica nos detuvo._

"Hola Blaine"_ dijo con una tímida sonrisa._

"Amm ¿hola?"_ contesté intentando no ser grosero._

"Soy Rachel y quería invitarte a que hicieras una audición para el Glee Club mañana después de clases"_ dijo y después miró a Kurt _"tú también puedes hacerla"_ le sonrió._

"Gracias Rachel pero no puedo ingresar al Glee Club mi voz aún está con los Warblers_" contesté. La chica me miró algo decepcionada y entonces se dirigió a Kurt _"Te esperamos mañana"_ le dijo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa. _

"¿Los Warblers?"_ preguntó Kurt._

"Si, cuando estudiaba en Dalton yo era el líder del coro de la academia y siento que si entro al Glee Club de aquí los estaría traicionando" _dije recordando a mis amigos de Dalton. ¡Dios, cómo los extraño! _

"¿Entonces te gusta cantar?"_ preguntó Kurt con una mirada curiosa._

"En realidad si"_ contesté con una sonrisa._

"A mí también y creo que yo si haré la audición"_ comentó Kurt algo entusiasmado. Nos despedimos ya que teníamos que ir a otras clases y nos encontramos a la hora de la salida cuando Cooper pasó por nosotros._

_Finn y Kurt pasaron la tarde haciéndome preguntas sobre los profesores hasta que a Cooper se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar videojuegos. Estuvimos jugando hasta tarde y los chicos decidieron irse a descansar. Mamá y papá salieron con Burt y Carole así que Cooper y yo estábamos solos en la casa. _

"¡Blaine, hiciste trampa! ¡Tú nunca ganas en ese juego!"_ grito mi hermano._

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_" respondí a mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona. Sin darme cuenta Cooper me abrazó y me levantó en el aire._

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé"_ dijo mientras me bajaba._

"Pues no parece, has pasado más tiempo con Kurt que conmigo"_ le contesté sonando más dolido de lo que planeaba._

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON ¿estás celoso del vecino?" _gritó Cooper_

"¡Claro que no!"_ contesté mientras él me miraba con los brazos cruzados y ojos acusadores _"está bien… sólo un poco" _confesé. Enseguida me abrazó más fuerte que antes y me dijo _"No seas tonto, tú siempre serás mi Blainey"_ mientras despeinaba mi cabello. Yo correspondí a su abrazo y ambos reímos. Estuvimos platicando un rato más hasta que llegaron nuestros papás y nos fuimos a dormir._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Estaba a punto de acostarme y…_ "¿Kurt?"_ escuché a Finn del otro lado de la puerta. _"Adelante"_ grité._

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" _me dijo Finn algo tímido._

"Claro"_ le aseguré._

"¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que estaban Blaine y tú en su clase de Francés?"_ me dijo._

"Me parece que… espera ¿Por qué?" _lo miré algo intrigado._

"Está conmigo en una clase pero no sé cómo se llama"_ me dijo apenado. _

"¿Te gusta?"_ le pregunté sin más. Finn se puso del color de un jitomate ¡Bingo! Logré reprimir una risa _"Se llama Rachel y nos estaba invitando a una audición del Glee Club, deberías venir conmigo"_ le dije animadamente._

"No lo sé Kurt yo no canto nada bien"_ dijo mirando el piso y antes de que pudiera decirle algo escuché un _"gracias Kurt, descansa" _mientras cerraba la puerta. No lo puedo creer mi hermano ¿enamorado? Eso sí que es nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros y me acosté en la cama._

_Por la mañana Cooper estaba esperándonos de nuevo en la puerta para llevarnos a la escuela así que nos apresuramos y saludamos a los hermanos Anderson. Realmente nos estábamos volviendo cercanos y lo mejor es que nunca recibía una mirada de rechazo hacia mí. Cuando llegamos a la escuela Finn y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, desgraciadamente no coincidimos en ninguna clase con Blaine y de hecho no lo vimos en todo el día ya que nos quedamos a las audiciones del Glee Club. _

_En el auditorio estaban un maestro y Rachel sentados viendo las audiciones, cuando llegó mi turno decidí cantar Defying gravity, siempre quise que alguien me escuchara cantándola y al parecer lo hice bien porque el maestro y Rachel se pusieron de pie al terminar mi presentación ¡Estaba dentro del Glee Club! Rachel se acercó a decirme qué días eran las reuniones y que me había salido perfecta la nota, en ese momento Finn se acercó y dijo que haría la audición también. Todos estábamos viéndolo en el escenario con la boca abierta cuando comenzó a cantar Jessie's girl, no conocía esa faceta de mi nuevo hermano y a decir verdad ¡WOW! Él también entró al Glee Club y al fin pudo hablar con Rachel. Todo salió bien en el día pero ¿por qué necesitaba ver a Blaine?_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Hoy no vi en todo el día ni a Kurt ni a Finn al parecer así serán nuestros martes, cuando salí Cooper me estaba esperando en la camioneta y recordé que Kurt había dicho que iría a la audición así que le dije a mi hermano y nos fuimos. _

"Papá está trabajando y mamá fue con Carole a comprar cosas al centro comercial, ¿quieres ir a comer a alguna parte?"_ preguntó mi hermano._

"Sorpréndeme Cooper"_ le dije retándolo. Al final terminamos comiendo hamburguesas en el centro comercial y nos encontramos a Carole y a mamá así que las acompañamos toda la tarde hasta que terminaron las compras. _

_Cuando llegamos a la casa ya había oscurecido ¿qué tanto habían comprado mamá y Carole? A pesar de que no había hecho gran cosa en todo el día me sentía muy cansado así que me fui directamente a mi recámara y me recosté en la cama. ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Kurt en su audición? ¿Habrá quedado? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Lo vi en la mañana y siento como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos! Hay algo raro en mí últimamente y no sé a qué se deba… me quedé pensando un rato más hasta que me venció el sueño._

* * *

_**¿Blaine extraña a Kurt? ¿Qué creen que pase? **_

_**Les tengo una buena noticia…**_

_**¡No tendrán que esperar para ver el capítulo siguiente! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo prometido es deuda. ¡Sorpresa! 2X1 :D**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_Narra Kurt_

_El miércoles papá intentó devolverle el favor a los Anderson pasando por Blaine para llevarlo a la escuela con nosotros pero ya se había ido con un amigo. Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos con él en el salón de Biología y sonrió al vernos llegar un poco tarde a la clase, cuando ésta termino Blaine nos hizo un gesto como diciendo "al rato los veo" y se fue con Sam. Más tarde lo encontré en clase de francés._

"Lamento no haberles avisado que saldría temprano de mi casa hoy, Cooper me llamó hace rato para que me disculpara con ustedes"_ dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

"No te preocupes"_ le dije con una media sonrisa._

"¿Y cómo te fue en tu audición ayer?"_ me preguntó algo curioso._

"Muy bien, de hecho ya estoy dentro junto con Finn"_ sonreí abiertamente._

"Wow, ¿Finn canta?"_ me preguntó algo incrédulo_

"Yo tampoco lo sabía"_ reí _"Pero al parecer el amor cambia a la gente"_ agregué. Blaine rio con más ganas._

"La verdad no sabría decirte si eso es verdad_" dijo. Yo lo miré extrañado y me atreví a preguntar. _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ él me miró con una sonrisa._

"Porque nunca me he enamorado"_ dijo casi en un susurro. Yo abrí mucho los ojos y solté _"¿Estás bromeando, cierto?" _Él volvió a reír con fuerza._

"¡Claro que no! La verdad es que siempre he estado muy ocupado con la escuela y no he tenido novia"_ me miró muy satisfecho con su respuesta. NOVIA sonaba en mi cabeza. _"¿Tú si te has enamorado?"_ me preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

"La verdad es que no"_ confesé. Él empezó a reír de nuevo._

"¿Entonces por qué te extraña tanto que yo no me haya enamorado?"_ me preguntó._

"Pues porque tú tienes más opciones que yo" _contesté sin pensar. _

"¿Cómo que más opciones?"_ me preguntó algo confundido._

"Es simple Blaine, ¿cuántos chicos gays conoces en McKinley?"_ pregunté. Él pareció comprender y no pudo responderme porque la profesora entró al salón. _

_¿Cómo era posible que siendo él nunca hubiera tenido novia? Es amable, guapo, gracioso, risueño, gentil, simpático, guapo, inteligente, le gusta cantar y es taaan guapo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué parte de NOVIA no entendí? ¡Kurt, Concéntrate en la clase! Me reprendí._

_Cuando la profesora de francés nos dejó salir apareció Rachel de nuevo frente a nosotros._

"Hola chicos"_ nos saludó y se dirigió a mí _"Kurt, es tradición en el Glee Club que cada vez que un miembro se une nos reunimos en mi casa y le damos la bienvenida con una pequeña fiesta ¿crees que puedas venir?"_ preguntó._

"Amm… supongo que sí"_ contesté tímidamente._

"Muy bien, ya le avisé a Finn y amm… Blaine yo sé que no estás en el Glee Club pero la fiesta es en mi casa así que puedes venir si quieres"_ dijo Rachel ¿Estaba coqueteando con Blaine?_

"No quisiera ser un intruso así que…"_ Rachel no lo dejó terminar. _"No eres ningún intruso, serás mi acompañante ya está decidido, aquí está mi dirección los espero el viernes"_ dijo mientras nos daba un papelito y se alejaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿A Rachel le gustaba Blaine? _

"Así que… iremos a una fiesta"_ comentó Blaine aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. _

"Así es"_ confirmé algo aturdido. Nos separamos y no nos vimos más hasta la hora de salida._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_No sé por qué pero me alegré mucho cuando vi a Kurt solo en la clase de francés ¿siempre era tan puntual? Ni yo llegaba tan temprano a las clases. Estuvimos platicando un rato y me hizo reír mucho su cara cuando le dije que nunca me había enamorado, ese chico me hace pasar buenos ratos creo que no me equivoqué cuando dije que podríamos ser buenos amigos. _

_Al salir de francés no supe exactamente cómo pero quedé de asistir a una fiesta el viernes, la verdad no creo ir, nunca me han gustado esas cosas y además no conozco a nadie del Glee Club aparte de Kurt y Finn, bueno y esa chica Rachel que parece que me sigue a todas partes. Inventaré algo y no iré, será lo mejor para todos. _

_El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido estuve con Sam, Finn y Kurt en algunas clases más, Sam y yo les enseñamos nuestro lugar en la cafetería para que nos busquen ahí a la hora del almuerzo, Finn entró al equipo de Futbol junto con Sam y yo me he quedado practicando Box en el gimnasio hasta que ellos salen de su entrenamiento. _

"_No puedo creer que al fin es ¡Viernes! Ya es tiempo de descansar de la escuela y pasar tiempo con la familia" pensé para mis adentros mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, Finn y Kurt estaban arreglándose para la fiesta de la tarde por lo que salieron temprano de la escuela, yo simplemente los evité un poco para que no me preguntaran nada acerca de la dichosa fiesta. Pensé que eso sería suficiente pero… error. A las 6 en punto tenía a Finn y a Kurt en mi casa presionándome para ir a la fiesta, no tuve otra opción más que acceder y arreglarme rápido para que no llegáramos muy tarde. _

"Adelante, pasen. ¡Blaine! Qué bueno que aceptaste venir_" exclamó Rachel cuando llegamos a su puerta. A decir verdad la casa de Rachel es bonita y el sótano donde organizó la fiesta está muy amplio, tanto que hay un escenario con dos micrófonos en el centro. _

"Muy bien chicos ésta noche daremos la bienvenida a nuestros dos integrantes de New Directions, Kurt Hummel y Finn Hudson"_ gritó una chica al micrófono, se escucharon gritos y aplausos._

"Y para animarnos…"_ dijo un chico mientras repartía unas cervezas a todos. Yo negué con la cabeza porque no me gusta emborracharme y menos con gente desconocida. _

"Vamos Blaine sólo será una…"_ escuché a Rachel quién sostenía una cerveza hacía mí. Terminé aceptando aunque creo que no tomé solo una…_

_A lo que recuerdo fue una muy buena fiesta, estuvimos bailando un buen rato y Rachel no se me despegó ni un segundo, un poco más tarde jugamos a la botella y Kurt besó a una chica rubia, Finn besó a otra chica rubia ¿cuántas chicas rubias había en esa fiesta? Y finalmente yo besé a Rachel Berry, he de confesar que nunca había besado a nadie y fue muy agradable o tal vez sólo era el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo. Después de otra ronda de baile recuerdo que jugamos a la botella una vez más y me tocó besar a… ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hice?!_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Cuando vi a Blaine tan divertido con Rachel y a Finn tan deprimido a mi lado me odié por haber convencido a Blaine de asistir a la fiesta, Finn estaba muy molesto porque Rachel no paraba de coquetear con Blaine y no quería bailar con nadie más. Le sugerí que nos fuéramos pero dijo que debíamos llevar a Blaine a su casa así que nos quedamos. De un momento a otro todo se puso peor, jugamos a la botella y Rachel se estaba comiendo a Blaine ¡literalmente! Parecía que no iban a parar nunca, el estómago se me revolvió nada más de verlos y comencé a ingerir más alcohol. _

_Estuve platicando con algunas chicas y Finn sólo nos miraba algo triste así que decidí pedirle a Quinn que lo sacara a bailar, ellos bailaron por un rato mientras yo estaba con Britt y Mercedes hasta que Rachel nos llamó al centro de nuevo._

"¡Hey, chicos! Vamos por una segunda ronda del juego de la botella_" gritó, yo puse los ojos en blanco al adivinar que lo que ella quería era seguir besando a Blaine como si no hubiera mañana._

"Kurt! Tú primero"_ gritó Rachel así que me acerqué y giré la botella. Cuando se detuvo no pude creer a quién señalaba. Me tocaba besar a… Blaine Anderson. Él estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no recordarlo al día siguiente pero yo no quería hacerlo, apenas lo conocía y era mi amigo ¿cómo le iba explicar eso al siguiente día? ¿Y si piensa que me aproveché de la situación?_

"¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!"_ escuché a todos. Blaine me dio una mirada que me dejó helado y se fue acercando hacia mí. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros dijo _"Vamos Kurtie, sólo es un beso inocente"_ era un hecho, él estaba completamente borracho. ¿Pero esto era un juego, cierto? Tenía que cumplir el reto así que me acerqué a Blaine lentamente y pude percibir su aroma mezclado con alcohol… entonces dejé de pensar y sólo lo hice. Presioné mis labios contra los de Blaine suavemente por unos segundos y cuando iba a separarme sentí su mano sosteniendo mi nuca, en cuestión de segundos Blaine estaba profundizando el beso, sus labios aprisionaban a los míos y su lengua rozaba mi labio inferior, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando empezó a morder mi labio ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Acaso no iba a parar nunca? ¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien ese hombre? _"¡Blaine!"_ escuché el grito de Rachel mientras me quitaba a Blaine de encima. Todos habían tomado bastante como para recordar aquel momento, todos excepto… Finn y yo. _

_Ya un poco más tarde Finn dijo que era hora de irnos y sacamos a Blaine de ahí para llevarlo a su casa sano y salvo. Cooper nos recibió en la puerta y nos agradeció el haber cuidado de Blaine ya que al parecer era su primera borrachera. _

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó Finn al entrar a la casa. _"Si"_ contesté._

"¿Sabes que no recordará nada de esto mañana, cierto?"_ me preguntó un poco tímido, yo sólo pude asentir. _

"Descansa Kurt"_ dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo. _"Tú igual"_ dije mientras se alejaba a su habitación._

_Estuve despierto hasta tarde, las sensaciones que me produjo ese beso fueron demasiadas y… ¿por qué Blaine había profundizado el beso? ¡¿Cómo que por qué Kurt?! ¡Estaba BORRACHO! Es una pena que mi primer beso con un chico haya tenido que ser de esta forma, cerré los ojos y me fui quedando dormido pensando en el sabor de los labios de Blaine._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_El sábado desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable._

"Pensé que no despertarías nunca, ¿estuvo muy buena la fiesta?" _dijo Cooper riendo mientras entraba a mi habitación con una pastilla y un vaso de agua._

"Si te soy sincero… no recuerdo mucho"_ dije tomando la pastilla y el vaso de agua._

"¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tu primera borrachera Blaine!" _rio_ "Me alegra haber estado aquí, si papá me lo hubiera contado JAMÁS se lo hubiera creído"_ dijo casi gritando haciendo que la cabeza me punzara más fuerte. "_Vamos, tienes que comer algo" _comentó mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua._

"Gracias, enseguida bajo"_ contesté._

_¿Cómo fue que llegué a mi casa? ¿No había sido un sueño? Creo que la resaca ha respondido esa pregunta… ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas cervezas tomé? ¿No dijo Rachel que sólo sería una? Después de esto no volveré a tomar de nuevo. ¿Kurt y Finn habrán tomado igual que yo? Espero no haber hecho algo ridículo… Y como por arte de magia ahí están esas imágenes de nuevo: todos bailando, el juego de botella, Kurt besando a una chica rubia, Finn besando a otra chica rubia, Rachel besándome, todos bailando de nuevo, unos chicos cantando, de nuevo el juego de la botella, Kurt girando la botella, la botella apuntando hacia mi… ¡¿Yo besando a Kurt?! Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, definitivamente no volvería a tomar de esa manera. _

_El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación._

"¿Hola?"_ contesté_

"¡Blaine! ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando"_ gritaron del otro lado del teléfono._

"¿Qué?"_ respondí._

"¡Blaine! ¡No me digas que se te olvidó que nos reuniríamos hoy en casa de Wes!"_ gritó aún más fuerte. ¡Los Warblers! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?_

"¿Jeff? Deja de gritarme por favor"_ rogué._

"¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó preocupado._

"Sí, es solo que… tengo resaca"_ terminé soltando. _

"¿QUÉ? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo?"_ gritó Jeff._

"Jeff, enserio deja de gritarme…" _dije intentando sonar calmado_

"Blaine Anderson ¿te fuiste de fiesta sin nosotros?"_ me reclamó otra voz más serena… _

"Es una larga historia Wes…"_ contesté_

"¿Con que larga eh? ¡Blaine! Estamos camino a tu casa, más te vale que nos recibas" _dijo Wes dando por terminada la llamada. _

_Cuando Wes colgó me di un baño rápido y bajé a ¿comer? ¡Dios! Eran las dos de la tarde… creo que dormí demasiado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el timbre sonó ¡et voilà! Ahí estaban los Warblers. _

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó Jeff mientras corría a abrazarme. Cooper bajó al escuchar el escándalo._

"¡Cooper!"_ gritó Jeff corriendo hacia él. El resto de los Warblers nos saludó después de Jeff y pasamos a la sala._

"No puedo creer que no nos hayas invitado a la fiesta Blaine" _me reclamó David. Cooper rio._

"Yo no iba a ir chicos pero terminaron convenciéndome…"_ dije algo arrepentido. Los chicos cruzaron miradas y me miraron con una sonrisa burlona._

"¿Acaso por fin conociste a una chica?"_ me preguntó Wes aún con su sonrisa burlona._

"¿Qué? ¡No!"_ grité. Todos rieron incluso Cooper. _"Saben que para mí lo más importante en este momento es la escuela así que no empiecen con sus cosas…" _les dije con el ceño fruncido._

"Si sigues con ese humor hermanito nunca conseguirás novia"_ dijo Cooper._

"¡Por Dios Blaine! Ya va siendo hora de que pienses en una chica ¿no crees Cooper?"_ dijo Nick._

"¡Si Blaine! Sino terminarás besando por primera vez a una chica cuando cumplas 80_" comentó Cooper. Todos rieron con fuerza y estallé._

"¡Para su información ya he besado a una chica!" _grité algo molesto y ahora todos me veían con interés. _

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es Blaine?"_ preguntó Jeff. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y les conté de la fiesta, bueno… tal vez omití una pequeña parte. _

"Vaya, espero que la invites a comer el lunes_" dijo Cooper con una sonrisa._

"Ni lo sueñes Cooper, dije que la besé no que me casaría con ella"_ contesté molesto. ¿Por qué no entendían que sólo había sido un juego? Un beso no significa nada…_

"Está bien, cambiemos de tema porque Blaine nos echará a patadas"_ dijo Nick._

"¿Qué tal si nos llevamos a Blaine a mi casa para iniciar la reunión?"_ propuso Wes._

"Llévenselo yo le aviso a mis padres" _dijo Cooper animándolos. _

_Pasé el resto del fin de semana en casa de Wes con los Warblers, estuvimos platicando de la escuela, los maestros, los nuevos integrantes de los Warblers, escuché sus nuevas canciones y les conté de mis nuevos vecinos. El lunes Cooper pasó muy temprano por mí a casa de Wes y camino a la escuela pasamos por Finn y Kurt pero ya se habían ido. Pasé a mi casa por mi mochila y saludé a mi mamá._

"Que tengas un buen día Blaine"_ dijo mi madre cuando salí de la casa. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras y eso no era nada comparado con lo que me esperaba en la escuela._

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo tendremos más noticias de Rachel y más adelante seguiremos viendo a los Warblers por aquí. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me estoy comiendo las uñas ¿Les gustó? Espero sus Reviews! **_

_**Prometo actualizar pronto ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

_Narra Kurt_

_Después de la fiesta no vimos a Blaine en todo el fin de semana, Cooper pasó por nosotros el sábado en la tarde y nos llevó a dar una vuelta. Al parecer los Warblers se habían llevado a Blaine a una reunión y no aparecería hasta el lunes. _

_El lunes salimos temprano de casa ya que papá no podría llevarnos a la escuela así que Finn y yo nos fuimos caminando. Al llegar a nuestra clase vimos a Sam solo en su lugar así que lo saludamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar, la maestra llegó enseguida y comenzó a dar la clase. Como unos diez minutos después ahí estaba Blaine en la puerta con una sonrisa… La clase terminó muy rápido y cuando nos levantamos Blaine y Sam ya no estaban, Finn me acompañó al salón de francés y ocupé mi lugar. _

"Hola Kurt…"_ escuché a mis espaldas mientras leía._

"Hola Blaine"_ contesté _"¿Qué tal la resaca?"_ no pude evitar preguntar._

"Ni me lo recuerdes… no vuelvo a tomar de esa manera"_ dijo cortante. De pronto su tono cambió _"Oye Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _me miró._

"Cl-claro"_ asentí._

"¿Qué pasó el viernes en la fiesta? ¡Dime que no hice el ridículo por favor!" _dijo casi rogando._

"¿No recuerdas nada?"_ pregunté y él negó con la cabeza. _"En realidad Rachel te convenció de beber algunas cervezas, bailaste un rato con ella, jugamos a la botella y ustedes se besaron"_ dije sin más._

"¿Pasó algo más?"_ me miró expectante. ¿Debería decirle? Si…_

"Pues en la segunda ronda del juego de la botella. Yo… a mí me tocó besarte" _dije casi susurrando. Blaine parecía sorprendido pero no molesto._

"¿Entonces no fue un sueño? yo… emm… lo siento amm… no sé qué decir" _dijo algo apenado. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijo sueño? Estoy delirando…_

"Fue sólo un juego Blaine… no tienes por qué disculparte" _contesté con una media sonrisa. En ese momento la profesora entró al salón y no hablamos más. _

_Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida ¿quién creen que apareció? Rachel… ella me saludó rápidamente y entonces dijo _"¿Puedo hablar contigo Blaine?"_ él se quedó pasmado y después de un rato sólo asintió. Rachel se lo llevó de la mano con una sonrisa y yo me quedé mirando la escena ¿Qué quería Rachel? ¿Acaso…?_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_El corazón se me aceleró cuando Kurt me confirmó que nos habíamos besado, en ese momento un montón de sensaciones atravesaron mi cuerpo y yo sólo pensé en voz alta… me disculpé con Kurt y la maestra entró al salón. Cuando salimos de francés apareció Rachel y me llevó afuera de la escuela._

"Blaine… me gustas"_ soltó. Yo abrí mucho los ojos y la miré con el ceño fruncido._

"¿Qué?"_ casi grité. ¿Cómo que le gusto? ¡Apenas y la conozco!_

"Yo sé lo que piensas, apenas y te conozco pero… la verdad es que yo… tú me gustaste desde que llegaste a Mckinley y me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad para conocernos mejor"_ dijo. Yo estaba en shock. ¿Rachel estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Acaso estoy ciego?_

"Sé que puede parecer apresurado pero podemos ir despacio y después de lo del viernes yo creo que esto puede funcionar… ¿qué dices?"_ me miró esperanzada. Yo… simplemente no sabía que responder._

"No me contestes ahora ¿quieres? Piénsalo de aquí a mañana_" me dijo. Entonces se acercó, juntó sus labios con los míos y se alejó con una sonrisa. _

_Estuve perdido el resto de la tarde, no sabía que responderle a Rachel. Yo nunca he visto a nadie de esa forma, es decir, románticamente… Las palabras de Nick resonaron en mi cabeza "¡Por Dios Blaine! Ya va siendo hora de que pienses en una chica…" ¿Tendrá razón? Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

"¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien?"_ dijo Kurt algo preocupado._

"Sí, es solo que… estoy bien Kurt" _contesté._

"Qué bueno que te encontré, hace rato vino Cooper a buscarte y me dijo que te avisara que hoy no podría recogerte así que podemos ir caminando a casa juntos"_ comentó con una sonrisa._

"Cl-claro"_ respondí. Kurt se me quedó viendo como quien examina a un bicho raro y en eso llegaron Finn y Sam. _

"¿Nos vamos kurt?"_ dijo Finn. Kurt asintió, Sam se despidió y yo sólo los seguí. Cuando llegamos a su casa Kurt me invitó a entrar y Finn se encerró en su recámara. Kurt me guió a la sala y me miró con los brazos cruzados._

"¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? Estás muy callado desde la tarde"_ comentó. _

"Amm… ¿Qué harías si una chica te pidiera una oportunidad para conocerla?"_ le dije sin pensar._

"¿Una chica? No me digas que Rachel…"_ dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí. _"Bueno Blaine en mi caso sería sencillo, pero tú… ¿quieres darle la oportunidad?" _preguntó con una voz extraña._

"Yo… yo… no lo sé, ella es linda pero… no lo sé" _dije confundido. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y apareció Carole en la sala con un par de bolsas. _"Será mejor que me vaya" _comenté distraído. ._

"¿No te quedas a comer Blaine?" _dijo Carole._

"No, gracias. Será en otra ocasión" _contesté tratando de no sonar grosero, me despedí de Kurt y salí por la puerta pero no fui a mi casa, estuve caminando sin rumbo por horas hasta que una camioneta se detuvo a mi lado. _

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas?"_ preguntó Cooper._

"Yo solo…"_ Cooper no me dejó terminar _"Sube, mamá está preocupada"_ me subí a la camioneta y llegamos a casa. Mamá nos sirvió la cena ¿cuánto tiempo estuve afuera? En cuanto terminé me fui a mi habitación, seguido por mi hermano._

"¿Pasó algo en la escuela Blainey?"_ dijo Cooper. ¿Quién mejor que él para orientarme? Respire hondo y le señalé que se sentara._

"¿Recuerdas la chica de la fiesta?"_ pregunté y él asintió. _"Hoy me dijo que le gusto y que quiere que nos conozcamos mejor…"

"¿Y cuál es el problema Blaine?"_ dijo Cooper confundido._

"No sé si quiero…"_ confesé. Cooper se acercó. _

"Yo creo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo, sólo van a salir para conocerse no es como que te vayas a casar mañana"_ dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa. Suspiré… _

"Tienes razón, creo que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua" _le dije un poco más tranquilo. Mi hermano me abrazó y salió de mi cuarto. _"Descansa Blainey" _dijo cuando estaba en la puerta. Yo sólo me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Ya tenía una respuesta para Rachel, después de todo ya es tiempo de que salga con una chica ¿no es cierto?_

* * *

_Narra Kurt _

_¡Lo sabía! Rachel está enamorada de Blaine… lo noté desde el primer día que nos interceptó en francés ¡Lo sabía! Cuando Blaine salió de mi casa pensé que iría a la suya pero más tarde pasó Cooper preguntando por él, al parecer el joven Anderson no fue directamente a su casa… espero se encuentre bien. _

_Carole nos llamó para comer pero Finn no bajó, desde que llegamos de la escuela se encerró en su habitación y parecía algo molesto. ¿Por qué molesto? No tiene razones para… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Escuchó a Blaine? Subí a su recámara y toqué, al no recibir respuesta entré y lo encontré medio dormido en su cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados…_

"¿Finn? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Blaine?"_ pregunté directamente._

"¿Qué si escuché? ¡Yo los vi kurt! ¡Vi cuando ella lo besó afuera de la escuela!"_ estalló mi hermano._

"Finn trata de…"_ no me dejó terminar_

"El amor no es para mí Kurt…"_ dijo Finn mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. _

"El amor no es para nosotros Finn"_ contesté sin pensar._

_Al día siguiente no tuvimos muchos problemas ya que no coincidíamos en ninguna clase con Blaine, la verdad es que Finn entendía la situación pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentía por haberse hecho ilusiones con Rachel. ¿Qué habrá decidido Blaine? me pregunté cuando llegamos a la cafetería, no tardé mucho en saber la respuesta… Blaine apareció con Rachel del brazo mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase. Ese día no estuvimos de humor para quedarnos al Glee Club así que nos fuimos a casa temprano. _

_En las semanas que siguieron vimos mucho menos a Blaine que de costumbre, en francés tuve que sentarme solo porque Rachel había ocupado mi lugar y en el Glee Club me acerqué más a Britt y a Mercedes. Finn ya estaba un poco mejor así que decidió seguir asistiendo al Glee Club y se acercó más a Puck, Artie y Mike, además consiguió que Sam se uniera con él al equipo de futbol y con ello se olvidó un poco de todo. _

_Un día al llegar a clase de francés me encontré con Blaine solo…_

"¿Quieres sentarte aquí?"_ me preguntó._

"Yo creo que mejor…"_ no me dejó terminar _"No muerdo"_ dijo burlón y terminé aceptando._

"¿Cómo has estado?"_ me preguntó_

"Bien, gracias"_ contesté. _"¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido?"_ pregunté. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja._

"Bien"_ me aseguró. Es obvio que está muy feliz con Rachel… estuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que un chico apareció en la puerta y dijo que la profesora no llegaría. Me levanté para salir del salón y Blaine me miró extrañado._

"¿Ya te vas?"_ me preguntó. _

"Amm… sip no habrá clase así que yo iré… por ahí"_ respondí. Blaine asintió con una media sonrisa._

"Espera, ¿Kurt?"_ escuché a mis espaldas _"¿Estás molesto conmigo?"_ me miró con el ceño fruncido._

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría?"_ contesté. _

"No lo sé… es sólo que hace mucho que no platicamos, ni siquiera he visto a Finn"_ comentó nervioso. _"¿Les gustó la escuela?"

"Sí la escuela está bien… y no te preocupes entendemos que estés ocupado con Rachel"_ respondí. Mckinley tenía buenos maestros y sus clubes extracurriculares eran para todo tipo de gustos, nada podría hacer de la escuela un mal lugar o al menos eso creía yo… En ese momento apareció Britt en la puerta y me llamó._

"¡Unicornio! ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?" _me preguntó, yo asentí y le hice un gesto de despedida a Blaine quien me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ¿no recordaba a Britt? La verdad es que no quería ser grosero con él pero después de todo la que había estado conmigo en las últimas semanas era Britt, todo había cambiado tan rápidamente…_

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Sólo puedo decirles una palabra: Paciencia._**

**_Si les gustó espero sus comentarios! y si no les gustó acepto críticas y preguntas ;) _**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y recuerden: todo a su tiempo..._**

**_Saben que me gusta actualizar seguido así que... hasta la próxima! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

_Narra Blaine_

_Cuando decidí darme una oportunidad con Rachel jamás pensé que eso implicara alejarme de mis amigos, es verdad que no tengo muchos en Mckinley sólo Sam, Finn y Kurt pero incluso los fines de semana no puedo ir a visitar a los Warblers, Rachel viene a mi casa a hacer tarea o salimos a pasear y creo que los he descuidado… En las clases Rachel ha ocupado el lugar de Sam y de Kurt, la verdad es que me sentí un poco mal cuando vi a Kurt solo por primera vez en francés, es decir, acababa de entrar a la escuela y sólo me conocía a mí y yo lo he abandonado._

"¿Blaine?"_ escuché una voz a mi espalda. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa y cuando giré…_

"¡Jeff!"_ grité muy contento de verlo y corrí a abrazarlo. _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ pregunté._

"Mi primo acaba de llegar de Nueva York y estará viviendo aquí en Ohio así que aproveché para venir a saludarte"_ dijo Jeff. _

"¿Te quedas a comer?"_ lo invité. _

"¡Claro!"_ gritó Jeff mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa. _

_¿Quién lo diría? Justo estaba pensando en mis amigos y apareció Jeff, que bueno que su primo se mudó a Ohio ¡ahora lo veré más seguido! Jeff estuvo toda la tarde con nosotros y Cooper se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, antes de que se fuera me hizo prometer que iría a la siguiente reunión con los Warblers en casa de David y yo le aseguré que asistiría. _

_Mis padres se enteraron ayer que estoy saliendo con Rachel y se emocionaron mucho, incluso dijeron que debería traerla a cenar, quieren conocerla "oficialmente" pero no lo haré, es decir, nos estamos conociendo y… he de confesar que es linda y divertida pero… tal vez aun no estoy listo para esto, ¿No se supone que el amor te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y esas cosas? _

_El fin de semana llegó pronto, Rachel fue con sus padres a Nueva York y yo estaba muy emocionado porque vería a los Warblers. El sábado me levante muy entusiasmado y bajé a desayunar._

"¡Hola familia!"_ saludé con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"Woow ¿a qué se debe el buen humor hermano?"_ me cuestionó Cooper y yo reí._

"Es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis amigos y hoy por fin podré pasar tiempo con ellos"_ contesté._

"¿Irás con los Warblers?"_ me preguntó mamá. Asentí._

"Estaremos en casa de David"_ le dije a mi madre. _

_En cuanto terminé de desayunar Cooper me llevó a casa de David y estuve ahí todo el fin de semana, los chicos me recibieron muy contentos, estuvieron contándome lo que les ha pasado en Dalton y me pidieron ayuda para sus nuevas canciones. Están invitados a una beneficencia y harán una presentación por lo que quieren estar muy bien preparados. El domingo recibí una llamada de Rachel y los chicos se burlaron de mí todo el día pero me la pasé muy bien, ya los extrañaba._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Las cosas se han puesto interesantes en la escuela, Sam ya no me mira raro, al parecer sólo le impresionó que me atreviera a vestirme tan a la moda y me advirtió que el vestirme así podría traerme problemas en Mckinley ya que soy el único chico abiertamente gay en la escuela, aunque parece que soy el único chico abiertamente gay en todo Ohio… _

_Estar en el Glee Club ha sido genial, Mr. Shue nos trata como si fuéramos una familia y la verdad es que así se siente. El sábado los New Directions me invitaron a Breadstix y acepté. Estando en el restaurante un chico alto y rubio que nunca había visto llamó mi atención, estaba en una mesa solo y al parecer se había dado cuenta que lo estaba viendo porque cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió de forma burlona, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rosa y una voz me distrajo._

"Kurt! ¿Por qué no vino Finn?" _me preguntó Quinn._

"Tenía una cena con la familia de su mamá" _contesté y cuando mi vista buscó de nuevo a ese joven, él ya no estaba. La noche pasó rápidamente y al llegar a casa Finn, papá y Carole ya estaban ahí. Los saludé y me fui a dormir, el domingo por la mañana papá y Carole salieron con los Anderson desde temprano pero Finn y yo preferimos quedarnos porque teníamos tarea. _

_El lunes cuando llegamos a la escuela algunos chicos del equipo de futbol pasaron a nuestro lado y de un segundo a otro sentí lo que al parecer era un Slushie resbalando por mi cara._

"¿Qué les pasa idiotas?"_ escuché gritar a Finn._

"¡Este no es lugar para raritos!"_ una voz gritó en tono despectivo. _

"¿A quién le estás diciendo rarito?"_ dijo Finn muy molesto._

"¿Lo vas a defender Hudson?"_ gritó otra voz._

"¡Claro que lo voy a defender, es mi hermano! Imbécil"_ espetó Finn. Se escucharon unas risas alejarse y sentí a Finn jalándome hacia el baño. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Es porque soy gay? ¿Qué les hice? ¡¿Por qué todos son tan homofóbicos?! Sam me lo advirtió…_

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?"_ preguntó Finn preocupado mientras yo me lavaba la cara._

"El sabor no es tan desagradable…"_ intenté bromear._

"Kurt…"_ dijo Finn con tono serio._

"No pasa nada Finn"_ intenté tranquilizarlo. La verdad es que nada estaba bien ¿Qué pasa con esos chicos? En un segundo reparé en que mi camisa estaba sucia y Finn como leyéndome el pensamiento me extendió la suya mientras él se ponía la del equipo de futbol. _

"Vamos Kurt, llegaremos tarde a clase" _dijo Finn y yo lo seguí._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Cooper pasó por mí a casa de David el lunes por la mañana y después me llevó a la escuela. Cuando llegué al salón de clases Sam estaba solo así que me senté a su lado y lo saludé._

"Hola Sam"_ dije con una sonrisa._

"Hola Blaine, amm… ¿Dónde se sentará Rachel?"_ me preguntó algo confundido._

"Oh! no te preocupes, Rachel no vendrá a la escuela esta semana porque se quedará con sus padres para asistir a un desfile en Nueva York"_ comenté._

"Ya veo…"_ dijo Sam dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí y me encontré con un Finn muy molesto seguido de Kurt quien no lucía como de costumbre. Tenía la cara roja y ¿estaba usando la ropa de Finn? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Finn usaba la playera del equipo de futbol lo cual no era usual en él ya que sólo la usaba para los entrenamientos…_

"Se lo advertí…"_ susurró Sam._

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"_ le dije totalmente desconcertado. Sam no pudo responder porque la maestra entró al salón. Al terminar la clase alcancé a Kurt en el pasillo y lo tomé del brazo para llamar su atención, parecía... ¿perdido?_

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?"_ pregunté preocupado. Él solo asintió._

"¿Por qué estas usando la camisa de Finn?" _pregunté confundido._

"Larga historia Blaine…"_ comentó. Lo detuve en seco y lo miré a los ojos._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ pregunté sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Kurt tomó mucho aire y me contó lo que pasó cuando llegaron a la escuela, tenía la mirada perdida y esos ojos azules lucían tristes. ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? Nunca había escuchado de algo así en Mckinley… En ese momento llegó la chica rubia del otro día._

"¿Estás bien unicornio?"_ le preguntó a Kurt. ¿Unicornio? No era la primera vez que lo llamaba así… Kurt la miró y enseguida la abrazó. ¿Por qué Kurt no me abrazó a mí? Estuvieron así un rato y después Kurt me miró sin soltar la mano de su amiga._

"Ella es Brittany, está conmigo en el Glee Club"_ la presentó Kurt _"Estuvo en la fiesta no sé si la recuerdes…"

"Oh, Claro!" _me acerqué y la saludé_ "yo soy Blaine" _dije con una sonrisa._

"Lo sé" _contestó la chica en un tono muy dulce. Kurt le sonrió y bajó la mirada._

"No me siento muy bien Blaine así que será mejor que me vaya a casa"_ dijo Kurt después de unos segundos. _

"Está bien Kurt, cuídate mucho"_ le dije. Kurt se fue con Brittany de la mano hacia la salida y el verlo así de triste me dejó una sensación extraña. Por una parte estaba molesto por lo que le habían hecho a mi amigo y también estaba preocupado porque nunca lo había visto así pero por otro lado estaba ¿celoso? ¿Cómo podía confiar más en esa chica que en mí? ¿Por qué no me pidió a mí el abrazo? Yo lo conozco desde… ¡yo lo conocí primero! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Madura Blaine! _

_Después de que Kurt se fue yo me dirigí a clase de francés y se me hizo ETERNA, no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt ¿estará bien? El resto del día pasó igual y cuando terminó la última clase salí corriendo de la escuela, quería ver a Kurt y saber si estaba bien pero antes debía ir a mi casa primero. Llegué y mamá estaba en la cocina._

"Hola mamá"_ la saludé._

"Hola cariño, siéntate enseguida sirvo la comida"_ contestó mi madre desde la cocina._

"Uhm… mamá iré a ver a Kurt y ahorita regreso"_ dije cruzando los dedos._

"Nada de iré a ver a Kurt y ahorita regreso, Blaine Anderson siéntate y espera que te sirva de comer, después puedes ir a donde quieras"_ gritó mi madre. Lo sabía… a ella no le gusta que nos saltemos comidas y a veces es un poco especial con eso, decidí no discutir y tomé mi lugar en la mesa. _

_Después de comer recogí mi plato y salí corriendo a casa de Kurt, no estaba la camioneta de Burt así que al parecer todavía no se enteraba de lo sucedido ¿cómo lo tomaría? Toqué el timbre y Finn abrió la puerta._

"Hola Finn"_ saludé un poco nervioso. _

"Hola Blaine, ¿qué pasa?"_ contestó._

"Vine a ver cómo está Kurt…"_ expliqué._

"¿Te contó?"_ me preguntó Finn._

"Emm… sí ¿puedo verlo?"_ pregunté._

"Pasa…"_ dijo Finn dejándome entrar. Kurt estaba en la sala viendo una película en la televisión, parecía más tranquilo lo cual me relajó completamente._

"Ho-hola Kurt"_ lo saludé cuando volteó a ver quién había entrado. _

"Hola Blaine"_ sonrió._

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"_ pregunté._

"Una buena película anima a cualquiera"_ contestó con una sonrisa. _

"Oh, ¿cuál estás viendo?"_ dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala._

"When Harry met Sally"_ contestó orgulloso de su respuesta. Yo sólo sonreí y terminé de ver la película con él. Carole llegó y nos encontró a los tres en la sala, hizo un gesto de saludo y se fue a preparar la cena, más tarde llegó Burt y Kurt me pidió que no mencionara nada del incidente en la escuela ¿Por qué no le diría a su padre? Es algo que definitivamente le preguntaré pero en otro momento… Se me fue la tarde platicando con los chicos, me contaron del Glee Club y de sus nuevos amigos, Kurt me pidió el apunte de francés así que fui por mi mochila a mi casa y regresé para hacer la tarea juntos. Carole me invitó a cenar y esta vez no pude negarme, después de cenar intenté ayudar a recoger la mesa pero Carole y Kurt me lo impidieron así que me quedé en la mesa con Finn ya que Burt se había ido a la sala._

"Y… ¿Cómo va todo con Rachel?"_ me preguntó Finn con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. _

"Bien…"_ contesté._

"Supongo que ya son… novios"_ dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz conforme decía la oración._

"Amm… no. A decir verdad creo que somos buenos amigos pero nada más"_ le dije sonriendo y entonces me pareció ver una chispa en sus ojos. En ese momento tocaron el timbre._

"Yo abro"_ gritó Finn. Unos segundos después escuché la voz de Cooper._

"¿Está aquí Blaine?"_ preguntaba mi hermano y Finn lo invitó a pasar. _"Mamá me mandó por ti para que dejes de dar molestias a los vecinos"_ dijo Cooper._

"Ya me iba a desp…"_ Carole no me dejó terminar. _

"Hola Cooper, tú sabes que ustedes siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa y no es ninguna molestia así que dile a Pam que no se preocupe"_ dijo sonriente. _

"Muchas gracias Carole"_ dijo mi hermano _"Pero ya es tarde y mañana Blaine debe ir a la escuela"

"Suenas como papá…"_ le dije bromeando y todos reímos. Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa._

* * *

**_Listo! un capítulo más, e_****_spero les guste n_n _**

**_¿Un Review? ;) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

_Narra Kurt_

_La verdad es que después del incidente en la escuela me sentí algo deprimido y preferí irme a casa, no fue la gran cosa pero el saber que lo hicieron por el simple hecho de saber que soy gay bueno… no es nada agradable. Lo bueno es que ni papá ni Carole estarían en casa hasta tarde así que me la pasé viendo películas toda la tarde hasta que llegó Finn._

"¿Kurt? ¿Cómo estás?"_ me preguntó._

"Estoy bien Finn sólo quería un poco de tiempo a solas"_ le contesté._

"Ok… ¿pedimos pizza?"_ me dijo casi rogando por que aceptara. Yo le sonreí y asentí. Después de un rato llegó la pizza y comimos en la sala mientras ponía otra película. Más tarde volvió a sonar el timbre y Finn abrió, cuando giré para ver quién había entrado me encontré con la mirada de Blaine quien al parecer estaba algo preocupado ¿Y Rachel? Contuve las ganas de preguntarle por ella porque estaba Finn ahí, Blaine se quedó a ver la película con nosotros y después hicimos tarea e incluso se quedó a cenar, estuvimos contándole de lo bien que la pasamos en el Glee Club y demás cosas sin sentido. Después de la cena Cooper pasó por Blaine a mi casa y todos nos fuimos a dormir._

_El martes tenía la esperanza de que fuera un día diferente y técnicamente lo fue. A la hora del almuerzo uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol me estrelló contra mi casillero._

"Tú no perteneces aquí…"_ alcancé a escuchar que gritaba. __Pensé que se les pasaría en algún momento así que decidí ignorarlos el resto del día. En la cafetería me encontré con los New Directions y me senté con ellos a almorzar, Britt nos estaba contando sobre una aventura loca de su gato y todos estábamos riendo._

"Es bueno verte reír Kurt"_ escuche la voz de Blaine a mis espaldas, lo miré y me guiñó un ojo mientras me decía adiós con la mano. Dios… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? ¿No podría ser gay? Por Dios Kurt… pides peras al olmo. _

_Si en algún momento había pensado que los chicos del equipo de futbol dejarían de molestarme, me había equivocado… el resto de la semana seguí siendo estrellado contra los casilleros pero por suerte no hubo más slushies en mi cara. No estoy muy seguro de que eso deba alegrarme… Lo que sin duda me alegró fue ver que Blaine estuvo más cerca esta semana, tal vez se deba al hecho de que Rachel estaba en Nueva York pero la verdad es que ya lo extrañaba ¡incluso Finn lo extrañaba! Últimamente han platicado más y al parecer Finn no tiene resentimientos contra él. _

_El viernes por la tarde estaba viendo When Harry met Sally por enésima vez y sin querer pensé en… Blaine. No había sido consciente de ello pero creo que últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en él y… alguien estuvo a punto de descubrirme._

"¿Kurt? ¿Podrías dejar un poco de aire para los demás?"_ me preguntó Finn con una sonrisa burlona desde la puerta mientras yo estaba perdido en la película. Yo lo miré sin entender._

"Llevas toda la tarde de suspiro en suspiro, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa?" _me miró _

"Yo… debe ser la película, sabes que amo esta historia"_ dije mirando hacia el televisor._

"¿Será la película? O… Kurt, ¿estás enamorado?"_ me preguntó Finn mientras se ponía frente a mí para sostenerme la mirada. _

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso Finn?"_ respondí irritado. Finn rio por mi reacción._

"Wowowow ¡tranquilo! Sólo era una pregunta_…" dijo mientras se alejaba. _"¡Relájate!"_ gritó desde las escaleras. _

_La habíamos pasado muy bien con Blaine en la escuela pero el encanto se rompió cuando él nos dijo que Rachel llegaría el sábado por la mañana y que iría a recogerla con Cooper al Aeropuerto. Y así fue… el lunes casi no nos hablamos de nuevo porque Rachel estaba contándole sus anécdotas de Nueva York, supongo que fueron las mismas que nos contó cuando estábamos en el Glee Club… _

_Estaba resignándome a estar solo en clase de francés hasta que…_

"Bonjour! Je vais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade de classe. Il est Adam_" dijo la profesora y un chico alto, rubio y con ojos azules entró al salón. ¡Oh, por Dios!_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_La semana se me fue muy rápido, estuve pasando mucho tiempo con Kurt, Finn y Sam en las clases aprovechando que Rachel no estaba. ¿No se supone que debería extrañarla? El sábado fui a recogerla al aeropuerto con Cooper y estuvimos escuchando sus anécdotas de Nueva York, al parecer estaba muy emocionada y le gustaba mucho la ciudad así que probablemente iría a la Universidad allá. _

_El lunes intenté no romper el contacto con los chicos pero Rachel era Rachel y digamos que le gusta tener la atención de la gente o de mí en específico… Cuando llegamos a clase de francés ocupamos nuestros lugares._

"Blaine, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde?"_ me preguntó ella._

"Amm… ¿Hoy?" _pregunté sorprendido, ella no era de hacer planes de última hora sino que todo lo planeaba con tiempo._

"Sí ¡por favor! El viernes se estrenó una película que quiero ver desde hace mucho" _me rogó._

"Está bien…" _respondí. Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa Kurt entró al salón y le hice un gesto con la mano, él sólo sonrió y ocupó su lugar. Enseguida apareció la maestra y un chico entró después de ella, pensé que podría ser su hijo pero ella dijo que era nuestro nuevo compañero y nos presentó a Adam. ¿Quién iba a decir que tendría tantos compañeros nuevos en este año? El chico nuevo se sentó en el único lugar vacío del salón y ese era junto a Kurt, cuando terminó la clase vi salir a Kurt casi corriendo del salón y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase. _

_Por la tarde fui con Rachel al cine, pagué las entradas y le compré unos dulces. La película era sobre un viejo musical de Broadway y la verdad es que estuvo muy buena. Rachel cantó todas las canciones y cuando estaba terminando la película me miró a los ojos y posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. _"Gracias Blaine"_ dijo mientras se acercaba y… ¿quería besarme? Me quedé helado cuando sentí sus labios tocando suavemente los míos, el estómago se me revolvió y estuve a punto de empujarla lejos pero me controlé. Era la primera vez que la besaba después del día que me dijo que le gustaba, ya habíamos estado saliendo por varias semanas ¿no se supone debería sentir mariposas en el estómago y no ganas de vomitar? Cuando ella se separó me miró muy desconcertada. _

"¿Pasa algo Blaine?"_ me preguntó._

"Creo que no estoy listo para esto…"_ contesté mirando para otro lado._

"No te ofendas Blaine pero tampoco fue lo que yo esperaba…"_ dijo algo apenada._

"Oh…"_ conseguí decir ¿debería sentirme ofendido?_

"Y si mejor… ¿quedamos sólo como amigos?"_ dijo después de unos minutos._

"Creo que sería lo mejor…"_ concordé. Salimos de la sala del cine y la acompañé hasta su casa._

"Pero… ¿Blaine?"_ escuché cuando me disponía a retirarme._

"¿Sí?"_ respondí _

"¿Puedo seguir sentándome contigo en clases? Yo… no tengo muchos amigos"_ dijo mirando el suelo._

"No te preocupes Rachel, te ayudaré con eso" _le dije sonriendo. Ella me miró agradecida y me abrazó. _

_Cuando llegué a casa Cooper estaba con una sonrisa burlona en el sillón así que adivinando su pensamiento me acerqué y le conté todo. Más tarde pasamos a la mesa para cenar con nuestros padres y después me fui a dormir. A pesar de lo que había pasado no me sentía mal sino que me sentía aliviado, creo que me he acostumbrado a estar solo por tanto tiempo que el tener a Rachel en todos lados me estaba comenzando a asfixiar. _

_Como prometí seguí sentándome con Rachel en lo que lograba hacer que hiciera amigos pero ahora nos sentábamos cerca de los chicos y platicábamos todos juntos. En clase de francés nos sentamos cerca del lugar de Kurt pero no se apareció en toda la semana por ese salón, a decir verdad Finn había estado con Sam en las demás clases y Kurt tampoco había estado por ahí ¿estará bien?_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Cuando la profesora le indicó su lugar al chico nuevo me quedé helado ¡Adam tenía que sentarse conmigo! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Respira, respira, respira! Me recordé mentalmente, definitivamente era el mismo chico de Breadstix… no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño. _

_Él me miró cuando la maestra me señaló y sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia mí, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió su atuendo, a decir verdad tiene sentido de la moda y tal vez… ¿podría ser gay? Mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando se sentó a mi lado y su loción llegó a mi nariz ¡la clase fue una tortura! Estuve nervioso toda la hora y sentí el calor en mis mejillas cuando Adam me dirigió una mirada curiosa al final de la clase, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí. _

_El martes no me encontré ni con Adam ni con Blaine así que fuera de que los chicos del equipo de futbol me empujaron contra los casilleros de nuevo no pasó nada interesante. Por la tarde cuando me dirigía a casa comenzó a llover muy fuerte y alguien no llevaba paraguas… Cuando llegué a casa estaba escurriendo y mi nariz estaba roja, me metí a bañar y al salir comencé a sentirme peor._

"Resfriado asegurado"_ dijo Carole mientras me acercaba una taza de té. Estuve en cama dos días y para suerte mía el viernes ya estaba un poco mejor ¿por qué para suerte mía? Tenía visitas…_

"Kurt! ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en la escuela" _dijo Blaine al entrar a la sala._

"Hola Blaine"_ le respondí _"lo que pasa es que…"_ Carole no me dejó terminar._

"Pescó un resfriado por no cargar paraguas"_ dijo en tono de reclamo. Blaine rió ante el tono de Carole y me miró._

"¿Te sientes mejor?"_ me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

"Me siento mejor pero si no quieres terminar en cama también será mejor que te sientes por allá" _dije mientras señalaba el otro sillón. Blaine rió con más fuerza y me abrazó._

"Te extrañé Kurt, perdón por no venir antes soy un mal amigo"_ me dijo._

"No te preocupes debes estar muy ocupado con Rachel"_ dije sin pensar. _

"En realidad… te has perdido de algunas cosas"_ me contestó y yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Aún no estoy listo para una relación y las cosas con Rachel no funcionaron…"_ se quedó pensativo._

"Yo… lo siento…"_ le dije después de un momento._

"No tienes por qué" _me dijo sonriente. En ese momento Carole nos llamó para comer y Blaine aceptó la invitación._

_Más tarde Blaine me contó de lo que me había perdido en la escuela y prometió pasarme los apuntes de francés el fin de semana. Estuvimos viendo películas toda la tarde los tres en la sala hasta que llegó papá y pidió que le cambiáramos al partido por lo cual yo decidí irme a descansar, Blaine se despidió y Finn se quedó con papá en la sala._

* * *

**_Espero que no odien a Adam pero tiene que estar ahí ;) _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! y... hasta la próxima :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Me sentí como un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que Kurt no había asistido a clases y decidí que después de la escuela iría a visitarlo. ¡Ya era viernes! ¿Qué clase de amigo no se daría cuenta que Kurt había faltado a clases casi toda la semana? Después de que pasé a mi casa aproveché que mamá no estaba y fui con Kurt, lo encontré en la sala viendo una película, estaba resfriado y por eso había faltado a la escuela. Carole me invitó a comer y acepté, pasamos la tarde platicando y viendo más películas con Finn hasta que llegó Burt por la noche y decidí irme a casa._

_El fin de semana no vi a Kurt porque Cooper nos dijo que el lunes se iría a Los Ángeles porque le había surgido trabajo y decidimos ir a pasar esos días en familia en una cabaña cerca de Westerville. El lunes no asistí a la escuela porque llegamos muy tarde a casa y pasamos el resto del día arreglando las cosas de mi hermano para su vuelo e incluso lo fuimos a dejar al aeropuerto. No pude evitar sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas cuando Cooper abordó el avión ¿hasta cuándo lo volvería a ver? _"¡Lo voy a extrañar!" _Le grité a mi mamá mientras ella me abrazaba._

_Cuando llegamos a casa ya era noche por lo que decidí no ir a buscar a Kurt para preguntar si había tarea. Al día siguiente no lo vi ya que no coincidimos en ninguna clase así que en la tarde decidí pasar a su casa pero no estaba porque había ido a casa de un amigo a hacer tarea de francés. ¿Qué amigo? Su único amigo de francés soy yo, en dado caso sería una amiga: Rachel. Mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos._

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"¡Blaine! ¿Cómo estás?"_ enseguida reconocí la voz de Jeff al otro lado del teléfono._

"Bien Jeff gracias ¿y tú?"_ le respondí._

"Bien, llamaba para decirte que el sábado será la beneficencia y queremos que vayas a vernos actuar" _dijo mi amigo emocionado._

"¡Oh, claro! No le fallaría a los Warblers"_ dije contagiado por la emoción de Jeff._

"Está bien Blaine, ahí te esperamos"_ dijo Jeff y se despidió. Tal vez podría invitar a los chicos a la presentación de los Warblers… _

_El miércoles fue un día… ¿diferente? Llegué a clase de biología y encontré a Rachel sentada con Sam, Finn estaba ahí con un lugar vacío a su lado ¿y Kurt? Enseguida lo busqué en el salón y lo encontré atrás de Finn sentado con un chico que en el momento no reconocí, tuve que correr a sentarme con Finn porque la maestra había llegado. Al final de la clase Finn y Sam se fueron a Italiano y Rachel caminó conmigo a Francés. Kurt y el otro chico salieron rápido del salón…_

"¿Quién es el chico que está con Kurt?"_ le pregunté a Rachel._

"Adam ¿no lo recuerdas?" _respondió. ¡Cierto, el chico nuevo! ¿Ese era el nuevo amigo de Kurt?_

"Cierto… ¿está con nosotros en más clases?" _pregunté._

"En realidad sí, tiene el mismo horario que Kurt así que coincidimos pero no en todas las clases_" me contestó Rachel con una sonrisa. Me quedé atónito._

"Oh…"_ conseguí decir. Falto un día a la escuela y Kurt tiene un ¿mejor amigo? ¿Qué rayos pasó el lunes? Llegamos al salón de francés y ellos aún no llegaban, sentí algo extraño en mi estómago cuando Kurt pasó con Adam a mi lado y no me saludó. La profesora llegó enseguida y comenzó con la clase, Rachel me explicó que había que presentar una conversación para el examen y que la maestra había asignado parejas el lunes, Kurt estaba con Adam y yo estaba con Rachel. _

_Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería los seis y de un momento a otro Adam se disculpó y se fue del lugar. Aproveché el momento para decirle a mis amigos de la presentación de los Warblers y les pedí que me acompañaran, después podríamos pasar a comer algo con ellos y así los conocerían. _

"Yo me apunto"_ dijo Finn._

"Yo igual"_ dijo Rachel._

"Yo no podré, pero en otra ocasión…"_ dijo Sam a modo de disculpa._

"Yo tampoco podré, lo siento Blaine"_ dijo Kurt. ¿Qué? estuve a punto de gritar pero Finn lo interrogó por mí._

"¿Por qué no puedes Kurt?"_ le dijo._

"Ya quedé de acompañar a Adam a un evento de su primo"_ dijo tranquilamente. ¿Escuché bien? Todos nos quedamos viéndolo con curiosidad_

"¿Qué?"_ preguntó Kurt un poco molesto._

"¡Vas con todo Kurt!" _dijo Sam riendo. ¿Qué?_

"Sólo recuerda que lo acabas de conocer Kurt…"_ dijo Finn seriamente._

"¡Déjenlo! No tiene nada de malo que quiera acompañar a Adam, además por si no se han dado cuenta Adam es el único chico gay en Mckinley aparte de Kurt así que dejen que lo conozca"_ lo defendió Rachel. Mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora. ¿Adam es gay? ¿A Kurt le gusta Adam? De pronto sentí un hueco en el estómago…_

"Gracias Rachel pero Adam y yo sólo somos buenos amigos"_ dijo Kurt. ¿Buenos amigos?_

"¿Entonces si es gay?"_ pregunté sin pensar. _

"Claro que es gay, pero eso no significa que por eso voy a terminar emparejado con él"_ contestó Kurt algo incómodo._

_Sam decidió sabiamente cambiar el tema y después del almuerzo nos fuimos a clase. Al salir de clases el papá de Kurt me dio un aventón a mi casa y me despedí rápidamente con el pretexto de la tarea. La verdad es que me he estado sintiendo de manera extraña en estas semanas, estuve saliendo con Rachel y ni siquiera eso me quitó la sensación de que algo anda raro en mí. _

"¡Blaine! Cooper está al teléfono…"_ gritó mi madre._

"Contesto en mi habitación mamá, gracias"_ le dije mientras cerraba la puerta._

"¿Cooper?"_ contesté._

"¡Hey, Blaine! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya me extrañas?" _gritó mi hermano del otro lado._

"Claro que te extraño Coop y emm… estoy bien"_ intenté sonar convincente._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ preguntó serio. A él nunca lo he podido engañar._

"Nada"_ respondí._

"No me vengas con que nada, ¿qué pasa Blaine?"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Yo… me siento extraño"_ le dije._

"¿Extraño cómo?"_ me preguntó._

"No lo sé Cooper… sólo me siento extraño y actúo raro a veces…" contesté.

"Blaine… ¿estás enamorado?"_ me preguntó Cooper._

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" _respondí. Mi hermano estaba riendo del otro lado del teléfono._

"Tranquilo Blaine, no quise incomodarte"_ dijo después de un rato._

"Olvídalo Cooper, estaré bien"_ terminé diciendo. Cooper me contó de su nuevo comercial de fijador para el cabello y otras propuestas que tenía en puerta, dijo que estaría en grabaciones por un tiempo pero que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarlo, después de un rato nos despedimos y me puse a hacer tarea._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_No vimos a los Anderson en todo el fin de semana e incluso el lunes Blaine no asistió a la escuela, Carole dijo que Pam le había contado que Cooper ya tenía trabajo y se iría pronto a Los Ángeles por lo que decidieron pasar un fin de semana familiar y creo que lo extendieron un poquito. _

_El lunes me puse al corriente en mis clases y cuando llegué a Francés me encontré con que el chico nuevo estaba sentado en mi lugar pero en cuanto me vio entrar al salón ocupó el suyo. Estaba casi seguro de que Blaine no llegaría a la clase por lo que pensé sentarme con Rachel, no es que me caiga mal Adam o algo así pero en realidad me pone algo nervioso… crucé una mirada con el chico y me sonrió. No pude resistirme a esa sonrisa y ocupé mi lugar habitual._

"Hola, soy Adam"_ dijo el chico cuando me senté._

"Hola, Kurt Hummel"_ respondí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa._

"Lamento haberte incomodado el primer día, pensé que habías cambiado de grupo ya que no te vi en toda la semana"_ dijo algo apenado._

"¿Por qué me habrías incomodado?"_ pregunté._

"No lo sé… pero cuando me iba a presentar saliste corriendo del salón" _dijo mientras reía un poco nervioso y yo me sonrojé._

"Emm yo… tenía una emergencia… y no me viste porque estuve resfriado toda la semana"_ dije en un intento por cambiar el tema. _

"Me alegra que ya estés mejor" _dijo con una sonrisa, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y después habló _"Oye… siento que te he visto en algún lado"_._

"Si emm… creo que tengo la misma sensación"_ respondí._

"Breadstix"_ dijimos al unísono y nos echamos a reír._

"El mundo es muy pequeño"_ expresó y yo asentí. La maestra entró al salón y comenzó la clase, casi al terminar nos dijo que haríamos examen oral en dos semanas y que iba a asignar las parejas. El primero en ser nombrado fue Adam y la maestra me asignó como su pareja no cabe duda que el destino se empeña en que conozca a este chico... _

"Mañana no podré asistir a la escuela pero ¿podrías ir a mi casa en la tarde y ponerme al corriente con lo que han visto?"_ dijo tímidamente y yo reí._

"Técnicamente tú deberías ponerme a mí al corriente porque no vine en la última semana"_ le dije._

"Sí… pero tú debes decirme qué han visto desde inicio de año" _contestó con una sonrisa._

"Ok iré a tu casa y ambos nos pondremos al corriente"_ dije imitando su sonrisa._

"Trato hecho"_ dijo Adam. Al salir de la clase nos despedimos, me dio su dirección y quedé de ir a verlo el martes por la tarde._

_Cuando estaba afuera de su casa a punto de tocar el timbre Adam abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, su casa es más grande que la mía y tiene un hermoso piano en la sala. En realidad fue una linda tarde, nos pusimos al corriente de francés y de las otras clases ya que teníamos el mismo horario. Le conté que me había mudado a Ohio hace poco y él me contó que acababa de llegar porque su padre había conseguido un trabajo por aquí. Entre tanta platica me contó que su primo le había llamado en la mañana para decirle que fuera a verlo actuar en un evento cerca de Ohio, me pidió que lo acompañara y yo acepté._

"Gracias Kurt"_ dijo cuándo nos estábamos despidiendo._

"¿Por qué?"_ pregunté confundido._

"Por todo… eres el primer compañero al que le hablo en la escuela y la verdad es que ha sido mucho mejor que en los otros institutos" _me dijo con una sonrisa. _

"Siempre es difícil comenzar desde cero"_ comenté._

"Y más cuando eres gay…" _dijo _

"Temo que estoy de acuerdo con eso" _contesté con una media sonrisa._

"Me alegra tener alguien que me entienda, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos"_ dijo Adam muy sonriente._

"Ya verás que sí…" _dije mientras me dirigía a la salida con una sonrisa, definitivamente había sido un gran día._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Lo que quedó de la semana estuvimos todos juntos en clases y en la cafetería, incluso Adam estuvo con nosotros y nos contó que se acababa de mudar porque su papá había conseguido un empleo en Ohio. A decir verdad es un buen chico pero pasa mucho tiempo con Kurt… el jueves fui a su casa y sólo encontré a Finn porque Kurt estaba con Adam en su casa, la tarde del viernes quedamos de salir a comer algo todos juntos y Kurt no asistió porque Adam tenía que ir a comprar unas pinturas para su nueva casa y quería ayudarle a escoger los colores… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en Ohio? ¿Dos semanas? Vaya que se llevaba bien con Kurt…_

_El sábado Finn pasó por mí para ir a recoger a Rachel e irnos a la beneficencia, cuando llegamos era un poco tarde porque los chicos ya estaban en el escenario esperando a que el maestro de ceremonias los presentara. Pude ver claramente a Jeff y a Nick hacerme un gesto con la mano cuando llegamos al lugar y de un momento a otro comenzaron a cantar algunas canciones de Maroon 5. Había mucha gente ahí y todos comenzaron a aplaudir con su presentación._

"Lo hacen muy bien"_ dijo Finn ya casi al terminar la presentación._

"Concuerdo con él, en verdad son muy buenos"_ dijo Rachel. Yo asentí y aplaudí muy fuerte cuando terminaron la canción. Los Warblers se tomaron un descanso de 10 minutos y regresaron para cerrar el show "Para nuestra última canción queremos invitar al escenario a nuestro gran amigo ¡Blaine Anderson! Un aplauso para él por favor" escuchamos decir a Wes en el micrófono._

"¡Blaine! ese eres tú ¡corre!"_ me gritó Rachel mientras todos aplaudían. Miré hacia el escenario y ahí estaba Wes invitándome a subir así que me dirigí al escenario._

"¿Qué te pasa? Yo no tengo nada preparado" _reprendí a Wes._

"¡Calma Blaine! es imposible que no te sepas esta canción"_ dijo Wes con una sonrisa. Yo me calmé y Nick me tendió un blazer para que me lo pusiera. Cuando estuvimos en posición crucé miradas con mis amigos y Jeff me susurró el nombre de la canción._

"Oh yeah!"_ comencé girando para ver al público, en verdad había mucha gente y en una esquina del lugar acompañado de un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules ahí estaba Kurt…_

* * *

**_Sin palabras... (no me odien) jaja _**

**_Ojalá les guste el capítulo :) _**

**_Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!_**

**_Actualizaré pronto... _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

_Narra Kurt_

_Adam pasó por mi casa el sábado temprano para ir al evento de su primo, en el camino me explicó que su primo estaba en un coro y actuarían en una beneficencia. Cuando llegamos al lugar aún había poca gente y Adam llamó a su primo para avisar que ya estaba ahí._

"¡Hey, primo! Qué bueno que viniste" _escuché a un chico a mis espaldas._

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Jeff"_ dijo Adam y entonces giré para ver al recién llegado._

"Mira, él es un compañero de la escuela"_ dijo Adam. Yo sonreí, le tendí mi mano al chico y cuando estaba a punto de decirle mi nombre un chico se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro como diciendo ya es hora. _

"Lo siento chicos debo irme pero qué bueno que están aquí"_ dijo el chico y salió corriendo del lugar hacia el escenario. _

_El evento dio inicio y un hombre presentó al grupo de chicos que estaba en el escenario "Con ustedes los Warblers" ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Unos segundos después pudimos ver al grupo de chicos uniformados en el escenario cantando algunas canciones de Maroon 5, hacían movimientos muy precisos, los coros eran extraordinarios y en verdad nos tenían a todos cautivados, realmente eran buenos. _

_El tiempo pasó muy rápido y los Warblers tomaron un pequeño descanso para después poder cerrar el evento. Cuando regresaron al escenario un chico tomó el micrófono y dijo "Para nuestra última canción queremos invitar al escenario a nuestro gran amigo ¡Blaine Anderson! Un aplauso para él por favor" ¿Qué? Me quedé en estado de shock… la gente comenzó a aplaudir y me quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi a Blaine subiendo al escenario, enseguida un chico del coro le tendió un blazer y él se lo puso. Unos segundos después Blaine estaba en posición para comenzar y la canción sonó._

"Oh yeah!" _Blaine giró hacia el público y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo seguía con la boca abierta y él parecía sorprendido de verme ahí también sin embargo continuó con su actuación._

"So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend…"_ siguió cantando. __A decir verdad era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar y en realidad lo hace muy bien, sus movimientos eran igual de precisos que los del resto del grupo y sus gestos hacían que la gente se emocionara aún más, sin duda Blaine sería muy bueno para New Directions y... De un momento a otro me di cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo así que terminé saliendo del lugar con Adam antes de que terminara la actuación de los Warblers._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó Adam._

"Sí, es sólo que creo que es mejor salir antes de que todos se amontonen en la puerta"_ le dije tímidamente. Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin creerme pero decidió no insistir con el tema así que me invitó un café, paseamos por el parque y me llevó a mi casa. Por la tarde sin querer recordé TODO, no aguanté más el sentimiento y terminé llorando en mi habitación._

"Kurt, ¿puedo entrar?" _escuché la voz de Finn._

"Espera…"_ le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara y me sentaba en la cama. _"Adelante"_ grité lo más tranquilo posible. Finn entró y me miró detenidamente._

"¿Estuviste llorando?"_ me preguntó preocupado._

"No…"_contesté mirando la sabana de la cama._

"Kurt… ¿qué pasa?"_ me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? Me quedé en silencio por un largo rato, él me abrazó y comencé a llorar de nuevo. _

"Tienes al hermano más tonto del mundo_" terminé por decir. Finn me abrazó más fuerte, poco a poco me separó de él y me miró a los ojos._

"Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué lo dices?"_ me preguntó sin desviar la mirada. La preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos y entonces cedí._

"Me estoy enamorando de un chico…"_ terminé diciendo._

"¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?"_ me preguntó Finn y yo no respondí. _"Adam es un buen chico…"_ comentó y lo interrumpí antes de que dijera otra cosa._

"No es Adam…"_ dije y comencé a sollozar de nuevo. _"¡Soy un TONTO Finn, él ni siquiera es gay!"_ grité desesperado. Finn pareció comprender todo y me abrazó de nuevo pero más fuerte, en realidad no es como que él pudiera hacer algo para que yo dejara de sentir esto, sólo el tiempo podría ayudarme a sacármelo de la cabeza…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Me sorprendí mucho de ver a Kurt entre el público ¿Acaso se había convencido de venir en el último momento? Él me miraba boquiabierto mientras cantaba y yo sólo sonreí para mis adentros, estuve siguiendo los pasos de los Warblers toda la canción y de un momento a otro cuando miré hacia el público Kurt ya no estaba. ¿Será que lo aluciné? El evento terminó entre aplausos y risas, después de que la gente terminó de dejar el lugar nos reunimos todos y les presenté a Rachel y a Finn a los chicos, no había ningún rastro de Kurt en el lugar… Nick propuso que fuéramos a comer pizza para celebrar lo bien que había salido todo y así lo hicimos. _

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa estuve tentado de pasar a saludar a Kurt pero algo me detuvo así que solamente me despedí de Finn y me fui directo a la cama. Por la mañana en el desayuno mamá dijo que Carole la había invitado a un Spa y Burt vendría a la casa para ver el partido con mi papá, así que podría pasar tiempo con los chicos. Después del desayuno Burt y papá fueron a dejar a mamá y a Carole al Spa por lo que me fui a la casa de Finn y Kurt con la esperanza de encontrarlos a ambos._

"Hola Blaine"_ me recibió Finn._

"Hola Finn, pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde juntos los tres ya que nuestros papás tienen planes"_ comenté con una sonrisa. _

"Por mí no hay problema pero Kurt fue a casa de Britt muy temprano"_ dijo mientras me dejaba pasar. _

"Oh… ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?"_ le pregunté intentando ocultar mi decepción._

"¿Qué tal si llamamos a los chicos, jugamos videojuegos un rato, pedimos comida china, compramos botana y vemos el partido en la tarde?"_ me dijo Finn con una sonrisa._

"Suena genial"_ contesté imitando su sonrisa._

_Como lo había planeado Finn estuvimos jugando videojuegos con Puck, Mike, Sam y Artie por un largo rato, después comimos y estuvimos platicando hasta que comenzó el partido, papá y Burt se nos unieron y así pasamos la tarde. Por la noche mamá y Carole llegaron en un taxi y nos encontraron en casa de Finn, prepararon una cena improvisada y todos cenamos. Los chicos se fueron después de la cena y nosotros nos quedamos en su casa un poco más porque mis papás estaban muy entretenidos, Finn y yo fuimos a ver televisión un rato más a la sala y de un momento a otro entró Kurt a la casa._

"Buenas noches"_ dijo para todos y subió rápidamente las escaleras. _

"¿Kurt está bien?" _pregunté a Finn preocupado._

"Sólo está cansado"_ me respondió muy tranquilo. _

"Finn, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _le dije._

"Claro"_ dijo muy seguro._

"¿Por qué Kurt no le dijo a su padre del incidente en la escuela?"_ le dije casi en susurro. Finn suspiró y me miró a los ojos._

"Él ha pasado por estas cosas antes Blaine y supongo que sólo no quiere preocupar a Burt" _respondió_.

"Hora de irnos Blaine"_ dijo mi mamá desde la puerta. Nos despedimos de los vecinos que ahora más que vecinos eran nuestros amigos y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_La noche del sábado decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un poco de distancia con Blaine para que se me pasara este enamoramiento ridículo así que cuando papá y Carole dijeron que tenían planes con los Anderson no lo pensé dos veces y fui a casa de Britt. Pasé todo el día con ella y ya entrada la noche regresé a casa pero por desgracia ahí estaba Blaine con su familia, juro que no quise ser grosero con ninguno de ellos pero únicamente dije buenas noches y me encerré en mi habitación. _

_En la escuela no me preocupé por él ya que los chicos del equipo de futbol seguían haciéndome de las suyas, además en la cafetería siempre estábamos todos en grupo y en las clases yo me sentaba con Adam, así pasaron las semanas… La verdad es que el problema no era él sino yo, admito que por un tiempo estuve evitándolo un poco pero con el tiempo ya lo estaba superando y comencé a ver a Blaine como lo que siempre había sido un buen amigo..._

_Un día en la escuela mientras me dirigía al salón de Francés con Adam pasaron los chicos del equipo de futbol y nos estrellaron contra los casilleros a ambos._

"¡Llevamos mucho tiempo advirtiéndote que no perteneces aquí!" _me gritó uno en la cara._

"¡Y para colmo se te ocurre traer a otro marica a esta escuela!"_ dijo otro mirando a Adam._

"¡Lárguense de aquí!"_ gritó un último mientras se alejaban todos. Estábamos en el suelo los dos y Adam estaba en shock._

"Adam… Adam… reacciona por favor" _le supliqué mientras tomaba sus manos. _

"¿Qué pasó? ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?" _escuché una voz a mis espaldas._

"Yo estoy bien pero Adam…"_ él no me dejó terminar._

"Estoy bien"_ aseguró Adam. Entonces miré quién estaba con nosotros y era Blaine._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ Nos preguntó y Adam solamente me miró. _"¿Fueron los chicos del equipo de futbol verdad?" _dijo Blaine al no recibir respuesta. Adam asintió._

"Chicos esto no puede seguir así, deben decirle a alguien…" _nos dijo un tanto molesto y Adam salió corriendo de la escuela. Blaine y yo nos quedamos viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que logré reaccionar y decidí ir en su búsqueda pero algo me detuvo._

"Kurt… hablo enserio, esto debe terminar"_ me dijo mientras me sostenía del brazo y yo asentí. _"¿En verdad estás bien?" _me preguntó preocupado._

"Yo estoy bien no te preocupes pero ahora debo ir a ver a Adam" _el asintió y me soltó. Corrí y encontré a Adam en el estacionamiento._

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?"_ le pregunté._

"Vamos a mi casa y ahí te cuento…"_ me dijo y yo acepté. _

_Ya en la casa de Adam él me contó que estuvo en un instituto donde unos chicos lo molestaban por ser gay y también lo agredían físicamente, un día de tantos a los chicos se les hizo muy gracioso desvestirlo y llenarle de insultos el cuerpo con plumones, los maestros se dieron cuenta pero no hicieron nada… por ello se había cambiado a un colegio privado en Nueva York pero cuando su papá aceptó su nuevo empleo tuvo que aceptar asistir a Mckinley, en un principio él no quería porque tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo..._

"…y luego te conocí y quise creer que las cosas podrían ser diferentes pero luego comenzaron estos chicos a empujarme y a insultarme y cuando estaba en el piso… escuchando sus gritos… recordé aquel día y simplemente… no supe que hacer"_ me dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé._

"Te entiendo perfectamente y… ¿sabes algo? Blaine tiene razón, esto debe terminar"_ le dije aparentemente muy seguro de mis palabras aunque por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina. ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a hacer que pararan de molestarnos? _

_Estuve con Adam el resto de la tarde hablando de temas diferentes, como a las 8:00 pm me fui a mi casa y encontré a Blaine sentado afuera de su casa, en cuanto me vio cruzó la calle._

"¿Cómo está él?"_ me preguntó._

"Ya está más tranquilo"_ le dije con una media sonrisa. Él intentó sonreír pero no lo logró._

"¿Y tú?"_ dijo preocupado._

"Estoy bien Blaine, en verdad…"_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que me creyera. Blaine me miró por unos segundos y después me abrazó._

"Te prometo que esto no se va a repetir"_ me dijo sin soltarme._

"En eso estoy de acuerdo…" _escuché que decía Finn mientras se unía a nuestro abrazo._

* * *

**_Uno más... ;) _**

**_Gracias por leer n.n_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

_Narra Blaine_

_En las últimas semanas Kurt ha estado muy ocupado pero cuando digo muy ocupado es MUY OCUPADO ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque en las últimas semanas sólo lo he visto en clases y en ocasiones en la cafetería pero fuera de eso hasta parece que me está evitando… Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que los vecinos llegaron a Ohio y al parecer les gusta mucho el lugar, además se llevan muy bien con mis papás y… bueno ¿a quién engaño? todos somos amigos en realidad. _

_A Finn le ha ido muy bien en la escuela, dice Sam que es muy bueno en Italiano y en las demás clases siempre saca buenas notas, además le está yendo muy bien en el equipo de futbol y le gusta mucho el Glee Club. Por su parte Kurt también es muy bueno en todas las materias y disfruta mucho de la compañía de los chicos del Glee Club._

_El miércoles mientras me dirigía a clase de Francés escuché un fuerte golpe del otro lado del pasillo así que decidí ir a averiguar de qué se trataba. Cuando llegué al lugar sentí un hueco en el estómago, Kurt estaba tirado en el piso junto con Adam y eso sólo podía significar algo… los chicos del equipo de futbol siguen molestándolo. Aparentemente Adam estaba en shock y Kurt estaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, yo corrí hasta ellos y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Les dije a ambos que esto tenía que terminar que debían hablar con alguien para que ellos dejen de molestarlos, en ese momento Adam salió corriendo y Kurt quería ir detrás de él pero lo detuve para saber si estaba bien, él me aseguró que sí y lo dejé ir. _

_El resto del día estuve preocupado por ellos y fui a casa de Kurt como cinco veces pero aún no llegaba… ¿Y si les había pasado algo? _

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Blaine? ¿Por qué la urgencia de ver a Kurt?"_ me preguntó Finn una de las tantas veces que fui a su casa._

"Tengo que contarte algo…"_ le respondí y le conté lo que pasó en la escuela. Tal vez no me correspondía pero no podía callarme ¿Y si esos chicos les hacían algo más grave? Finn al igual que yo se quedó preocupado y quedamos en hacer un plan para que esos chicos dejen de molestar a nuestros amigos. ¿Qué tiene que sean gays? ¡Son personas y tienen derechos! ¿Cómo es posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que seguía ocurriendo esto?_

_Por la noche Kurt venía caminando hacia su casa y corrí a su encuentro, le pregunté por Adam y dijo que estaba más tranquilo, le pregunté que cómo estaba él y dijo que bien. Se veía a leguas que intentaba hacerse el fuerte y entonces lo abracé y le prometí que eso no volvería a pasar y Finn reforzó mi promesa. Los chicos se fueron a su casa y yo también, cuando entre a mi casa mis papás estaban en el comedor esperándome para cenar así que tomé mi lugar, después de la cena como cada semana llamó Cooper por teléfono y notó que algo andaba mal._

"Hola Blaine, ¿cómo estás?"_ me saludó._

"Yo estoy bien Coop gracias…"_ respondí. _

"¿Pasa algo con nuestros padres?"_ Me preguntó preocupado_

"No, no es eso…"_ dije rápidamente._

"¿Entonces?"_ insistió Cooper._

"Es Kurt…"_ terminé diciendo._

"¿Qué pasa con Kurt? ¡Por Dios, habla Blaine!" _dijo Cooper algo exasperado. _

"Unos chicos lo están molestando en la escuela porque es gay y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo"_ le dije a mi hermano y se hizo el silencio por un rato._

"¿Burt lo sabe?"_ me preguntó Cooper._

"No…"_ susurré._

"¿Por qué no hablan con el director Figgins?" _sugirió mi hermano_.

"Es lo que he pensado pero tengo que decirles a Kurt y a Adam porque les corresponde a ellos levantar la queja" dije después de pensarlo un rato.

"En eso tienes razón pero apóyalos Blaine, son tus amigos_" dijo mi hermano en un tono muy paternal, me contó que ya mero termina sus grabaciones y después de un rato nos despedimos. Cooper tiene razón ellos son mis amigos y nadie los volverá a molestar o me dejo de llamar Blaine Anderson._

_Al día siguiente me levanté de mejor ánimo y con mucha energía así que decidí ir caminando a la escuela. Mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz roja de un semáforo un chico rubio chocó conmigo._

"Lo siento, yo… ¡Blaine!"_ escuché de una voz conocida._

"¡Jeff! ¿Qué haces por aquí, no deberías estar en clases?"_ le pregunté confundido. _

"Sí pero mi primo se sintió mal ayer y decidí venir a darle una sorpresa…"_ respondió Jeff._

"Vaya, pues espero que se mejore y fue un gusto encontrarte pero será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a mi clase"_ Jeff sonrió y me abrazó._

"Está bien Blaine ¡que tengas un bonito día!"_ comentó. _

"¡Gracias, igual!"_ le grite mientras cruzaba la calle y me dirigía a la escuela._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Estuve pensando toda la noche una forma para que esos chicos dejen de molestarnos y llegué a la conclusión de que la próxima vez que nos hicieran algo los enfrentaría y si eso no funcionara pues recurriría a algún maestro… Al día siguiente me desperté aun agotado pero me levanté, me duché y me vestí para no llegar tarde a clases, Carole me preparó el desayuno y con eso volví a la vida. Definitivamente iba a ser un gran día, nadie me volvería a molestar y mucho menos por mis preferencias sexuales, Finn estuvo al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar pero en un momento se desapareció y para mi buena estrella los jugadores de futbol venían por el pasillo._

"Hola Kurt"_ escuché la voz de Adam. Estaba a punto de responder a su saludo cuando sentí algo escurriendo por mi cara_

"Buenos días princesas"_ dijo un chico y todos estallaron en carcajadas. En un momento se escucharon los pasos apresurados de algunas personas. _

"¿Qué les pasa? ¡Déjenlos en paz!"_ reconocí la voz de Rachel._

"Y si no queremos ¿qué?"_ dijo un chico._

"Entonces si te metes con ellos te metes conmigo"_ escuché la voz de Blaine._

"Y conmigo"_ dijo Finn molesto._

"UY ¡qué miedo Hudson!"_ se burló uno de ellos y todos rieron._

"Si te metes con ellos te metes con todos nosotros"_ dijo Puck y escuché varias voces conocidas, eran los chicos de New Directions._

"¡Basta!"_ dijo Mr. Shue_

"Jóvenes a mi oficina"_ escuché la voz del director y todos se quedaron en silencio. De pronto sentí una mano en el brazo. _

"Vamos chicos, tienen que limpiarse"_ era Mr. Shue _

_Llegamos al baño y nos limpiamos la cara, Finn me trajo una muda de ropa que tenía en mi casillero y a Adam le dio su camisa para que la usara. Cuando estuvimos limpios y cambiados fuimos al salón del coro y ahí estaban todos los chicos esperándonos. Tan pronto nos vieron corrieron y nos abrazaron, no pude contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Finn me pidió que fuera al salón del coro antes de clases y así lo hice, él les contó a todos lo que les estaba sucediendo a nuestros amigos y entre todos armamos un plan para enfrentar a los chicos que los molestaban así que salimos a buscarlos pero cuando los encontramos en el pasillo estaban muy entretenidos viendo cómo escurría un líquido rojo de las caras de Kurt y Adam. Sentí como la sangre me hervía... era una total injusticia lo que estaban haciendo. Rachel los enfrentó primero, después yo la apoyé, luego Finn y al final todos estábamos ahí exigiendo que dejaran en paz a Kurt y a Adam. De un momento a otro llegó el maestro del coro seguido del director y este último se llevó a los chicos a su oficina. Kurt y Adam fueron a limpiarse y minutos más tarde fueron llamados a la oficina del director para que dieran su versión de los hechos, después de un largo rato ellos salieron de la oficina._

"¿Cómo les fue?"_ les pregunté._

"El director expulsó a los chicos y acaba de convocar a una reunión de profesores"_ me dijo Kurt._

"Eso es bueno"_ dije algo aliviado._

"Supongo…"_ comentó Adam mirando el piso y Kurt le tomó la mano para que lo mirara._

"Hey, todo va a estar bien"_ le dijo tiernamente. _

"¿Me perdí de algo?"_ comenté intentando no sonar… ¿celoso?_

"Nos mandaron con la psicóloga de la escuela y Adam no quiere ir" _me dijo Kurt._

"Oh… ya veo" _dije sin saber qué decir para convencer a Adam. _

"Si iré…"_ dijo Adam sonriendo para Kurt y en ese momento Kurt lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazó, Adam puso las manos en su cintura y correspondió el abrazo. Mientras miraba la escena sentí como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi estómago, sentía dolor y coraje. ¡¿Por qué?¡ ¡Sólo son dos amigos abrazándose! Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

"¡Chicos! ¿Qué dijo el director?"_ dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Los chicos le contaron lo que pasó y todos nos fuimos a clases, Adam y Kurt parecían más tranquilos al saber que los chicos que los molestaban estaban fuera de la escuela. Todos los New Directions estaban muy preocupados por ellos y me pidieron que les ayudara a darle una sorpresa a Kurt ya que Adam había recibido una llamada y se fue a su casa temprano. _

_Cuando terminaron las clases me encontré con Kurt en la puerta. _

"Hola, ¿nos vamos?"_ me dijo._

"Claro"_ respondí y caminé un poco. _"Espera…"_ comencé a buscar algo en mi mochila._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntó._

"Creo que dejé mi suéter en el auditorio en la mañana, ¿me acompañas?"_ le dije rogando que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira._

"Vamos"_ me dijo y nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio. Ya estando adentro me dirigí hacia las filas de adelante y él me siguió, yo estaba haciendo como que buscaba entre los asientos mi suéter…_

"Y… ¿qué hacías en el auditorio en la mañana?"_ me preguntó Kurt y la música comenzó a sonar, entonces lo tomé de la mano e hice que se sentara conmigo en los asientos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando él apretó mi mano para que lo mirara _"¿Qué es esto?"_ me preguntó curioso, yo sólo sonreí y le solté la mano para indicarle que mirara al escenario, en ese momento salieron Tina y Mercedes cantando "My mama told me when i was young we are all born superstars, She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir…" poco a poco fueron saliendo los demás chicos del coro y Kurt estaba con la boca abierta. _

_De un momento a otro Rachel llevó a Kurt al escenario y yo me quedé viendo la escena, él se integró perfectamente y se veía que disfrutaba el estar en el escenario. Los New Directions estuvieron guiándolo con los pasos y giraron a su alrededor, en un momento Britt señaló su micrófono y Kurt asintió. ¿Iba a cantar? Entonces tomó el micrófono y lo escuché "Whether life's disabilities, left you outcast, bullied or teased rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way…" yo me quedé con la boca abierta, sabía que la voz de Kurt era diferente pero la verdad es que él tenía una voz... simplemente especial… una mano me sacó de mi ensoñación y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el escenario con todos ellos, incluso Sam estaba ahí ¿a qué hora llegó? intenté seguirles el paso y me divertí mucho. Cuando terminó la canción escuché "¡Abrazo grupal!" y todos abrazamos a Kurt. _

"Gracias chicos, los quiero mucho"_ dijo Kurt al borde de las lágrimas. Definitivamente le había gustado mucho la sorpresa, incluso le contó a Burt cuando íbamos camino a casa en su camioneta. Una vez que llegamos a su casa yo me despedí de ellos y me dirigí hacia mi casa pero una mano me detuvo. _

"Gracias Blaine"_ escuché la voz de Kurt. Yo miré su mano sosteniendo mi brazo y luego lo miré a los ojos._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté._

"Por todo… gracias por estar ahí en la mañana, gracias por ayudar a los chicos con la sorpresa y gracias por subirte al escenario con nosotros"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Para eso son los amigos"_ le respondí y él me abrazó. En cuanto sentí sus brazos tocando mi cuerpo se me aceleró el corazón y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, después de un momento me soltó y sentí como si me faltara una parte de mí. Kurt me hizo un gesto de despedida y se metió a su casa, yo me dirigí hacia mi casa y mi mamá me recibió en la puerta._

"La comida está lista cariño"_ dijo al verme. Yo sonreí y fui a comer con ella, en la tarde estuve en mi habitación intentando hacer tarea pero no funcionó del todo. No me pude concentrar en toda la tarde… estuve pensando en lo que había pasado en la escuela, en lo que sentí cuando vi a Kurt abrazando a Adam como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, en la sonrisa de Kurt en el auditorio, en Kurt abrazándome afuera de su casa… ¡Dios, todo tenía que ver con Kurt! _

_¿Es normal pensar tanto en un amigo? A decir verdad en otras ocasiones me he preocupado por mis amigos como por Kurt pero… con ningún amigo me había sentido así como con él. Nadie había logrado que se me acelerara el corazón como cuando él está cerca de mí, con nadie siento esa corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo cuando… ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?! ¿Cómo es que sigo pensando en Kurt? _

_Me recosté en mi cama con un montón de sensaciones recorriendo mi ser, por un momento me perdí en lo que sentía y no supe lo que hice... cuando reaccioné estaba sentado frente a mi computadora con el buscador abierto con cientos de resultados. Miré qué es lo que había buscado y entonces leí: ¿Cómo saber si soy gay?_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer ;) _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

_Narra Kurt_

_Al final el día estuvo mejor de lo que creí y los New Directions me dieron una gran sorpresa en el auditorio con ayuda de Blaine. La verdad lo que más me sorprendió fue que Blaine subiera al escenario con nosotros ya que él se considera 100% warbler, estaba tan emocionado por todo que se me salió contarle a mi papá lo que habían hecho los chicos y llegando a casa…_

"Kurt ¿pasó algo en la escuela de lo que yo no esté enterado?"_ Me preguntó mi papá seriamente. La verdad es que no me gusta mentirle así que tomé una bocanada de aire y le conté la historia._

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?" _me dijo algo dolido._

"No quería preocuparte papá…"_ le dije en mi defensa._

"Kurt, soy tu padre y tienes que contarme estas cosas…"_ dijo mi padre un tanto molesto._

"Yo… lo siento papá"_ terminé diciendo y mi papá me abrazó._

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Kurt. No vuelvas a ocultarme nada" _me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

"No lo haré papá"_ le dije y él me sonrió. Me dijo que iría a la escuela a hablar con el director pero le aseguré que no tenía por qué hacerlo y le dije que ya todo estaba solucionado y además iría con la psicóloga de la escuela. Mi padre se tranquilizó con lo último y me dijo que tal vez debería ir a tomar clases de defensa personal, yo le dije que lo pensaría y me fui a mi cuarto a hacer tarea. _

_El viernes por la mañana Adam pasó por mí temprano para ir juntos a la escuela, Finn no estaba listo así que nos fuimos sin él. Adam me contó que su primo había pasado la tarde en Ohio y que pasarían el fin de semana juntos. Cuando llegamos a la escuela decidimos pasar con la psicóloga para sacar un cita, Adam preguntó que si en la primera terapia podríamos estar juntos y ella no se negó. El resto del día pasó sin novedad alguna, pero al final de clases me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Pasé la peor noche de mi vida, no pude dormir y estaba tan confundido que decidí no ir a la escuela, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer NADA. ¿Acaso podría ser gay? Sé que mi único intento de relación no funcionó pero… ¿acaso sería diferente si fuera con un hombre? ¿Quién podría ayudarme con esto? ¿Es normal que un chico se pregunte estas cosas? Sólo tenía una opción…_

"¿Hola?"_ escuché la voz de Cooper del otro lado del teléfono._

"Hola Coop"_ le dije. _

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ me preguntó._

"Amm… ¿estás ocupado?"_ le pregunté._

"Para ti nunca, ¿qué sucede?"_ me dijo y pude imaginar su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono._

"Yo… quiero preguntarte algo… yo… no sé cómo decir esto"_ dije muy nervioso._

"Sólo hazlo, soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mí…"_ dijo Coop así que tomé una bocanada de aire e intenté ordenar mis ideas._

"Ok… cuando tú tenías mi edad, antes de que salieras con chicas y eso… tú sabes… tú… ¿nunca dudaste de tu sexualidad?"_ solté._

"¿Qué si nunca dudé de mi sexualidad?" _casi susurró. ¡Dios! ¡Sabía que era una mala idea! No supe que decir así que esperé a que hablara de nuevo. _

"Blaine, en realidad yo tuve mi primera novia a los ocho años y me gustaba mucho. Yo creo que nunca dudé que me gustaran las mujeres…" _dijo después de pensarlo un rato._

"Lo siento Coop yo sólo… ¿Crees que soy raro?" _pregunté tímidamente._

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Muchos chicos se hacen la misma pregunta Blaine, no tiene nada de malo querer averiguar qué es lo que te gusta" _dijo mi hermano muy seguro de su respuesta._

"Bien…" _logré decir._

"Blaine me alegra que hayas confiado en mí y quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué tener miedo de descubrir tu sexualidad, estás en edad para ello así que no te preocupes ¿vale?" _me dijo Cooper y sentí el color en mis mejillas_.

"Gracias Coop" _le contesté._

"Perdón Blaine pero me están llamando… te marco en la noche ok?" _dijo mi hermano._

"No te preocupes Cooper, estoy bien y gracias por escucharme"_ le dije agradecido._

"Siempre te escucharé Blaine, cuídate y salúdame a mis papás" _me dijo antes de colgar._

_Estuve el resto del día en mi casa pensando en lo que me dijo Cooper y viendo televisión en la sala mientras mi madre estaba leyendo la revista Vogue… Al verla recordé a Kurt y la primera vez que lo vi cuando vino a mi casa, recordé el día del picnic en el parque y su drama con el sol, recordé esos primero días en la escuela, el beso que nos dimos en la fiesta de Rachel, recordé cómo se preocupó por mi cuando él estaba resfriado, recordé sus abrazos y sin más di un largo suspiro._

"Blaine, ¿te pasa algo?"_ me preguntó mi mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"Emm… no mamá"_ le contesté después de darme cuenta que me había estado observando todo el rato._

"¿Seguro?"_ insistió mi madre._

"Sí…"_ le contesté._

"Si tú lo dices…"_ murmuró en voz baja pero no lo suficiente porque pude oírla. Por la tarde cuando llegó papá le dijo a mi mamá que tenía una cena de trabajo y que quería que lo acompañara, mi madre se arregló y se fueron, yo me quedé un rato más en la sala y después me fui a dormir a mi habitación._

_Al día siguiente me despertó mi teléfono._

"¿Hola?"_ intenté no sonar adormilado._

"¡Blaine! soy Nick llamo para ver si quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde"_ escuché del otro lado del teléfono._

"Emm… estoy algo cansado Nick…"_ le respondí._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ dijo Nick._

"Nada es sólo que no estoy de mucho humor y no quisiera arruinarles la reunión…"_ le dije sinceramente._

"¿Estás bien?" _me preguntó mi amigo algo preocupado._

"Si…" _contesté algo cansado._

"Entonces iremos a tu casa… ¡nos vemos en la tarde Blaine!" _me dijo Nick con entusiasmo._

"Eres imposible… aquí los espero" _le contesté riendo y él también se rio. _

_Después de colgar con Nick me di una ducha y bajé a decirle a mi mamá que los chicos vendrían a la casa, ella se emocionó mucho y se puso a preparar comida como para un ejército. Como a las dos de la tarde tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir. _

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó Nick y me abrazó._

"Hola Nick" _le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo, detrás de él entró David. _"¿Dónde está Jeff?" _les pregunté._

"Pasará el fin de semana con su primo pero yo me encargaré de que no lo extrañes Blaine" _me dijo Nick tratando de imitar a Jeff. Los tres reímos y pasamos a la sala. _

"Wes llegará en cualquier momento"_ dijo David antes de que yo preguntara por él._

"Ok…"_ contesté. Nos sentamos en el sillón y los chicos me miraron de una manera extraña. _

"Y bien… ¿Por qué no estás de humor Blaine?"_ me preguntó Nick curioso._

"Emm… yo…"_ contesté algo nervioso y para mi suerte el timbre sonó de nuevo _"Yo abro…"_ dije caminando hacia la puerta._

"¡Wes! Qué bueno que llegaste"_ le dije a mi amigo muy aliviado por su llegada y lo invité a pasar._

"¿Llego en buen momento?"_ preguntó Wes mirando a Nick y a David un tanto extrañado. _

"Sí, Blaine estaba a punto de decirnos por qué no fue a la escuela ayer"_ dijo Nick y me quedé sin habla. Detrás de los chicos pude ver a mi madre correr hacia la cocina. ¡Mamá! Estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve. _

"¿QUÉ? ¿Faltaste a clases sin estar enfermo?" _gritó Wes muy sorprendido. Sabía que me iban a molestar con esto por un rato, es decir, si no fuera mi caso yo también molestaría al chico que toda su vida se ha preocupado por tener buenas notas en la escuela y que no ha faltado a la escuela a menos que esté muriendo literalmente en su cama a causa de alguna enfermedad… _

"Yo…"_ intenté responder pero no se me ocurrió nada._

"¡Lo hiciste!"_ me acusó Wes._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ me dijo David quien estaba un poco más tranquilo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirles? Amigos creo que soy gay… ¡NO! todo seguía siendo tan confuso… Escuché que tocaban el timbre de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de ir a abrir Nick me detuvo._

"Tú quédate, yo abro"_ dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió Nick sonrió, saludó a alguien y segundos después Finn estaba en la sala de mi casa con unos videojuegos y detrás de él venía Kurt, yo simplemente me quedé en mi lugar…_

"Hola chicos"_ saludó Finn, todos lo saludaron y se quedaron viendo a Kurt._

"Amm… no sabíamos que tenías visitas Blaine" _dijo Kurt algo nervioso y entonces reaccioné._

"Chicos, él es Kurt y es hermano de Finn" _les dije a todos. Wes hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y nos acomodamos todos en la sala._

"¡La comida está lista chicos!" _gritó mi mamá desde la cocina._

"¿Se quedan a comer?" _les pregunté a Kurt y a Finn._

"No queremos incomodar" _dijo Kurt algo apenado y al parecer Nick se dio cuenta porque intervino._

"Vamos chicos no se hagan del rogar y pasen la tarde con nosotros"_ dijo dirigiéndose a ambos. _

"Claro"_ dijo Finn muy quitado de la pena y entonces pasamos al comedor. Después de comer Kurt se veía más relajado, al parecer se estaba llevando bien con mis amigos en especial con Nick que no paraba de decirle que se llevaría muy bien con Jeff ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no se puede llevar bien con Jeff? Después de un rato vimos una película y jugamos videojuegos un rato más en la sala, por la noche Kurt y Finn se despidieron mientras que los chicos se quedaron a dormir en mi casa. El domingo fuimos a casa de Nick y pasamos ahí el día, para mi suerte los chicos ya no insistieron con el tema y en cambio estuvimos platicando de sus aventuras en Dalton y pedimos pizza, me hizo bien estar con ellos porque pude recordar viejos tiempos pero en realidad seguía confundido. El lunes por la mañana el papá de Nick me pasó a dejar a mi casa y cuando llegué del otro lado de la calle estaba Adam con una rosa en la mano…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El sábado por la tarde pasamos a casa de Blaine y lo encontramos con algunos amigos de Dalton así que no pude preguntarle por qué no había ido a la escuela, nos quedamos con ellos el resto de la tarde y en verdad son muy agradables. Creo que he visto a uno de ellos en alguna parte pero no sé dónde… El domingo salimos con Carole y papá de compras así que llegamos muy tarde y muy cansados, estaba tan cansado que el lunes no me quería levantar pero el grito de mi padre me despertó de inmediato._

"¡Kurt, te buscan!"_ decía mi padre. _

"¡En un momento bajo!"_ contesté y me levanté como loco para meterme a bañar. Después de un rato bajé listo y encontré a Adam sentado en la sala con una rosa en la mano. _

"Hola Adam"_ lo saludé._

"Ho-hola Kurt"_ me contestó nervioso._

"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ le pregunté sin pensar._

"Pasé por ti para que vayamos juntos a la escuela" _me dijo algo avergonzado por no haberme consultado._

"Oh…"_ logré decir. Él extendió su mano y me ofreció la rosa._

"Esto es para ti"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Gra-gracias"_ dije y miré a mi padre que contemplaba la escena con una ceja levantada. Tomé la rosa y la puse en agua rápidamente para sacar a Adam de la casa cuanto antes. Amo a mi papá pero lo conozco y si no hubiera salido de ahí habría interrogado a Adam por un largo rato… Cuando caminábamos a la escuela me tomé un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar ¿Adam me estaba cortejando? _

"¿Por qué la rosa?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"En parte en agradecimiento por estar apoyándome"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Y…"_ le insistí._

"Me gustas Kurt…" _dijo mientras me sostenía la mirada. ¿Qué? Si estuviera en otro momento de mi vida me sentiría halagado pero justo ahora…_

"Adam yo…"_ intenté decir algo pero no me lo permitió._

"No me digas nada Kurt, sólo déjame intentarlo"_ me dijo casi suplicando. Yo me quedé pensando un momento, no podía ser tan cruel con Adam además ¿qué podría perder? _

"Está bien pero yo no te aseguro que…" _le_ _dije aún no muy bien convencido pero no me dejó terminar. _

"Sshh… tiempo al tiempo…"_ dijo guiñándome un ojo. _

_Cuando llegamos a Francés Rachel estaba en su lugar habitual y nos sentamos atrás de ella, estuvimos platicando un rato y Blaine llegó unos minutos después pero no nos saludó, de hecho parecía molesto. El resto del día pasó muy rápido y no nos cruzamos de nuevo con Blaine, pensé que tal vez había tenido un mal día y querría estar solo así que preferí no buscarlo._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_¿Qué sentí? Es muy simple… ¡CELOS! ¡Adam quería conquistar a Kurt! Y yo… yo… ¡yo simplemente no podía creerlo! Cuando lo vi ahí afuera de su casa hecho un manojo de nervios con la rosa en su mano lo supe… supe las intenciones de Adam, supe por qué tenía esa sensación extraña cuando él abrazaba a Kurt, supe por qué me incomodaba la presencia de Adam, supe por qué había fallado mi relación con Rachel, supe que sólo una cosa podía explicar el que yo pensara tanto en Kurt, supe que sólo eso podría explicar estos ¡CELOS!, supe por qué me preocupaba tanto por él, supe que ya no había ninguna duda, supe que me estaba enamorando de Kurt Hummel…_

* * *

**_No me pude resistir a publicarlo..._**

**_Concentren_**_** sus emociones en Blaine ¿vale? y no me maten por lo de Adam...**_

_**Realmente espero sus Rewievs! gracias por leer y les mando un abrazo! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

_Narra Blaine_

_¡Sí! ¡Estaba enamorándome de Kurt! ¿Por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta? Pensar que tuve que ver a Adam con una rosa para darme cuenta… Adam con una rosa… Adam con una rosa… ¡Adam con una rosa para Kurt! Nada más de imaginarme la escena se me revolvía el estómago del coraje… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? _

"Hijo ¿por qué no entras? Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela"_ dijo mi mamá desde la puerta de mi casa. _

"Voy mamá…"_ le respondí y entré a la casa._

"¡Wow! Creo que alguien tiene un pretendiente"_ dijo mi madre al ver a Adam afuera de la casa de Kurt._

"¿De qué hablas cariño?"_ dijo mi padre y salió a ver de qué se trataba. _"Parece que ese chico encontró alguien como él"_ escuché que comentaba él en un tono un tanto… ¿despectivo?_

"Pensé que te caían bien los vecinos papá"_ comenté mientras bajaba las escaleras._

"Me caen bien hijo pero Kurt es…" _intentó decir mi papá_

"…gay?"_ pregunté y él se quedó callado por unos minutos., lo tomaré como un sí._

"Por Dios cariño, no seas homofóbico" _le dijo mi madre y yo me despedí de ambos. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta mi papá habló de nuevo._

"No tengo problemas con los homosexuales cariño pero… tú sabes… gracias a Dios Cooper y Blaine no salieron… así…"_ dijo de nuevo en tono despectivo y entonces supe que esto no sería fácil para nadie… ¿Cómo les diría a mis padres que soy gay?_

_Se me hizo muy tarde y no llegué a la primera clase así que pasé a la cafetería a desayunar algo, cuando vi el reloj ya iba tarde a francés así que tomé mis cosas y me fui al salón. Cuando estaba en la puerta vi a Adam mirando a Kurt y recordé lo de la rosa, tuve sentimientos encontrados porque por un lado me alegraba que Adam estuviera mejor que la semana pasada, he de admitir que se veía más animado y con un extraño brillo en los ojos… pero por el otro lado… ¡me carcomía el alma que ese cambio radical se debiese a Kurt! ¡¿Por qué con Kurt?!_

_Mi primer impulso fue ir, interrumpir su plática y sacar a Kurt de ahí… pero muy contrario a ello me senté en mi lugar con Rachel y los ignoré… Pasé la clase pensando en qué debía hacer y concluí que era mejor tratarlos como si nada, por desgracia cuando intenté hablarles sentí como me hervía la sangre y mejor salí del lugar sin decirles ni una palabra. Todo era muy reciente simplemente no podía actuar como si nada… me gustaría decir que esta actitud se me pasó al siguiente día pero la verdad es que evité a Kurt toda la semana y agradecí mucho que no fuera a mi casa a ver qué me pasaba. El viernes cuando regresaba de la escuela me encontré con Jeff._

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó en cuanto me vio._

"Jeff ¿otra vez por aquí?"_ le pregunté y ambos reímos._

"No te alegres tanto de verme Anderson_" me dijo un tanto indignado._

"Jeff yo siempre me alegro de verte, ¿ya está mejor tu primo_?" le comenté con una sincera preocupación, es decir, no lo conozco pero si Jeff ha faltado a clases por él debe ser realmente importante lo que le está sucediendo… _

"Sí, de hecho está intentando conquistar a un chico y por eso estoy aquí" _me respondió sonriente. "Afortunado" pensé_

"Ya veo…"_ le respondí._

"Y tú, ¿cómo estás Blaine?" _me preguntó mi amigo._

"Bien…"_le respondí intentando sonar convincente._

"¿Bien?"_ me miró a los ojos y supe que no podía mentirle._

"Hay algo que tengo que contarte…" _le dije._

"¿Vamos por un café?" _me preguntó._

"Claro"_ le contesté y fuimos a Lima Bean. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería y nos entregaron nuestra orden Jeff me miró esperando que le dijera algo._

"Y bien…"_ me dijo curioso._

"Jeff… descubrí que yo…"_ mi amigo abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Estás enfermo?"_ casi gritó. ¿Qué? _

"No Jeff… es sólo que yo…"_ intenté continuar pero aún me era difícil decirlo, hasta ahora sólo yo lo sabía…_

"Tú ¿qué?"_ me preguntó un tanto exasperado. Tomé una bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos._

"Soy gay"_ le dije y él no me contestó. Cuando abrí los ojos mi amigo estaba ahí sentado con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"¿Qué?"_ le pregunté._

"No veo cuál es el problema…" _me dijo divertido. _

"Hay un chico…"_ comenté y él abrió mucho los ojos de nuevo._

"¡Oh por Dios, Blaine! ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Tú sabes que yo amo a N…" _comentó pero no lo dejé hablar._

"¡JEFF! ¡Déjame terminar!" _le grité y él rio, estaba claro que era una broma._

"Continúa…" _me dijo divertido._

"Emm… yo… me gusta… hay un chico en la escuela que me gusta y…" _terminé diciendo._

"Aww… eres tan tierno Blainey…" _me dijo y sentí cómo me sonrojaba. Después de un rato me tranquilicé de nuevo y Jeff me preguntó sobre Kurt, yo le conté que un chico lo estaba cortejando y que yo no sabía que hacer ya que cada vez que los veía juntos me paralizaba y sólo lograba alejarme de ellos._

"Blaine si en verdad te gusta Kurt tienes que luchar por él, no puedes quedarte ahí mientras el otro chico lo conquista con detalles ¡tú también tienes que actuar!" _me dijo casi gritando y me sentí como un tonto porque la verdad es que Jeff tenía razón…_

"Emm… pero él no sabe que soy gay y no puedo llegar con rosas y bombones de un día a otro"_ le dije sintiéndome aún más tonto que antes… _

"En eso tienes razón… ¿eres cercano a Kurt?" _me preguntó Jeff._

"Yo… lo éramos… en realidad ahora sólo nos vemos de vez en cuando y eso que somos vecinos..." _comenté algo perdido en mis recuerdos. _

"Ahí lo tienes, para empezar debes acercarte más a él"_ me dijo Jeff muy convencido. En realidad no era mala idea, es decir, ¿cómo iba a lograr que se enamorara de mí si seguía evitándolo de por vida? Eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio: recuperar su amistad. Después de platicar un rato más con mi amigo nos despedimos y Jeff me aseguró que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, después de todo mi semana no terminó tan mal como creía…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Pensé que a Blaine se le pasaría el coraje por su mal día pero me equivoqué. A decir verdad toda la semana estuvo actuando raro y lo vi muy pocas veces en la escuela, si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que me estaba evitando. El viernes decidí pasar por su casa para hablar con él pero no había llegado así que me fui a mi casa y después de un rato llegó Adam, me invitó a ver una película y acepté. La verdad me la paso muy bien con él pero no creo que lleguemos a ser más que buenos amigos, es guapo y toda la cosa pero… no quiero una relación en este momento. _

_El sábado mientras desayunábamos alguien tocó el timbre y yo me levanté a abrir. Al principio creí que estaba imaginándome a Blaine enfrente de mí pero cuando sentí sus labios en mi mejilla supe que no estaba alucinando. Un segundo… ¿desde cuándo Blaine me saluda así? _

"Hola Kurt"_ me dijo sonriente. _

"Ho-hola Blaine"_ le dije y no pude evitar tartamudear. _

"¿Tienen algo que hacer tú y Finn hoy?"_ Me preguntó y entonces apareció Finn detrás de mí._

"En realidad no, ¿tienes planes?"_ dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Blaine. _

"Pues… en realidad no pero podríamos planear algo juntos" _dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. En realidad yo sí tenía planes…_

"Podríamos incluir a Adam"_ me dijo Finn como adivinando mi pensamiento, miré a Blaine quién me miraba con los ojos un poco abiertos esperando la respuesta._

"Claro, no creo que él tenga problema"_ les aseguré. Después de eso Blaine se fue a su casa y quedó de regresar por la tarde, yo llamé a Adam y él aceptó pasar la tarde con los chicos. _

_Adam llegó al medio día y como dos horas más tarde llegó Blaine, la verdad es que no hicimos gran cosa ya que comenzó a llover muy fuerte y tuvimos que quedarnos en casa con mis papás. Estuvimos platicando sobre un montón de cosas, Blaine estuvo más animado que de costumbre y me hizo olvidar que toda la semana había estado distante con nosotros, éste era el Blaine que yo conocí aquel día en el parque, el que me hizo reír como hace años no lo hacía, no sé qué fue lo que le pasó pero me alegra que esté de vuelta. _

_Carole nos preparó una comida deliciosa y después de comer decidimos ver una película de terror a petición de Finn, la verdad es que no es mi género favorito pero acepté y ese fue el peor error de mi vida. Estaba tan aterrado que no supe en qué momento Adam y yo terminamos tomados de la mano, cuando terminó la película mi papá nos estaba mirando fijamente y…_

"Chicos ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?"_ nos preguntó a Adam y a mí. _

"Emm… Claro señor Hummel" _dijo Adam y ambos seguimos a papá que nos alejaba de Finn y de Blaine._

"Deben perdonar mi atrevimiento pero como padre de Kurt es mi deber protegerlo y… quiero saber ¿qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes?"_ nos preguntó seriamente._

"Papá…"_ intenté decir pero Adam se me adelantó. _

"Verá señor Hummel, la verdad es que me gusta su hijo…" _dijo Adam y esta vez fui yo el que no lo dejó terminar._

"Pero no está pasando nada papá" _le solté y sentí como ambos me miraban desconcertados._

"Aún…" _terminó por decir Adam._

"Ya veo…" _dijo mi padre comprendiendo la situación. _

"Papá no tienes por qué preocuparte" _le dije yo un tanto cansado._

"Sí señor Hummel, mis intenciones con su hijo son buenas y…" _intervino Adam._

"Sólo somos amigos" _le dije a mi papá tratando de dar por terminada esta ridícula charla, noté como Adam rodaba los ojos y mi papá sonreía._

"Está bien chicos… ya pueden irse"_ nos dijo mientras él iba en busca de Carole. _

_Cuando regresé a la sala Finn y Blaine nos miraban con curiosidad pero ninguno de nosotros dio explicación alguna, los chicos estaban viendo otra película y nos sentamos con ellos. Más tarde Carole nos llamó para cenar, Adam y Blaine tuvieron que retirarse pero quedamos de ir a Breadstix al día siguiente para pasar el día juntos, la verdad es que me la paso muy bien con ellos, Adam es el amigo que me entiende perfectamente, Finn es mi hermano y Blaine… es simplemente Blaine. _

_Al día siguiente nos encontramos con Adam y con Blaine en Breadstix, estuvimos debatiendo qué íbamos a comer y cuando por fin nos decidimos nadie nos atendió. Después de un buen rato de espera Blaine se ofreció para ir a ordenar y al parecer se encontró con un chico en el camino a quien saludó con mucha familiaridad. El chico le hizo una seña y camino hacia nuestra mesa._

"Hola chicos, ¿me permiten enseñarles un truco de magia?" _nos preguntó con una sonrisa. Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa sonrisa… ¿dónde lo había visto antes?_

"Claro"_ dijo Finn algo emocionado._

"Elige una carta"_ me dijo directamente a mí. _

"Listo"_ le respondí. _

"Tómala"_ me dijo y yo obedecí. _"¿Ya la viste bien?"_ me preguntó, yo asentí y le devolví la carta. El chico comenzó a revolver todas las cartas que tenía en sus manos y de pronto sacó justamente la que yo había elegido. _"¿Esta es tu carta?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí, escuché la voz de asombro de Finn y la verdad es que yo también estaba sorprendido. _"Elige otra"_ me dijo aún con una sonrisa y yo lo obedecí pero cuando saqué la carta me quedé helado, tenía una leyenda que decía: ¿Quieres ser mi novio? y supe de dónde conocía a este chico, era el primo de Adam… unos segundos después Adam tomó la carta y me miró a los ojos suplicando por una respuesta._

"¿Qué dices Kurt?"_ me preguntó y Finn le quitó la carta para leerla. En ese momento apareció Blaine a lado de Finn y contempló la escena. _

"¿Te llamas KURT?"_ me preguntó el primo de Adam casi gritando._

"Sí, él es Kurt"_ dijo Blaine con un tono de voz algo extraño. _"Chicos lo siento debo irme, los veo mañana en la escuela" _terminó diciendo y se fue. _

"¡Blaine, espera!"_ gritó el primo de Adam._

"¿Lo conoces?"_ pregunté extrañado._

"Claro que lo conoce" _me respondió Finn _"Jeff es uno de sus amigos de Dalton y además es primo de Adam ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!" _dijo Finn riendo. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él…_

"¿Entonces Kurt?"_ me preguntó Adam de nuevo pero la verdad es que no sabía qué decir _"No me respondas ahora, piénsalo bien ¿quieres?"_ me dijo y yo sólo pude asentir, tenía tanto que pensar… ¿Qué se supone que debía responder? ¿Sí? ¿No? _

* * *

**_Les juro que no me gusta Kadam pero tenía que pasar..._**

**_Tengo una petición: ¡CONFÍEN EN KURT! por fis! _**

**_Gracias por leerlo ;) hasta la próxima..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Mi plan para acercarme a Kurt había comenzado el sábado, pasé toda la tarde en su casa obviamente con Finn y con Adam ya que al parecer ellos tenían planes pero Finn terminó haciendo que pasáramos la tarde los cuatro juntos. Vimos una película de terror a petición de Finn y Kurt se asustó tanto que terminó de la mano de Adam… cuando terminó la película Burt les preguntó a él y a Adam si podía hablar con ellos y se los llevó lejos de la sala._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ le pregunté a Finn_

"Creo que a Burt no le agrada Adam…"_ me comentó y una parte de mí se sintió feliz._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté yo inocentemente. _

"No sé… supongo que intuye que anda tras Kurt"_ me dijo burlón. _"¿Ponemos otra película?"_ me preguntó para cambiar el tema y yo acepté. Cuando ellos regresaron a la sala Finn y yo los miramos fijamente para ver si nos decían algo pero nada… ¿Qué les habrá dicho Burt?_

_Como el plan del sábado era salir a dar una vuelta todos juntos pero no se pudo por la lluvia quedamos de ir a Breadstix el domingo por la tarde. Ese día todo marchaba de maravilla sólo que nadie nos atendía en el restaurante así que me ofrecí para ir a ordenar. _

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché la voz de Jeff y reí._

"¡Para de seguirme Jeff!"_ le comenté bromeando y él rió también._

"Yo no te sigo Blaine, seguro tú eres el que me está persiguiendo"_ me dijo divertido._

"En realidad vine aquí con unos amigos"_ le dije sonriendo._

"Yo vengo a hacerla de cupido"_ me dijo contento._

"¿Cómo?"_ le pregunté._

"Mi primo le va a preguntar al chico que le gusta si quiere ser su novio" _me dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

"¿De verdad? Pues mucha suerte"_ le dije sinceramente._

"Gracias"_ dijo mientras buscaba su objetivo _"Ya los vi, nos vemos después Blaine"_ y se alejó. _

_Por mi parte yo fui a pedir nuestra orden y cuando giré vi a Jeff parado en nuestra mesa, de hecho estaba hablando con Kurt ¿Qué hacía Jeff con mis amigos si él le iba a ayudar a su primo a...? Sentí un hueco en el estómago… en unos segundos recordé a Jeff diciendo "mi primo se acaba de mudar a Ohio…" y simultáneamente vi a Adam platicándonos del nuevo empleo de su papá… No… eso no puede ser… Jeff no puede ser primo de Adam… pero… si no lo son ¿Por qué Jeff está haciendo su truco de magia en nuestra mesa? Mi corazón se agitó de pronto y no sentí mis piernas, tenía que comprobar mis sospechas, tenía que saber si era cierto así que caminé decididamente hacia donde estaban y cuando llegué me encontré con que todos estaban en silencio, miré a Kurt, miré a Adam, miré a Jeff y finalmente miré a Finn que tenía una carta en sus manos con la leyenda ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Era cierto… sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _

"¿Te llamas KURT?" escuché de pronto la voz de Jeff.

"Sí, él es Kurt" _le respondí sin más. _"Chicos lo siento debo irme, los veo mañana en la escuela" _terminé diciendo y salí corriendo del lugar._ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? _

"¡Blaine, espera!" _escuché la voz de Jeff pero no me detuve. No quería hablar con él, no quería saber nada… _

"Por favor, espera…" _dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo. No me pude contener más y sentí las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. _"Blaine yo no sabía que Kurt era el mismo chico que le gustaba a mi primo, él jamás me dijo su nombre…"_ me dijo algo apenado y de verdad sonaba sincero. Jeff nunca me haría lago así… Yo sabía que era sincero pero él sin saberlo nos apoyó a los dos para luchar por la misma persona y sin querer acababa de hacer que yo perdiera esta batalla. _

"Te creo"_ le dije después de un rato mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas _"Pero necesito tiempo ¿entiendes?"_ le pregunté y él asintió. Yo no dije nada más y simplemente seguí mi camino a casa, no quería escuchar más, no quería saber la respuesta de Kurt, no quería verlo en sus brazos, no quería sentirme tan estúpido, sólo quería estar solo y dejar que este dolor se fuera. _

"Hijo ¿estás bien?"_ me preguntó mi mamá cuando llegué a casa._

"Sí mamá no te preocupes"_ contesté sin ganas._

"Hijo…"_ intentó hablar mi madre pero no la dejé._

"No quiero comer mamá, no quiero nada, sólo quiero estar solo…"_ le dije y caminé hacia mi habitación _"¡hasta mañana!" _grité cuando cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama, estuve contemplando el techo hasta que las lágrimas regresaron a mí y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido._

_Por la mañana desperté un poco desubicado y poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado… de pronto sentí un peso extraño en mi cama y cuando me levanté para ver quién era sentí que las lágrimas volvían a mí._

"¡Cooper!"_ grité._

"Aquí estoy Blaine, tranquilo_" me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Después de comer en Breadstix Adam se despidió y me recordó que tenía que pensar lo de su propuesta… ¿Quiero ser su novio? Él es un chico lindo y atento, es como un caballero andante, como uno de esos príncipes de Disney pero… ¿Por qué siento que no es el caballero que estoy esperando? Es decir, no es como que haya muchas oportunidades aquí en Ohio pero… no sé si Adam…_

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Finn._

"¿Qué decías?"_ le pregunté mientras entrabamos a la casa. _

"Vaya que te dejó impactado la propuesta de Adam ¿verdad?"_ dijo Finn en un tono burlón._

"¡Cállate Finn!"_ le grité._

"¿De qué propuesta hablas Finn?"_ preguntó mi papá._

"Adam le preguntó a Kurt si quería ser su novio"_ dijo Finn muy divertido._

"¡Finn!"_ le grité de nuevo._

"Y ¿qué le contestaste Kurt?"_ me preguntó papá._

"Vamos Burt, deja respirar a Kurt"_ escuché la dulce voz de Carole._

"No le ha contestado aún"_ dijo Finn. _

"Finn… basta ¿quieren cenar?"_ preguntó Carole mirándonos a ambos._

"En realidad no…"_ comencé a decir yo._

"No mamá… después de que Blaine nos dejó en el restaurante tuvimos que comernos su pedido y parece que voy a explotar" _comentó Finn._

"¿Cómo? ¿Blaine no se quedó con ustedes?"_ preguntó preocupada Carole._

"No… dijo que tenía que irse"_ contesté yo._

"Qué extraño…"_ comentó Carole. En realidad sí era extraño, Blaine salió del lugar como un rayo y no nos dio ninguna explicación… ¿Y si había pasado algo con sus papás o con Cooper? Traté de no pensar en eso aunque era una posibilidad… Subí a mi recámara y me quedé viendo el techo, tenía tanto que pensar que no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido._

_Al día siguiente Adam pasó por mí y agradecí mucho que Finn se nos uniera porque no quería hablar con Adam todavía… Cuando llegamos a clase de Biología Rachel y Sam ya estaban ahí pero Blaine aún no llegaba, Adam ocupó su lugar y me miró esperando la respuesta que le debía pero la maestra entró al salón y no pude decirle nada. Cuando la clase terminó supe que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Adam así que fuimos a la cafetería._

"Kurt vamos a llegar tarde a Francés"_ me comentó él un tanto nervioso._

"Tenemos unos minutos Adam…"_ le comenté._

"Ok…"_ dijo él mientras me miraba expectante._

"Bueno pues…"_ comencé y Adam me interrumpió._

"Sólo dilo Kurt"_ dijo él con una sonrisa. _

"Adam… yo… no estoy listo para esto"_ le solté._

"Lo entiendo…"_ dijo él muy tranquilo._

"¿No estás molesto?"_ le pregunté bastante sorprendido._

"Emm… no"_ dijo mientras reía _"Yo sabía que ésta era una posibilidad pero tenía que correr el riesgo"_ comentó. ¿Enserio no estaba enojado? Nunca esperé esta reacción…_

"Yo… no sé qué decir… lo siento…"_ terminé diciendo._

"¿Por qué? Aún somos amigos ¿no?"_ me preguntó _

"¡Claro! No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí…" _le dije bromeando y él rio. _

"Amigos entonces"_ dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano. _"Ahora ¡corre! Tenemos que llegar a clase" _comentó mientras me jalaba hacia el salón. ¡Wow! de verdad que nunca esperé que lo tomara tan bien… Adam de verdad es un buen chico y espero que encuentre alguien que lo quiera como él se merece… Cuando llegamos a la clase la maestra ya estaba ahí así que ocupamos nuestros lugares rápidamente y Blaine aún no había llegado… de hecho no llegó en todo el día, últimamente faltaba mucho a clases ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Blaine? ¿Qué pasó ayer para que nos dejara a todos ahí? _

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

"¿A qué hora llegaste Coop?" _le pregunté cuando me soltó._

"Hace unas horas dormilón"_ me dijo riendo._

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y tus comerciales?" _le pregunté limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas._

"Quería darte una sorpresa el miércoles porque terminé de grabar pero… ayer recibí una llamada de mamá y decidí adelantar mi vuelo" _me comentó._

"¿Mamá te llamó?" _le pregunté yo en shock._

"Emm… si, al parecer nunca te había visto así y se preocupó mucho"_ me dijo mi hermano_

"Tal vez le contesté un poco mal a mamá…" _le confesé._

"Blaine ¿qué pasa?" _me dijo mi hermano levantando mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos._

"Coop yo…"_ intenté decir pero comencé a llorar de nuevo y él me abrazo. _

"¿Tiene que ver con la plática que tuvimos por teléfono?"_ me preguntó Coop._

"Sí…" _le contesté tímidamente._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?" _me preguntó un tanto preocupado._

"Soy gay…"_ terminé diciendo._

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"_ me preguntó tranquilo._

"Hay un chico que… tú sabes…"_ comencé y él pareció comprender la situación._

"¿Por eso estás así?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí. _

"Adam le preguntó ayer si quería ser su novio y yo salí corriendo del lugar…" _le dije y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo. Mi hermano me abrazó e intentó tranquilizarme._

"Espera… ¿Adam? ¿Tu compañero que se mudó de Nueva York?"_ me preguntó después de un rato y yo asentí. _"Entonces… ¿el chico que te gusta va en tu escuela?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí de nuevo. Cooper se quedó pensando un rato… _"Blaine… ¿te gusta Kurt?"_ me preguntó un tanto sorprendido y yo sólo me puse a llorar de nuevo… Juro que no era intencional pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía ese dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas corrían sin mi permiso._

"Si Cooper y me di cuenta demasiado tarde…"_ le dije._

"No digas eso… ¿acaso Kurt dijo que sí?"_ me preguntó mi hermano._

"No lo sé…"_ le dije y mi hermano me abrazó de nuevo._

"Vamos Blaine… no te adelantes a los hechos ¿quieres?"_ dijo Coop intentando levantarme el ánimo._

_Estuvimos platicando un rato más, Cooper hizo que me tranquilizara y que viera las cosas con claridad, se me hizo muy tarde para ir a la escuela, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela de nuevo… ¿quién lo diría? Blaine Anderson faltando a la escuela por… ¿Cómo llamarlo…? ¿Mal de amores? Reí para mis adentros ante tal ironía… Después de todo Cooper tenía razón, él siempre tiene razón… la verdad es que aquí estaba yo haciendo mi drama y ni siquiera sabía si Kurt había aceptado la propuesta de Adam, a veces creo que alguien debería darme un golpe… _

"Vamos a desayunar Blaine, ya se nos ocurrirá algo"_ dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba mi cabello. _

"Gracias Cooper, gracias por siempre hacerme poner los pies en la tierra, gracias por escucharme, por apoyarme, por ser mi hermano…" _le dije a mi hermano más animado que antes._

"Siempre voy a estar para ti Blainey"_ me dijo él abrazándome de nuevo. _

_Después de un rato bajamos a desayunar y le pedí una disculpa a mi mamá por cómo me había comportado el día anterior, estuvimos platicando con Cooper sobre sus comerciales al parecer por mucho tiempo. El timbre sonó y mi madre abrió dejando pasar a Rachel y a Sam a nuestra sala ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya había terminado la escuela?_

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó Rachel al verme._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?"_ me interrogó Sam._

"Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien"_ les dije sonriendo. _

"¿Entonces por qué no fuiste a la escuela?" _me preguntó Rachel._

"Ah sí… Hola ex cuñadita"_ dijo Cooper haciéndose el indignado porque Rachel no lo había saludado. _

"¡Cooper!"_ le grité._

"¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que lo de ustedes no funcionara, Rachel debería saludarnos a todos"_ dijo riendo._

"No sabíamos que estabas de vuelta"_ dijo Sam mientras se acercaban ambos a saludar._

"Era una sorpresa para mi hermanito_" dijo Cooper sonriendo._

"Ya veo… ¡por eso no fuiste a la escuela!"_ gritó Rachel y como no me atreví a contarles todo de una vez sólo asentí. _

"Y ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela chicos?"_ preguntó Cooper._

"Bien"_ dijeron al unísono._

"¿Alguna novedad?"_ mi hermano insistió y entendí qué era lo que quería saber._

"¡Nos enteramos que ayer Adam le preguntó a Kurt si quería ser su novio!"_ dijo Rachel emocionada._

"Wow! Tenemos que ir a celebrar eso"_ dijo Cooper con un falso entusiasmo._

"En realidad no hay nada que celebrar…" _dijo Sam y mi corazón dio un brinco. _

"¿Cómo?"_ preguntó mi hermano sobreactuando un poco._

"Es que Kurt no aceptó ser el novio de Adam" _dijo Rachel un poco desanimada. ¿QUÉ? estuve a punto de gritar, mi corazón pareció revivir… Kurt no aceptó… Kurt no aceptó… Kurt no aceptó ser el novio de Adam… las palabras de Rachel se repetían en mi cabeza y una esperanza crecía en mi pecho ¡Kurt no aceptó a Adam!_

"Bueno fue un placer saludarte Cooper, sólo veníamos a ver cómo estaba Blaine y al verlo con esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro no nos queda más que despedirnos, ¡nos vemos Blaine!" _dijo Sam mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Rachel._

"¡Nos vemos mañana!"_ grité y en cuanto mis amigos se fueron corrí hacia Cooper _"¡TE AMO COOPER!"_ le grité mientras lo abrazaba y él reía._

* * *

**_Yo también amo a Cooper ;) _**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo! _**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

_Narra Kurt_

_Definitivamente algo tenía que estar pasando con Blaine, admito que estuve preguntándome todo el día por él, en verdad estaba preocupado así que decidí que después de la escuela iría a su casa. Cuando llegué a casa Finn no estaba así que después de comer fui a casa de Blaine, cuando estaba afuera de su casa escuché… ¿risas? Toqué el timbre y Cooper me recibió en la puerta._

"¡Hey Kurt!" _gritó el mayor de los Anderson en cuanto me vio._

"¿Cooper?" _dije sorprendido._

"¡Sorpresa!" _dijo él abrazándome._

"No sabía que habías regresado" _le comenté._

"Era una sorpresa para mi hermanito" _dijo él invitándome a pasar. Oh… entonces por eso no había ido Blaine a la escuela. _

"Yo… en realidad…"_ dije tratando de excusarme pero Blaine apareció atrás de su hermano._

"Hola Kurt"_ dijo Blaine con una sonrisa._

"Hola Blaine"_ lo saludé._

"Definitivamente hoy es el día de las visitas"_ dijo Cooper y yo lo miré confundido._

"Sam y Rachel acaban de irse"_ me explicó Blaine._

"Pasa Kurt"_ insistió Cooper y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Una vez adentro nos sentamos en la sala y ambos me veían de una manera extraña que sólo me hizo ponerme más nervioso. _

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"_ preguntó Cooper y Blaine le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación ¿Qué tiene de malo que Cooper me pregunte cómo me va en la escuela?_

"Emm… bien"_ contesté._

"¿Te quedas a ver una película con nosotros?"_ me preguntó Cooper sonriendo._

"Yo… tengo tarea…"_ dije algo apenado._

"¿Entonces te quedas y hacemos la tarea juntos?"_ me preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa._

"Cl-claro…"_ dije y me sentí torpe por tartamudear ¿Qué me pasa? Después de un momento la señora Anderson entró a la sala y me saludó._

"Kurt, qué bueno verte por aquí"_ me dijo alegre y yo le sonreí. _"¿Carole está en casa?"_ me preguntó. _

"No… pero llegará en un rato"_ le respondí._

"Muy bien, en cuanto llegue dile que hoy tienen que cenar con nosotros"_ dijo ella con una sonrisa._

"Claro"_ le dije imitando su sonrisa._

"Bueno… entonces te ayudo en la cocina mamá"_ dijo Cooper mientras caminaba hacia su mamá. Me quedé en la sala con Blaine y le conté qué tarea teníamos que entregar al día siguiente, él realmente se veía feliz, muy distinto al Blaine de la semana pasada, realmente creo que la llegada de Cooper lo animó mucho._

"¿Hacemos la tarea entonces?"_ me preguntó y yo me reí como un tonto_. "¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntó divertido._

"No traigo mis cuadernos"_ le dije cuando me recuperé y él rio también. Fui a mi casa por mis cosas y regresé para hacer la tarea, estuvimos toda la tarde ocupados en ello que no supimos a qué hora se había hecho de noche. _

"Kurt ¿le avisaste a todos de la cena?"_ me preguntó su mamá y yo instintivamente me llevé las manos a la boca y todos rieron._

"Ok, ok tomaré eso como un no…"_ dijo la señora Anderson. _

"No te preocupes mamá, yo me encargo"_ dijo Cooper y salió de la casa. _

_Después de un rato Cooper regresó con mi familia y todos esperamos al señor Anderson para cenar, papá nos estuvo contando algunas anécdotas de su trabajo y Cooper nos habló de sus comerciales hasta que llegó su papá. La cena estuvo muy amena y fue como aquella vez que nos reunimos todos por primera vez… _

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Cooper y yo seguíamos riendo cuando escuchamos que tocaban el timbre y él fue a abrir. Por un momento no pude creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía la voz de… ¡Kurt! Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y después de pensarlo un rato corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano y lo saludé, él parecía algo… ¿nervioso? ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? ¡A quién le importa! ¡Él está aquí y no con Adam! Después de la insistencia de mi hermano él entró a la casa y quedamos de hacer la tarea juntos, pasé toda la tarde a su lado escuchando su risa y su voz… por la noche mamá invitó a todos a cenar y pasamos una velada muy agradable, Cooper se la pasó haciendo bromas y he de confesar que ya extrañaba a mi hermano. _

_Ya entrada la noche ellos se despidieron y Cooper y yo nos quedamos a recoger la mesa porque mis papás estaban cansados._

"Fue un buen día ¿no es así?" _me dijo mi hermano._

"Sí"_ casi grité. _

"Me alegra que hayas dejado de llorar como Magdalena"_ me dijo burlón_

"¡Cállate Cooper!"_ le dije divertido y él me abrazó, cuando terminamos nos fuimos a dormir._

_Al día siguiente pasamos por Finn y Kurt a su casa pero para mi desgracia Adam también estaba ahí… ¿No se supone que debería dejar en paz a Kurt? Ah, claro… siguen siendo amigos… la verdad es que tenía que acostumbrarme a verlos juntos, después de todo Adam también estudia con nosotros y se ha ganado la amistad de Kurt en todo este tiempo… paciencia Blaine, me repetí mentalmente. _

_Quería pasar tiempo con los chicos pero era martes y eso no me ayudaba nada, Kurt tenía clases con Finn todo el día y no nos veíamos, sin embargo tuve bastante tiempo para platicar con Sam, ¡Dios! ¿Dónde me metí todo este tiempo? ¡Sam estaba enamorado! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?_

"¿Quién es?"_ le pregunté emocionado._

"No voy a decirte…"_ me dijo sonrojado. _

"¡SAM!"_ le grité._

"¡BLAINE!"_ me gritó él también._

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ nos preguntó Rachel._

"¡Tú debes saber! Rachel ¿quién es la chica que le gusta a Sam?"_ le pregunté._

"¡BLAINE!"_ gritó de nuevo Sam y Rachel comenzó a reírse._

"¿No le has dicho quién es?"_ le preguntó Rachel._

"No la conoce…"_ dijo Sam._

"¡Dime quién es!"_ le grité desesperado._

"¿Sam? ¿Estás ocupado?"_ dijo una voz a mis espaldas y mi amigo se puso pálido._

"N-no"_ dijo bastante nervioso. _

"Hola Mercedes"_ la saludó Rachel._

"Oh! Hola Rachel"_ dijo la chica._

"Emm… Sam ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Italiano?"_ preguntó la chica y Sam se sonrojó._

"Cl-claro Mercedes, ¿A qué hora te veo?"_ le preguntó él._

"¿Te parece bien a las 4 en mi casa?"_ preguntó ella. _

"Por supuesto…"_ dijo Sam y la chica se alejó con una sonrisa idéntica a la que mi amigo tenía en su rostro. _

"¡SAM! ¿Es ella?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Sí…"_ dijo con un suspiro. _

"Aww… ¡Sam!"_ le grité mientras corría a abrazarlo._

"Para Blaine que yo no soy el único enamorado aquí"_ dijo mi amigo._

"¿QUÉ?"_ le grité muy sorprendido ¿Se refería a mí?_

"Lo que oíste… cuéntale Rachel"_ dijo él poniendo en evidencia a nuestra amiga._

"¡SAM!"_ gritó ella y yo pude respirar tranquilo. _

"¿Así que tú también Rachel?"_ le pregunté divertido._

"Luego te cuento Blaine… vamos a llegar tarde ¡corran!"_ dijo mientras corría hacia el salón. _

"El amor está en el aire…"_ no pude evitar comentar mientras la seguíamos. _

_En la tarde ellos se quedaron al Glee club y yo tuve que irme a casa rápido porque la maestra de Literatura me dejó de tarea hacer un ensayo de cuatro hojas porque estuve distraído toda la clase… Me la pasé escribiendo toda la tarde y juro que ya no quería saber nada más de Literatura hasta el año 20 000, por la noche Cooper me llamó porque ya estaba lista la cena y cuando terminamos empezó a sonar mi celular._

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"Hola Blaine"_ escuché la voz de Jeff un tanto triste._

"Hola Jeff"_ lo saludé. _

"¿Cómo estás?"_ me preguntó._

"Muy bien Jeff"_ le contesté y pude imaginar cómo sonreía del otro lado al escuchar mi respuesta._

"Ya te enteraste que Kurt no aceptó a Adam ¿verdad?" _me preguntó Jeff._

"Sí… y lo siento por tu primo… pero…"_ intenté decir._

"Lo sé Blaine pero no tienes por qué sentirlo… Kurt tomó su decisión"_ dijo y dejó de hablar por un momento _"Yo quería disculparme contigo por…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé hablar._

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, tú no sabías nada y aunque lo supieras estabas en tu derecho, es decir, Adam es tu primo y tenías que ayudarlo"_ le dije muy orgulloso de mi nueva actitud._

"Gracias por comprender Blaine"_ lo escuché decir._

"Ya para Jeff, sin resentimientos ¿entendido?"_ casi le exigí._

"Sin resentimientos Blainey"_ me dijo y escuché su tono de voz más dulce _"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?" _me preguntó._

"¡Claro que lo sé Jeff! Gracias por todo"_ le dije sonriendo._

"Te quiero Blaine"_ me dijo tiernamente._

"Yo también Jeff_" le respondí y después de platicar un rato más nos despedimos. Por la noche me fui a mi recámara a hacer lo que mejor me sale últimamente: pensar en Kurt… _

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El regreso de Cooper había llevado las cosas al principio, la verdad es que últimamente estábamos pasando mucho tiempo con la familia Anderson de nuevo y no sé por qué pero siento como si todos fuéramos una gran familia… Los días han pasado muy rápido, hace dos meses que Cooper llegó y Blaine ha vuelto a ser el de antes, eso es muy bueno porque comenzaba a creer que sufría de alguna clase de trastorno de bipolaridad o algo por el estilo. _

_Falta un mes para navidad y sólo unas semanas para que salgamos de vacaciones, ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¡De maravilla! he de confesar que nunca pensé poder adaptarme tan bien a McKinley después de todo lo sucedido… Pero ¡mis amigos son lo máximo! todos me aceptan y eso es algo que valoro mucho, Adam y yo seguimos asistiendo a terapia pero creo que pronto terminará, la verdad es que nos ha ayudado mucho y en especial a Adam. Si… con respecto a Adam todo va bien, nunca hubo algún tipo de resentimiento porque lo rechacé y eso facilitó que nuestra amistad se mantuviera._

_Hablando de amistades… Blaine se ha acercado a mí de nuevo, bueno a todos en realidad pero lo he notado raro cuando por alguna razón terminamos solos, a estas alturas sé que no le molesta que yo sea gay pero ¿qué es lo que le pasa entonces? Un día cuando estábamos caminando por el centro comercial mientras Britt acompañaba a Rachel al baño Blaine intentó decirme algo…_

"Kurt…"_ dijo en un tono bastante extraño._

"Sí…"_ le insté para que continuara._

"Somos amigos ¿cierto?"_ me preguntó nervioso._

"Emm… sí ¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ le pregunté preocupado._

"Yo…"_ intentó decir pero no continuó._

"Puedes confiar en mí Blaine"_ le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo._

"No es fácil para mí decir esto…" _dijo sonrojándose un poco y yo comenzaba a asustarme. _

"Sólo dilo…"_ le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y él respiró hondo._

"Verás… hace tiempo yo… yo descubrí que soy…"_ dijo y se quedó callado mientras me miraba a los ojos. _

"Descubriste que tú…"_ le dije despacio para que continuara._

"Soy… soy… so-soy fanático de la revista Vogue"_ terminó diciendo y bajó la mirada al piso. ¿Qué? _

"¿Te gusta la revista Vogue?"_ le pregunté incrédulo._

"Emm… sí"_ dijo apenado._

"¡Blaine! ¡No tienes que avergonzarte de eso!"_ le dije levantando su cara con mi mano para que me viera a los ojos. Blaine estaba rojo como un tomate y no pude evitar soltar una risita ¿Qué tiene de malo que le guste la revista Vogue? A veces creo que este hombre hace tormentas en un vaso de agua… Después de que se le pasara la vergüenza a Blaine comenzamos a platicar sobre la última revista y de verdad me sorprendió ver que sabía tanto del tema… ¿Dónde había estado escondido este Blaine?_

"¡Vamos por un helado!"_ gritó Britt y yo la seguí mientras Rachel y Blaine nos alcanzaban. Pasamos una linda tarde y nos encontramos con Sam y Mercedes ahí, por la noche fuimos juntos a Breadstix y Finn nos alcanzó ahí. Después de cenar nos despedimos y Cooper pasó por nosotros, cuando estábamos cerca de casa me sorprendió ver una silueta familiar en la puerta, conforme nos acercamos pude ver quien era…_

"¡Adam! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"_ le grité mientras me bajaba de la camioneta._

"Hola Kurt"_ dijo él y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarme._

"¿Qué pasa Adam?"_ insistí._

"Me voy Kurt…"_ dijo sin soltarme._

"¿QUÉ?"_ grité y lo separé para que me viera a la cara._

"Mi papá acaba de ser transferido de nuevo y… debo irme"_ dijo triste y esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazó._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ escuché la voz de Finn pero ninguno de los dos le contestó. ¿Qué debía decirle a Adam? ¡Dios no quiero que se vaya! _

"Vine a despedirme…"_ dijo Adam después de un momento._

"¿Te vas?"_ preguntó Blaine. _

"Sí chicos… me regreso a Nueva York con mi familia, mi padre acaba de ser transferido y pues no hay nada que hacer"_ explicó Adam un poco más tranquilo._

"Te vamos a extrañar"_ dijo Finn. _

"Yo también chicos"_ contestó Adam y todos lo abrazamos. Después de un rato Blaine y Cooper se despidieron y Finn entró a la casa._

"Creo que ya me tengo que ir…"_ comenzó Adam._

"Adam, espero que te vaya muy bien en Nueva York y que encuentres un chico que te quiera como tú te mereces"_ le dije tratando de no llorar, él me miró y sonrió._

"Me irá bien allá, no te preocupes ¿vale?"_ me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. _"Y que Dios te oiga"_ bromeó y ambos reímos._

"Te voy a extrañar"_ le dije intentando sonreír._

"Kurt, ¿sabes que puedes ir a visitarme, verdad?"_ dijo sonriendo y yo asentí. _"Bueno pues yo también te extrañaré mucho y en verdad deseo que tú también encuentres alguien que te valore y te quiera como tú mereces ya es tiempo ¿no crees?"_ me dijo riendo._

"¿Puedo llamarte?"_ le pregunté sintiendo como corrían las lágrimas por mis mejillas. _

"Claro que puedes, seguiremos siendo amigos ¿ok? Ya deja de preocuparte…"_ dijo y me abrazó _"Además no te quedas solo, tienes a Blaine que apuesto que daría la vida por ti"_ dijo y comenzó a reír, a decir verdad no entendí qué quería decir pero igual reí con él. Después de un rato y mil despedidas más tarde Adam se fue y yo entré a casa, por una parte estaba triste pero también estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Adam estaría bien y como él mismo dijo seguiríamos siendo amigos así que no tenía por qué preocuparme…_

* * *

**_Hey! resulta que tuve tiempo y decidí dejar esto por aquí... _**

**_Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo! n_n _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

_Narra Blaine_

_Dos meses… dos meses han pasado desde que descubrí que me estaba enamorando de Kurt y cada día lo confirmo más, la verdad es que no le he dicho nada porque no quiero correr antes de empezar a caminar… Pero con la ayuda de Cooper hemos pasado más tiempo con Kurt y su familia como cuando llegaron aquí por primera vez, se siente tan bien recordar esos tiempos… los hemos llevado al lago, hemos ido al cine, al teatro y mil cosas más. _

_Con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a su compañía e incluso a la de Adam pero… he de admitir que prefiero cuando Kurt está lejos de él, sé que son amigos pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que a Adam le gusta Kurt y eso a veces me saca de quicio, tampoco me gusta estar a solas con Kurt porque me siento como un tonto y no sé qué decir, espero que él no se haya dado cuenta… _

_Me gustaría decir que después del ensayo extra de Literatura me concentré más en las clases pero eso no ha pasado, por cualquier ridículo detalle termino pensando en Kurt… he intentado tomar las cosas con calma pero lo único que no puedo controlar son mis pensamientos. Hace poco creí que era un buen momento para confesarle que había descubierto que era gay, así que el viernes me propuse decírselo, después de todo tenía que empezar poco a poco ¿no? Bueno pues en mi cabeza todo estaba saliendo perfecto pero cuando estuve a punto de decirle algo salió mal, me puse tan nervioso que terminé diciéndole que me gusta la revista Vogue (lo cual no es una mentira porque últimamente no me pierdo ninguno de sus números) ya sé… fue ¡tonto! Pero no pude hacer más, tuve miedo y… no lo hice._

_Esa misma noche cuando regresamos a casa nos encontramos a Adam que al parecer estaba esperando a Kurt afuera de su casa, cuando lo vio él se bajó corriendo y Adam lo abrazó… no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago al ver que no se separaban así que me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba, algo estaba mal Adam siempre abraza a Kurt pero no por tanto tiempo… _

"¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó Finn._

"Vine a despedirme…" _dijo Adam._

"¿Te vas?" _pregunté confundido._

"Sí chicos… me regreso a Nueva York con mi familia, mi padre acaba de ser transferido y pues no hay nada que hacer" _comentó Adam algo triste por la situación._

_Después de escuchar a Adam no supe más de la situación hasta que Cooper me dijo que era hora de ir a casa. ¿En verdad Adam se iba? Eso quiere decir que…_

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché el grito de mi hermano._

"¿Qué decías?"_ le pregunté y él empezó a reír._

"Que tu rival de amores se va…"_ dijo Cooper divertido._

"¿Rival de qué?"_ escuché la voz de mi madre y me quedé helado. _

"¡Mamá! ¿No deberías estar con Carole?"_ preguntó Cooper nervioso._

"Tuvo que trabajar esta noche"_ explicó mi madre y todos nos quedamos callados. _"¿De qué hablaban?"_ preguntó después de un rato._

"Nada importante mamá"_ le contesté cruzando los dedos para que no insistiera. _

"Bueno… es un poco tarde ¿por qué no van a descansar?"_ comentó ella._

"¡Sí!"_ dijimos los dos a la vez y nos despedimos de ella. ¡Dios, estuvo cerca! Por un momento pensé que tendría que dar explicaciones durante horas…_

"Descansa Blaine"_ me dijo mi hermano._

"Tú igual Coop"_ le contesté y entré a mi habitación. Sé que tengo que contarles a mis papás sobre esto pero aún no sé cómo… estuve pensando un rato sobre el tema y después me quedé dormido. Al día siguiente desperté de muy buen humor y salí a dar una caminata, mientras venía de regreso a mi casa me encontré al papá de Kurt._

"Buenos días señor Hummel"_ le saludé._

"Vamos Blaine, no me gusta que me digas señor Hummel me siento más viejo de lo que soy… dime Burt ¿vale?"_ dijo con una sonrisa._

"Está bien señ… Burt"_ le dije y él comenzó a reír._

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"_ me preguntó._

"Tenía ganas de salir a caminar y es una mañana muy linda" _le dije sonriendo._

"Vaya… lo que yo daría por que Kurt se levantara temprano un solo día"_ dijo riendo y me uní a él. _"¿Te enteraste que Adam se va?"_ me preguntó de repente._

"Sí, anoche nos despedimos"_ le contesté._

"Es una lástima, ya comenzaba a caerme bien y ahora Kurt se ha quedado solo de nuevo" _dijo más para sí mismo pero lo escuché. ¿Adam no le caía bien? _

"Pues Kurt no está solo, nos tiene a…" _comencé a decir pero no me dejó terminar._

"¡Oh, no, no! no me malentiendas lo que pasa es que… lo siento Blaine, olvídalo ¿quieres? Ya no sé lo que digo" _dijo apenado._

"Entiendo… tiene miedo de que le pase algo malo a Kurt…" _comenté y él asintió._ "No se preocupe yo practico box en la escuela, Finn está en el equipo de futbol y su hijo es muy querido por todos así que no dejaremos que nada malo le pase" _le aseguré._

"¿Tú practicas Box?" _me preguntó curioso._

"Sí" _le respondí y vi como un brillo cruzaba por sus ojos._

"¿Quieres ganarte un dinero extra?" _me preguntó._

"¿A quién hay que golpear?" _le dije bromeando y ambos reímos._

"En realidad estaba pensando que tal vez le podrías enseñar algunos movimientos a Kurt para que pueda defenderse" _me dijo con una sonrisa y después me preguntó _"¿Qué dices?"

"Claro que puedo hacerlo pero no es necesario que me pague"_ le dije sonriendo. Con estar cerca de su hijo me basta…_

"¿Cuándo puedes empezar?"_ me preguntó feliz. ¿Habla enserio? ¡Dios, qué mejor para pasar tiempo con Kurt! _

"Si por mi cuenta corre hoy mismo"_ le dije animado._

"Bien le diré a Kurt, te esperamos en la tarde"_ me dijo mientras cruzaba la calle._

"Claro"_ le grité y entré a mi casa. _

"¿Te caíste de la cama?"_ me preguntó Cooper,_

"Quería caminar…"_ le respondí._

"Oye en la tarde quería que fuéramos a…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí._

"No puedo debo trabajar"_ le contesté sonriendo y Cooper me interrogó. Tomé un baño y mamá nos llamó para desayunar, estuvimos platicando un rato y ayudé a mi mamá con los trastes. No podía esperar por ver a Kurt…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El sábado por la mañana me levanté algo tarde, la verdad es que no pasé una buena noche… sé que no debo preocuparme por Adam pero es mi amigo y en verdad voy a extrañarlo. Cuando bajé a desayunar papá nos contó que tenía una idea…_

"Kurt, a partir de hoy vas a tomar clases de defensa personal"_ dijo animado._

"¿QUÉ?"_ le dije sorprendido._

"Lo que oíste…"_ me dijo seriamente._

"Pero papá… sabes que no es necesario, yo puedo defenderme solo y…"_ comencé a decir._

"No es una pregunta Kurt"_ me dijo y pude ver que Finn se estaba aguantando la risa. ¿Qué mosca le picó a mi papá? _

"Ok…"_ me resigné. La verdad no estaba de acuerdo pero sé que cuando a Burt Hummel se le mete algo en la cabeza… ni quien se lo saque. _

"En la tarde vendrá tu instructor así que arréglate"_ dijo mi papá y yo asentí. ¿Mi instructor? ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? Comprendo que se preocupe por mí pero… tal vez está exagerando. Después de un rato dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y me puse un pantalón deportivo con una playera cualquiera ¿se supone que haría ejercicio no? Y me dispuse a esperar a mi instructor…_

_Como a las dos de la tarde escuché que el timbre sonaba y caminé despacio hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que si me tardaba tal vez el famoso instructor se iría pero no funcionó porque el timbre seguía sonando así que corrí a abrir…_

"Hola Kurt"_ me saludó Blaine._

"¡Blaine! ¡Gracias a Dios que eres tú!"_ le dije aliviado._

"¿Esperas a alguien?"_ me preguntó._

"No… bueno papá contrató un instructor que según él me va a enseñar defensa personal, yo le dije que no era necesario pero ya sabes cómo es él y…"_ comencé a decir pero me detuve cuando vi a Blaine aguantándose la risa. _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ le pregunté._

"Tú"_ me dijo divertido._

"¿Qué?"_ casi le grité. _

"Tú eres gracioso…"_ me dijo riendo _"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?"_ me preguntó con una ceja levantada. _

"Nunca he tenido un instructor personal… ¿Qué tal que es un pervertido?"_ le dije pensando en lo peor que podría pasar pero él comenzó a reír de nuevo._

"Y si por el contrario es un chico joven, amable y apuesto ¿Qué dirías?"_ me preguntó curioso._

"Yo… estoy exagerando ¿cierto?"_ pregunté y él asintió. _

"Hola Blaine"_ lo saludó Finn. _

"Hola Finn"_ respondió él._

"Qué bueno que llegaste, Kurt estaba a punto de hacerle un hoyo al piso"_ dijo Finn riendo._

"Parece que está muy preocupado por su instructor personal"_ dijo Blaine guiñándole el ojo. ¿De qué me perdí?_

"Hey Blaine! Qué bueno que llegaste"_ dijo mi papá mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que venir? _

"Hola Burt"_ lo saludó Blaine._

"¿Puedo saber qué pasa aquí?"_ pregunté exasperado._

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabes?"_ me preguntó Finn._

"¿Qué tengo que saber?"_ casi grité._

"Oh… hijo creo que no te dije quién era tu instructor"_ dijo mi papá y Finn empezó a reír como loco._

"Ya veo…"_ comentó Blaine aguantándose la risa._

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…" _comencé pero papá no me dejó continuar._

"Blaine es tu nuevo instructor personal"_ dijo mi papá con una sonrisa y entonces miré a Blaine, hasta ahora no había visto cómo estaba vestido pero usaba un pantalón deportivo gris, una playera blanca y traía una botella de agua en la mano, todo me quedó claro_

"Oh…"_ terminé diciendo. Esto es algo que en verdad no esperaba… _

"¿Listo para empezar?"_ me preguntó Blaine con una amplia sonrisa _

"Claro"_ le respondí y salimos a dar una caminata para calentar. Así que este era mi instructor joven, amable y apuesto ¿ah? No pude evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Blaine…_

_Cuando regresamos a casa Blaine estuvo enseñándome algunos movimientos básicos para esquivar, después de un rato pasamos a comer y vimos una película por la noche con Finn y papá. Cerca de la media noche el celular de Blaine sonó y tuvo que despedirse, Finn se fue a dormir y yo también me fui a mi recámara. Me recosté en mi cama y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro…_

* * *

_**¿Se imaginan a Blaine como instructor de defensa personal? jajaja**_

_**Todo un sueño adolescente... ups! **_

_**Esperen el siguiente capítulo ;) **_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

_Narra Blaine_

_Mi primer día de trabajo con Kurt estuvo de lo más divertido, él no sabía que yo era quien le iba a enseñar algunos movimientos y cuando llegué estaba muy nervioso porque pensaba que su instructor podría ser un pervertido, me costó mucho trabajo aguantarme la risa pero al final Burt le dijo que sería yo su nuevo instructor y se relajó por completo. Estuve enseñándole a esquivar golpes un rato y después Carole me invitó a comer, después estuvimos platicando con Finn y decidimos ver una película. El tiempo se me pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mi celular sonó…_

"Blaine Devon Anderson ¿Dónde estás?"_ casi gritó mi papá del otro lado del teléfono._

"En casa de Kurt papá"_ le dije tranquilo._

"¿Todavía?"_ me preguntó._

"Emm… sí"_ dije inocentemente._

"¿Ya viste la hora? ¡Casi es media noche!"_ gritó. _

"Yo… voy para allá"_ le dije y me colgó. Papá puede ser muy bueno en casi cualquier situación pero cuando se trata de horarios… es un poco estricto. Cuando colgué me despedí de Kurt y de su familia y me fui a mi casa, papá me dijo que no debía abusar de la bondad de los vecinos y bla bla bla… Ni siquiera su regaño iba a arruinarme el día ¡pasé todo el día con Kurt! ¡Dios, tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo! Cuando llegué a mi recámara me tiré en la cama y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido._

_Por la mañana me despertó el sonido de mi celular._

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"¡Blaine!"_ reconocí la voz de Jeff._

"¿Qué hay Jeff?"_ le pregunté._

"¿Te desperté?"_ me preguntó._

"No… bueno sí, ¿qué pasó?"_ le dije intentando no sonar descortés._

"Quería saber qué tal va todo con Kurt…"_ me dijo curioso._

"Creo que bien…"_ le respondí._

"¿Algún avance?"_ insistió mi amigo._

"¿Quieres saber la verdad?"_ le pregunté._

"No le has dicho nada ¿cierto?"_ me dijo._

"Emm… no… pero creo que ya recuperé su amistad…"_ dije casi susurrando._

"Blaine… ¿aún quieres conquistar a Kurt?"_ me preguntó y mi corazón dio una vuelta._

"Claro que quiero… pero no sé cómo…"_ le contesté._

"¿Por qué no se lo demuestras como sólo tú sabes?"_ me preguntó animado. _

"¿Cantando?"_ le pregunté sorprendido._

"Sí, nosotros podemos ayudarte"_ dijo mi amigo del otro lado del teléfono._

"¡Eres un GENIO Jeff!"_ casi grité._

"Hablaba enserio cuando dije que te apoyaría"_ dijo él _

"Gracias Jeff y creo que ya sé qué haremos…"_ le comenté._

"¡Iremos a tu casa a las tres!"_ dijo mi amigo casi gritando. _

"Aquí los espero"_ le dije sonriendo. A estas alturas ya estaba más despierto que nunca, estaba muy convencido de que era tiempo de dar un paso más y como las palabras no se me dan ¿qué mejor que una canción? _

_Los Warblers pasaron a mi casa justo a la hora de la comida y mamá los invito a comer, después de comer escuchamos el timbre y unas risas que de inmediato identifiqué, eran Kurt y Finn… _

"Cooper hazme un favor y lleva a los chicos a dar una vuelta por favor"_ le supliqué._

"A la orden general, pero cuando regrese me vas a decir qué están tramando ustedes… nunca había visto tantos Warblers en casa…"_ dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. _

"¿Ya nos dirás por qué estamos aquí?"_ me preguntó Thad._

"Blaine tiene algo que decirles"_ dijo Jeff y todos los Warblers me miraron curiosos. _

"Amm… chicos…"_ Miré hacia donde se encontraba mi madre y estaba muy cerca _"Vamos a mi habitación y ahí les cuento" _les dije. _

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ dijo Wes preocupado._

"No es nada malo Wes no te preocupes"_ dijo Jeff para tranquilizarlo._

"¿Por qué Jeff si sabe?" _preguntó David._

"Concéntrate David…"_ lo reprendió Jeff._

"¡Habla!"_ gritó Nick desesperado._

"Ok… ok… chicos hace tiempo descubrí que… soy gay"_ terminé diciendo y todos se quedaron pasmados. _

"¿Quieres quitarme a mi Jeff?"_ preguntó Nick un tanto molesto._

"¡No! A mí me gusta… alguien más…"_ dije un poco sonrojado._

"Vaya Blaine… yo no puedo corresponderte"_ dijo Wes bromeando y todos reímos._

"¿Cuál es el problema con que seas gay?"_ preguntó Trent._

"No es que haya algún problema, es que necesito de su ayuda…"_ comenté nervioso._

"Una vez Warbler…" _gritó Wes. _

"¡Siempre lo serás!"_ contestaron todos al unísono y me envolvieron en un abrazo._

"Bien… ahora dinos ¿quién es el afortunado?"_ preguntó Nick después de un rato y les conté como estaban las cosas… estuvimos toda la tarde perfeccionando los detalles para que nada saliera mal y por la noche Cooper los llevó a sus casas. Mañana sería el día…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El domingo por la mañana Finn me propuso que hiciéramos algo con Blaine ya que no teníamos tarea y yo acepté, cuando estuvimos afuera de su casa tocamos el timbre y Cooper nos recibió…_

"Hola Cooper"_ lo saludamos ambos._

"Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?"_ nos preguntó._

"Buscamos a Blaine"_ dijo Finn y Cooper cerró la puerta quedando afuera con nosotros._

"Ya veo… pero Blaine no está así que ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?"_ nos dijo mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta._

"Bueno…"_ respondió Finn y ambos lo seguimos. En el camino Cooper nos dijo que Blaine estaba con los Warblers y que llegaría tarde así que decidimos ir al cine y después nos invitó a cenar. A pesar de que ese no era nuestro plan la pasamos muy bien con el mayor de los Anderson y nos encontramos a papá y a Carole en el centro comercial por lo que Cooper se fue tranquilo. _

_Al día siguiente me encontré con mi instructor en la primera clase y lo saludé, él estaba sentado con Sam y se veía muy feliz (como siempre últimamente), la maestra entró al salón y todos ocupamos nuestros lugares. La clase pasó demasiado rápido y nos avisaron que no tendríamos clase de Francés porque la maestra estaba enferma así que decidimos ir a la cafetería con Rachel._

"¿Qué tal su fin de semana chicos?"_ preguntó ella._

"Divertido"_ dijo Blaine con una sonrisa._

"¿Qué hiciste?"_ le preguntó Rachel._

"Conseguí trabajo…"_ dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y ambos nos reímos._

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?"_ preguntó Rachel confundida._

"¡Rachel!"_ nos interrumpió Sam. _

"¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó preocupada._

"Tú sabes…"_ dijo Sam y Blaine y yo nos miramos confundidos pero antes de que pudiéramos preguntar algo Sam y Rachel salieron corriendo de ahí…_

"¿Me perdí de algo?"_ pregunté._

"Creo que ambos nos perdimos de algo…"_ dijo Blaine._

"¿Qué tal la pasaste con los Warblers?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Muy bien… hace mucho tiempo que no los veía a todos, perdón por no avisarles que saldría…"_ dijo sonriendo._

"No tienes que disculparte Blaine"_ le dije imitando su sonrisa. Nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, sus ojos color avellana me tenían hipnotizado, su sonrisa era perfecta y… ¡No de nuevo Kurt! Me reprendí y me obligué a voltear para otro lado. Blaine es sólo un amigo… el sonido de su celular me sacó de mis pensamientos._

"Lo siento, yo… debo contestar, nos vemos después"_ dijo mientras se alejaba. El resto del día por alguna extraña razón estuve solo en las clases… ¿dónde estaban todos? Cuando salí pude ver la camioneta de Cooper y él me saludó._

"¡Hey Kurt!"_ gritó para llamar mi atención._

"Hola Cooper, no sé dónde esté Blaine"_ le dije antes de que me preguntara y él rió._

"Me acaba de decir que ya se ha ido ¿quieres que te lleve?"_ me preguntó._

"Yo… no quisiera causar…"_ intenté decir._

"¡Vamos Kurt! Somos amigos tú no causas molestias…"_ dijo con una sonrisa autentica y yo acepté. Cooper me estaba platicando que pensaba quedarse a pasar navidad con su familia pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. _

"¿Qué?"_ lo escuché gritar y de un momento a otro se desvió de nuestro camino habitual._

"Ya voy para allá…"_ dijo y colgó el teléfono. _

"¿Pasa algo malo?"_ le pregunté intrigado._

"No… espero que no te moleste pero tendremos que pasar a Dalton antes de regresar a casa" _me dijo con una sonrisa._

"¿Dalton?"_ pregunté._

"Es la escuela donde iba Blaine con los Warblers" _me explicó. ¿A qué íbamos a Dalton?_

"¿Y a qué pasaremos a Dalton?"_ insistí. _

"Ya verás…"_ me dijo en un tono bastante extraño. Después de un largo tramo de camino llegamos a Dalton y Cooper no se bajó de la camioneta._

"¿Me haces un favor?"_ me preguntó._

"¿Qué clase de favor?"_ pregunté inquieto._

"Verás, Blaine está ahí adentro pero yo no puedo pasar por él porque obviamente no tengo tu edad" me explicó "así que… ¿podrías ir por él?"_ terminó preguntándome._

"Pero yo no conozco Dalton y… ¿por qué no le llamas a su celular?"_ le comenté._

"Porque se le acabó la batería"_ me dijo riendo _"¡Anda! Sólo entra y pregúntale a quien sea si ha visto a Blaine"_ me suplicó mientras ponía una carita encantadora…_

"Bien… yo voy por Blaine"_ terminé diciendo y salí de la camioneta. ¿Qué hacía Blaine en Dalton? Entré a la escuela y todo el mundo se dio cuenta que yo no pertenecía ahí, a decir verdad Dalton tenía cierto encanto en su decoración, era un lugar amplio y no sé cómo pero terminé bajando unas escaleras…_

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Blaine que estaba esperándome abajo._

"¡Blaine! Cooper me dijo que…"_ comencé a decir._

"Si lo sé pero antes tengo que mostrarte algo…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y me tomó de la mano para jalarme a un lugar que parecía un cuarto de ensayos donde estaban sus amigos._

"¿Qué se supone que debo…?"_ pregunté pero de nuevo no me dejó terminar._

"Shhh… sólo escucha"_ me dijo y se alejó un poco para encontrarse con sus amigos. De repente los chicos empezaron a cantar y Blaine se puso su blazer. __¿Iba a cantar? _

_Before you met me, I was alright__  
__But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life__  
__Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine__  
_

_Eso respondió mi pregunta… Blaine comenzó a cantar mientras los chicos le hacían coros, en un momento Blaine se giró hacia donde estaba yo y me sostuvo la mirada mientras cantaba._

_Let's go all__ t__he way tonight__  
__No regrets__, j__ust love__  
__We can dance__ u__ntil we die__  
__You and I__we'll be young forever_

_Los chicos comenzaron a bailar y Blaine no me quitaba la mirada de encima…_

_You make me__feel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__ d__on't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_Todo se veía tan coordinado… ¿cuándo habrán preparado esto? Esperen… ¿Blaine me está señalando?_

_My heart stops__when you look at me__  
__Just one touch__n__ow baby I believe__  
__This is real__ s__o take a change and__  
__Don't ever look back,__d__on't ever look back_

_No… deben ser alucinaciones mías… miré a nuestro alrededor y estaba lleno de gente… todos estaban emocionados y aplaudían la presentación como locos… no cabe duda que los Warblers tienen buena fama en Dalton… _

_I'm a get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream__tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream__ t__onight_

_Cuando la canción terminó todo el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos… Después de ser felicitado por algunos compañeros Blaine caminó hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa._

"¿Qué te pareció?"_ me preguntó con una ceja levantada._

"Eres todo un Warbler…"_ le dije mirando su blazer y él rio un poco._

"¿Y bien?"_ insistió. _

"¡Estuvo increíble Blaine! pero no tenías que hacer todo esto… creo que entendí el mensaje"_ le dije entusiasmado y él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

"¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad?"_ me preguntó emocionado y vi cómo sus amigos se acercaban a nosotros._

"¡Sí! Pero enserio no tenías que hacer todo esto… si querías entrar al Glee Club sólo tenías que decírmelo para que yo hablara con Mr. Shue"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ gritaron sus amigos y él se quedó sin habla._

"Chicos yo sé que Blaine fue un Warbler pero lo he visto cantar y sé que ama hacerlo, tienen que dejar que él entre al Glee Club de McKinley…"_ les dije tratando de convencerlos pero todos se miraron entre sí ¿Qué significa eso?_

"Pero Kurt, lo que Blaine quiere…"_ comenzó a decir Jeff pero Blaine lo interrumpió._

"Lo que yo quiero es que no se molesten porque me uniré al Glee Club" _dijo con una sonrisa extraña._

"¿Qué?"_ gritó Jeff._

"Kurt ¿puedes adelantarte y decirle a Cooper que no tardo mucho? Por favor… sólo me despediré de mis amigos"_ me dijo sin mirarme._

"¿Seguro?"_ pregunté al ver que todos sus amigos lo veían… ¿molestos?_

"Sí… en un minuto los alcanzo"_ dijo aún sin mirarme._

"Bien…"_ terminé diciendo y me despedí de los chicos para dirigirme a buscar a Cooper…_

* * *

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí les recomiendo que tomen aire... _****_pero _****_n_o se contengan y escriban...**

**_Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios! _**

**_Hasta la próxima ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Pasé toda la mañana preparando la presentación para Kurt, falté a clases por esto, mis amigos y mi hermano me apoyaron desde un principio con la idea, mis esperanzas estaban por las nubes, la canción decía tanto… y ahora estaba aquí con los Warblers a punto de asesinarme._

"¿Qué fue eso?"_ dijo Wes._

"¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no le dijiste?"_ me gritó Jeff._

"No supe que otra cosa decir…"_ dije sin pensar._

"¿Qué?"_ dijo Nick._

"¡Pero tú no quieres entrar al Glee Club!"_ gritó Thad._

"Chicos sé que quieren matarme porque soy cobarde pero… tal vez sea mejor así… tal vez no era el momento adecuado… tal vez…" _intenté defenderme_

"Tal vez ¡nada!" _gritó Nick molesto._

"Nick…" _susurró Jeff._

"Ok Blaine… digamos que tal vez no era el momento adecuado… ¿piensas decírselo alguna vez?" _me dijo Wes lo más tranquilo posible._

"Lo haré Wes… pero primero entraré al Glee Club de McKinley" _dije muy seguro de mi respuesta._

"¿Seremos competencia?" _preguntó Trent_.

"Eso no importa, después de todo Kurt tiene razón… Blaine ama la música y es injusto alejarlo de ella sólo porque no estará con nosotros" _dijo Jeff._

"Gracias Jeff…" _dije sonriendo._

"Te apoyaremos Blaine" _dijo David poniendo su mano en mi hombro y todos comenzaron a acercarse para abrazarme._

"Gracias chicos y perdón si los decepcioné pero les prometo que no me rendiré" _les dije tratando de ser fuerte. En un segundo todos estaban a mi alrededor abrazándome._

"Perdónanos a nosotros…"_ dijo Nick._

"Creo que estábamos tan emocionados que no pensamos que aún esto podría ser difícil para ti…"_ comentó Trent._

"Sí Blaine, perdón…"_ dijo Wes._

"Respetaremos tus tiempos…"_ dijo Jeff. Aww… Nadie puede molestarse con los Warblers… respetarán mis… esperen… ¡Tiempo!_

"Chicos debo irme Cooper y Kurt me están esperando, gracias por todo en verdad…_" les dije mientras se deshacía el abrazo. Los chicos se despidieron y salí de Dalton lo más rápido posible, ¿cómo es que siempre se me va tan rápido el tiempo con ellos? _

"¡Por aquí Blaine!"_ escuché la voz de mi hermano y caminé hacia donde estaba con la camioneta, cuando llegué me subí y encontré a Kurt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si tan solo esa sonrisa fuera por…_

"¿Cómo te fue con los Warblers?"_ me preguntó mi hermano pero Kurt no me dejó hablar._

"¡Cooper! No sabes lo que pasó, Blaine estaba…"_ comenzó a decir y así fue todo el camino, Kurt le relató con lujo de detalles la escena a mi hermano quien sonreía como un tonto al ver lo emocionado que estaba Kurt, una vez que terminó de contarle lo bien que había salido todo la sonrisa de Cooper se desvaneció cuando escuchó que según Kurt yo había hecho todo eso por entrar al Glee Club… _

"¡¿Qué?!"_ gritó pero Kurt le dijo lo mismo que a los Warblers… yo miré a Cooper suplicando que ya no preguntara nada más y así fue. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa Kurt me dijo que si podríamos posponer nuestra clase de hoy porque tenía que salir con las chicas a quien sabe dónde, yo no me negué porque no estaba de humor y en realidad tenía que ponerme al corriente con Rachel y Sam en las clases así que él se fue con sus amigas y yo entré a mi casa con Cooper._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ me preguntó mi hermano._

"Soy un cobarde…"_ terminé soltando y él me abrazó. _

"Todo a su tiempo Blaine…"_ me dijo sin soltarme._

"No me rendiré Coop"_ le susurré y él sonrió. _

"Así se habla…"_ dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa. _

_Después de comer llegaron Rachel y Sam para "ayudarme" con la tarea o por lo menos eso era lo que yo pretendía…_

"Hola Blaine"_ me saludó Rachel._

"¿Por qué la urgencia?"_ preguntó Sam._

"Hola chicos, ¿acaso no puedo invitar a mis amigos a mi casa para pasar la tarde?"_ pregunté haciéndome el inocente mientras pasábamos a la sala._

"Ok… ¿qué tienes planeado?"_ preguntó Rachel._

"¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?"_ les pregunté._

"¡S!"_ gritó Rachel y Sam no pareció tener problema._

"Pero antes… ¿podrían pasarme los apuntes de las clases de hoy?"_ les dije con mi mejor sonrisa._

"¿Qué?"_ gritó Rachel._

"¿No entraste a clases?"_ me preguntó Sam y yo negué con la cabeza._

"¡Pero si te dejamos en la cafetería!"_ gritó Rachel de nuevo._

"Es una larga historia chicos…"_ dije dando un suspiro. _"¿Si me ayudan?"_ insistí._

"Emm… en realidad nosotros queríamos que nos pasaras los apuntes también…"_ dijo Rachel algo apenada._

"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ esta vez fui yo quien gritó. _"¿Por qué no entraron a clases ustedes?"_ les pregunté curioso._

"Lo que pasa es que Rach…"_ comenzó Sam._

"¡SAM!"_ gritó Rachel impidiendo que terminara de hablar._

"¿Qué sucede Rachel?"_ le pregunté directamente._

"Nada…"_ dijo casi susurrando._

"Rachel tienes que decírselo…"_ le dijo Sam. ¿Qué? Una vez más me sentía perdido… _

"¿Qué tienes que decirme Rachel?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"A Rachel le gusta Finn…"_ dijo Sam y yo me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos._

"¡SAM!"_ gritó Rachel._

"Somos amigos, tenía que saberlo…"_ se defendió Sam y yo comencé a reír._

"¿Así que es eso lo que nos has estado ocultando?" _pregunté sin poder contenerme y ella asintió._

"Faltamos a clases hoy porque vimos a Finn salir de la escuela con Quinn y los seguimos…"_ explicó Sam mientras Rachel me miraba apenada. _

"Yo… vaya, no sé qué decir…"_ comenté._

"No te preocupes, no pasó nada… sólo fueron por un café…"_ dijo Sam con una sonrisa._

"¿Finn sabe que te gusta?"_ le pregunté a Rachel._

"No… aún no…"_ dijo con un suspiro. Estuvimos hablando un poco más sobre el tema y después el interrogatorio volvió a mí…_

"Bueno Blaine, ya sabes por qué no entramos a clases nosotros pero ¿qué hay de ti?"_ me preguntó Rachel y yo suspiré. _

"Larga historia ¿no?"_ dijo Sam y yo asentí. _"Pues tenemos tiempo…"_ dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón._

"Blaine has estado muy raro últimamente ¿qué te pasa?"_ me preguntó Rachel un tanto preocupada. ¿Qué? ¿Tan obvio soy? Tal vez ya sea tiempo…_

"Verán yo… hace tiempo descubrí que… soy gay"_ les dije observando su respuesta. Sam se sentó en el sillón y abrió mucho los ojos pero Rachel no parecía sorprendida._

"¡Wow! Eso sí que no lo esperaba…"_ dijo Sam._

"¿Acaso estás ciego Evans?"_ le interrogó Rachel._

"¿Qué?"_ casi grité yo. ¿Rachel ya sospechaba? ¿Desde cuándo?_

"¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Sam inocentemente._

"Tú… ¿tú ya sabías?"_ le pregunté a Rachel._

"Lo sospechaba pero me lo acabas de confirmar y ahora sé por qué lo miras así…"_ comentó con una sonrisa y yo me quedé helado ¿acaso…?_

"¿Qué? ¿A quién mira así?"_ preguntó Sam un tanto exasperado pero ninguno respondió. _"Woah… espera… Blaine dime que no estás enamorado de mí porque yo tengo a…" _comenzó a decir pero Rachel no lo dejó seguir._

"¡Eres un tonto Sam!"_ gritó Rachel mientras ambos reíamos._

"No Sam, no estoy enamorado de ti…"_ le dije para tranquilizarlo._

"¿Entonces de quién hablan?"_ preguntó confundido._

"¡De Kurt!"_ le dijo Rachel. Era un hecho ella lo sabía… _

"Oh…"_ dijo Sam. Después de un momento de silencio yo les confirmé todo y les conté lo que había pasado por la mañana, Rachel me aseguró que todo estaría bien y que tendría más oportunidades porque estaría en el Glee Club. Cuando comenzó a oscurecerse decidimos que era tiempo de ver la película y así pasamos el resto de la tarde…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El resto del día tuve una sonrisa en el rostro ¿por qué? ni yo lo sabía con exactitud, sólo sabía que Blaine cantaba muy bien y que sería un gran integrante para New Directions. Por desgracia no tuve clase de defensa personal con mi instructor pero fui con las chicas al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Pasé una tarde agradable pero eché de menos a Blaine… _

_El martes estaba decidido a hablar con Mr. Shue para que aceptara a Blaine en el Glee Club pero al parecer Blaine tenía otros planes…_

"Hola Kurt"_ escuché su voz a mis espaldas mientras cerraba mi casillero._

"Hola Blaine... en un rato hablaré con Mr. Shue para que…"_ comencé a decir pero él no me dejó terminar._

"Lo tengo todo cubierto…" _dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me jalaba hacia el patio. De un momento a otro pude ver a la banda de la escuela en el lugar y Blaine me dejó en una mesa con Rachel y todos los New Directions. Él se alejó y dio una señal a la banda que comenzó a tocar una melodía que enseguida reconocí…_

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone__  
__It's not unusual to have fun with anyone__  
__But when I see you hanging about with anyone…__  
_

_Comenzó a cantar Blaine y los New Directions se quedaron con la boca abierta… ¡Blaine canta muy bien! ¿Acaso nadie en esta escuela lo sabía?_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time__  
__But when I see you out and about it's such a crime__  
__If you should ever want to be loved by anyone…__  
_

_Las cheerios le hicieron compañía a Blaine y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, Santana lo guió con algunos pasos sencillos para que no se perdiera en el baile y él logró seguirles el paso. Cuando terminó la canción pude ver a Mr. Shue aplaudiendo y entonces supe lo que tramaba Blaine…_

"¿Qué tal?"_ me preguntó cuándo terminó._

"Creo que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor…" _le dije fingiendo molestia y él no pareció notarlo._

"Yo… tal vez…"_ comenzó a decir un tanto apenado y entonces lo abracé muy fuerte por el cuello._

"Era una broma Blaine… ¡estuviste genial!"_ le dije muy cerca de su oído y escuché su risa mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura._

"Gracias"_ dijo mientras nos separábamos un poco para vernos a la cara pero aún sin soltarnos, esos ojos… esa sonrisa… esos labios… ¿cómo terminamos tan cerca?_

"¡Hey, Blaine!"_ dijo una voz atrás de nosotros. _"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_ preguntó y ambos volteamos a ver a Mr. Shue que observaba la escena un tanto divertido, Blaine y yo nos soltamos al ver que no sólo Mr. Shue nos veía sino toda la escuela… en un segundo sentí mis mejillas arder y decidí retirarme del lugar._

_Por la tarde encontré a Blaine en el ensayo del Glee Club y el maestro lo presentó como el nuevo integrante de New Directions, todos fueron muy cálidos con él y le comentaron que tuviera cuidado con Rachel pero ésta última parecía muy satisfecha de que él estuviera ahí… el resto de la sesión Blaine estuvo con Rachel y yo con Mercedes y con Britt. Al finalizar él se acercó a mí mientras me dirigía a la salida…_

"¿Puedo acompañarle a su casa?"_ me preguntó con un tono de voz un tanto… ¿medieval?_

"¿Y a qué debo el honor?"_ pregunté siguiéndole el juego._

"Verá… en las calles de esta ciudad hay muchos peligros y no quisiera que le pasara algo malo a una persona tan fina como usted"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"¿Seguro no tiene nada que ver con que usted vive en frente de mi casa?"_ le pregunté riendo._

"Su comentario me ofende"_ dijo un tanto indignado y ambos reímos como locos. _

"Suficiente, estoy halagado pero creo que quiero de regreso a mi instructor de defensa personal"_ le dije mientras hacía un puchero. _

"¿Extrañas a tu joven, amable y apuesto instructor?"_ me preguntó con una ceja levantada._

"¡Eres un tonto!"_ le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo y me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude. No pude contener la risa por mucho tiempo por lo que me agoté enseguida y de un momento a otro terminé tirado en el suelo con Blaine encima de mí._

"¿Creíste que podías superar al maestro?"_ susurró muy cerca de mi cara y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco._

"Hey! ¿Ahora así es como se divierten?" _escuché una voz acompañada de una risa familiar…_

"¡Cooper! Pensé que no vendrías hoy… ¿A qué hora llegaste?"_ preguntó mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para que pudiera levantarme._

"Mamá me dejó libre hace un rato y pasé a ver si los encontraba"_ dijo con una sonrisa y los tres subimos a la camioneta. Camino a casa le conté a Cooper con lujo de detalles sobre la audición de Blaine para el Glee Club y él se puso muy feliz, bueno…. tal vez omití uno que otro detallito… Cuando llegamos a casa Blaine me dijo que saldría un rato con su hermano pero que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría por lo que no sabía si podría darme clase hoy…_

"No te preocupes, podemos dejarlo para mañana"_ le comenté con una sonrisa._

"¿Seguro?"_ me preguntó dudoso._

"Sí Blaine, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer"_ le respondí._

"¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje si tardamos más de la cuenta y así Kurt puede hacer sus planes y tú puedes estar tranquilo?"_ sugirió su hermano._

"Eso suena bien"_ comenté y Blaine asintió. Estaba a punto de meterme a mi casa cuando escuché su voz de nuevo…_

"¡Kurt!"_ gritó._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ le pregunté girándome._

"Emmm… Yo… no tengo tu número…"_ me dijo un tanto apenado._

"Cierto…"_ respondí mientras grababa el número en su celular. _"Listo"_ le dije y le entregué el teléfono._

_Por la tarde me llegó el famoso mensaje donde Blaine se disculpaba porque no podría llegar a tiempo y prometía que me lo iba a compensar… después de cenar me fui directamente a mi recámara y me recosté en mi cama, temo que estuve pensando todo el día en cierto chico joven, amable y apuesto ¿acaso había estado coqueteando conmigo? Estuve tan cerca de él dos veces en el día… ese abrazo fue tan cómodo… nunca me había sentido así antes… debo controlar esto… Blaine es un imposible… y la verdad es que no quiero perder su amistad, es decir, él ni siquiera es gay... cerré los ojos y de un momento a otro me quedé dormido. _

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente :)_**

**_Espero que les guste y que tengan una linda semana!_**

**_Hasta la próxima... ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Después de ver la película Rachel me preguntó qué cantaría para entrar al Glee Club y la verdad es que no lo había pensado, ella se ofreció a ayudarme y estuvimos buscando canciones por un rato más hasta que su padre pasó por ella. _

"Creo que yo puedo conseguir que la banda te ayude en tu presentación"_ me comentó Sam. _

"¿De verdad?"_ pregunté sorprendido._

"Sí… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" _dijo mi amigo antes de salir de mi casa._

"Gracias Sam"_ le dije emocionado._

"Para eso están los amigos" _me dijo guiñándome un ojo y ambos reímos._

_Cuando Sam se fue mamá nos llamó a cenar y nos comentó que una de sus amigas cumplía años al día siguiente y quería hacerle un pastel, Cooper se ofreció a ayudarla y ella aceptó pero nos avisó que todos deberíamos ir a su casa por la tarde._

_El martes en la escuela busqué a Kurt para que viera mi "audición" y lo encontré en su casillero, él comenzó a decirme que hablaría con Mr. Shue en la tarde pero no lo dejé terminar, si iba a entrar al Glee Club lo haría como los demás y por mis propios méritos así que lo llevé al patio donde tenía todo preparado gracias a Rachel y a Sam. Toda la escuela estaba ahí, los New Directions me miraban curiosos, a decir verdad nunca había cantado enfrente de ellos… busqué entre la gente y vi a Mr. Shue llegando, todo estaba listo… di la señal a la banda y comencé a cantar It's not unusual. Para mi sorpresa las cheerios se unieron a mi presentación y su capitana me guió con algunos pasos sencillos… ¡todo estaba saliendo perfecto! _

_Cuando terminé de cantar todos aplaudieron y sin pensarlo me acerqué a Kurt para preguntarle si lo había hecho bien, él me dijo que podía haberlo hecho mejor y eso me desanimó un poco pero enseguida sentí sus brazos en mi cuello y su suave aliento en mi oído, Kurt me dijo que estaba bromeando y que había estado genial, en ese momento sentí que me volvió el alma al cuerpo y lo tomé entre mis brazos por la cintura, nos separamos un poco para vernos a la cara y en cuanto cruzamos nuestras miradas una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo… ahí estaba Kurt… a escasos centímetros de mi cara… mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y…_

"¡Hey, Blaine!"_ dijo una voz atrás de nosotros. _"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_ preguntó y ambos volteamos a ver a Mr. Shue que nos estaba mirando junto con el resto de la escuela… Kurt y yo nos soltamos y fui a hablar con Mr. Shue, me comentó del Glee Club y le dije que me quería unir, él aceptó y cuando regresé al lugar donde estaba con Kurt, él ya no estaba…_

_Por la tarde lo vi en el ensayo del Glee Club pero estuvo entretenido con Britt y con Mercedes por lo que casi no hablamos, los chicos me recibieron muy bien y me hicieron algunas advertencias sobre el carácter de Rachel y su afán de acaparar todos los solos en las presentaciones pero la verdad es que no les hice caso… si estaba en el Glee Club era sólo por una razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Kurt Hummel._

_Cuando terminó el ensayo alcancé a Kurt en el pasillo y le pregunté si podía acompañarlo a su casa sonando más cortés que de costumbre, él pareció divertido y me siguió el juego por un rato… de un momento a otro comencé a corretearlo y segundos después terminé encima de él, era la segunda vez que lo tenía tan cerca en el día… definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a eso… me quedé mirando sus ojos… su sonrisa… sus labios… estuve a punto de dejarme llevar y besarlo en ese mismo instante pero Cooper llegó. Ese día ya no vi más a Kurt porque fuimos a la casa de la amiga de mamá y regresamos más tarde, por la noche quería enviarle un mensaje a Kurt pero todo lo que se me ocurría terminaba sonando tonto o demasiado cursi… después de un rato me di por vencido y me fui a dormir. _

_El miércoles me levanté con un buen presentimiento y me arreglé rápido para pasar por los chicos con Cooper. En el camino Finn nos contó que tenía partido en la tarde y quería que fuéramos, la primera clase pasó rápidamente y cuando llegamos a Francés la maestra ya estaba en el salón._

"Bonjour, aujourd'hui vous travaillent en binôme. Kurt et Blaine vous ensemble, Rachel et…"_ comenzó a decir la maestra en cuanto nos vio en la puerta. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente porque estaba con Kurt, definitivamente sería un buen día. _

"¿Qué tal te fue con tu hermano ayer?" _me preguntó Kurt cuando nos sentamos_.

"Acompañamos a mi mamá a casa de una de sus amigas porque era su cumpleaños" _le expliqué con una sonrisa. La maestra nos indicó que teníamos que realizar un dialogo que incluyera los últimos temas que habíamos visto y así lo hicimos. _

"¿Qué harán esta tarde?" _nos preguntó Rachel al salir de la clase._

"Iremos a ver jugar a Finn…" _comentó Kurt y ella abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Juega hoy?" _preguntó enseguida y no pude evitar reír un poco._

"Si, ¿quieres acompañarnos?" _intervine._

"¡Claro!" _dijo Rachel emocionada_ "Los veo al rato tengo que arreglarme" _gritó mientras se alejaba._

"¿Qué mosca le picó?" _me preguntó Kurt extrañado._

"No lo sé…" _mentí y seguimos caminando. ¿Acaso este hombre no se da cuenta de nada?_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El miércoles por la mañana Finn me advirtió que tenía que ir a verlo jugar, era su primer partido "oficial" y no quería que nadie se lo perdiera, incluso invitó a Blaine y él se tomó la libertad de invitar a Rachel. No es que la chica me caiga mal ni nada por el estilo sólo que… pensé que Blaine y yo… ¡tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza! He querido fingir que no pasa nada pero la verdad es que la presencia de Blaine me está descontrolando un poco… _

_Por la tarde Cooper y Blaine pasaron por mí para que fuéramos al partido y recogimos a Rachel, cuando llegamos al lugar había mucha gente y Finn ya estaba calentando, de un momento a otro comenzó el partido._

"¡Anotación!"_ gritaba Rachel muy emocionada porque el equipo de mi hermano iba ganando, la verdad es que Finn juega muy bien y no esperaba menos de él. En el medio tiempo Finn me hizo una seña para que bajara y fui a verlo a vestidores. _

"¡Felicidades, vas ganando!"_ le grité contento._

"Gracias..."_ me dijo en un tono extraño._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté._

"Luego te cuento…"_ me comentó mirando para otro lado y enseguida llegaron sus compañeros de equipo. _

_Cuando regresé a las gradas me encontré con Britt y con Mercedes que estaban muy entretenidas platicando con Blaine, en cuanto llegué se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo…_

"¿De qué hablan?"_ pregunté y vi como todos se miraban entre sí._

"Nada importante"_ contestó Blaine sin mirarme. ¿De qué me perdí?_

"¿Acaso todos me van a ocultar cosas hoy?"_ dije un poco molesto. _

"¡Unicornio! No te enojes… ¡Mira ya va a comenzar el partido!"_ dijo Britt mientras se sentaba a lado de mí. El resto del partido el equipo de Finn siguió anotando y al final como era de esperarse ganaron el partido. Una vez que _

"Kurt…"_ escuché la voz de Blaine._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ le pregunté._

"Verás…"_ comenzó a decir pero se calló cuando vio que Finn venía hacia nosotros _"Sígueme la corriente ¿quieres?"_ me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe con su codo._

"¿Qué?"_ pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta._

"Hola chicos"_ dijo Finn en cuanto llegó._

"Estuviste genial"_ le comentó Rachel._

"Gra-gracias"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Felicidades"_ dijeron Blaine, Britt y Mercedes al mismo tiempo._

"Gracias chicos, que bueno que vinieron"_ dijo Finn._

"Ammm… chicos ya que no tenemos tarea… ¿podemos ir al cine?"_ preguntó Rachel un poco nerviosa y sentí la mirada de Blaine._

"Yo…"_ comenzó a decir Finn pero Blaine no lo dejó terminar._

"¡Vamos! Escuché que hay una buena película ¿tú que dices Kurt?"_ dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. ¿A esto se refería?_

"Amm… yo… sí, por qué no…"_ comenté y Blaine señaló a Finn con la mirada. _"¡Vamos Finn!"_ le insistí y Blaine sonrió. _

"Ok…"_ terminó por decir mi hermano._

"Lo siento chicos pero nosotras tenemos planes, será para otra ocasión…"_ dijo Mercedes y se hizo un silencio, después de un rato las chicas se despidieron y nosotros fuimos al cine. Una vez que llegamos Rachel sugirió una película y Finn aceptó por lo que fueron a comprar sus entradas._

"¿Podrías seguirme la corriente un poco más?"_ me preguntó con ojos suplicantes._

"No te entiendo Blaine… ¿qué pasa?"_ le dije un tanto exasperado._

"Ahorita te explico…"_ me dijo antes de que regresaran Finn y Rachel._

"¿No van a comprar sus entradas?"_ nos preguntó Finn._

"En realidad… le estaba comentando a Kurt que me siento mal y él se ofreció a llevarme a casa"_ comentó Blaine con un tono de voz extraño._

"¿Qué?"_ dijeron Rachel y Finn al unísono. A decir verdad parecían… ¿nerviosos? Blaine me miró suplicante._

"Si… no se preocupen por Blaine va a estar bien…"_ dije tomándolo del brazo._

"Entonces mejor vamos con ustedes…" _comenzó a decir Finn._

"¡No!"_ gritó Blaine _"ustedes ya compraron sus entradas… vean la película y no se preocupen"_ dijo con una sonrisa. Noté como Rachel fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada…_

"¿Qué dices Rachel?"_ le preguntó Finn._

"Yo… sí… es decir… ya compramos las entradas…"_ dijo algo apenada._

"Bien, entonces nos vemos después…"_ nos dijo Finn. _"¿Quieres palomitas?"_ le preguntó a Rachel y vimos cómo se alejaban. Una vez que estuvimos lejos solté a Blaine y lo miré confundido._

"¿Qué fue eso?"_ le pregunté y él comenzó a reír._

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta?"_ me preguntó burlón._

"No te entiendo…"_ le dije un tanto molesto._

"Le acabamos de hacer un favor a tu hermano y a Rachel…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"¿Un favor?"_ pregunté y Blaine rodó los ojos._

"¡A Rachel le gusta Finn!"_ me gritó exasperado. _"Y casi puedo apostar que tu hermano le corresponde" _continuó._

"Oh…"_ terminé diciendo y caminamos por un rato. _"¿Entonces tu eres una especie de cupido?"_ le pregunté burlón y él comenzó a reír de nuevo._

"Supongo que sí…"_ dijo después de un rato._

"Vaya, vaya… ¿quién lo diría?" _comenté riendo._

"Alguien tenía que darles una ayudadita ¿no?"_ me dijo sonriendo._

"Lo dice el hombre que nunca se ha enamorado, vaya que me sorprendes Blaine Anderson"_ le comenté y él comenzó a reír de nuevo._

"Bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer?"_ me preguntó._

"Pues tengo que llevar a mi amigo a su casa porque se siente mal"_ le contesté burlón._

"IKurt!"_ me gritó y ambos reímos._

"¿Podemos ir a casa? Estoy algo agotado"_ le comenté y él aceptó. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa Carol nos invitó unos bocadillos, pusimos una película y después de un rato Blaine se fue a su casa. Yo me quedé en la sala pensando un rato, a decir verdad no me esperaba que a Rachel le gustara Finn… ¿Cuándo pasó que no me di cuenta? ¿A Finn todavía le gustará Rachel? El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos…_

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Adam del otro lado del teléfono._

"Hey, ¿cómo estás?"_ le pregunté._

"¡Muy bien Kurt! Te llamo porque quiero saber si tú y tu familia quieren venir a pasar navidad en Nueva York…"_ me dijo emocionado._

"¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas enserio?"_ casi grité._

"¡Claro! Mamá me dijo que los invitara…" _me contestó feliz._

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Claro que queremos! Nunca hemos estado en Nueva York…" _le comenté muy emocionado, sé que aún no lo hablaba con papá pero seguro no se negará… ¡Dios! ¡Nueva York! ¿Qué más puedo pedir para navidad? Después de hablar un rato más con Adam nos despedimos y le comenté a papá sobre su propuesta, él lo comentó con Carole y no hubo ningún problema. Era un hecho el sábado por la mañana nos iríamos a Nueva York._

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo uno más ;) _**

**_Les prometo que no pasará nada malo en Nueva York... _**

**_Gracias por leer! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

_Narra Blaine_

_Después del partido apoyé la idea de Rachel de ir al cine y una vez ahí se me ocurrió que tal vez podría echarle una manita con Finn. Le dije a Kurt que me siguiera el juego y aunque en un principio no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba me ayudó, después de un rato dejamos a Finn y a Rachel solos, por mi parte pasé el resto de la tarde con Kurt, definitivamente fue un buen día… _

_El jueves por la mañana me desperté temprano y bajé a desayunar con mi familia. _

"Oigan… ¿qué les parece si nos juntamos en navidad con los Hummel?"_ preguntó Coop de un momento a otro. _

"Suena genial"_ comenté con una sonrisa._

"Tenemos que preguntarles si no tienen planes…"_ dijo mi papá._

"Yo no creo que tengan problema pero hoy hablaré con Carole"_ dijo mamá entusiasmada. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que pasar navidad con Kurt y su familia? ¡Dios! Ya quiero que termine la escuela… sólo dos días más._

"Bueno… yo me retiro…"_ dije tomando mi mochila._

"Te llevo"_ dijo mi hermano saliendo detrás de mí. _"Más te vale que aproveches la oportunidad para hablar con Kurt" _dijo en cuanto llegamos a la camioneta._

"Sabía que algo tramabas…"_ le dije sonriendo._

"¿No crees que ya es tiempo? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe menos él!"_ casi gritó._

"No es fácil Coop…"_ intenté defenderme._

"Yo no dije que lo fuera pero tienes que arriesgarte ¿qué pasa si llega otro chico y…" _comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar._

"¡Cállate Coop! Eso no va a pasar…" _dije un tanto exasperado. _"Te dije que no me rendiría y no lo haré…"_ terminé diciendo un poco más tranquilo._

"Si tú lo dices…"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Hablaré con él en navidad, lo prometo…"_ dije seriamente y él sonrió. Definitivamente ya es tiempo…_

_Cooper me dejó en la escuela y ya era un poco tarde, cuando llegué ya no había lugares y la maestra ya había iniciado así que decidí saltarme la clase, después de un rato pasé a la cafetería y me encontré con los chicos…_

"¡Hola chicos!"_ los saludé y ellos hicieron lo mismo. _"¿De qué hablan?"_ pregunté interesado._

"Sobre lo que haremos en nuestras dos semanas de vacaciones… ¡Ya casi es navidad!"_ me dijo Britt muy emocionada._

"¿Y ustedes qué harán Kurt?"_ preguntó Rachel y él sonrió._

"¡Prepárense chicos porque éste año mi familia y yo pasaremos la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas!"_ dijo muy entusiasmado y no pude evitar sonreír al ver su alegría. _"¡Pasaremos navidad en Nueva York!"_ terminó de decir._

"¡¿Qué?!"_ no pude evitar gritar._

"¡Sí! ¿Pueden creerlo?"_ dijo Kurt._

"¿Cómo que irán a Nueva York?"_ preguntó Rachel._

"Verán, ayer me llamó Adam y dijo que quería que pasáramos navidad con su familia…"_ comenzó a decir Kurt pero me perdí después de que escuché su nombre… Adam… Adam… otra vez ¡Adam! ¿Cuándo será el día que algo me salga bien?_

"¿Y tú Blaine?"_ dijo Britt sacándome de mis pensamientos._

"Yo… yo pasaré las fiestas en casa con… con mi familia"_ logré decir fingiendo una sonrisa. En realidad ese era parte del plan pero…_

"Ya es la hora de la clase…"_ dijo Sam y todos nos levantamos._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó Finn mientras caminábamos al salón._

"Sí…"_ contesté._

"¿Y por qué no te oyes como si estuvieras bien?"_ insistió._

"No es nada Finn…"_ le comenté e intenté alejarme pero él me detuvo del brazo._

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"_ me preguntó._

"Tenemos clase…"_ comencé a decir._

"Te aseguro que esto es más importante"_ dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el patio. Una vez que estuvimos ahí nos sentamos y Finn comenzó a hablar… _"Blaine, últimamente te noto extraño ¿te pasa algo?" _me preguntó._

"N-no…"_ dije nervioso ¿Acaso él…?_

"¿Algo que quieras contarme?"_ insistió._

"Amm… no…"_ dije lo más tranquilo posible y él puso los ojos en blanco._

"Muy bien Blaine Anderson entonces te lo preguntaré directamente ¿te gusta Kurt?"_ dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me quedé helado… ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?"_

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo… por qué lo dices?" _le pregunté desviando la mirada._

"No soy tonto Blaine, ¿crees que no veo cómo lo miras con esa sonrisa de tonto que te cargas? ¿Crees que no veo ese brillo en tus ojos cada vez que él está cerca? ¿Crees que no veo cómo haces cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo con él? Eres el único que se ríe de sus chistes tontos…"_ me dijo riendo._

"Finn… yo…"_ intenté hablar pero ¿qué tenía que decir?_

"No tienes que confirmármelo Blaine… tengo que confesarte que pensé que eran alucinaciones mías pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Desde hace algún tiempo te ves muy feliz y sólo espero que ésta vez no pase lo mismo que con Rachel"_ comentó burlón._

"Eso no va a pasar Finn, ahora sé por qué no funcionaron las cosas con Rachel pero estoy seguro de lo que soy y de lo que siento…"_ comencé a decir y vi cómo Finn sonreía como un tonto. _"A ti te gusta Rachel ¿no es así?"_ le pregunté._

"¡Hey! Esto no es sobre mí…"_ dijo nervioso._

"Eso es un sí…" _le dije sonriendo._

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó y comencé a reír. _"Yo creo que deberías hablar con Kurt, no te puedo asegurar que te corresponda pero debes intentarlo…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Yo creo que tú también deberías intentarlo"_ le dije y él se sonrojó. _"Si te gusta ¿no es así?"_ le insistí y él asintió._

"Y a ti te gusta mi hermano ¿no es así?"_ dijo buscando mi mirada pero no la encontró. _"Vamos Blaine, sé que a veces puedo asustar pero te aseguro que no me pondré en tu contra… a menos que lo lastimes pero… eso no pasará ¿cierto?" _dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro._

"Tú ganas… acepto que me gusta Kurt y te aseguro que lo último que quiero es lastimarlo"_ dije mirándolo a los ojos y él sonrió. _"Te propongo que los dos seamos sinceros con nuestros sentimientos y corramos el riesgo" _le dije sonriendo._

"Trato hecho…"_ dijo y nos abrazamos. Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, cuando Cooper dijo que todo el mundo lo sabía no esperaba esto… _

_El resto del día pasó muy rápido y con algunas complicaciones porque todos teníamos que entregar algunos trabajos al día siguiente ya que era el último día de clases. Por la tarde estuve pensando si debía hablar con Kurt antes de que se fuera o cuando regresara… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿No podría cancelar su viaje? Bien… estoy siendo algo egoísta, después de todo sé que la pasará mejor en Nueva York que aquí…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Llevo dos horas sentado frente a la computadora, mañana es el último día para entregar trabajos y aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo pensando en lo que me espera en Nueva York… ¡Dios, iré a Nueva York! ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? Bueno tal vez… ok… soñando de nuevo… algo tengo que hacer para dejar de tener estos pensamientos… _

"¿Kurt?"_ escuché la voz de Finn._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté._

"¿Dejó tarea la maestra de historia?"_ dijo en respuesta._

"Sí, tenemos que hacer un ensayo sobre… espera… ¿por qué no entraste a clase?"_ lo miré confundido._

"Tenía algo que hacer…"_ dijo nervioso._

"¿No viste a Blaine? tampoco entró a clase…"_ comenté un poco preocupado._

"Amm… no…"_ me contestó. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

"Bueno… entonces ¿en qué estábamos?"_ pregunte._

"El ensayo…"_ me respondió y le expliqué de lo que se trataba, como era en parejas decidimos hacerlo juntos y terminamos justo antes de que Carole nos llamara a cenar._

"Chicos les tengo una noticia" _dijo mi papá cuando estábamos en la mesa._

"¿Qué pasa Burt?"_ preguntó Finn._

"Mañana por la tarde nos vamos a Nueva York"_ dijo mi papá mostrando los boletos._

"¿No volaríamos el sábado?"_ preguntó Carole._

"Sí pero… ya no había boletos disponibles así que decidí que podríamos adelantarnos un poco"_ dijo sonriendo._

"¡Si, si, si!"_ grité emocionado y todos rieron. _

"Espero que una semana sea suficiente para que conozcas Nueva York…"_ comentó Carole._

"¡Claro que no será suficiente!"_ casi grité _"Pero… podríamos quedarnos dos semanas ¿no es así?" _les pregunté suplicante._

"Pues…"_ comenzó a decir mi papá pero Carole lo interrumpió._

"No creo que se pueda Kurt, hoy Pam vino a proponerme que pasáramos navidad con su familia y como ya tenemos planes… quedé en que regresaríamos para año nuevo"_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

"Oh… pues… está bien, ellos son muy agradables"_ dije sonriendo._

"Son como de la familia"_ agregó Finn y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Cuando terminamos de cenar ayudé a Carole con los trastes y subí a continuar con mi tarea, después de un rato el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió… era un mensaje de Blaine._

_¿Cómo vas con el ensayo de Historia? –B_

_Bien, ya lo terminé : ) –K_

_¿Enserio? Yo quería que fueras mi pareja :/ –B_

_Muy tarde para esas proposiciones joven jajaja –K_

_Si saco una F en mi ensayo será tu culpa :P –B_

_¿Quieres que te ayude? – K_

_No, cómo crees… seguro aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer –B_

_La verdad es que sí… pero ánimo tú puedes : ) si necesitas algo llámame – K_

_Lo tomaré en cuenta : ) –B_

_Después de leer nuestra conversación decidí que era momento de continuar con mi trabajo, al final Blaine nunca llamó y como ya era muy noche me fui a dormir. Por la mañana salí corriendo de mi casa porque era muy tarde pero por suerte llegué a mi clase a tiempo para entregar uno de mis trabajos, el resto del día transcurrió rápidamente porque sólo era entrega de trabajos y un "felices vacaciones" por parte de los maestros para despedirnos del salón. A la salida ya no vi a Blaine porque salí corriendo a mi casa para arreglar mis cosas, el vuelo salía en dos horas y todos tenían todo listo menos yo así que todos terminaron ayudándome a empacar… _

_Cuando estábamos a bordo del avión mi celular sonó así que lo saqué para ver de qué se trataba._

_Kurt, ya no te vi en la escuela… ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde están todos? –B _

_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Se me olvidó decirle a Blaine que volaríamos antes a Nueva York… _

"Joven apague su celular por favor, estamos a punto de despegar"_ me dijo la azafata y tuve que obedecer. En cuanto llegamos a Nueva York lo primero que hice fue enviarle un mensaje a Blaine para que no se preocupara más…_

_Perdón Blaine, estoy en Nueva York se me olvidó decirte que volaríamos antes… no te preocupes llegamos bien. Disfruta tu semana de vacaciones sin los Hummel ;) – K_

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Adam y corrí a abrazarlo._

"Estoy en el aeropuerto de Nueva York ¿puedes creerlo?"_ dije emocionado._

"Y esto no es nada, espera a que veas Central Park, Broadway…"_ comenzó a decir mientras caminábamos hacia el auto. Este viaje sería inolvidable…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Después de pensarlo mucho me decidí… tenía que hablar con Kurt antes de que se fuera a Nueva York pero para ello tenía que encontrarlo primero. Ya era viernes no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo, en la escuela no lo vi después de la entrega de ensayos en Historia así que decidí buscarlo en su casa pero nadie abrió ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Y si le pasó algo? No pude controlarme y enseguida le envié un mensaje pero tampoco obtuve respuesta… pensé en ir a buscarlo a un hospital pero al final opté por tranquilizarme un poco y esperar, dicen que las malas noticias vuelan ¿no es cierto? _

_Más tarde me llegó el mensaje que estaba esperando aunque… no fue la respuesta que esperaba… _

_Perdón Blaine, estoy en Nueva York se me olvidó decirte que volaríamos antes… no te preocupes llegamos bien. Disfruta tu semana de vacaciones sin los Hummel ;) – K_

_Tuve sentimientos encontrados mientras leía el dichoso mensaje, estaba feliz porque Kurt estaba bien pero estaba molesto porque Nueva York era casi casi sinónimo de Adam y para el colmo estaba triste porque Kurt se había ido y ni siquiera me había despedido de él… ¿Cómo se supone que podría disfrutar de mi semana de vacaciones sin los Hummel? _

_Pásala bien ;) –B_

_Fue lo único que pude responder… _

_¿Qué más les puedo decir? Pasé la semana más larga de mi vida… no puedo decir que fue aburrida porque no lo fue, los Warblers vinieron a verme en varias ocasiones y salimos a pasear como antes, pasé tiempo con mi hermano y mamá nos dio una buena noticia, nos dijo que Kurt y su familia regresarían para pasar año nuevo con nosotros. Admito que después de eso estuve más animado e incluso ayudé a mi mamá a preparar el pavo para navidad…_

_En navidad mamá invitó a una de sus amigas a cenar y ella trajo a sus dos hijas, una de ellas era de mi edad y la otra para suerte de Cooper era de su edad, he de confesar que ambas eran muy hermosas y al parecer la mayor pareció entenderse con mi hermano pero yo no quería que su hermana se fijara en mí así que no hablé mucho durante toda la cena._

"Creo que vamos a regresar más seguido a Ohio"_ comentó la amiga de mi mamá mientras comíamos el postre._

"Hace mucho tiempo que no venían, nuestros hijos estaban muy pequeños cuando jugaban juntos ¿recuerdas?"_ comentó mi padre y ella asintió._

"En cambio ahora míralos parece que Blaine ya no se acuerda de Sophie"_ dijo ella mirándome. _

"Tal vez necesiten pasar un momento juntos entre jóvenes"_ dijo mi papá. _

"¿Por qué no van los cuatro a ver los adornos del centro?"_ comentó mi madre entusiasmada._

"Pues…"_ comencé a decir pero mi padre no me dejó continuar._

"Vayan, Cooper llévate la camioneta"_ le ordenó a mi hermano._

"Ok…"_ respondió él y los cuatro nos levantamos._

_En el camino estuvimos platicando un rato y la verdad es que no se me da ser descortés con la gente por lo que estuve siguiéndoles la corriente por un rato, sin embargo era claro que Sophie quería pasar tiempo conmigo pero cuando Cooper se dio cuenta que no lo estaba pasando bien no me dejó solo y en verdad se lo agradecí. Cuando llegamos al centro estuvimos dando vueltas viendo la decoración… lo que hubiera dado por estar ahí con Kurt… ¡Kurt! Ya casi era media noche y aún no le deseaba feliz navidad, sin pensarlo saqué mi celular y comencé a escribir…_

_Kurt, espero te la estés pasando muy bien ¡Feliz Navidad! Ya te extraño… espero verte pronto, te quiero ;) –B_

_Su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar… _

_¡Feliz navidad para ti también! Yo también te extraño pero recuerda que estaré ahí para año nuevo ;) te mando un abrazo y saludos para tu familia. – K_

_Admito que sentí un poco de decepción al leer el mensaje pero mi celular sonó de nuevo…_

_Yo también te quiero Blaine. – K_

_No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto y sentí tres miradas sobre mí pero no me importó, sólo ese mensaje fue suficiente para alegrarme la noche e ignorar las indirectas de Sophie y de mi papá. Por la noche mientras releía el mensaje de Kurt tomé una decisión pero esta vez iba enserio... en definitiva no voy a dejar que algo más se interponga en mis planes, cuando llegue Kurt de Nueva York le diré que soy gay y le diré que estoy enamorado de él, no sé cómo pero lo haré... _

* * *

_**¡Aquí les dejo el que sigue! **_

_**Espero sus comentarios ;) gracias por leer! un abrazo!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola! Me hice un tiempo para actualizar :3 espero con todo mi corazón que les guste el capítulo y... nos leemos al final :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

_Narra Kurt_

_La familia de Adam se ha portado increíble con nosotros, hemos aprovechado cada minuto desde que estamos aquí para conocer Nueva York y aun así puedo decir que me falta mucho por conocer… Hoy fue el último día y Adam se lució llevándonos a Broadway, vimos Les miserábles y puedo decir que estuvo asombroso._

"¿Seguros que quieren volar de noche?_" preguntó Adam cuando llegamos al aeropuerto._

"Sí, queremos estar temprano en casa para ayudar a los Anderson con los preparativos de la cena" _le contesté con una sonrisa._

"Ya veo… me saludas a Blaine"_ me dijo antes de abrazarme._

"Te prometo que la próxima vez vendrá con nosotros"_ dije sin pensar y Adam rió._

"Puedes apostarlo…"_ dijo sonriendo._

"¡Te voy a extrañar Adam! Gracias por todo, fue mucho más de lo que yo esperaba…"_ le dije abrazándolo de nuevo._

"No fue nada… ¡te voy a extrañar Kurt!" _dijo sin soltarme._

"Ya es hora Kurt"_ dijo mi papá detrás de mí así que ambos nos soltamos y comencé a despedirme de su familia. La verdad estaba feliz de regresar, en realidad sí extrañaba a Blaine y ya quería pasar tiempo con su familia. _

_Una vez que estábamos a bordo del avión pensé en enviarle un mensaje a Blaine pero decidí que sería mejor darle una sorpresa. Cuando llegamos a casa era temprano y nos dio tiempo de dormir un rato, por la mañana Carole nos despertó y después de desayunar fuimos a casa de los Anderson._

"¿Kurt?"_ nos recibió Blaine sorprendido._

"¡Blaine!"_ grité y corrí a abrazarlo._

"¿No se supone que llegarían por la tarde?" _me preguntó confundido._

"Si no quieres verme Blaine Anderson me voy…"_ le dije fingiendo indignación pero él me apretó más a su cuerpo._

"No te dejaré ir…"_ dijo en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo._

"¡Hey! Pero que grata sorpresa, pasen…"_ escuché la voz del señor Anderson y Blaine me soltó._

"Queríamos ayudar con la cena"_ dijo Carole mientras entrabamos todos a la casa._

"No era necesario…"_ escuché la voz de la mamá de Blaine. _

_Carole se fue directamente con Pam a la cocina y papá se quedó afuera platicando con el papá de Blaine, Finn y yo nos quedamos con Blaine en la sala y Cooper venía bajando las escaleras…_

"¡Finn, Kurt! ¿Listos para esta noche?"_ preguntó mientras se acercaba._

"Sí"_ contestó Finn entusiasmado._

"Chicos ya tengo la lista para que vayan al supermercado"_ dijo su mamá desde la cocina._

"Muy bien, ya tenemos que hacer…"_ nos dijo Cooper y todos reímos. Después de un rato ya estábamos los cuatro en la camioneta, les contamos todo lo que hicimos en Nueva York y los lugares que visitamos, Cooper ya había viajado a Nueva York así que nos estuvo contando de los lugares que nos había faltado visitar. Cuando llegamos al supermercado hicimos rápido las compras y regresamos a su casa. Los cuatro ayudamos a Pam y a Carole con la cena y por la tarde nos fuimos todos a arreglar._

"¡Kurt!"_ gritó Finn desesperado._

"Ya voy…"_ le dije cansado. La verdad me estaba tardando más de lo normal arreglándome pero es que no sabía que ponerme… al final opté por lo primero que encontré y bajé corriendo las escaleras. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa de los Anderson la mesa ya estaba lista y todos estaban en la sala, en cuanto vi a Blaine mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido e intenté controlar mi respiración ya que él me estaba viendo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que jamás había visto… estuvimos en la sala platicando un rato y pasamos a cenar, unos minutos antes de las doce el papá de Blaine ofreció un brindis y recibimos el año nuevo entre risas y abrazos. _

"Estuvo deliciosa la cena"_ dijo papá._

"La verdad es que tuvimos bastante ayuda ¿verdad Carole?"_ dijo la mamá de Blaine con una sonrisa._

"Se lucieron los cuatro…"_ dijo Carole mirándonos y todos reímos._

"Bueno pues la noche es joven así que será mejor que comencemos a celebrar" _dijo Cooper levantándose de la mesa._

"Cada año nuevo vamos al centro de Ohio después de la media noche, ahí se reúne la gente del pueblo y hay fuegos artificiales, juegos mecánicos, karaoke, bebidas, bailes y todo lo que se puedan imaginar"_ explicó el papá de Blaine._

"¿Qué dicen?_" preguntó Pam._

"Pues no se diga más, ¡vamos!"_ dijo mi papá entusiasmado._

_Una vez que llegamos al centro nos encontramos con los Warblers y con todos los chicos de New Directions ¿Dónde estaban? Simple, en el karaoke…_

"¡Chicos!"_ gritó Rachel al vernos y Finn y yo caminamos hacia ella. Blaine y Cooper fueron a saludar a los Warblers y enseguida hicimos las presentaciones correspondientes, esta noche no éramos competencia sólo éramos un grupo de jóvenes celebrando año nuevo. Más tarde llegó un chico al que nunca había visto y Jeff lo presentó._

"Él es Sebastian"_ dijo amablemente y Blaine lo miró sin comprender. _"Se acaba de unir a los Warblers y ahora es nuestro nuevo capitán"_ le explicó Jeff con una sonrisa._

"Mucho gusto, ¿tú eres Blaine?"_ dijo el chico acercándose a él con una mirada extraña._

"Así es…"_ contestó Blaine cortésmente._

"Eres una leyenda en Dalton…"_ dijo Sebastian y Blaine negó con la cabeza. _

"Adivinen qué les traje…"_ dijo Puck acercándose con unas cervezas y cada quien tomó una. Una chica desconocida subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, Britt me jaló a la pista de baile y todos nos siguieron… así pasó una canción y otra y otra y otra y… ¿Cuántas cervezas más tomé?_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Kurt llegó el 31 por la mañana con su familia y nos ayudaron a preparar la cena, puedo decir que me encantó verlo cocinar y que todo estuvo delicioso pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más me encantó fue verlo en esa camisa azul que hacía juego divinamente con sus ojos… la cena estuvo llena de bromas y risas como es costumbre cuando ambas familias están juntas. Al terminar fuimos al centro a celebrar y nos encontramos con los chicos de la escuela y con los Warblers que estaban muy divertidos en el karaoke, presentamos a cada uno y estuvimos bailando un largo rato… _

_Puck había traído unas cervezas pero la verdad es que después de la experiencia de la última vez… no tomaría de nuevo… acepté una porque Sebastian estuvo insistiendo demasiado pero sólo una. Kurt estuvo bailando con Britt y con las chicas la mayor parte de la noche y yo con los Warblers incluyendo a Sebastian, su nuevo capitán… Tenía unas ganas de ir y bailar con Kurt pero gracias a Sebastian no lo logré… ese chico comenzaba a asfixiarme…_

"Blaine, ya bailaste mucho con tus amigos ven acá…"_ escuché la voz de Kurt y sentí cómo me jalaba hacia donde estaban los chicos. Todos estaban en círculo y yo terminé en el centro con Kurt, comenzamos a movernos y de un momento a otro terminamos muy cerca, después de un rato sentí cómo se agarraba de mi brazo mientras se balanceaba e instintivamente lo sostuve de la cintura, estaba claro que había bebido demás y el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto…_

"¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunté preocupado._

"Creo que necesito un poco de aire…"_ me respondió y lo alejé del bullicio._

"Te extrañé Blaine"_ dijo cuándo nos sentamos en una banca._

"Yo también te extrañé Kurt y no sabes cuánto"_ le contesté y él recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato contemplando a la gente disfrutar de la noche y a la luna que parecía brillar más de lo normal… _

_Después de un momento miré a Kurt y él levantó la cabeza para verme, estuvimos sosteniéndonos la mirada unos segundos y sin darme cuenta él se acercó a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos… en cuanto los sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí un montón de cosas en el estómago y sentí como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido, permanecimos así unos segundos pero yo quería más así que comencé a mover lentamente mis labios buscando respuesta y la obtuve… Kurt comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente pero de un momento a otro el beso se hizo más apasionado, Kurt puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo instintivamente lo acerqué a mí tomándolo de la cintura, por unos segundos nada más existió solamente éramos él y yo besándonos bajo la luz de la luna… _

"Kurt es hora de irnos"_ escuché la voz de su padre y me quedé helado, ambos nos separamos y no me atreví a mirar a Burt. Kurt se levantó como rayo y se fue con su papá… más tarde encontré a Cooper y me dijo que nuestros papás ya se habían ido, me despedí de los chicos y nos fuimos a casa. _

_Admito que no pude dormir en toda la noche, Kurt me había besado… él había iniciado el beso… ¿Acaso podría sentir algo por mí? Una parte de mí tenía esperanza pero la otra me recordaba que él estaba borracho… ¿Y si sólo fue un impulso? No importa… impulso o no es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa… Por la mañana después de almorzar decidí mandarle un mensaje._

_Hola, ¿podemos hablar? –B_

_¿Justo ahora? –K_

_¿Tienes tiempo? –B_

_Supongo… –K_

_Te veo afuera de tu casa en cinco minutos –B_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_¿Cuántas cervezas bebí? Creo que bastantes… desperté en mi cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía que había pasado en la noche pero al parecer mi papá si…_

"Buenos días dormilón…" _me saludó._

"Hola papá…" _le contesté._

"Kurt ¿sientes algo por Blaine?"_ me preguntó directamente._

"¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?"_ le pregunté nervioso._

"Ayer te encontré besándolo…"_ me contestó._

"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ grité._

"Creo que bebiste demasiado…"_ comentó mi papá._

"¿Alguien más nos vio?"_ pregunté aún más nervioso._

"Creo que no… estaban en una banca un poco alejada de la gente y sus papás ya se habían ido"_ me respondió seguro y justo en ese momento sonó mi celular._

_Hola, ¿podemos hablar? –B_

"Es Blaine…" _dije hundiendo la cabeza en mi almohada._

"Será mejor que hables con él… pero tú y yo hablaremos más tarde…"_ dijo saliendo de mi recámara. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le diría a Blaine? Seguro estaba molesto por lo de anoche pero papá tenía razón tenía que hablar con él así que me levanté y me puse mi pantalón deportivo y mi sudadera. Cuando salí de mi casa lo encontré sentado en la banqueta y en cuanto me vio se levantó…_

"Hola Kurt"_ me saludó._

"Hola Blaine"_ le contesté._

"¿Caminamos?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí. _"¿Qué tal la jaqueca?"_ me preguntó burlón._

"Ni me la recuerdes…"_ dije y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mientras caminábamos. Llegamos al parque en el que lo perseguí para que me devolviera mi revista y nos sentamos en el pasto un momento… _"Blaine, con respecto al beso de ayer… entiendo que estés molesto pero ambos estábamos borrachos y no quiero que te preocupes porque no significó nada…" comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

"Yo no estaba borracho" _dijo como si estuviera ofendido y no supe qué decir._ "Y tampoco estoy molesto" _dijo más relajado._

"¿Entonces?" _pregunté confundido._

"Kurt… hay algo que he intentado decirte desde hace tiempo pero no se había dado la oportunidad y aunque no creo que ésta sea la indicada…" _comenzó a decir pero se quedó callado._

"Dilo…" _lo animé y entonces tomó mucho aire y cerró los ojos._

"Kurt… soy gay" _dijo sin más y yo me quedé con la boca abierta._

"¿Qué?"_ casi grité y él me miró a los ojos._

"Soy gay…" _repitió._

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ pregunté y después me sentí estúpido._

"Yo… hace tiempo me fijé en un chico y creo que estoy enamorado"_ dijo tímidamente._

"Oh…"_ conseguí decir ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?_

"Hay más…"_ comenzó a decir pero se detuvo de nuevo._

"Adelante…"_ le dije para que continuara._

"Ese chico…"_ comenzó a decir pero ésta vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió._

"¿Lo conozco?"_ pregunté curioso y él rió un poco._

"Creo que sí…"_ dijo divertido._

"¿Quién es?"_ pregunté inquieto._

"No te das cuenta de nada ¿cierto?"_ me dijo burlón y yo no dije nada… _"Ese chico eres tú Kurt…" _dijo de repente. ¿Yo? Sentí como si el suelo desapareciera debajo de mí… ¿Cómo…? _

"¿Estás bromeando?"_ pregunté._

"Para nada…"_ dijo seriamente._

"Blaine, yo creo que estás confundido… entiendo que somos amigos y quizás estás confundiendo ese cariño con…"_ comencé a decir pero me interrumpió._

"¡No lo digas!"_ gritó _"No estoy confundido Kurt… sé perfectamente lo que soy y lo que siento…"_ dijo seriamente._

"Perdóname, no sé por qué estoy diciendo tantas tonterías… yo mejor que nadie debería entenderte pero esto es muy confuso…" _le dije sinceramente. _

"Lo entiendo y sé que no es la mejor ocasión para decírtelo pero… ya no podía más… no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas pero sí quiero que sepas que quiero intentar ganarme tu corazón, que quiero ser yo el que te haga reír a todas horas, que quiero ser yo quien te robe un suspiro, quiero que me dejes intentar ser más que tu amigo de enfrente, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Kurt…" _comenzó a decir y me perdí a medio discurso. Una parte de mí quería saltar y decirle que yo quería lo mismo, que ha sido mi amor prohibido desde que lo vi por primera vez pero… ¿No es demasiado rápido? ¿Y si sólo está confundido? _

"Blaine yo… no sé qué decir…"_ terminé diciendo y nos miramos por unos segundos._

"No me digas nada… tus ojos lo han hecho por ti…"_ dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué? _

"¿Puedo saber qué te dijeron?"_ le pregunté._

"Es un secreto…"_ me respondió y de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos… ninguno de los dos profundizó el beso, estuvimos así unos segundos disfrutando del contacto y de las sensaciones que nos provocaba… _"Gracias Kurt..."_ susurró cuando nos separamos._

"¿Por qué?"_ pregunté aún confundido._

"Por ser tan transparente…"_ dijo mientras se levantaba aun sonriendo y me ofrecía una mano para levantarme _"¿Quieres comer algo?"_ me preguntó enseguida y sentí cómo mi estómago me reclamaba…_

"De hecho… sí"_ dije apenado._

"Vamos de regreso"_ dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, yo lo tomé y él sonrió. _

"¿Me dirás qué te dijeron mis ojos?"_ insistí y él rió._

"Tal vez algún día Kurt…"_ dijo sonriendo._

"¡Dime!"_ le exigí y sólo conseguí que riera con más ganas. Así me la pasé todo el camino de regreso a casa y él sólo reía… cuando estábamos afuera de mi casa me despedí de él como siempre y caminé hacia mi puerta._

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché su voz y giré. _"Te prometo que no iré demasiado rápido, entiendo que esto sea confuso para ti y perdón por lo de hace rato, me dejé llevar pero no volverá a pasar"_ dijo con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto._

"Bien…" _conseguí decir y entré a la casa. Así que… ¿tengo un pretendiente? No pude evitar reír como un tonto ante tal situación… un pretendiente… pero no cualquier pretendiente… nada más y nada menos que Blaine Anderson…_

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Si esperaban que Kurt corriera a sus brazos como si nada sólo me queda recordarles que TODO A SU TIEMPO..._**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y ya saben e_****_spero sus comentarios! ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

_Narra Blaine_

_Después de hablar con Kurt debo admitir que estaba más feliz que nunca, no… aún no hay nada formal entre nosotros pero al menos él ya sabe sobre mis sentimientos y creo que no le soy indiferente… ¡tengo esperanza! _

"Esa sonrisa es nueva…"_ escuché decir a mi hermano cuando entré a la casa._

"Lo hice…"_ le dije y él sonrió ampliamente._

"¿Y bien?"_ preguntó curioso._

"Él se siente inseguro porque cree que yo soy el que está confundiendo las cosas y supongo que tiene miedo de que mañana todo sea una mentira y él salga herido…"_ le expliqué. _"Pero yo estoy seguro de todo y voy a conquistarlo Coop…" _le dije sonriendo._

"¡Así se habla Blainey!"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba. Después de un rato me fui a mi recámara y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Finn, tenía que decírselo…_

_Lo hice ;) –B_

_Su respuesta no se hizo esperar…_

_Yo también ;) –F_

_No pude evitar sonreír ante la situación, ambos cumplimos nuestro trato pero esto sólo era el comienzo… me quedé dormido pensando en Kurt un rato y me despertó el sonido de mi celular._

_¿Me dirás qué te dijeron mis ojos? –K_

_No pude evitar reír como un tonto ¿acaso no se daría por vencido? Cuando estábamos hablando en el parque Kurt no decía nada y yo me perdí en sus ojos… ¿han escuchado que los ojos son las puertas del alma? Pues los ojos de Kurt son dos puertas abiertas y con tan solo una mirada pude ver que en el fondo él me estaba dando una oportunidad, tal vez por eso no pude evitar besarlo… _

_Ya te dije que no :P –B_

_¡Dime! Haré lo que me pidas –K_

_¿Lo que te pida? –B_

_Eh… retiro lo dicho… –K_

_Muy tarde, te voy a decir… –B_

_¡No me digas! –K_

_Tus deseos son órdenes –B_

_Eso es trampa Anderson… –K_

_Tú me lo pediste :P –B_

_¿Qué estás haciendo? –K_

_¿Enserio quieres saber? –B_

… –_K_

_Estoy pensando en ti ;) –B_

_Tonto… –K_

_:P –B_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_En cuanto entré a casa papá y Carole me miraron extraño pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo, fui a comer algo y después estuve en la sala viendo películas._

"¡Kurt! Tengo que decirte algo_" gritó Finn desde la puerta._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté._

"¡Rachel aceptó ser mi novia!"_ gritó emocionado._

"¡Wow, felicidades!"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él se sentó a mi lado._

"¿Qué estás viendo?"_ me preguntó._

"When Harry met Sally"_ le respondí y él comenzó a reír._

"¿Otra vez?"_ me preguntó._

"Oye… la están pasando en la televisión… no es mi culpa…."_ Le dije algo indignado._

"Claro… ¿cómo vas con la jaqueca?"_ dijo divertido._

"Carole me dio un analgésico y ya se me está pasando"_ le respondí con una sonrisa._

"¿Y esa sonrisa?"_ me preguntó curioso._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ me hice el desentendido._

"Nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera…"_ me dijo sonriendo. _"¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?"_ insistió pero me salvó la campana, mi celular empezó a sonar…_

"¿Hola?" _contesté._

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo empezaste el año?"_ escuché la voz de Adam. Besando a Blaine pensé. _

"¡Muy bien Adam! creo que será un gran año…"_ le contesté sonriendo._

"Te escucho muy entusiasmado ¿pasó algo?"_ me preguntó curioso y subí a mi habitación._

"La verdad es que sí… Adam… alguien me dijo que está enamorado de mí pero no sé si creerle porque hasta hace poco ni siquiera él mismo sabía que era gay…_" terminé confesándole._

"Vaya… ¿puedo saber quién es?"_ me preguntó._

"Blaine…"_ le respondí._

"¡Ya era hora! ¿Te lo d ijo él o tú lo descubriste?"_ dijo mientras reía._

"Él me lo… espera… ¿tú lo sabías?"_ le pregunté y él rió con más ganas._

"Lo siento Kurt pero Blaine era demasiado obvio y sí yo lo sospechaba…"_ me dijo divertido. ¿De verdad soy tan despistado?_

"¿Qué?"_ casi grité._

"Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, creo que todo el mundo lo sabía menos tú…"_ me dijo aún sin parar de reír._

"¿Entonces tú crees que es sincero?"_ le pregunté._

"Yo te diría que sí… pero averígualo tú mismo…"_ me contestó y pude imaginar su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono. Después de un rato cambiamos de tema y le pregunté cómo se la había pasado, estuvimos hablando alrededor de una hora y cuando colgamos le mandé un mensaje a Blaine esperando que me dijera qué le habían dicho mis ojos pero no me dijo aunque… terminó diciéndome que estaba pensando en mí y no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto._

"¿Qué pasó con Blaine?"_ escuché la voz de mi papá._

"No estaba molesto…"_ le respondí y él rió._

"Apuesto a que no, ayer se veía muy cómodo…"_ dijo un tanto divertido._

"¿Qué dices?"_ le pregunté._

"Cuando los encontré besándose tú lo tenías agarrado por el cuello y él te rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos como si no quisiera dejarte ir nunca"_ dijo aun divertido y sentí que el color subía a mis mejillas. _"Te juro que no era mi intención ver eso pero…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé hablar más._

"Olvídalo papá…"_ le dije en tono cortante. La verdad es que ni en mis peores sueños habría imaginado que mi papá me encontrara besando a un chico así… _

"Calma Kurt, no quise incomodarte"_ dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato._

"Blaine dice que está enamorado de mí pero yo tengo mis dudas porque…"_ comencé a decir y él me interrumpió._

"¿No crees que es gay?"_ me preguntó incrédulo._

"Es que…"_ intenté defenderme pero no fue posible._

"Tú mejor que nadie debería entender su situación, tú bien sabes que esas cosas no se eligen sólo se sienten y si no me equivoco tú sientes algo por él…"_ dijo muy seguro._

"Papá no lo comentes con nadie ¿quieres?"_ le dije casi suplicando._

"No me corresponde Kurt, espero que tomes la mejor decisión pero en mi opinión si el chico te lo confesó deberías darle un voto de confianza y dejar que lo intente…"_ dijo sonriendo y yo lo abracé. _

_Me estaba comportando como un niño de tres años, todo el mundo veía cosas que yo no… ¿Desde cuándo Blaine estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Debo prestar más atención… Estuve pensando un largo rato lo que me dijeron papá y Adam… Blaine no me está exigiendo nada sólo me está pidiendo una oportunidad y aquí estoy yo complicándolo todo… _

_Puedes intentarlo ;)–K _

_Gracias ;)–B_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Más tarde estaba a punto de acostarme y mi celular sonó una vez más, en cuanto leí el mensaje mi corazón dio un salto ¡era Kurt! Y me estaba dando una oportunidad… después de releerlo me quedé dormido con el celular en mi pecho…_

_Al día siguiente desperté con una enorme sonrisa, todavía no podía creerlo… la verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre las cosas del amor pero de alguna forma tenía que ganarme el corazón de Kurt. Me levanté temprano y me bañé muy rápido, cuando bajé a desayunar no podía creer quienes estaban ahí…_

"Hola Blaine"_ dijo Sophie emocionada y mi sonrisa desapareció._

"Hola a todos"_ dije cortésmente._

"Siéntate Blaine, estaba pensando que después de desayunar tú y tu hermano pueden llevar a las chicas a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial…" _dijo mi papá y tuve que obedecer. El desayuno fue muy incómodo, mi papá me estuvo presumiendo como si fuese un trofeo y lo peor del caso es que sabía por qué lo hacía…_

"Si nos disculpan…"_ dijo Coop haciéndome una seña para que me levantara con él._

"¿Qué rayos pretende mi papá?"_ dije irritado una vez que estuvimos lejos._

"Creo que es más que obvio…"_ respondió mi hermano un tanto molesto también._

"Coop yo no quiero salir con Sophie…"_ me quejé._

"Tendrás que hacerlo…"_ me dijo pensativo._

"Pero Cooper…"_ comencé a quejarme nuevamente pero él me interrumpió._

"Calma, no estarás solo…"_ comentó mientras escribía algo en su celular._

"¿Qué haces?"_ le pregunté curioso y su celular sonó._

"Papá quiere que vayamos al centro comercial ¿no? Pues iremos todos al centro comercial…"_ dijo sonriendo._

"¿Todos?"_ pregunté._

"Los refuerzos vienen en camino, no te preocupes y será mejor que regresemos a la mesa"_ dijo mi hermano mientras caminaba de regreso al comedor. ¿Refuerzos? ¿Qué planeaba Cooper? A quién le importa, lo único que quiero es no tener que pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Sophie… Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos estaban riendo y tuve que escuchar una plática algo aburrida hasta que sonó el timbre._

"Yo abro…"_ dijo Cooper y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

"¡Cooper!"_ escuché la voz de Jeff y sonreí. Cooper lo invitó a pasar y detrás de él entraron Nick, David, Trent, Thad y Wes, todos nos saludaron y los presentamos a las invitadas._

"Será mejor que nos vayamos"_ dijo Cooper levantándose después de un momento._

"¿Van a salir?"_ preguntó Nick._

"Vamos al centro comercial ¿vienen?"_ les preguntó mi hermano y ellos aceptaron. ¡Dios! Cooper es un genio…_

"Diviértanse"_ dijo mi mamá mientras salíamos todos. Una vez afuera escuché que Cooper estaba hablando con alguien pero no identifiqué quién era porque nos subimos a la camioneta, en el camino los chicos interrogaron a Sophie y a su hermana, a decir verdad creo que se llevaron bien lo cual me relajó demasiado…_

_Cuando llegamos al centro comercial Wes se adueñó del brazo de Sophie y se lo agradecí con toda mi alma, Cooper por su parte parecía disfrutar de la presencia de la otra chica y yo estaba platicando con Jeff._

"¿Estás contento?"_ me preguntó Jeff después de que le conté todo lo sucedido con Kurt._

"Sí… sé que no es la gran cosa pero…" _comencé a decir pero una voz hizo que me detuviera._

"¿Blaine?"_ escuché a mis espaldas y giré para ver si era real…_

"¿Kurt?"_ dije sorprendido._

"¡Qué sorpresa!" _comentó con una sonrisa y sólo ese detalle bastó para que mi corazón se acelerara como loco._

"¡Hola Kurt!"_ gritó Jeff mientras corría a abrazarlo y todos reímos._

"Wow… pero si son todos los Warblers" _dijo Kurt mientras los saludaba a todos. De un momento a otro sentí que alguien estaba sujetando mi brazo y cuando miré a Sophie a mi lado quería morirme…_

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ me preguntó Sophie señalando a Kurt y a Finn que acababa de llegar._

"Chicos ella es Sophie, está pasando unos días aquí en Ohio con su mamá y su hermana…"_ la presenté. _"Ellos son Kurt y Finn, viven en frente de nuestra casa y somos buenos amigos"_ dije mecánicamente y sentí la mirada de Kurt sobre mí… _

_Después de un momento aparecieron Cooper y la hermana de Sophie, _"Ella es mi hermana Alice…"_ dijo Sophie cuando ella se acercó a nosotros _"Se las presento porque parece que Blaine no se sabe su nombre…" _dijo al final y todos comenzaron a reírse de mí… Después de un rato Wes logró librarme de Sophie de nuevo y Kurt se acercó para caminar a mi lado._

"¿Así que tienes mala memoria con los nombres de las chicas?"_ dijo en tono burlón._

"¡Kurt!"_ grité y él comenzó a reír. _"No es divertido…"_ le dije mirando hacia otro lado._

"Para mí lo es… aunque es más divertido ver cómo te persigue Sophie por todo el centro comercial"_ dijo riendo de nuevo._

"¿Lo notaste?"_ pregunté._

"¿Qué si lo noté? Cualquiera que pueda sumar uno más uno puede deducir que esa chiquilla anda detrás de ti"_ dijo divertido y rodé los ojos. Mira quién lo dice…_

"¿Y tú qué haces en el centro comercial?"_ le pregunté para cambiarle el tema._

"Creo que alguien necesitaba… ¿cómo dijo? ¡Oh sí! Refuerzos…"_ dijo sonriendo y entonces entendí con quién hablaba Cooper cuando salimos de casa…_

"Jamás creí que…"_ comencé a decir pero alguien me abrazó por la cintura y no me dejó terminar la frase._

"¡Blaine! ¿Podemos ver una película?"_ escuché la voz de Sophie y vi cómo Kurt se estaba conteniendo para no reírse._

"¿Y si entramos todos?"_ escuché la voz de Nick._

"¡Sí!"_ gritó una voz familiar a mis espaldas y pude reconocer a Rachel que venía de la mano con Finn. _"Hola Blaine…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír al verlos juntos y felices… _

"¿Entonces?"_ preguntó Sophie y todos aceptaron. Nos dirigimos al cine y compramos entradas para todos, debo decir que traté de huir de Sophie pero no lo logré… en la sala nos sentamos Cooper, Alice, Rachel, Finn, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, Wes, Sophie, yo y Kurt, al final no supe cómo pero logré terminar a lado de Kurt aunque también estaba a lado de Sophie… _

_Durante toda la película Sophie no me soltó el brazo y debo decir que comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado… nunca la había pasado tan mal en una sala de cine… La película para mi fortuna duró muy poco así que salimos rápido del lugar, Wes logró quedarse con Sophie un rato más y yo caminé con Kurt de nuevo._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó._

"No… estoy harto de que mi papá le meta ideas en la cabeza a Sophie…"_ dije algo molesto._

"Tal vez deberías hablar con él…"_ me sugirió._

"Sé que no lo tomará bien…"_ dije algo decepcionado._

"Pero él nunca se ha portado grosero conmigo por ser como soy…" _dijo confundido._

"Porque tú no eres su hijo…"_ dije un tanto dolido._

"Si quieres yo puedo…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar._

"Todo a su tiempo, por ahora tengo algo más importante en qué concentrar mi energía"_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos y él se sonrojó._

"Como tú quieras…"_ terminó diciendo y seguimos caminando con los demás. _

_Más tarde nos sentamos todos en el área de comida y compramos una pizza, estuvimos platicando todos un largo rato y después nos fuimos a casa. Debo decir que el tener a Kurt a mi lado ayudó mucho para que no saliera corriendo del lugar, por la noche Alice y Sophie se fueron con su mamá y yo no me pude despedir de Kurt porque se fue con Finn a dejar a Rachel… Cuando entramos a la casa intercepté a Cooper en las escaleras una vez que mis papás se fueron a dormir._

"Gracias por los refuerzos"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"Espero que hayan servido de algo…"_ dijo esperanzado._

"La verdad es que Sophie no es de las que se vence a la primera pero los chicos me ayudaron y si no hubiera sido por Kurt te aseguro que habría salido corriendo del centro comercial_" le confesé._

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo a papá" _dijo con pesadez._

"Lo sé…"_ dije resignado y sentí su mano en mi hombro._

"No estás solo, siempre voy a estar aquí para apoyarte así que no te preocupes ¿vale?"_ me dijo sonriendo y yo lo abracé._

"Gracias Coop"_ dije sin soltarlo. Después de un rato ambos nos fuimos a nuestra recámara y cuando estaba a punto de acostarme decidí mandarle un mensaje a Kurt._

_Gracias por lo de hoy, descansa Kurt y… te quiero ;) –B_

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo uno más ;) _**

**_Hasta la próxima! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

_Narra Kurt_

_El resto de las vacaciones pasó sin novedad ya que Sophie siguió acosando a Blaine día y noche, la verdad es que era muy divertido ver cómo lo perseguía cínicamente pero Blaine se estaba hartando de la situación. Para nuestra suerte regresamos a la escuela y Sophie tuvo que irse de Ohio con su familia ¿Por qué digo nuestra suerte? Yo también me harté de Sophie… pero la mejor parte fue que en cuanto ella se fue Blaine comenzó con su tarea de conquistarme y bueno… si sigue así creo que seré yo el que le pregunte si quiere ser mi novio…_

_Hace dos semanas que entramos a la escuela y Blaine me ha llenado de detalles incluso hemos creado una costumbre de enviarnos mensajes antes de dormir y debo decir que todas las noches me manda un "te quiero". No sé exactamente qué es lo que él piense ni cuánto tiempo vaya a durar esta etapa pero sé que Blaine no deja de sorprenderme, el otro día me dejó un regalo adentro de mi casillero ¿Cómo le hizo? No tengo la menor idea… me gusta la nueva faceta de Blaine que estoy conociendo pero también me gusta él siendo mi amigo, mi instructor personal… ¡Por cierto! Tengo que decir que hemos retomado esas clases y creo que son la mejor parte de mis días, sólo él y yo sin nadie que nos moleste…_

"¿Nos vamos?"_ escuché su voz detrás de mí y mi corazón dio un brinco._

"¿A dónde?"_ pregunté._

"Es hora del Glee Club"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Cierto…"_ dije cerrando mi casillero. Él me ofreció su brazo como de costumbre y caminamos juntos al salón del coro, cuando llegamos el maestro ya estaba ahí y comenzó a hablar…_

"Chicos, las locales son en una semana y vamos contra el coro The Hipsters y contra los Warblers de la Academia Dalton"_ dijo Mr. Shue y todos miraron a Blaine._

"No hay problema…"_ dijo para tranquilizarlos._

"Qué bueno que lo dices porque éste año haremos que los nuevos miembros demuestren su talento, Blaine tú compartirás un solo con Kurt y Santana tú tendrás el otro solo" _dijo el maestro y Blaine sonrió ampliamente. Nadie se opuso a que nosotros cantáramos y Mr. Shue nos dio nuestra canción al final de clase._

"Recuerden que hay poco tiempo así que hay que trabajar duro…"_ dijo antes de que nos retiráramos. Blaine parecía muy contento con nuestra asignación y la verdad es que yo también porque tenía un pretexto para pasar más tiempo con él…_

"Creo que tendremos que suspender las clases de defensa personal para dedicarnos a nuestra canción"_ dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta._

"¿Crees que sea necesario?"_ pregunté inseguro y él sonrió._

"Vamos Kurt, sólo tienes que decir que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo..."_ me dijo burlón._

"¿Yo? Ya quisieras…"_ dije altanero y él comenzó a reír._

"¿Entonces practicamos hoy en la tarde?"_ me preguntó entusiasmado._

"No puedo…"_ le dije y él me miró extrañado._

"¿Por qué no puedes?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"Tengo algo que hacer…"_ le respondí._

"Oh…"_ dijo un tanto triste y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho._

"Tarde de chicas…"_ le expliqué y él sonrió._

"Ya veo… tal vez deba considerar el ponerme una peluca y un vestido esta tarde…"_ dijo en tono coqueto con una sonrisa burlona._

"Tonto…"_ le solté y ambos reímos. _

_Como cada tarde Cooper pasó por nosotros y nos llevó a casa. Más tarde el timbre de mi casa sonó y encontré a las chicas del otro lado de la puerta._

"¡Kurt!"_ gritó Britt mientras me abrazaba._

"Adelante chicas…"_ les dije abriendo completamente la puerta y ellas entraron._

"Emm… ¿puedo pasar?"_ escuché la voz de Rachel._

"Le extendimos la invitación…"_ me explicó Britt. _

"No hay problema, ya no eres tan insoportable como antes y además somos casi como familia"_ le dije guiñándole un ojo y ella rió._

"¿Qué haremos entonces?"_ preguntó Mercedes._

"¡Tarde de películas!"_ gritó Britt y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Pasamos horas viendo películas en la sala, Finn había salido con los chicos y papá y Carole salieron a cenar fuera para dejarnos un rato a solas, lo cual tal vez fue un error…_

"¡Bueno ya! ¿Quién va a soltar la lengua primero?"_ dijo Britt divertida._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ preguntó Mercedes y Britt puso los ojos en blanco._

"No se hagan…" _comentó burlona._

"Creo que yo si entiendo…"_ dijo Rachel y Britt sonrió ampliamente _"Chicos, tengo que decirles que oficialmente… ¡Finn y yo somos novios!" _terminó soltando y las chicas se sorprendieron mucho._

"Ya lo sabía…"_ solté y las chicas me gritaron como locas._

"¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Kurt?!"_ me reprocharon._

"No me correspondía…"_ expliqué _"Pero me alegro mucho por ustedes Rachel"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"¿Y qué hay de ti y Sam?"_ le preguntó Britt a Mercedes._

"Yo… sólo somos amigos"_ dijo nerviosa._

"¿Te gusta?"_ le preguntó Rachel._

"¡No!"_ gritó y todos la presionamos con la mirada "_Está bien… sí me gusta…"_ terminó diciendo._

"¿Por qué no le dices?"_ le pregunté._

"Harían una linda pareja…"_ comenzó a decir Britt y escuché que mi celular estaba sonando en mi habitación así que las dejé y subí las escaleras. Cuando llegué arriba me tranquilicé porque sólo era un mensaje…_

_Ya conseguí el vestido… ¿estoy a tiempo de llegar? –B_

_¿Tienes peluca? –K_

_¿Podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez? –B_

_Temo que no… nos vemos mañana Blaine ;) –K_

_Espero que me estés extrañando tanto como yo a ti… diviértete ;) –B_

_Me quedé viendo nuestra conversación unos instantes y no pude evitar reír como un tonto al imaginar a Blaine en vestido y con peluca, ese hombre siempre me saca una sonrisa… _

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Britt y bajé las escaleras._

"¿Pasó algo?"_ me preguntó Rachel._

"No… sólo un mensaje"_ le respondí con una sonrisa._

"¿De Blaine?"_ preguntó Mercedes._

"Emm… sí"_ contesté tranquilo._

"¿Cómo vas con Blaine?"_ me cuestionó Rachel._

"¿Bien? Es decir, somos amigos…"_ dije nervioso._

"Aha… amigos que se gustan ¿no?" _dijo Britt de repente y desvié la mirada._

"¿Te gusta Blaine?"_ preguntó Mercedes y sentí sus miradas sobre mí._

"Emm… yo… bien… sí, si me gusta"_ terminé diciendo y las miré a las tres._

"¿Le pedirás que sea tu novio?"_ preguntó Britt entusiasmada y todas sonrieron. _

"Emm… yo… por ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por ganar las locales ¿recuerdan?"_ dije intentando sonar seguro. _

"Tómate tu tiempo…"_ dijo Rachel poniendo su mano en mi hombro y luego nos abrazamos todos. Después de platicar un rato más el papá de Rachel pasó por las chicas y las fue a dejar a sus casas, por mi parte yo subí a mi recámara y tomé mi celular…_

_Si te extrañé, descansa Blaine y… nos vemos mañana ;) –K_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_¡Dios! estoy completamente enamorado… no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí ver a Kurt todos los días y tenerlo cerca… He intentado demostrarle que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y creo que voy por el buen camino, sin embargo estoy pensando seriamente en dar otro paso muy pronto…_

_Últimamente hemos pasado más tiempo juntos porque tenemos un dueto para las locales y debo decir que me muero por cantar con ese hombre… mañana es el gran día y estoy muy emocionado, sé que competiremos contra los Warblers pero también sé que será una competencia justa y que gane el mejor. En este momento estoy en mi habitación recostado en mi cama pero antes de dormir debo enviarle un mensaje a Kurt como cada noche…_

_Descansa Kurt, mañana nos espera un gran día ;) –B_

_Lo sé… tú también descansa ;) –K_

_Tengo que confesar que nuestros mensajes no han "subido de tono" por decirlo de alguna manera, Kurt me manda un "te quiero" de vez en cuando y eso es todo pero de todas formas me hace muy feliz el leer cualquier cosa que él me escriba y debo decir que se nos ha hecho una linda costumbre… _

_Al día siguiente por la mañana me desperté más temprano de lo normal, me arreglé rápido y fui con Cooper a buscar a Kurt y a Finn para llevarlos a la competencia. Una vez en el lugar nos encontramos con los Warblers…_

"Es una lástima que no estés en nuestro equipo…"_ escuché decir a Sebastian._

"Que gane el mejor"_ le dije amablemente y caminé hacia donde estaban todos con Mr. Shue. Después de unos minutos dio inicio la competencia y se presentó primero el coro The Hipsters con The living years, enseguida salieron los Warblers y cantaron Live while we're Young…_

"Son muy buenos…"_ escuché decir a Kurt a mi lado._

"¿Estás nervioso?"_ le pregunté discretamente._

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?"_ dijo tímidamente y no puedo evitar sonreír._

"Todo saldrá bien…"_ le dije y apreté su mano con la mía tratando de tranquilizarlo._

"Es nuestro turno…"_ dijo Rachel a nuestras espaldas y nos colocamos en posición. _

_The power lines went out__  
__And I am all alone__  
__But I don't really care at all__  
__Not answering my phone_

_Escuché la última frase y supe que era mi turno…_

_All the games you played__  
__The promises you made__  
__Couldn't finish what you started__  
__Only darkness still remains_

_Miré a Kurt detenidamente por unos segundos y ambos cantamos…_

_Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_

_One day you will wake up  
With nothing but your sorrys  
And someday you will get back  
Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright…_

_Cuando terminamos de cantar el público estalló en aplausos y nosotros nos colocamos en nuestro lugar para que Santana comenzara a cantar Valerie para terminar nuestra presentación. Al final todos terminaron de pie y debo decir que todos estábamos muy emocionados, sólo quedaba esperar el veredicto del jurado…_

"En tercer lugar The Hipsters y en segundo lugar… ¡señoras y señores tenemos un empate! ¡New Directions y los Warblers pasan a la siguiente etapa!"_ escuchamos decir al hombre en el micrófono y todos saltamos de alegría ¿Acaso puede ser mejor?_

"¡Kurt, Blaine! ¡Estuvieron geniales!"_ gritó Jeff._

"Ustedes también..."_ dijo Kurt emocionado y ambos se abrazaron. Si… de un tiempo para acá son buenos amigos._

"Bien jugado Blaine pero no tendremos piedad la próxima vez…"_ dijo Sebastian acercándose a mí y Kurt de un momento a otro terminó a mi lado._

"¡Hay que celebrar!"_ gritó Nick y todos reímos._

"Estoy de acuerdo"_ dijo Finn acercándose a nosotros._

"¡Fiesta en mi casa!"_ gritó Jeff y se escucharon los gritos de todos los Warblers. _"Por supuesto que los New Directions están invitados"_ aclaró mi amigo y se volvieron a escuchar gritos en todo el lugar. Todos avisaron a sus respectivas familias que ganamos y que llegarán un poco tarde…_

"Cooper nos puede llevar…"_ le comenté a Kurt._

"¿No crees que a veces abusamos de él?"_ me dijo riendo._

"Por mí no se preocupen, yo también quiero celebrar…"_ dijo mi hermano abrazándonos a los dos._

"De igual forma Burt me ha dejado el auto…"_ dijo Finn con una sonrisa._

"¡A celebrar entonces!"_ gritó Jeff de nuevo y todos salieron del auditorio pero yo detuve a Kurt…_

"Me encantó cantar contigo…"_ le dije sin soltarlo de la mano._

"A mí también…"_ dijo mirando nuestras manos enlazadas y enseguida ambos nos miramos a los ojos, sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a acercarnos más de la cuenta y…_

"¡Vamos! Ya tendrán tiempo para comerse a besos después…"_ escuchamos la voz de Jeff y Kurt comenzó a reír con mucha naturalidad. Les juro que estuve a punto de asesinar a Jeff… pero me contuve y ambos le hicimos caso._

_Una vez afuera en el estacionamiento nos repartimos en los autos y Kurt terminó yéndose con Finn y algunos New Directions mientras que yo me subí con los Warblers a la camioneta con Coop. Desde que vi a Kurt en el escenario supe que… ¿A quién engaño? En realidad llevaba varios días con esa idea en la cabeza pero no sabía si era adecuado decírselo pero en ese momento definitivamente decidí que ya era tiempo…_

"Chicos voy a necesitar de su ayuda esta noche…"_ les dije a los Warblers y enseguida tuve su atención. En el camino les expliqué a los chicos qué tenía planeado y todos aceptaron mi propuesta, sólo faltaba que alguien más la aceptara…_

_Una vez que llegamos a casa de Jeff todos entramos y comenzamos a mover algunos muebles para hacer espacio y poder bailar un rato, Nick se encargó de poner música y Puck se hizo cargo de las bebidas… así comenzó la fiesta, estuvimos platicando un rato y poco a poco terminamos bailando todos juntos aunque algunos más juntos que otros…_

"¿Te molestaría bailar conmigo?"_ me preguntó Sebastian pero alguien no me dejó contestarle._

"Temo que yo se lo pedí primero"_ dijo Kurt tomándome de la mano y no pude evitar sonreír. __Kurt estaba… ¿Celoso?_

"¿A qué hora me lo pediste?"_ le pregunté una vez que estuvimos lejos de Sebastian._

"Te acabo de hacer un favor…"_ me dijo muy seguro._

"¿Por qué? Él sólo quería bailar…"_ le dije para provocarlo y él pareció molestarse un poco._

"Bien, si lo que quieres es bailar con Seb…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar._

"Shh… me encanta verte celoso…"_ le dije muy cerca de su oído y lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. _"¿Bailamos?"_ le pregunté con una sonrisa y él asintió. Estuvimos bailando por un rato y después empezó el karaoke… _

"Chicos, esta noche es muy especial para todos y para empezar con el Karaoke yo quiero que Blaine nos deleite con una de sus famosas interpretaciones…"_ dijo Jeff al micrófono y todos aplaudieron a sus palabras mientras yo me acercaba al centro._

"Bien… pero no lo haré solo"_ dije dirigiéndome a los Warblers y ellos asintieron _"Puede que para muchos esta canción no represente gran cosa pero hoy yo quiero dedicársela a una persona especial…"_ dije sin dejar de mirar a Kurt a los ojos y comenzamos a cantar…_

_Heey, Heeey, Heeey,_

_Your lipstick stains__  
On the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided__  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

_Kurt me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, comencé a acercarme a él mientras los chicos nos rodeaban en un círculo y seguí cantando…_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that__  
Mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss__  
a single thing you do tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can`t be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that__  
Mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss__  
a single thing you do tonight…_

_Cuando terminamos de cantar Kurt estaba frente a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, los chicos aplaudieron como locos y antes de que alguien me quitara el micrófono comencé a hablar…_

"Sé que no es la mejor canción para esto pero…"_ comencé a decir y sentí mi corazón acelerarse a mil por hora _"Yo quiero ser sincero contigo y decirte que desde hace mucho que me gustas, espero que no sea muy rápido pero quiero saber si tú… ¿Quieres ser mi alma gemela Kurt?" _terminé diciendo mientras buscaba la mirada de Kurt pero no la encontré…_ "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_ insistí y tal vez ese fue el peor error de mi vida… _

_Me encantaría decir que Kurt gritó que sí y todo fue felicidad pero temo que estuve esperando la respuesta por unos minutos y él ni siquiera me miró, sólo salió corriendo del lugar seguido de Rachel y Finn…_

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo uno más..._**

**_¿Por qué creen que se fue Kurt? DD:_**

**_ Espero sus comentarios! ;) _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**¿Qué creen? voy a tener una laaaarga semana y sé que tal vez ande muriendo un poco con el tiempo así que después de pensarlo mucho he decidido... ¡Adelantarles el capítulo! ;) jajaja espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y no se olviden de dejarme su comentario esta vez ¿vale? ¡Lindo inicio de semana! ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Narra Kurt_

_¿Quieres ser mi alma gemela Kurt? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué salí corriendo? Sentimientos encontrados creo…_

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Rachel pero no me detuve._

"¡Kurt, espera!"_ esta vez fue Finn quien gritó y yo me detuve cerca de nuestro auto._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ me preguntó mi hermano y no supe qué responderle._

"¿Quieres ir a casa?"_ me preguntó Rachel y yo asentí. _

"Vamos…" _dijo Finn mientras nos dirigíamos los tres al auto. En el camino no me presionaron para hablar de lo sucedido, estuvimos callados y cuando llegamos a casa yo me dirigí a mi habitación sin darme cuenta de que ellos me seguían…_

"¿Podemos hablar?"_ dijo Rachel y después de pensarlo un rato asentí. Yo me senté a la mitad de mi cama y ella se sentó a mi lado pero Finn no entró._

"Yo… los dejo…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí._

"Quédate Finn…"_ le dije y él se sentó del otro lado. Por unos minutos más nadie dijo nada, yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la presentación de Blaine… __I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you'll be with me… cada palabra tenía sentido… _

"¿Qué pasó Kurt?"_ me preguntó finalmente mi hermano._

"Yo… creo que entré en pánico…"_ terminé diciendo._

"¿No te gusta Blaine?"_ me preguntó él._

"Si…"_ dije casi susurrando._

"¿Y quieres ser su novio?"_ me preguntó Rachel._

"Si…"_ le contesté._

"¡¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?!"_ gritó Finn._

"Cálmate Finn…"_ le dijo Rachel y yo sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

"¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo tenía que decir que sí! ¿Sabes por lo que estará pasando Blaine en estos momentos?"_ siguió diciendo Finn exasperado._

"Será mejor que nos dejes solos…"_ dijo Rachel y Finn se fue sin decir nada más._

"Él tiene razón Rachel… ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Lo arruiné!"_ le dije entre sollozos._

"Calma Kurt…"_ comenzó a decirme pero yo la interrumpí._

"¿Por qué siempre lo arruino? Es la segunda vez que Blaine hace algo así por mí y yo siempre termino arruinándolo todo…"_ dije y seguí llorando._

"¿Segunda vez?"_ me preguntó Rachel._

"Sí… la primera fue hace unos meses en Dalton… él me cantó la canción más hermosa del mundo… cuando lo vi a los ojos supe exactamente lo que quería decirme pero tuve miedo Rachel, tuve miedo de que fuera sólo una fase… tuve miedo que todo fuera mentira y fui un cobarde por no hablarle con la verdad…"_ le expliqué aún con lágrimas en los ojos._

"¿Aun crees que es una mentira?"_ me preguntó Rachel._

"¡Claro que no! Antes de que él me lo propusiera yo tenía planeado decírselo y me siento muy mal porque Finn tiene razón ¿Sabes por lo que está pasando Blaine en este momento? Acabo de arruinarle la noche y todo por idiota…"_ dije hundiendo mi cabeza en mi almohada._

"¡¿Tú que?!"_ la escuché gritar y supe a qué se refería._

"Yo quería ser quien diera el primer paso esta vez y cuando lo vi ahí rodeado de los Warblers supe que algo iba a decirme y entré en pánico porque yo también tenía algo planeado y… ¡lo arruiné!" _dije entre sollozos y escuché el sonido de mi celular…_

_¿Estás bien? Kurt yo no quise asustarte… perdóname si fui muy rápido… no quiero que esto termine así… por favor perdóname y déjame hablar contigo en persona ¿sí? –B_

"¿Es él?"_ me preguntó Rachel y yo asentí. _

"Soy un idiota Rachel… no merezco a Blaine…"_ comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

"Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte Kurt, ya sé que lo arruinaste pero no conseguirás nada recordándotelo toda la vida ¿qué piensas hacer?"_ me dijo seriamente._

"Yo… tengo que hablar con él… pero no hoy…"_ terminé diciendo._

"Muy bien… piensa bien lo que harás y avísame si necesitas algo ¿quieres?" _dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación._

"Bien…"_ le dije limpiándome la cara _"¡Rachel!"_ le grité antes de que se fuera._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntó y corrí hacia ella._

"Gracias…"_ terminé diciéndole y la abracé muy fuerte. ¿Quién iba a decir que Rachel Berry iba a terminar siendo una de mis mejores amigas? Después de que se fue Rachel recordé que no le había contestado a Blaine y tomé mi celular…_

_No tienes por qué disculparte Blaine… perdóname tú a mí por salir de ahí sin darte alguna explicación y peor aún sin haberte dado una respuesta… -K_

_Después de un momento mi celular comenzó a sonar… _

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"Hola…"_ escuché su voz un tanto triste del otro lado._

"Blaine enserio quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato…"_ comencé a decir._

"¿Podemos hablarlo en persona?"_ me preguntó._

"Sería lo más adecuado…"_ le contesté._

"¿Necesitas tiempo?"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Acaso lees mi mente?" _le pregunté y él rió un poco._

"Temo que en otro momento te diría que tú y yo tenemos una conexión especial pero por ahora digamos que sí… leo tu mente"_ me dijo más relajado y eso me tranquilizó un poco._

"Yo… bueno…"_ no supe que decir._

"Avísame cuando estés listo…"_ dijo de un momento a otro._

"Bien…"_ le respondí._

"Descansa Kurt y espero saber pronto de ti"_ dijo antes de colgar._

_¿De verdad merezco tanta paciencia de Blaine? ¿No debería odiarme y no querer verme jamás? Estuve pensando un largo rato en eso pero mi celular sonó de nuevo y lo saqué de inmediato pensando que podría ser Blaine pero esta vez era un mensaje y no era de él…_

_Más te vale que arregles lo que hiciste. –Número desconocido._

_¿Quién eres? –K_

_Sebastian y hablo enserio, si no arreglas las cosas con Blaine no respondo… –S_

_No creo que sea de tu incumbencia… –K_

_Si no lo haces lo tomaré como que me estás dejando el camino libre… –S_

_Ni en tus sueños… –K_

_Entonces arréglalo o lo arreglaré yo… –S_

_Sentí cómo la sangre comenzó a hervirme en todo el cuerpo ¿Quién se cree Sebastian para venir a decirme que él arreglará las cosas? Yo no voy a dejar que Blaine termine con ese tipo y yo también hablo enserio, ésta vez sé perfectamente lo que haré…_

_Rachel necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente, tengo un plan. –K_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_En cuanto vi salir a Kurt de la casa de Jeff me quedé helado en mi lugar ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? ¿Lo asusté? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a los ojos? Cualquiera que haya sido la razón necesitaba una explicación…_

"Blaine…"_ escuché la voz de Sebastian pero no lo dejé hablar._

"Si me disculpan chicos…"_ dije mientras corría para intentar alcanzar a Kurt. Cuando salí ya no estaba el carro de Burt y supe que se habían ido._

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché la voz de Cooper._

"Vamos a casa Coop, no quiero estar aquí ahora…"_ le dije sin mirarlo y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la camioneta. Cooper fue comprensivo porque durante el camino a casa no me presionó para hablar del tema hasta que llegamos a casa…_

"Blaine yo creo que…"_ comenzó a decir y lo interrumpí._

"No lo digas Cooper… esto aún no termina…"_ dije saliendo de la camioneta._

"Blaine… tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que Kurt no quiera nada contigo…"_ dijo muy a su pesar y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

"¿Tú crees que no lo he pensado?"_ le dije viéndolo de frente por primera vez _"¿Crees que no sé qué es una posibilidad? Quiero que él me lo diga en persona Coop… eso es todo…"_ terminé diciendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mi hermano me abrazó._

"Perdón Blaine… ¿Piensas hablar con él?"_ me dijo sin soltarme._

"Sí…"_ le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara._

"Será mejor que entremos…"_ dijo sabiamente y ambos entramos a la casa. Cooper me abrazó una vez más afuera de mi habitación y en cuanto se fue me tiré en mi cama y le mandé un mensaje a Kurt, la verdad no tenía esperanza de que me contestara pero lo hizo y temo que no me pude contener y lo llamé. _

_Kurt no me explicó qué había pasado pero en parte fue mi culpa porque no lo dejé hablar, su voz se escuchaba sincera cuando comenzó a disculparse pero en verdad creo que debemos hablar en persona… Puedo decir que una parte de mí quiere tirarse a llorar el resto de mi vida pero la otra guarda una ligera esperanza, yo vi a Kurt celoso… yo vi a Kurt coqueteándome… ¡Por Dios, estuvimos a punto de besarnos! No pude haber confundido todo… ¡Simplemente no! Confío en que Kurt me llamará y aclararemos esto… _

_Toda la noche me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, sé que yo fui el que le dio tiempo a Kurt pero pasé toda la noche pensando si me había equivocado… Al día siguiente mi celular sonó y contesté enseguida…_

"¿Hola?"_ contesté._

"¡Blaine! ¿Cómo estás?"_ gritó Jeff del otro lado del teléfono._

"Pues… bien… supongo…"_ le dije desanimado._

"Pues en este momento vas a estar mejor…" _me dijo emocionado._

"¿Por qué?"_ casi le grité._

"¡Porque venimos a alegrarte el día!"_ gritó Jeff y en ese momento entraron todos los Warblers a mi habitación y me abrazaron en mi cama._

"¡Chicos!"_ les grité cuando comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas._

"¿A poco no te alegras de vernos Blainey?"_ me preguntó Nick y comencé a reír._

"¿Puedo pasar?"_ escuché la voz de Sebastian y lo miré en la puerta contemplando la escena divertido._

"Adelante…"_ le dije con una sonrisa… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Es parte de los Warblers ¿no?_

"Venimos a secuestrarte…"_ dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa perversa._

"¿Qué?"_ grité sin pensar._

"No te podrás resistir Blainey…"_ dijo Jeff a mi lado y yo lo miré confundido._

"Iremos a pasear al centro comercial y tal vez pasemos a comer helado…"_ explicó Nick._

"Chicos… en realidad no quiero salir de aquí…"_ comencé a decir pero de un momento a otro los chicos me levantaron de la cama y me sacaron de mi casa para meterme en la camioneta donde nos esperaba Coop._

"¡Esperen! ¿Qué hora es?"_ pregunté confundido al no ver señales de mis padres en la casa._

"Las dos de la tarde Blaine, tienes que comer algo y apuesto que un helado te reanimará…"_ escuché decir a Cooper._

"Primero la comida eh!" _gritó Jeff y todos reímos._

"Bien…"_ terminé diciendo y Cooper encendió la camioneta._

_Pasé un buen día en compañía de los chicos, bueno… ¿quién puede pasarla mal con los Warblers? Comimos pizza en el centro comercial y después me compraron DOS HELADOS GIGANTES, por la noche pasamos a ver una película y finalmente me dejaron en casa algo tarde…_

"Quédense…"_ les insistí._

"Somos muchos, la verdad yo no quisiera incomodar…"_ comenzó a decir Sebastian._

"¡Por Dios! Donde cabe un Warbler caben todos los Warblers…"_ le dije sonriendo y todos rieron._

"Ríndete Sebastian, cuando a Blaine se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que pueda convencerlo de lo contrario…"_ dijo Trent y mis amigos lo apoyaron._

"Muy bien…"_ terminó diciendo y todos nos abrazamos. _

_Definitivamente la compañía de mis amigos me animó mucho esta tarde y no dejaría que se fueran así como si nada, los chicos se acomodaron en la sala, en mi habitación y en la de Cooper. Wes terminó en mi habitación junto con David y cuando estaba a punto de acomodarme en la cama me llegó un mensaje al celular…_

_¿Estás ocupado mañana? –K_

_¿Estás listo? –B_

_Esa no es una respuesta Blaine… –K_

_Esa tampoco es una respuesta Kurt… –_B

_¡Yo pregunté primero! –K_

_Estoy libre :P –B_

_Bien… ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta? –K_

_No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto en cuanto vi su nombre en mi celular y para este momento los chicos ya estaban a lado mío leyendo nuestra conversación…_

"¿De qué propuesta habla exactamente?"_ preguntó Wes._

"Yo… no estoy seguro…"_ le respondí._

"¡Llámalo!"_ me dijo David y sin pensarlo lo hice._

"¿Hola?"_ dije nervioso._

"Hola Blaine…" _escuché su voz del otro lado del teléfono._

"Amm… ¿seguro quieres que nos veamos mañana?" _le pregunté para estar seguro._

"Sí, ¿Aún sigue en pie tu propuesta de hablar en persona?"_ le escuché decir… Así que a esa propuesta se refería…_

"Sí…"_ le contesté intentando no sonar decepcionado._

"¿Podemos vernos en el parque?"_ me preguntó._

"Emm… sí…"_ le confirmé._

"Bien, me avisas cuando llegues al parque ¿vale?"_ lo escuché decir y me sentí confundido._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos vemos afuera de tu casa?"_ le pregunté._

"Lo siento Blaine pero llegaré directamente al parque…"_ me dijo muy seguro._

"Bien… entonces ahí te veo…"_ terminé diciendo._

"Muy bien…"_ lo escuché decir y ambos nos quedamos callados._

"Emm… ¿Kurt?"_ dije para romper el silencio._

"Dime…"_ me contestó._

"La otra propuesta sigue en pie…"_ le dije nervioso y lo escuché reírse._

"Es bueno que me lo recuerdes…"_ me dijo divertido ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?_

"Hablo enserio…"_ insistí._

"Yo también Blaine, nos vemos mañana ¿vale?"_ me dijo antes de colgar._

"Ahí estaré…"_ le confirmé y colgamos. _

_Cuando guardé mi celular vi que todos los Warblers estaban en mi habitación esperando que les contara lo que había pasado así que lo hice… Después de un rato nos acostamos todos y por la mañana me desperté muy nervioso, estaba a punto de recibir una de las respuestas más importantes de mi vida y temo que no pude evitar que mis amigos me acompañaran al parque… La verdad es que estaba muy ansioso así que en cuanto llegamos le mandé un mensaje a Kurt…_

_Estoy aquí… -B_

_La respuesta tardó más de diez minutos e incluso pensé que no llegaría nunca pero recuperé la esperanza cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar…_

"¡Hola Blaine!"_ escuché la voz de Kurt del otro lado y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su entusiasmo._

"Amm… Hola Kurt ¿Dónde estás?"_ le pregunté nervioso._

"En el parque…"_ me contestó._

"¿En qué parte?"_ le pregunté mientras lo buscaba a mi alrededor._

"¿Recuerdas el lugar donde hicimos nuestro primer picnic?"_ me preguntó dulcemente y sonreí al recordar aquel día…_

"Claro que lo recuerdo…"_ le respondí._

"Ahí te veo…"_ me dijo y sin dejarme decir nada colgó. _

_Le expliqué a los chicos que tenía que enfrentar solo a Kurt y ellos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, caminé hacia donde se supone Kurt estaría esperándome pero no lo encontré y eso sólo aumentó mis nervios por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje…_

_¡¿Dónde estás?! –B_

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar y enseguida contesté a su llamada…_

"¿Ya estás ahí?"_ me preguntó._

"Sí… pero tú no… ¿esto es una broma? Porque si es una broma Kurt yo…"_ comencé a decir pero me detuve al escuchar que él se estaba riendo. _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ le pregunté._

"Estás balbuceando Blaine…"_ me dijo sin parar de reír y yo no le dije nada ¿De verdad se estaba burlando de mí? _"No tienes por qué estar nervioso Blaine, te juro que estoy aquí…"_ terminó diciéndo y lo busqué por todo el lugar._

"¿Dónde?"_ casi le grité y él rió de nuevo._

"Espera… ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en casa de Jeff?"_ dijo de un momento a otro y sentí un hueco en el estómago._

"Sí…"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"¿Aún está en pie esa propuesta?" _me preguntó._

"Kurt… eso lo tenemos que hablar en per…" _comencé a decir pero él no me dejó continuar._

"¿Sigue en pie o no?"_ insistió._

"Sabes que sí…"_ terminé diciendo y escuché un fuerte ruido del otro lado del teléfono. Poco a poco el ruido se fue acercando a mí y entonces pude ver que la banda escolar desfilaba ante mis ojos… _"¿Qué rayos…?"_ comencé a decir pero me quedé sin habla cuando vi aparecer a Kurt atrás de la banda… _

"Tengo una respuesta para ti Blaine pero esta vez será a mi manera…"_ lo escuché decir al teléfono antes de que colgara y me quedé con la boca abierta cuando se acercó a mí y comenzó a cantar…_

_I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there.  
Another road where maybe I  
Could see another kind of mind there_

_De inmediato identifiqué la canción, mi corazón se aceleró como un loco ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto o era un sueño? ¡Al diablo! Sueño o no Kurt estaba frente a mí cantando, temo que no me pude contener y comencé a cantar… _

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you  
Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life?_

_Miré a Kurt a los ojos y supe exactamente lo que él quería decirme…_

_Got to get you into my life!_

_Cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo y sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estábamos hablando el mismo idioma…_

_What can I do, what can I be?  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave,  
And if I do I know the way there_

_Seguí cantando y vi que él estaba mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa así que fui a su lado, tomé su mano y ambos cantamos…_

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you  
Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life?_

_Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you into my life_

_Por unos minutos sentí que el mundo se detenía a nuestro alrededor, la banda seguía tocando, la gente se detuvo a observarnos y Kurt seguía cantando…_

_I was alone, I took a ride,  
I didn't know what I would find there…_

_Sin quitarle la vista de encima yo continué…_

_Another road where maybe I  
Could see another kind of mind there_

_Kurt se acercó a mí y me cantó muy cerca…_

_Then I suddenly see you,_

_No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto y le quité las palabras de la boca…_

_Did I tell you I need you…_

_Él sonrió ampliamente y ambos terminamos la canción…_

_Ooh got to get you into my life!_

_Se escucharon muchos gritos y aplausos pero la verdad no me importó saber más, tomé a Kurt por la cintura y lo acerqué a mí, sus ojos lo decían todo… sus labios me gritaban que lo besara pero ésta vez quería estar seguro…_

"¿Eso es un sí?"_ le pregunté sosteniéndole la mirada y él rió._

"Esto…"_ comenzó a decir y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos _"Esto Blaine Anderson es un sí"_ terminó diciendo y sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

* * *

**_¿Valió la pena? :') _**

**_Les mando un abrazo! _**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola mundo! Dios... dije que estaría ocupada pero no pensé que mi compañía de internet decidiera cambiar el módem... he pasado las peores dos semanas de mi vida porque estoy en final de semestre y aparte porque no he podido publicarles! :( pero basta! jajaja estoy de vuelta! **__**Saben que yo no dejo notas al inicio pero sentí que les debía una explicación...**_

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente y nos estamos leyendo :) Saluditos a todos! _**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV**

_Narra Kurt_

_Pasé todo un día planeando cómo decirle a Blaine lo que tanto quería escuchar y en cuanto comenzó a cantar conmigo supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Debo decir que Rachel y Sam me ayudaron con la banda de la escuela y los demás chicos me ayudaron a preparar la canción, tal vez pueda ser anticuada o puede que no sea la mejor para decir lo que quería pero de verdad me sentí identificado con ella. _

_Al terminar la presentación me acerqué a él y me perdí en sus ojos, él me tomó por la cintura y me contempló por unos instantes con una linda sonrisa en su rostro._

"¿Eso es un sí?" _lo escuché preguntar y reí como un tonto ¿Acaso podría ser otra cosa? No lo pensé mucho y supe cómo responderle, primero le confirmé mi respuesta y enseguida lo besé._

_Fue un beso suave y dulce por unos segundos hasta que él comenzó a profundizarlo, se escucharon más gritos y silbidos pero no nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta aire. Nos quedamos abrazados y yo recargué mi frente en la suya, cuando abrí los ojos él aún los tenía cerrados y estaba sonriendo._

"Por favor dime que no estoy soñando"_ dijo entre dientes._

"No es un sueño Blaine"_ le dije divertido y lo besé de nuevo. _"¿Aún parece un sueño?"_ le pregunté cuando nos separamos y comenzó a reír. _

"Temo que sí, pero es el mejor sueño de mi vida…"_ me respondió mirándome a los ojos y ambos reímos._

"Perdón por lo de la otra noche, me porté como un idiota y…"_ comencé a decir pero él me hizo callar con otro beso. Creo que será fácil acostumbrarme a esto…_

"Llámame masoquista si quieres pero si tuviera que pasar por lo mismo para llegar a este momento… no lo dudaría ni un segundo…" _me dijo después de un rato y nos quedamos abrazados por un momento hasta que unos gritos nos hicieron salir de nuestra ensoñación._

"¡Blaine, Kurt! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!"_ escuchamos gritar a Jeff mientras corría hacia nosotros. Detrás de él aparecieron todos los Warblers, Rachel, Finn y Cooper que al parecer contemplaron toda la escena. Jeff nos abrazó muy fuerte y escuchamos reír a todos._

"¿Y bien?"_ preguntó Finn y Jeff nos soltó para vernos a la cara._

"Les presento a mi novio…"_ escuché decir a Blaine mientras les mostraba nuestras manos unidas y todos aplaudieron como locos._

"¡Ya era hora!"_ gritaron algunos y todos reímos. Los chicos nos felicitaron a ambos y nos quedamos en el parque el resto de la tarde, Blaine no se separó ni un instante de mí y el tenerlo cerca me hizo sentir en las nubes ¿Por qué tarde tanto tiempo en hacer esto?_

_Cuando se hizo tarde Cooper se ofreció a llevar a los Warblers a sus casas y después de un rato decidimos que lo mejor era que Blaine se fuera con ellos y yo me fuera con Finn a dejar a Rachel._

"Yo no quisiera que éste día terminara…"_ dijo Blaine tomándome de las manos._

"Yo tampoco…" _le respondí con una sonrisa._

"¡Blaine, ya es tarde!"_ escuché gritar a Wes y no pude evitar reír._

"Creo que te están esperando…"_ le dije divertido y él rodó los ojos._

"Lamento tener que dejarte…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí._

"Tranquilo, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor…" _le dije acercándome más a él._

"Por ahora…"_ le escuché decir y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. _"Nos vemos después…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y se subió a la camioneta con los chicos._

_En realidad yo tampoco quería dejarlo pero desgraciadamente tenía que volver a la realidad, es verdad que ahora Blaine y yo somos novios pero hay un pequeño detalle que al parecer ninguno de los dos había pensado hasta que se comenzó a hacer de noche, así es: sus padres._

"¿Nos vamos?"_ me preguntó Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos._

"Claro" _le respondí con una sonrisa y me subí al auto. Fuimos a dejar a Rachel a su casa y de regreso a casa pasamos al centro comercial porque papá y Carole estaban comprando la cena. Más tarde llegamos a casa, cenamos y le ayudé a recoger la mesa a Carole._

"¿Y esa sonrisa?"_ me preguntó cuándo estuvimos solos._

"¿Cuál?"_ me hice el desentendido y ella cruzó los brazos. _"Bien… estoy feliz"_ terminé diciéndole._

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"_ me cuestionó._

"Pronto lo sabrás"_ le respondí guiñándole un ojo y ella rodó los ojos pero no insistió. En cuanto terminamos de lavar los platos me despedí, subí a mi recámara y mi celular sonó._

_¿Sigues despierto?–B_

_Sip –K_

_¿Qué haces? –B_

_Estoy a punto de acostarme ¿y tú? –K_

_Estoy pensando en que tengo el novio más guapo del mundo–B_

_¿Eso crees? –K_

_No podría jugar con eso ;) –B_

_Gracias por el cumplido –K_

_¿Dónde está el mío? –B_

_Eres un tonto jajaja –K_

_Pero soy tu tonto :P –B_

_Buenas noches Blaine, descansa ;) –K_

_Descansa Kurt, te quiero ;) –B_

_Yo también te quiero Blaine ;) –K_

_En cuanto le envié el último mensaje a Blaine me acosté en mi cama y sin mucho esfuerzo me quedé dormido._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_¿Cómo me siento? Soy el hombre más feliz del universo y aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa canción ¡Kurt aceptó ser mi novio! Sé que tardó más de lo que me hubiera gustado pero sinceramente creo que ha valido la pena. _

"Felicidades Blaine"_ escuché decir a Cooper cuando nos estacionamos afuera de nuestra casa._

"Gracias Coop"_ le respondí y nos abrazamos por un rato._

"No quiero romper la burbuja pero…"_ comenzó a decir y supe perfectamente a lo que se refería._

"No sé cómo hacerlo Coop…"_ le confesé._

"Tranquilo, te ayudaré a preparar el terreno…"_ me dijo sin soltarme y yo lo abracé más fuerte._

"Gracias Coop, no sé qué haría sin ti"_ le dije y él comenzó a reír._

"Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites" _me dijo cuando nos separamos "_Vamos, deben estar esperándonos para cenar_" lo escuché decir mientras salía de la camioneta._

_La cena con mis padres pasó sin novedad, papá habló de negocios, le preguntó a Cooper sobre sus ofertas de empleo y mamá nos contó que se está acercando el cumpleaños de la mamá de Sophie. Más tarde subí a mi recámara y decidí enviarle un mensaje a mi novio, se siente tan bien decir: mi novio que no sé si pueda contenerme por mucho tiempo, después de un rato finalmente me quedé dormido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_Por la mañana en cuanto me desperté supe que era domingo porque mi alarma no había sonado, creo que he tenido el mejor puente de mi vida y…_

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché el grito de mi madre y me levanté como loco._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté asustado._

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Aún no te arreglas?"_ me dijo exasperada ¿Qué mosca le picó?_

"¿Para qué…?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Blaine, ponte unos pantalones ¿quieres? Tenemos visitas"_ escuché decir a mi papá y entonces me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior ¿Visitas? ¿Por qué tenemos visitas?_

"Hola Blaine"_ escuché una voz familiar y pude ver a Finn riéndose de mí en la puerta._

"Tú no viste nada…"_ le dije mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad y me metí a bañar muy rápido, cuando estuve listo bajé las escaleras y noté que había una canasta con comida en la mesa._

"¿De qué se trata esto?"_ le pregunté a Cooper._

"Es domingo familiar ¿recuerdas?"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"¿Y qué hacía Finn…?"_ comencé a preguntar._

"Ellos irán con nosotros Blaine"_ me contestó mi papá._

"Como en los viejos tiempos…"_ escuché decir a Coop mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entonces entendí que se trataba de un picnic._

"¿Recuerdas cuando recién llegaron los vecinos Pam?"_ escuché que papá le preguntaba a mamá en la cocina._

"Parece emocionado"_ le comenté a Cooper._

"Nunca se había llevado tan bien con los vecinos" _me contestó mi hermano._

"Ojalá eso no cambie…"_ no pude evitar decir._

"Ya verás que no…"_ me dijo Cooper poniendo su mano en mi hombro._

_Como media hora después comenzamos a subir las cosas a la camioneta y no pude evitar sentir un poco de decepción cuando vi que Kurt y su familia se irían en su propio auto. En el camino papá se acordó del primer picnic que hicimos con ellos y recordó que Kurt no quería bajar de la camioneta por el sol lo cual nos hizo reír a todos ¿Quién iba a decir que yo terminaría enamorado de ese mismo chico?_

_Cuando llegamos al parque comenzamos a descargar los autos, papá y Burt colgaron las hamacas, Finn ayudó a mi hermano a poner la red para jugar voleibol y Kurt y yo ayudamos a mamá y a Carole a acomodar la manta en el pasto con la comida. De verdad que todos nos apoyamos tanto que si alguien nos viera podría asegurar que somos una gran familia._

"Te ves muy guapo hoy"_ escuché decir a Kurt muy cerca de mi oído y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. _"Es un cumplido"_ dijo al no obtener respuesta pero yo no dije nada._

"¡Chicos!"_ escuché la voz de mamá _"Iremos al lago ¿quieren ir?"_ nos preguntó a los cuatro._

"Vayan ustedes, nosotros jugaremos un rato"_ dijo mi hermano y vimos a Burt y a Carole alejarse con mamá y papá. _"¿Qué dices Finn, jugamos uno a uno?"_ le preguntó mi hermano y se fueron a jugar voleibol para dejarnos un momento a solas._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó Kurt._

"Si, bueno estoy algo nervioso…"_ le dije apenado._

"¿No creerás que te voy a presionar para que se lo digas a tus papás verdad?"_ me preguntó. _

"¡No! Es sólo que… lo siento Kurt cuando estoy nervioso no soy la mejor compañía…"_ terminé diciendo._

"Tómalo con calma ¿quieres? Vamos a jugar con Coop y Finn…"_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los chicos._

"Te quiero"_ alcancé a susurrarle al oído._

"Yo también"_ me respondió con una sonrisa y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarlo en ese instante._

"¿Se unen?"_ nos preguntó Finn y ambos asentimos._

"Yo quiero a Kurt en mi equipo"_ dijo Cooper y yo rodé los ojos._

"Lo siento Coop pero ésta vez estoy en el equipo de Blaine" _dijo Kurt muy seguro de su respuesta y no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto._

"No sabes lo que dices, tienes una derrota asegurada…"_ le dijo mi hermano en tono burlón._

"Ya veremos…"_ escuché decir a Kurt y me coloqué a su lado para jugar._

_Estuvimos jugando alrededor de una hora hasta que llegaron nuestros padres y tengo que decir que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ¡lo juro! Pero al parecer no fue suficiente porque Cooper y Finn nos ganaron._

"Te lo dije…"_ canturreó Cooper y Kurt comenzó a reír como loco._

"¿De qué te ríes?"_ le pregunté._

"Lo siento Blaine pero es que eres muy malo en esto…"_ me dijo entre risas._

"El voleibol no es lo tuyo Blaine"_ lo siguió Finn y todos rieron._

"Vengan a comer algo…"_ dijo mamá y Cooper fue con Finn hacia donde se encontraban las cosas pero yo comencé a caminar al lado contrario._

"¿A dónde vamos?"_ escuché preguntar a Kurt pero no le respondí. Una vez que estuvimos lejos giré para verlo y cuando estuvo cerca de mí le puse el pie para que perdiera el equilibrio, lo sostuve con mis manos para que no se golpeara y terminé encima de él._

"Con que no soy bueno para el voleibol eh…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él comenzó a reír _"Se te olvidó que practico Box ¿verdad?" _lo reté._

"Y a ti se te olvidó que tengo al mejor instructor de defensa personal del mundo ¿verdad?" _lo escuché decir y con un solo movimiento terminó arriba de mí._

"¿Crees haberme superado?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Digamos que conozco tu talón de Aquiles…"_ me dijo altanero y comencé a reír._

"Pruébalo"_ lo reté una vez más y en cuestión de segundos sentí sus labios sobre los míos. _

"¿Ahora me crees?"_ lo escuché preguntar y sin más lo giré para terminar encima de él._

"Ya extrañaba esto…"_ logré decir y comencé a besarlo lentamente hasta que nos hizo falta el aire._

"Tenemos que regresar…"_ dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y ambos suspiramos._

"Está bien…"_ comencé a decir mientras me levantaba y él hizo lo mismo. Caminamos hacia donde estaban todos y mamá nos dio unos sándwiches._

"La verdad es que la ubicación de la casa está muy bien, a los chicos les queda cerca la escuela, el centro comercial y además es un vecindario muy tranquilo…"_ escuché decir a Burt mientras nos sentábamos._

"Qué bueno que les guste" _dijo mi papá con una sonrisa._

"Hace mucho que no teníamos una amistad así con alguien y creo que ustedes ya son como parte de la familia"_ dijo mi mamá y todos rieron._

"Gracias Pam"_ dijo Carole y mamá la abrazó._

"¿Y qué dicen ustedes chicos? ¿Qué tal les va en la escuela?"_ preguntó mi papá a Kurt y a Finn._

"Bien"_ contestaron al unísono y Finn sonrió como un tonto._

"¿Y esa sonrisa?"_ le preguntó mamá._

"Seguro tiene algo que ver con su novia"_ lo delató Cooper y Finn se puso rojo como un tomate._

"¡Wow! ¿Ya tienes novia?"_ dijo mi papá sorprendido y Finn asintió. _"Deberías juntarte más con Blaine a ver si así se consigue una novia pronto" _dijo mi papá entre risas y yo intenté sonreír._

"No creo que sea necesario presionar al muchacho Steve" _dijo Burt tratando de aligerar el ambiente y funcionó hasta que…_

"¿Y tú Kurt? ¿No tienes algún pretendiente?"_ le preguntó mamá y me quedé helado._

"Emm… yo… no lo sé… es decir, no hay muchos chicos gay por aquí…_" dijo un poco nervioso._

"En eso tienes razón"_ dijo mi papá en un tono no tan amable y Burt pareció notarlo._

"Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que Kurt no tenga oportunidades…" _dijo Burt._

"Además Kurt es muy guapo, apuesto que cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tenerlo a su lado" _dijo mi mamá tiernamente y estuve a punto de abrazarla._

"Gracias Pam"_ le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y Cooper cambió el tema sabiamente._

_El resto de la tarde fue más amena, no se volvió a tocar el tema del noviazgo y mucho menos de la homosexualidad. A simple vista parece que mis padres no tienen problema con ello pero creo que al menos papá no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos. Por la tarde guardamos las cosas y nos dirigimos a casa, al final ya no me pude despedir de Kurt como hubiera querido pero siempre quedaba nuestra linda costumbre de mensajearnos antes de dormir._

_Ya te extraño ;) –B_

_Eres un exagerado Blaine… -K_

_Y te encanta :P –B_

_Tú ganas, me encantas Blaine Anderson –K_

_Aww y tú me encantas a mí Kurt Hummel –B_

_Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Blaine ;) descansa, te quiero –K_

_Bien… descansa, también te quiero ;) –B_

_Cuando le envié el último mensaje a Kurt me acosté y me quedé pensando un rato, tal vez pueda ocultar mi relación con Kurt por un tiempo pero ¿eso es lo que quiero? No es como que esté haciendo algo malo pero ¿Cómo les puedo decir a mis papás que soy gay? ¿Cómo lo tomarán…? Debo pensar muy bien lo que haré porque no estoy dispuesto a arruinar esto…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

_Narra Kurt_

_Debo decir que jamás imaginé que pasaríamos el domingo entero con los Anderson pero tengo que admitir que me gustó mucho la idea, no pasé mucho tiempo a solas con Blaine porque íbamos con toda la familia y además al principio él estaba muy nervioso ¿por qué? tal vez pensó que lo presionaría para que le diga pronto a sus padres pero yo sé que no es un tema fácil de tratar, es decir, yo ya pasé por ahí y aunque no tuve gran problema con mis padres sé que es difícil decirlo cuando tal vez ellos esperan algo más de ti._

_El día estuvo muy lindo y creo que Blaine al final se relajó porque me tiró al pasto y terminamos besándonos. ¡Dios! Si por mí fuera pasaría todo el tiempo besando a mi novio, no sé si sea porque es el primero o porque así se siente el amor que tanto proclaman esas películas que tanto me gustan pero lo que son sus labios y todas esas sensaciones en mi interior definitivamente no los cambio por nada… _

_Cuando estuvimos todos juntos para comer el papá de Blaine nos preguntó si nos gustaba la escuela y no sé cómo rayos salió a colación que Finn tiene novia y entonces toda nuestra conversación dio un giro hacia el noviazgo y comenzaron a interrogarme a mí también. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso pero después de un rato Cooper logró rescatar la tarde y terminamos haciendo una competencia de voleibol Anderson vs Hummel. ¿Quién ganó? Es un secreto…_

_Después de nuestra competencia amistosa estuvimos un rato más en el parque y por la tarde recogimos y nos fuimos a casa. En cuanto llegué subí a mi recámara y me metí a bañar por lo que no me di cuenta que papá me siguió a mi habitación hasta que salí del baño para vestirme._

"¿Hola?"_ le dije confundido._

"Hola…"_ me saludó._

"¿No te ibas a dormir?"_ le pregunté._

"Quiero que me digas algo…"_ dijo seriamente._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté lo más inocentemente posible._

"¿Me estás ocultando algo?"_ me preguntó._

"No…"_ comencé a decir y él me jaló para que me sentara a su lado. _

"¿Estás seguro?"_ insistió._

"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ le pregunté._

"¿Qué pasó con Blaine?"_ me preguntó directamente y supe que era imposible ocultarle lo que pasaba._

"Yo… le di una oportunidad"_ le dije un tanto nervioso._

"¿Son novios?"_ me preguntó._

"Si…"_ le respondí y vi que sonrió._

"No son nada discretos ¿sabes?"_ me dijo en un tono burlón y yo no supe que decir. _"¿Cuándo se lo dirá a sus padres?" _me preguntó._

"Pronto…"_ fue lo único que pude decir y él se quedó pensativo _"No sé cómo lo vayan a tomar…"_ le comenté y notó mi preocupación._

"La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé Kurt…"_ comenzó a decir y me abrazó. _"Pero pase lo que pase lo apoyaremos ¿vale?"_ dijo después de un rato y yo lo abracé aún más fuerte._

"Gracias papá"_ le dije y escuché que mi celular sonó. _

"Descansa hijo"_ dijo mi papá desde la puerta con una sonrisa._

"Igual papá"_ le dije mientras buscaba mi celular para leer el mensaje que seguramente Blaine me había mandado._

_Cuando le envié el último mensaje a Blaine me vestí y comencé a acomodarme para dormir, estuve releyendo un rato nuestra conversación y me quedé con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Tengo que decir que cuando Blaine se lo propone puede ser muy dulce y creo que nunca me hartaré de eso, me pregunto cómo será tener un novio en la escuela… pronto lo averiguaré._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano porque papá nos llevaría a la escuela, gracias a él llegamos muy temprano y Finn se fue a buscar a la entrenadora del equipo para preguntarle algunas cosas, yo caminé tranquilamente hacia mi casillero y al pasar cerca de la dirección…_

"¿Kurt?"_ escuché una voz un tanto familiar y en cuanto giré no pude creer quién estaba frente a mí…_

"¿Sophie? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ le pregunté sorprendido._

"Mamá convenció al Director Figgins para que pueda estudiar aquí…"_ la escuché decir._

"Pero si estamos a mitad de año_" le dije incrédulo._

"Digamos que mamá tiene contactos…"_ dijo arrogante._

"Espera, ¿te mudarás a Ohio?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Estaré una semana a prueba en la escuela y si todo sale bien supongo que compraremos una casa aquí pero mientras tanto viviremos en casa de Blaine"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y yo intenté sonreírle de vuelta. _"¿No es lindo? ¡Tengo el mismo horario que Blaine!"_ dijo agitando una hoja en mi cara y sentí un hueco en el estómago, ni siquiera yo tengo el mismo horario que él…_

_Sophie siguió platicándome un rato más y después se fue a buscar su casillero, yo me dirigí a mi casillero y busqué mi libro para la clase de Biología pero de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y me quedé helado._

"Hola guapo"_ escuché la voz de Blaine e inmediatamente deshice su abrazo _"¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"Blaine, tal vez no sea conveniente que hagas este tipo de cosas en la escuela…" _comencé a decir y él me miró como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas._

"¿De qué hablas Kurt? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo o es que te arrepientes de ser mi novio?"_ casi me gritó._

"¡Claro que no!"_ le respondí._

"¿Entonces de qué se trata?"_ me exigió un tanto molesto._

"¡Blaine!" _gritó Sophie y ambos volteamos a verla._

"De eso…"_ le susurré a Blaine y él abrió mucho los ojos cuando Sophie comenzó a correr hacia él._

"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ le preguntó confundido y Sophie le explicó lo que ya me había comentado. Después de un rato más alumnos comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo y entre ellos Sam._

"¡Hey, chicos! Ya me enteré que…"_ comenzó a decir e instintivamente le tapé la boca y me lo llevé lejos de Sophie. _"¿Qué pasa Kurt?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"No comentes nada sobre mi relación con Blaine por favor"_ le dije nervioso._

"¡¿Por qué?!"_ me gritó y tuve que explicarle la situación. La verdad yo soy el último que quiere ocultar que Blaine es mi novio pero sus padres no se pueden enterar por otra persona que su hijo es gay y mucho menos por Sophie… _"No te preocupes Kurt, ¿vamos a clase?"_ me dijo Sam cuando entendió lo que sucedía y yo asentí. Ambos caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos y Blaine le presentó a Sophie a Sam._

"Ya deberíamos estar en el salón…"_ les dije al ver la hora._

"¿Me harías el honor Sophie?"_ dijo Sam ofreciéndole el brazo y ella accedió. Sam nos guiñó un ojo y se adelantó con ella al salón. En cuanto ellos se alejaron Blaine me tomó de la mano y me metió a un salón vacío…_

"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?"_ lo escuché decir un tanto preocupado._

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto, por lo menos hasta que se vaya Sophie…"_ le comenté._

"Pero eso no es justo para ti Kurt…"_ dijo quejándose y yo me acerqué a él._

"Tampoco sería justo que tus padres se enteraran por otra persona que eres gay…"_ le dije tomándolo de las manos._

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"_ me preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

"Creo que puedo sobrevivir otra semana sin presumir a mi novio"_ le dije guiñándole un ojo y él rió._

"Perdón por ponerme melodramático hace rato"_ me dijo apenado y ésta vez yo reí._

"Olvídalo ¿quieres?" _Le dije divertido y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Nos besamos lentamente por un momento y ambos terminamos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"Voy a extrañar esto…"_ susurró mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos de nuevo. _

"Ya es hora de la clase Blaine…" _le dije a regañadientes y él me abrazó más fuerte._

"No iremos..."_ le escuché decir y no pude evitar reír._

"Eres una mala influencia Blaine Anderson…"_ le dije divertido y ambos reímos._

"¿Quieres ir a clase?"_ me preguntó. _

"DEBEMOS ir a clase señor Anderson…"_ le respondí y lo jalé para que saliera del salón. Una vez en el pasillo solté su mano y caminamos hacia el salón de clases._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Esperaba con ansias llegar a la escuela para encontrarme con mi novio pero lo que no esperaba era que Sophie apareciera en Mckinley para decirme que estudiaría ahí y que además se quedaría en mi casa. En cuanto la vi y comenzó a contarme que se quedaría por una semana y que probablemente se mudaría a Ohio sentí que se me venía el mundo encima, sé que a veces soy distraído pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber por qué se empeña en estar cerca de mí… _

_Mi primera preocupación fue Kurt pero tengo que reconocer que él se ha portado muy comprensivo conmigo e incluso me propuso mantener en secreto nuestra relación mientras Sophie está en Mckinley o mientras encuentro la manera de decírselo a mis papás pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo ¿cómo se lo digo a mis papás? _

_He pasado el peor día de mi vida pero seguro no se comparará con el de mañana, hoy Sophie se la pasó atrás de mí pero Kurt estaba a mi lado y eso me tranquilizó un poco, en cambio mañana no coincido en ninguna clase con él ¿qué se supone que haré sin él? Esta tarde Sophie caminó con nosotros a casa y después de dejar a Kurt en su casa encontramos a mis papás platicando con su mamá._

"Hola papá"_ le dije sorprendido._

"Hola hijo ¿Qué tal la escuela?" _me preguntó._

"Bien"_ le dije con una sonrisa al recordar que había besado a Kurt en la mañana._

"Qué bueno que estés contento"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Me quedé para arreglar las habitaciones de Sophie y su mamá" _me explicó._

"Por cierto Blaine, Cooper se quedará en tu habitación para que Sophie se quede en la suya" _dijo mi mamá._

"Por mí no hay problema"_ le respondí contento. _

"Sólo será una semana, prometo que buscaremos otro lugar…"_ comenzó a decir la mamá de Sophie pero mi padre la interrumpió._

"No hay prisa, ustedes ya son como parte de la familia…_" lo escuché decir y decidí que era mejor irme a mi habitación. _

"Si me disculpan…"_ les comenté y subí las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi recámara encontré a mi hermano acomodando su ropa en mi clóset y sonreí al recordar que cuando éramos pequeños ambos dormíamos en la misma habitación y nos la pasábamos jugando hasta tarde sin que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta, después a él le dieron una recámara más grande y luego se fue a los Ángeles a trabajar._

"¿En qué piensas Blaine?" _lo escuché decir._

"En que será divertido estar contigo otra vez"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él rió._

"Yo también extraño esos días…" _dijo después de un rato y nos abrazamos._

"Te ayudo…"_ le dije cuando nos soltamos y le ayudé a arreglar sus cosas. Pasamos la tarde recordando anécdotas y se nos fue el tiempo entre bromas y risas, mamá nos subió la comida y se lo agradecí mucho porque en realidad ya había tenido suficiente Sophie por un día._

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"_ me preguntó Cooper._

"Bien…"_ le respondí no muy convencido._

"¿Compartes clases con Sophie?"_ lo escuché decir y puse los ojos en blanco._

"TODAS…"_ le dije un tanto cansado._

"¿Qué te dijo Kurt?"_ me cuestionó mi hermano._

"Me dijo que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto hasta que Sophie se vaya…"_ comencé a decir._

"Pero existe la posibilidad de que se quede ¿recuerdas?"_ dijo Coop._

"Lo sé… la otra opción es que yo hable con nuestros papás pronto…"_ le dije un tanto desanimado._

"Recuerda que no estás solo Blaine, tienes mi apoyo, el de tus amigos y el de tu novio…"_ me comentó para animarme y me abrazó de nuevo._

"Gracias Coop"_ le dije después de un rato y terminamos de arreglar sus cosas. Por la noche bajamos a cenar y todo pasó sin novedades hasta que Cooper y yo nos fuimos a la sala a ver la televisión…_

"¿Qué están viendo?"_ nos preguntó Sophie y se sentó en el sofá._

"Una película creo…"_ le respondí._

"Es una serie Blaine"_ me corrigió mi hermano. _

"¿Y de qué trata?"_ le preguntó Sophie._

"De una pareja homosexual que quiere adoptar un niño pero les ponen muchos pretextos porque son homosexuales…"_ explica Coop y nuestros padres llegan a hacernos compañía. Nadie dice nada más hasta que en la pantalla aparecen dos hombres besándose apasionadamente…_

"¿Por qué estamos viendo eso?"_ preguntó mi papá un tanto incómodo._

"Porque me gusta la serie…"_ respondió mi hermano._

"Tiene un buen argumento, yo también la veo en mi casa…"_ comentó la mamá de Sophie y mi papá intentó sonreír._

"¿No tendrás problema con los homosexuales o sí papá?"_ lo cuestionó mi hermano y yo me quedé helado._

"Es su vida…" _se limitó a decir mi papá._

"¿Y si fuera uno de tus hijos?"_ le preguntó la mamá de Sophie y sentí que se me paralizaba el corazón cuando papá empezó a reír._

"Ninguno de mis hijos es homosexual, creo que no tengo que preocuparme por eso…"_ dijo entre risas y nadie más dijo nada. Después de un rato Cooper y yo nos despedimos para irnos a dormir y subimos a nuestra recámara._

"No puedo creer que haya entrado mi cama en tu habitación, creo que estamos un… ¿Blaine?"_ lo escuché decir cuando llegamos._

"¿Qué decías?"_ le pregunté distraído._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó._

"No, siento que todo se me complica… Sophie… papá… de verdad que no sé cómo decírselo Coop…"_ le dije sinceramente._

"Creo que tendrás que decírselo directamente pero yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento…"_ dijo mi hermano y se escuchó el sonido de mi celular._

"Gracias Coop"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me pasó mi celular que estaba en la cama._

"Seguro es Kurt…"_ dijo divertido y yo asentí._

_Hola guapo, espero que me estés extrañando tanto como yo a ti. –K_

_De hecho creo que yo te extraño más que tú a mí. –B_

_Nop yo te extraño más ;) –K_

_Yo más. –B_

_¿No te rendirás verdad? –K_

_Nop :P –B_

_Entonces me despido, descansa Blaine y recuerda que te quiero ;) –K_

_¿Tan pronto? –B_

_¿Ya viste la hora? –K_

"Es media noche Blaine"_ dijo mi hermano entre risas y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba leyendo mis mensajes._

"¡Cooper!"_ le grité y él rió aún más._

"No puedes culparme Blaine tienes esa sonrisa de tonto en tu cara y…"_ comenzó a decir._

"¡Cooper!"_ le grité de nuevo._

"Ok, ok ya entendí…"_ dijo mientras se metía al baño._

_Bien, tienes razón ya es tarde. Descansa Kurt, sueña bonito y sabes que también te quiero ;) –B_

_Después de que le envié el último mensaje a Kurt estuve esperando a que Cooper saliera del baño y en cuanto salió le lancé una almohada en la cara..._

"¡Esto es guerra hermanito!"_ gritó mientras levantaba la almohada y me la lanzaba. Estuvimos jugando un largo rato entre gritos y risas, al final terminamos ambos recostados en la cama intentando controlarnos…_

"No vuelvas a leer mis mensajes"_ le dije fingiendo molestia._

"No prometo nada"_ dijo entre risas y no pude evitar reír._

"Coop ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"_ le pregunté después de un rato._

"Dime…" _me respondió._

"Mañana hablaré con mis papás…"_ le dije decidido y él pareció entender._

"No te preocupes ahí estaré…"_ lo escuché decir y le di las gracias por enésima vez. Más tarde ambos nos acostamos y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, no sé cómo lo haré pero sé que mañana mis padres sabrán la verdad sobre mí…_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Blaine está a punto de ser sincero con sus padres ¿cómo reaccionarán? **_

_**Pronto lo sabremos... Gracias por seguir leyendo! Hasta la próxima ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

_Narra Kurt_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Hoy es jueves y temo que no he podido estar con mi novio como quisiera en los últimos días, cada vez que intentamos salir juntos Sophie termina con nosotros con cualquier pretexto y tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que Blaine está muy fastidiado de la situación… _

"Hola Kurt ¿has visto a Blaine?"_ escuché la voz de Sophie detrás de mí, parece que la invoqué…_

"Nop"_ le respondí._

"No lo encuentro por ninguna parte" _se quejó._

"Tal vez ya se fue a casa…"_ le dije con la esperanza de que se fuera._

"Tienes razón ¡iré a buscarlo!"_ gritó mientras corría en dirección a la salida y no pude evitar sonreír. En cuanto terminé de guardar mis cosas en mi casillero comencé a caminar por el pasillo en busca de Blaine pero cuando pasé a lado de una puerta sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia el salón…_

"¿Qué rayos…?" _comencé a decir pero me callé cuando me encontré con la mirada de Blaine._

"Hola guapo"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Justo al hombre que estoy buscando…" _le dije imitando su sonrisa y él me acercó a su cuerpo._

"¿Para que soy bueno?"_ me preguntó muy cerca de mis labios._

"Quería informarte que tu pesadilla personal ha salido del edificio…"_ le respondí de la misma forma y él me besó._

"No puedo creer que se haya ido…"_ dijo descansando su frente en la mía._

"Pues créelo…"_ le dije buscando sus labios y él me correspondió._

"Kurt"_ lo escuché decir cuando nos separamos._

"Dime…"_ le respondí._

"¿Hacemos algo juntos esta tarde?"_ me dijo tiernamente._

"¿Y Sophie?"_ le pregunté._

"Le pido a Cooper que la entretenga…"_ me dijo muy convencido._

"Eso le dijiste los últimos dos días y Cooper no ha podido con ella…"_ le dije divertido y ambos reímos._

"Pero quiero que salgamos…"_ se quejó._

"¿Te gustaría ver una película en mi casa?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"¿Y cómo nos libramos de Sophie?"_ preguntó él esta vez._

"Veamos… Sophie va a tu casa así que puedes llamarle a Cooper y decirle que no la deje salir en lo que llegamos a mi casa, una vez ahí le avisas a tu mamá que harás un trabajo en casa de un compañero pero no le dices que soy yo y así tenemos la tarde para nosotros porque papá y Carole están trabajando y Finn saldrá con Rachel"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me miró sorprendido._

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"_ me dijo divertido y nos volvimos a besar. Después de estar tonteando un rato más nos dirigimos a mi casa y Blaine hizo lo planeado, Cooper por supuesto no se opuso en ayudarnos y su mamá no preguntó dónde haría el trabajo._

"¿Qué película quieres ver?"_ le pregunté en cuanto llegamos._

"Tú elige"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Será mejor que tú le digas o terminarás viendo When Harry met Sally por enésima vez"_ dijo Finn en tono burlón._

"¿No se supone que saldrías con Rachel?"_ le pregunté molesto._

"Ya me voy Kurt…"_ dijo caminando hacia la puerta y se despidió de Blaine._

"¿Quieres ver When Harry met Sally?"_ me preguntó Blaine._

"No, quiero que tu elijas"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me abrazó._

"Sabes que no me importa la película ¿verdad?" _me dijo al oído._

"¿Ah no?"_ lo reté._

"Nop, sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi increíble, inteligente y guapo novio…" _me dijo muy seguro de su respuesta y no pude evitar reír._

"Entonces ¿qué te parece si preparamos algo para comer?"_ le pregunté y él rió._

"Tienes razón debemos comer algo…" _me respondió besando mi mejilla y caminó hacia la cocina. Estuvimos preparando la comida juntos y nos sentamos a comer, platicamos sobre todo y nada a la vez hasta que Blaine me comentó algo importante…_

"Kurt… llevo dos días intentando hablar con papá pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo siempre pasa algo y comienzo a frustrarme…" _me confesó y yo casi me ahogo con el agua._

"¿De verdad?" _dije incrédulo y él asintió_.

"Pero hoy lo intentaré de nuevo" _dijo muy convencido._

"¿Por qué no lo dejas para mañana?" _le pregunté._

"¿Por qué hasta mañana?" _me preguntó confundido._

"Porque la tarde de hoy es para nosotros ¿recuerdas?" _le dije con una sonrisa y él pareció relajarse un poco._

"Tienes razón…" _dijo tomando mis manos y en ese momento se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta._

"Hola" _escuché la voz de Rachel._

"¿Hola?" _respondí confundido._

"Emm… espero que puedan integrarnos a su tarde de películas porque afuera el cielo se está cayendo…" _dijo Finn y notamos que ambos estaban mojados._

"¿A qué hora empezó a llover?" _preguntó Blaine y ellos rieron._ _Les ofrecimos algo de comer pero ya habían comido en casa de Rachel entonces nos fuimos los cuatro a la sala y ella eligió una película para comenzar nuestro maratón._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_¿Alguna vez han sentido que el mundo está en su contra? Bien, pues así me siento… Primero me costó mucho trabajo que Kurt aceptara ser mi novio y ahora que lo hizo no puedo pasar tiempo con él, en segundo lugar Sophie me está ASFIXIANDO no sé qué pasa con esa chica que sigue persiguiéndome a pesar de que yo no le hago caso y en tercer lugar cuando por fin me decido a hablar con mis papás siempre están ocupados ¿qué estoy haciendo mal? _

_Hoy tenía la esperanza de pasar tiempo con Kurt pero por azares del destino Rachel y Finn nos hicieron compañía toda la tarde, no me incomoda pasar tiempo con ellos es simplemente que nosotros queríamos tiempo solos y no es que quisiéramos hacer algo más, es decir, llevamos cinco días de novios y realmente lo que queríamos era disfrutar de nuestra compañía pero bueno… _

_Al final de cuentas no debería estar quejándome tanto porque estuve con Kurt toda la tarde y eso es más de lo que hemos tenido en los últimos días, por la noche estábamos tan entretenidos con la película que nadie se quería levantar a abrir la puerta así que yo tuve que hacerlo._

"Hola, Buenas noch… ¿Blaine?"_ escuché la voz de mi papá y me quedé helado._

"Hola papá"_ lo saludé._

"¿Qué haces aquí? Tu mamá dijo que estabas haciendo un trabajo…" _dijo un tanto confundido._

"Y eso hacemos"_ dijo una voz atrás de mí y Finn se acercó a saludar a mi papá._

"Oh! Ya veo…"_ dijo mi papá._

"Pase señor Anderson…"_ escuché decir a Finn._

"Gracias pero yo sólo venía a invitarlos a cenar mañana por la noche…"_ dijo mi papá._

"Oh, claro! Yo le aviso a Burt y a mamá en cuanto lleguen…" _le dijo Finn._

"Gracias Finn y Blaine no des muchas molestias ¿entendido?"_ terminó por decir mi papá._

"No te preocupes papá, en cuanto terminemos me voy a la casa…"_ le dije para tranquilizarlo._

"Bien, nos vemos mañana Finn…"_ se despidió y ambos entramos a la casa._

"¿Era tu papá?"_ me preguntó Kurt._

"¿Qué quería?"_ le siguió Rachel._

"Al parecer mañana tenemos una cena con los Anderson…" _dijo Finn con una sonrisa y Kurt sonrió._

"Genial"_ contestó Kurt y me senté a su lado para terminar de ver la película._

_Después de un rato llegaron Carole y Burt, Finn les comentó de la invitación de mi padre y ambos aceptaron sin problema, más tarde me despedí de todos y alcancé a llegar para la cena con mi familia. La cena fue como todos los días y finalmente me fui a descansar._

_Gracias por el día de hoy, no salió como lo planeamos pero me encantó estar contigo. –B_

_A mí también me encantó estar contigo Blaine ;) –K_

_Descansa guapo y no olvides que te quiero ;) –B_

_También te quiero Blaine, descansa. –K_

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro porque soñé con Kurt, ese hombre cada día invade un poco más mis pensamientos… Por alguna extraña razón cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo ya era muy tarde, me bañé como loco y Cooper me llevó a la escuela porque a Sophie la había llevado su mamá. En la escuela no pasó gran cosa, Sophie estuvo con nosotros como siempre y al terminar las clases me alegré un poco porque su mamá se la llevó y yo pude caminar con Kurt a casa pero la verdad mi cabeza estaba en otro lado._

"…nacionales ¿tú qué opinas?" _escuché decir a Kurt._

"Perdón ¿qué dijiste?" _le pregunté._

"¿Qué tienes Blaine? estás muy distraído hoy…" _me dijo mientras se detenía para buscar mi mirada._

"Nada…" _le dije esperando que me creyera pero fallé._

"Tú no eres así… ¿qué pasa Blaine?" _me preguntó_.

"¿Te soy sincero? quería hablar con mis papás hoy… pero tampoco se podrá…" _terminé diciéndole._

"No hay prisa Blaine, ya no te agobies y disfrutemos la cena ¿vale?" _me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Bien…" _le dije no muy convencido y seguimos caminando hacia su casa._

"Ya verás que encontrarás un mejor momento para hablar con ellos" _lo escuché decir mientras caminaba hacia su puerta._ "Nos vemos por la noche" _dijo con una sonrisa._

"Nos vemos" _le respondí y me fui a mi casa._

_Pasé la tarde ayudando a mamá y a la mamá de Sophie con la cena, tengo que decir que ella no es tan insoportable como su hija… He intentado de mil formas hacerle entender a Sophie que no estoy interesado en ella y que eso no va a cambiar pero al parecer ni ella ni papá lo entienden ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?_

"Ya puedes irte a arreglar hijo…" _escuché decir a mi mamá y subí a mi habitación. Alrededor de media hora después escuché que sonaba el timbre y Cooper abrió la puerta, los Hummel habían llegado…_

"Hijo te estábamos esperando…"_ dijo papá cuando me vio bajar las escaleras._

"Lo siento…"_ comencé a decir pero Burt me interrumpió._

"No te preocupes Blaine, lo importante es que ya estás aquí…"_ dijo de muy buen humor y ocupé mi lugar._

_Quedé sentado frente a Kurt y él me sonrió en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, la cena comenzó sin problemas, todos estaban muy animados y yo estaba feliz porque Kurt estaba justo enfrente de mí, si tan solo mis padres supieran lo que siento por él… _

"¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela Sophie?"_ le preguntó mi papá sacándome de mis pensamientos._

"Muy bien, de hecho tengo permitido quedarme el resto del año…"_ dijo ella muy contenta._

"¿Qué?"_ gritamos Kurt y yo al mismo tiempo._

"Lamento no habérselos dicho antes chicos pero era una sorpresa…"_ dijo ella con una sonrisa._

"¡Vaya que nos sorprendiste!"_ dijo Kurt un tanto sarcástico pero nadie pareció notarlo._

"Sobre todo a Blaine"_ dijo mi papá divertido y yo puse los ojos en blanco._

"¿Por qué lo dices papá?"_ le pregunté._

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…"_ dijo con una sonrisa extraña._

"De hecho no lo sé…"_ le dije sinceramente y seguí comiendo._

"Vamos Blaine, yo sé que ésta semana has estado muy contento y seguro no es una coincidencia que Sophie esté tan cerca de ti…"_ dijo mi padre y sentí que el estómago se me revolvía._

"No estoy saliendo con Sophie…"_ me apresuré a decir y él rió._

"No sería malo que lo hicieras hijo, es decir ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no traes una chica a la casa?"_ siguió diciendo._

"No estoy interesado en…"_ comencé a decirle pero me interrumpió._

"Pues deberías intentarlo, ya va siendo hora de que tengas una novia y…"_ comenzó a decir pero esta vez yo no lo dejé terminar._

"¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto! Estoy harto de que quieras conseguirme novia a como dé lugar, estoy harto de que no me escuches papá ¡No quiero una novia! ¡No quiero salir con Sophie ni con ninguna otra chica!"_ grité desesperado y supe que había cometido un error._

"Blaine, algún día conocerás a la chica ideal y verás que…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé continuar._

"¡No voy a conocer a la chica ideal papá! ¡Soy gay!"_ exploté y todos se quedaron viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos._

"¿Tú qué?"_ escuché decir a mi madre._

"Soy gay mamá…"_ le repetí intentando tranquilizarme y papá comenzó a reír._

"Qué buena broma hijo…"_ dijo entre risas._

"No es una broma papá…"_ le dije seriamente y él me miró por unos segundos._

"¿Estás loco? ¡Tú no eres gay!"_ dijo levantándose de la mesa._

"Lo soy papá y vas a tener que aceptarlo…" _le insistí pero él no dijo nada._

"Señor Anderson…"_ escuché la voz de Kurt._

"¡Tú no me hables!"_ le gritó mi papá y salió de la casa. Todos en la mesa seguían impactados con lo sucedido y nadie dijo nada, se escuchó el sonido de la camioneta y sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero intenté contenerlas._

"Será mejor que los dejemos a solas…"_ dijo Burt levantándose de la mesa. Carole lo siguió y le dijo a Sophie y a su mamá que se quedaran a dormir en su casa y ellas aceptaron._

"Gracias…"_ dijo Coop y los acompañó a la puerta pero Kurt se quedó sentado en la mesa._

"Vamos Kurt…"_ le dijo Finn pero Kurt no se movió. Pude sentir que estaba buscando mi mirada pero simplemente no pude enfrentarlo, todo se salió de control y yo no quería eso…_

"Ya voy Finn"_ dijo Kurt después de un rato y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a mí. Finalmente me encontré con su mirada y supe que estaba preocupado, él me miró por unos segundos y enseguida me abrazó muy fuerte, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero no hizo falta… _

_Después de unos segundos me soltó y salió con Finn de mi casa. Cooper cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa, mamá estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos parecían vidriosos y yo me estaba muriendo porque nadie decía nada…_

"¿Mamá?"_ la llamó Cooper._

"¿Tú sabías?" _le preguntó ella._

"_Sí" le contestó firmemente._

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"_ le reclamó ella._

"Porque a mí no me correspondía decírtelo…"_ le dijo él y ella me miró._

"Mamá yo…"_ comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

"Esperemos a que llegue tu padre…"_ dijo con una voz extraña y nos quedamos los tres en silencio esperándolo, así pasaron diez, veinte, cuarenta minutos y mi padre aún no regresaba. Al cabo de una hora mi celular sonó y mi madre se limitó a mirarme._

_Aunque no estoy contigo en este momento quiero que recuerdes que no estás solo Blaine, te quiero –K_

* * *

**_¿Qué creen que esté pensando Pam y qué hará el Sr. Anderson? DD:_**

**_Hasta aquí el siguiente chicos! ;) Nos leemos pronto! saludos!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Muy bien, creo que tengo que admitir que nunca me sale nada como lo planeo. Esta noche todo se me salió de control y temo que estoy pagando las consecuencias… Mamá dijo que hablaríamos cuando llegara mi padre pero han pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que salió y aún no tenemos señales de él…_

"Mamá, no podemos esperar a papá aquí toda la noche…"_ por fin habló Cooper. _

"¿Y qué sugieres?"_ le preguntó ella y decidí intervenir._

"Mamá, tenemos que hablar…"_ comencé a decir pero no supe qué más decir y ella lo notó._

"Entonces habla…"_ la escuché decir._

"Mamá, lamento que te enteraras de esta forma pero soy tu hijo y creo que tienes que respetar…"_ comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

"Blaine, no estoy molesta porque seas gay…" _dijo seriamente._

"¿Por qué estás molesta entonces?" _le preguntó Cooper._

"¡Porque mi hijo menor no me tiene confianza!" _gritó._

"¿Qué?"_ gritamos Cooper y yo a la vez._

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Blaine? ¿Qué piensas que soy, un monstruo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, eres mi hijo! Si me lo hubieras dicho antes tal vez habríamos evitado todo esto…"_ dijo un tanto dolida, ¿escuché bien? ¿mi mamá no me estaba rechazando por lo que soy? En cuanto terminó de hablar no pude más y corrí a abrazarla. _

"¿Lo dices enserio?"_ le pregunté esperanzado._

"Hijo, las madres tenemos un sexto sentido y creo que el mío llevaba un tiempo mandándome señales sólo que no estaba segura pero ahora que lo dices sé que no me equivocaba y también estoy segura que sientes algo por Kurt…" _dijo mi mamá viéndome a los ojos._

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ le pregunté sorprendido._

"Soy tu madre y temo que no hay que ser adivinos para ver cómo se miran y se sonríen tan tiernamente…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y escuché la risa de Cooper._

"Mamá yo… lo siento… no quería que esto pasara, si no te lo dije antes fue porque tenía miedo de tu reacción y de la de papá…" _le dije un poco nervioso._

"Tu papá a veces es medio cabeza dura pero estoy segura que al final todo se solucionará Blaine, sólo dale un poco de tiempo ¿quieres?" _me dijo abrazándome de nuevo y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas._

"Tengo miedo mamá…"_ le dije sin pensar y sentí que Cooper se unía a nuestro abrazo._

"Tranquilo Blaine, no estás solo..."_ dijo mi hermano._

"Claro que no hijo y no quiero que tengas miedo por ser tú mismo…"_ dijo mi mamá y de verdad no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

"Te amo mamá, los amo a los dos…"_ les dije entre sollozos y en ese momento se escuchó la camioneta de papá._

"¿Siguen despiertos?"_ dijo papá mientras entraba a la casa._

"¿Dónde estabas Steve?"_ le preguntó mi mamá._

"Por ahí… necesitaba pensar…"_ se limitó a contestar él._

"Papá… perdón por gritarte…"_ fue lo único que le pude decir._

"¿Por gritarme o por hacerme pasar el ridículo más grande de mi vida?"_ me preguntó molesto._

"Papá…"_ comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió._

"¡Papá nada! Te escuché hace rato ahora tú me escucharás a mí…"_ casi me gritó._

"Bien…"_ le contesté._

"Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste y al fin comprendí lo que pasa, estás confundido… No eres gay solamente crees serlo porque eres amigo de Kurt pero para que aclares tu mente y dejes de pensar tonterías encontré una solución, desde hoy tienes prohibido ver a Kurt…"_ dijo seriamente y sentí como si mi mundo se cayera a pedazos._

"¿Qué? No me puedes prohibir que vea a Kurt…"_ le dije indignado._

"Ya lo hice Blaine y no hay vuelta atrás, además tienes muchos otros amigos…"_ dijo restándole importancia._

"¡Pero Kurt es más que un amigo!"_ le grité._

"Lo sé, es un capricho y no te lo voy a permitir…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Kurt no es un capricho papá, por qué no dejas de inventarte historias en la cabeza y sólo aceptas que tu hijo es gay…_" le dije dolido._

"¿Crees que eres gay? Ok, dame una buena razón por la cual deba creerte eso sin involucrar a Kurt…"_ me dijo cruzado de brazos. Mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora pero todas las razones me llevaban a Kurt, sin duda era él…_

"¿Tal vez porque es tu hijo y él sabe lo que siente?" _le preguntó Cooper._

"No te metas Cooper y tú tampoco Pam…"_ les dijo mi papá._

"Papá por favor no me prohíbas ver a Kurt, él es… él es mi novio y no quiero dejarlo de ver…" _le dije casi suplicando._

"¿Qué dijiste?" _preguntó molesto y yo tomé una bocanada de aire._

"Que Kurt es mi novio y tú no nos puedes separar…"_ le dije intentando sonar seguro._

"¡Basta de tonterías y vete a tu cuarto!" _gritó aún más fuerte._

"Pero papá…"_ comencé a decir pero no me dejó hablar._

"¡A tu cuarto Blaine!"_ dijo una vez más y yo subí corriendo las escaleras. Escuché que mamá y Cooper intentaron hablar con él pero no los dejó, cuando llegué a mi recámara tomé mi celular y el mensaje de Kurt seguía en la pantalla._

_Aunque no estoy contigo en este momento quiero que recuerdes que no estás solo Blaine, te quiero –K _

_Sin darme cuenta más lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, todos decían que no estaba solo pero en ese momento ya no me sentía solo, me sentía impotente, estaba molesto, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería salirme de la casa, quería estar con Kurt, quería que mi padre me aceptara como lo hace Burt con él pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando Blaine le gritó a su padre que era gay… de todas las formas posibles que se me pudieron haber ocurrido jamás creí que esto terminaría de esta forma, es decir, entiendo a Blaine porque su padre lo presionó demasiado pero de verdad no sé qué decir y mucho menos al observar la reacción del señor Anderson._

"Gracias por aceptar…"_ escuché decir a Carole._

"Gracias a ustedes por dejarnos quedar en su casa, creo que ellos de verdad tienen que hablar…" _comentó la mamá de Sophie._

"Tenemos una habitación extra así que pueden quedarse ahí…"_ les dijo mi papá y ellas asintieron._

"Si me disculpan, me iré a descansar…"_ les dije sin mirarlos._

"Adelante…"_ fue lo único que escuché y caminé hacia mi habitación. En cuanto llegué me recosté en la cama y le escribí un mensaje a Blaine pero no obtuve respuesta, unos minutos después escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta así que me levanté a abrir y me encontré con Sophie._

"¿Puedo pasar?"_ me preguntó._

"Claro…"_ le respondí y ella entró._

"¿Eres tú verdad?"_ la escuché decir._

"¿Qué?"_ me hice el desentendido y ella suspiró._

"Tú eres la persona de quien Blaine está enamorado ¿verdad?"_ dijo un tanto triste._

"Sophie yo... sí…"_ terminé diciendo y ella se dejó caer en la cama._

"No me lo esperaba…"_ dijo después de un rato._

"Yo… no sé qué decirte…"_ le dije sinceramente._

"No te preocupes Kurt…"_ comenzó a decir y se quedó pensativa unos minutos. _"Creo que si lo ves en retrospectiva es más que obvio que yo no le gustaba a Blaine y bueno… ahora sé por qué nunca me hizo caso…" _terminó diciendo._

"Creo que no eres su tipo…"_ le comenté y ella rió._

"Aunque no lo creas me alegra que seas tú esa persona especial…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"¿Gracias?"_ le dije sin saber cómo sentirme al respecto._

"Cuando Blaine está contigo es alguien diferente, se ríe de tus chistes, su mirada se ilumina cuando apareces, su sonrisa… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_ la escuché decir. _

"¿Estás enamorada de él?"_ le pregunté con genuino interés._

"¿La verdad? Creo que no…"_ dijo y yo la miré confundido. _"Admito que Blaine es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosos y tiene todo para enamorar a todas las chicas del país pero creo que en realidad solamente me gusta, es decir, me gustaba la idea de salir con él, conocerlo y tal vez ser algo más pero de eso a estar enamorada…"_ siguió diciendo._

"Oh…"_ Fue lo único que pude decir._

"Ojalá no le hubiera hecho caso a su papá…"_ la escuché decir._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunté._

"El papá de Blaine me convenció para que viniera a estudiar a Mckinley, de hecho él habló con el director Figgins y por eso me dejaron quedarme el resto del año…"_ dijo Sophie y de pronto todo tenía sentido._

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"_ le pregunté._

"No lo sé Kurt…" _me respondió como perdida. _"Creo que ya es noche, descansa Kurt…"_ dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta._

"Gracias y también descansa…"_ logré decirle._

_Lo que me dijo Sophie sobre el padre de Blaine solo logró dejarme más preocupado que antes, en definitiva su papá tenía planeado conseguirle novia y ahora ¿qué estará pensando el señor Anderson? Sea lo que sea espero que Blaine esté bien… estuve despierto un rato más en espera de una respuesta de Blaine pero al no obtenerla decidí dormir._

_Por la mañana Sophie y su mamá hicieron el desayuno en agradecimiento y como no teníamos noticias de los Anderson decidimos que era mejor darles un poco más de tiempo así que papá nos llevó a todos al zoológico, pasamos el día entre jirafas, monos, elefantes y demás animales. Juro que intenté divertirme pero no lo logré, no sabía por lo que estaba pasando Blaine y aunque me distraje un rato no dejé de pensar en él. _

_El día transcurrió demasiado despacio para mi gusto, en la noche cenamos en Breadstix y resultó que papá y Carole se llevaron muy bien con la mamá de Sophie, tanto que estuvieron platicando hasta que cerraron el restaurante. Por la noche al llegar a casa me fui directamente a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje a Blaine pero en cuanto sentí mi cama mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé profundamente dormido, al parecer si estaba cansado después de todo…_

_El domingo por la mañana desperté con el celular entre mis manos y recordé que no había hablado con Blaine así que le envié un mensaje._

_Buenos días dormilón, espero que te haya ido bien ayer. –K_

_Esperé una respuesta por un rato y al no obtenerla decidí meterme a bañar, me arreglé y estuve perdiendo el tiempo pero ni así llegó el mensaje que estaba esperando._

_¿Estás ocupado? –K_

_No tienes crédito… –K _

_Debe ser eso, ven a mi casa en la tarde ¿vale? –K_

_Seguí insistiendo pero nada… Carole nos llamó a desayunar y pensé que tal vez Blaine me respondería después entonces bajé a desayunar, durante el desayuno la mamá de Sophie nos dio las gracias por dejarlas estar en nuestra casa de nuevo y dijo que nos lo compensarían. Cuando terminé de desayunar revisé mi celular y no tenía ningún mensaje._

_¿Si vendrás? –K_

_Le envié otro mensaje pero tampoco obtuve respuesta, esperé alrededor de media hora y nada… Definitivamente algo estaba mal, Blaine no tarda ni dos minutos en contestar mis mensajes ¿qué habrá pasado con su padre?_

_Creo que eso es un no ¿cierto? –K_

_Dime si estoy siendo muy imprudente… –K_

_Blaine si no me das señales de vida te juro que iré a tu casa en dos minutos. –K_

_No vengas… –B_

_¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? –K_

_¡Blaine contesta! –K_

_No insistas por favor… –B_

_Blaine ¿qué pasa? –K_

_Me estoy preocupando… –K_

_Tú lo pediste. –K_

_En cuanto le envié el último mensaje salí de mi casa y crucé la calle, pude ver que la camioneta de los Anderson estaba estacionada así que deduje que su papá estaba en casa y eso solo logró preocuparme más… ¿sería prudente tocar la puerta? En unos segundos lo iba a averiguar…_

"Hola"_ saludé a Cooper en cuanto abrió la puerta._

"Hola Kurt…"_ susurró._

"¿Qué pasa Cooper?"_ le pregunté._

"Esto es difícil de explicar en este momento…"_ me alcanzó a decir y escuchamos pasos dentro de la casa._

"¿Puedo ver a Blaine?"_ le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza._

"¿Quién es?"_ escuché la voz del señor Anderson y la puerta se abrió más._

"Ho-hola señor Anderson…"_ logré decir cuando cruzamos miradas pero él únicamente giró de regreso a la casa._

"Cierra esa puerta Cooper…"_ dijo mientras se alejaba y Cooper me miró como ofreciéndome una disculpa._

"No te preocupes…"_ lo tranquilicé y él cerró la puerta. ¿Así que así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

* * *

_**Las mamás son lo máximo ¿a poco no? jajaja**_

_**¿Qué pasará ahora con Blaine y Kurt? :( **_

_**Nos leemos más adelante ;) un abrazo!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

_Narra Blaine_

_¿Cómo me siento? Pues verán… me han prohibido ver a mi novio y mi papá no me habla ¿cómo debería sentirme? Sé que nadie dijo que esto sería fácil y mucho menos me dijeron que se lo dijera de ese modo a mis papás pero me siento impotente, no sé qué hacer para que papá comprenda que es así como soy y que aunque me prohíba ver a Kurt eso no va a cambiar, yo voy a seguir siendo el mismo. _

_Ayer sábado estuve encerrado todo el día en mi recámara, papá no me dejó salir a ninguna parte y dijo que si quería ver a mis amigos que ellos vinieran a casa. Mamá estuvo rogándome que comiera pero la verdad es que ni siquiera en este momento tengo hambre, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante con Kurt y temo que eso es algo que me preocupa… _

_Hablando de Kurt, hoy por la mañana recibí un mensaje suyo pero no le contesté y gracias a eso estuve recibiendo mensajes toda la mañana. Cuando dijo que iba a venir a verme entré en pánico y le dije que no viniera porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre, desgraciadamente Kurt no hizo caso a mis palabras y hace rato escuché que sonó el timbre, admito que evité bajar para no generar más problemas y no sé qué habrá pasado pero vi a Kurt regresarse a su casa desde mi ventana._

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché el grito de Cooper y lo vi sentado en mi cama._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" l_e pregunté._

"¿No escuchaste? Llevo hablando solo como cinco minutos…"_ se quejó._

"Perdón…"_ me disculpé. _"¿Qué decías?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Dije que Kurt vino a buscarte…" _lo escuché decir._

"¿Y qué pasó?"_ casi grité._

"Papá lo vio y me dijo que cerrara la puerta…"_ me contestó._

"Pero no le dijo nada malo a Kurt ¿verdad?" _le pregunté preocupado._

"Tranquilo Blaine, papá se controló…"_ dijo mi hermano y me relajé un poco._

"Blaine tu padre acaba de salir, baja a desayunar ¿quieres?" _escuché la voz suplicante de mi madre y vi que estaba parada en la puerta._

"No tengo hambre mamá…"_ le respondí acostándome en la cama de nuevo._

"No puedes seguir así…" _comenzó a decir pero Cooper la interrumpió._

"Déjalo mamá, yo si quiero comer algo…"_ dijo mi hermano y ambos salieron de mi habitación. _

_Sé que estoy preocupando a mamá y tal vez me esté comportando como un niño de tres años pero de verdad que no quiero comer, me siento… ¡no sé cómo me siento! He estado tirado en mi cama las últimas 26 horas y planeo seguir aquí hasta que llegue la hora de ir a la escuela, admito que anhelo ir a la escuela porque sé que veré a Kurt pero… ¿qué le diré?_

"¿Blaine?"_ escuché mi nombre y enseguida unos golpes en la puerta. _"¿Seguro no quieres comer algo?"_ me preguntó Cooper._

"¡No!"_ le contesté y me giré hacia el lado contrario. Después de un rato cerré los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido escuché que se abría la puerta. _"Coop de verdad no quiero nada…"_ dije un tanto fastidiado._

"¿Ni siquiera ver a tus mejores amigos?"_ escuché la voz de Jeff y enseguida me encontré con Cooper y con todos los Warblers en mi habitación._

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ les pregunté._

"La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú en la cama a las dos de la tarde?"_ dijo Wes y todos rieron._

"Eso no es una respuesta Wes…"_ me quejé._

"Un pajarito nos dijo que alguien necesitaba que le levantáramos el ánimo…" _dijo Jeff y mi hermano caminó hacia la puerta._

"¡Cooper!"_ le grité._

"Todo suyo chicos…"_ dijo mi hermano mientras cerraba la puerta._

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ me preguntó Sebastian._

"Es una larga historia…"_ dije seguido de un largo suspiro._

"Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente…"_ dijo Jeff mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en la cama y los demás lo imitaron._

"Habla Blaine…"_ dijo Nick y tuve que contarles toda la historia. _

"Supongo que debe ser difícil para tu padre, dale un poco de tiempo…"_ dijo David cuando terminé de hablar. _

"Espera, tu papá dijo que le dieras una razón que no tuviera que ver con Kurt para que te creyera que eres gay ¿cierto?"_ me preguntó Sebastian y yo asentí. _"Tal vez si sales conmigo sea más fácil que tu padre lo acepte_…" me dijo guiñándome un ojo y no pude evitar reír._

"¡Eres un tonto Bas!"_ le gritó Jeff y todos rieron._

"Al menos lo hice reír…"_ se defendió Sebastian._

"Gracias por la propuesta pero no creo que a papá le agrade mucho la idea, él no está en contra de Kurt sino en contra de cualquiera que pueda confirmarle que su hijo es gay…"_ le dije un tanto dolido._

"Además el corazón de Blainey está con Kurt…" _dijo Jeff mientras me abrazaba y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era cierto mi corazón está con Kurt pero ¿qué va a pasar con Kurt?_

"¡Ya lo hiciste llorar Jeffrey!"_ le reclamó Thad._

"Perdón chicos…"_ les dije mientras me limpiaba la cara._

"No te disculpes Blaine…" _escuché decir a Trent y sentí cómo todos me abrazaban. _

"¡Basta! Tenemos que comer algo…"_ dijo Jeff después de un rato deshaciendo el abrazo._

"Yo no…"_ comencé a decir pero Jeff no me dejó hablar._

"Tú no me vas a decir que no tienes hambre porque no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hayas comido bien…"_ dijo firmemente poniéndose enfrente de mí y Nick lo abrazó por la espalda._

"Aww… serás un padre excelente amor"_ dijo besándole la mejilla._

"¿Padre?"_ gritó David._

"¿Están pensando en adoptar?"_ preguntó Thad._

"¿Adoptar? ¿Si quiera están pensando en casarse?"_ le siguió Wes._

"¿Casarse? ¡Por dios! Somos muy jóvenes…"_ dijo Sebastian._

"¡Cálmense!" _les_ _gritó Jeff._

"Sólo fue un comentario…" _dijo Nick divertido._

"Pues cuidado con lo que comentas…"_ dijo Trent y yo comencé a reír como loco._

"¿De qué te ríes Blaine?"_ me preguntó Wes._

"Ustedes son muy graciosos…"_ les dije entre risas y todos me miraron detenidamente._

"Oye, tú no dijiste nada…"_ dijo Nick después de un rato._

"Es que yo no le veo ningún problema…"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"¿Qué?"_ casi gritó Sebastian._

"No tendría nada de malo que Nick y Jeff se casaran y adoptaran un hijo, es decir, yo lo haría…"_ les dije tranquilamente._

"¿Tú qué?"_ gritó Sebastian._

"¿Qué? ¿Tú no lo harías?"_ le pregunté y todos lo miraron._

"¡No! ¡Yo no quiero casarme ni tener hijos! ¡Por Dios!" _dijo indignado y todos reímos._

"Bueno ya… ¿pedimos pizza?"_ dijo Jeff y todos estuvimos de acuerdo._

_Con los Warblers el día se me hizo muy corto, mamá estaba feliz porque Jeff me obligó a comer y a pesar de eso debo decir que me hicieron el día, estuvimos riendo toda la tarde y por un momento se me olvidaron mis problemas. En la tarde acompañé a Cooper a dejarlos a sus casas y cuando regresamos la mamá de Sophie estaba en la sala con una maleta._

"Hola chicos"_ nos saludó y vimos que estaba sola._

"¿Salieron nuestros padres?"_ le preguntó Cooper pero no la dejé hablar._

"Si me disculpan…"_ les dije antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación. En cuanto estuve ahí pude ver a Sophie sentada en mi cama._

"Hola Blaine…" _me saludó._

"Hola..." _le respondí._

"¿Cómo estás?" _me preguntó._

"Bien…" _le contesté._

"Kurt está preocupado..." _la escuché decir y mi corazón dio un salto._

"Papá me ha prohibido verlo más…" _le expliqué._

"Lo sé, mamá discutió con él hace rato…"_ dijo ella._

"¿Qué? ¿Por eso se van?"_ le pregunté. _

"No, en realidad veníamos por nuestras cosas pero mamá habló demasiado…"_ me explicó._

"Lo siento Sophie papá es…"_ comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

"No te disculpes Blaine, en realidad yo soy la que venía a disculparse contigo…" _dijo algo apenada._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté y ella puso los ojos en blanco._

"Sabes a lo que me refiero… no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes… lamento haber sido tan… asfixiante…"_ terminó diciendo._

"Olvídalo Sophie…"_ le dije sentándome a su lado._

"Gracias Blaine… y bueno… sólo me queda despedirme" _me dijo con una sonrisa triste._

"No tienes que irte… el director te dejó quedarte y Mckinley es muy buena escuela, tal vez encuentres a alguien que…"_ comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió._

"No sigas Blaine, lo mejor es que nos vayamos..."_ me dijo decidida._

"Bueno… ¿amigos?"_ le dije ofreciéndole mi mano y ella sonrió._

"Amigos…"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba._

"Cuídate mucho Sophie y ojalá encuentres al indicado"_ le dije con una sonrisa y ella rió._

"Gracias Blaine, cuídate mucho y sé feliz con Kurt…"_ me dijo sonriendo y caminó hacia la puerta._

"¡Sophie!"_ le grité._

"¿Si?"_ dijo regresando un poco._

"Amm… ¿Puedo darte un consejo?" _le pregunté._

"Claro…"_ me respondió._

"La próxima vez no seas tan… insistente con el chico que te guste ¿vale?"_ le dije guiñándole un ojo y ella rió._

"Prometo que lo tomaré en cuenta…"_ me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación._

_En cuanto Sophie se fue me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho de Kurt, yo sabía que estaba preocupado porque me había estado mandando mensajes pero de pronto se me había olvidado… Es difícil volver a la realidad después de todo, sé que papá no me dejará verlo y no quiero que le haga la vida imposible a Kurt por mi culpa, creo que sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Después de que el papá de Blaine hizo que Cooper me cerrara la puerta en la cara regresé a casa y platiqué con Sophie un rato, más tarde su mamá nos informó que se regresarían a su casa y nos agradecieron lo que hicimos por ellas. Después de cenar ellas fueron a casa de los Anderson por sus cosas y papá se ofreció a llevarlas al aeropuerto, todos las acompañamos y esperamos a que saliera su vuelo. _

_Cuando regresamos a casa papá notó que estaba preocupado y antes de que me fuera a mi habitación me abrazó y me dijo _"Dale tiempo hijo…"_ yo lo abracé más fuerte y asentí. Papá se fue a su recámara con Carole y yo entré a la mía, pensé en enviarle un mensaje a Blaine pero después de los mensajes de la mañana decidí que sería mejor darle espacio y hablar con él en persona así que me fui a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un extraño presentimiento pero no hice caso, para variar era demasiado temprano así que tuve mucho tiempo libre y pasó una eternidad antes de que diera la hora de ir a la escuela. Finn caminó conmigo a la escuela porque a Rachel la llevaría su padre, admito que en el camino esperaba encontrarme a Blaine pero eso no pasó, en cuanto llegamos a la primera clase nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar, Finn le apartó un lugar a su novia y yo le aparté un lugar a Blaine pero cuando él llegó se pasó de largo y se sentó hasta atrás._

"¿Qué fue eso?"_ escuché decir a Finn y Rachel se sentó con él._

"¿Por qué Blaine está allá atrás?"_ preguntó ella confundida y no supe qué decir. Para mi suerte la clase comenzó y Sam se sentó a mi lado, cuando terminó la clase Blaine salió como rayo del salón y no saludó a nadie._

"¿Qué le pasa?"_ preguntó Sam._

"No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar…" _le respondí y salí del salón. Estuve buscando a Blaine por los pasillos y lo encontré en su casillero._

"Hola Blaine…"_ lo saludé._

"Hola"_ me respondió sin siquiera mirarme._

"¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?_" le pregunté._

"Nada…"_ dijo mientras cerraba su casillero y se alejaba. ¿Se supone que debería creerle? Caminé atrás de él y cuando se dio cuenta aceleró el paso pero lo alcancé, lo tomé de la mano y lo metí a un salón vacío._

"Eres muy malo fingiendo…"_ le dije una vez que cerré la puerta._

"Tenemos clase Kurt…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Sí, pero también tenemos que hablar…"_ le respondí pero él no dijo nada. _"¿Cómo estás Blaine?"_ le pregunté. _

"Bien…"_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado y me acerqué a él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le levante la cara para que me viera los ojos y pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla._

"¿Seguro?"_ le pregunté y no dejé que desviara la mirada. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero no dijo nada _"¿Qué pasa Blaine?"_ le pregunté preocupado y él suspiró._

"Papá me prohibió que te siguiera viendo…"_ me dijo con la voz quebrada y sentí una presión en el pecho. _

"¿Por eso me ignoraste en Biología?"_ le pregunté._

"No sabía cómo decírtelo…"_ dijo viendo hacia otro lado._

"Entonces… ¿te vas a rendir?"_ le pregunté dolido y vi cómo una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla._

"Es lo mejor Kurt, no sé qué podría hacer papá si se llegara a enterar que sigo saliendo contigo y la verdad es que no quiero meterte en problemas…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Si lo vemos desde ese punto yo tampoco sé cómo podría reaccionar tu padre ni lo que podría hacer, en ese caso es más fácil rendirnos y dejar atrás lo que sentimos para que yo no salga lastimado, porque esto es por mi bien ¿cierto?"_ le pregunté y él asintió. _"Definitivamente es más sencillo…"_ concluí._

"¿Podemos ir a clase entonces?"_ me preguntó._

"¿Es tu última palabra?"_ le pregunté esperanzado._

"Sí… es lo mejor…"_ dijo viendo hacia otro lado._

"Muy bien…"_ terminé diciendo y él caminó hacia la puerta pero lo detuve y tomé su mano. _"Sólo hay un problema con esto…" _le dije._

"¿Cuál?"_ me preguntó._

"Me estás lastimando más en este momento…" _le respondí y vi cómo se tensaba. _

"Kurt…" _lo escuché decir pero no lo dejé hablar._

"Es cierto que es mucho más fácil rendirnos y obedecer a tu papá…"_ comencé a decir y tomé su otra mano. _"Pero la verdad Blaine nunca me han gustado los caminos fáciles…"_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos._

"Kurt, yo…"_ comenzó a decir y yo solté sus manos para sostenerle el rostro._

"Yo no me estoy rindiendo Blaine…" _le dije convencido y más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos._ "Shhh…" _intenté tranquilizarlo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y me acerqué más a él._ "Te quiero y no te voy a perder tan fácilmente…" _terminé diciéndole y junté mis labios con los suyos. Sentí el sabor de sus lágrimas pero no me importó, unos segundos después comencé a mover poco a poco los labios en busca de respuesta y la encontré. Blaine me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura y yo puse mis manos en su cuello, el beso se alargó por unos minutos y cuando nos separamos recargué mi frente en la suya sin que ninguno abriera los ojos._

"Gracias…"_ lo escuché decir después de suspirar y abrí los ojos._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté y me encontré con su mirada._

"Por no rendirte…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y me acercó más a su cuerpo._

"¿Te convencí?"_ le pregunté divertido y él rió._

"Ya que lo mencionas…"_ dijo vacilante._

"¿Si…?"_ le insistí._

"Tal vez otro beso me ayude a…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar y lo besé de nuevo. _"Podría pasar toda mi vida besándote…"_ me susurró y yo reí._

"No pensabas lo mismo hace cinco minutos…"_ le dije divertido y ésta vez él me besó. _"Tenemos que ir a clase…" _le comenté no muy convencido._

"No pensabas lo mismo hace cinco minutos…"_ me dijo de vuelta y ambos reímos._

"Pero es Francés…"_ le insistí._

"¿Y si mejor practicamos nuestro beso francés?"_ me dijo coqueto y yo comencé a reír._

"Vas a tener que convencerme…"_ le advertí._

"Creo que puedo lograrlo…"_ dijo guiñándome un ojo y así fue como la maestra perdió a sus dos estudiantes estrella ese día._

* * *

_**La esperanza muere al último ;)**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! **_

_**Saluditos! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

_Narra Blaine_

_En definitiva nada sale como lo planeo pero esta vez estoy muy feliz, ayer después de pensarlo mucho decidí que lo mejor era terminar con Kurt solo que mi novio tenía otros planes… ¡Sí! He dicho mi novio, Kurt y yo seguimos juntos y todo es gracias a él, Kurt dijo que no se rendiría y bueno… aquí estamos en la cafetería esperando a que comience la siguiente clase a la que sí entraremos._

"Hola chicos"_ nos saludó Britt._

"Hola Britt"_ respondimos al unísono y ella dirigió su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas._

"Así que… ¿ya es oficial?"_ nos preguntó curiosa y nosotros cruzamos miradas._

"Desde hace una semana"_ le respondí con una sonrisa y ella abrió mucho los ojos._

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho unicornio?"_ le reclamó a Kurt._

"Es una larga historia Britt…"_ le respondí yo intentando salvar a mi novio._

"Pues estoy lista para escucharla…"_ dije Britt mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado y sentí que Kurt apretaba mi mano más fuerte._

"No tienes que…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar._

"No te preocupes, es nuestra amiga"_ le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y él recarga su cabeza en mi hombro en cuanto empiezo a contarle la historia a Britt._

"No me gusta que mis unicornios sufran…"_ la escuchamos decir cuando terminé de hablar._

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ preguntó una chica a la cual no reconocí. _"¿Qué tienes Britt?"_ insistió y se sentó a su lado._

"El papá de Blaine quiere separarlo de su unicornio…"_ le explicó Britt y la chica miró nuestras manos entrelazadas._

"Tranquila Britt, yo creo que ellos no se darán por vencidos ¿cierto chicos?"_ dijo levantando la mirada y yo asentí._

"Sí Britt, no nos rendiremos…"_ le contestó Kurt y ella sonrió._

"Aww… qué lindos"_ dijo ella viéndonos y después se giró hacia la chica. _"Gracias Santy, por eso te quiero…"_ la escuchamos decir y enseguida la besó. Kurt y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos con la escena y después de unos minutos Kurt hizo como que se aclaraba la garganta…_

"¡Oh! Lo siento…"_ dijo la chica y Britt la tomó de la mano._

"Perdón unicornios… ella es Santana, mi novia"_ dijo muy feliz. _"Va con nosotros en el Glee club…"_ siguió diciendo._

"¡Cierto! Te ves muy diferente sin uniforme…"_ le comenté sorprendido y ella rió._

"Si… tuve un problema con la entrenadora y por eso no lo estoy usando."_ Nos explicó._

"¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?"_ les preguntó Kurt._

"Hace un mes…"_ le respondió Santana y Kurt fulminó a Britt con la mirada._

"Lo siento unicornio, estabas muy ocupado y Santana no me dejaba decírselo a nadie…" _se defendió Britt._

"Si, eso no fue su culpa. La verdad es que no quería decírselo a nadie por miedo a la reacción de mi familia pero ya no importa…" _nos explicó Santana y pude notar tristeza en su voz._

"¿Ya lo saben?"_ le pregunté._

"Sí y va a ser difícil que lo acepten…"_ me respondió y Britt le sostuvo sus manos en señal de apoyo._

"Te entiendo…"_ no pude evitar decir._

"Pero nosotros los queremos y no los dejaremos solos…" _dijo Britt y todos sonreímos._

"¡Ya es hora de clase!"_ escuché la voz de Sam mientras salía de la cafetería y los cuatro nos levantamos para ir hacia el salón._

_Después de clases caminé con Kurt a casa pero a lo lejos vimos la camioneta de papá y nos despedimos antes de llegar. En cuanto llegué vi a mi papá en la sala así que subí a mi recámara y le puse el seguro para que nadie entrara, es verdad que estaba feliz porque sigo con Kurt pero la plática con Santana me hizo volver a la realidad y creo que me afectó un poco, unos minutos después escuché el sonido de mi celular…_

_Dime que estás comiendo porque si no me veré obligado a llamar a Jeff. –K_

_Kurt… –B_

_Hablo enserio Blaine… –K_

_Ahorita bajo a comer algo… –B_

_¡¿…?! Ok… conservaré la calma. –K_

_Gracias guapo ;) –B_

_No me comprarás con un cumplido eh! –K_

_¿Qué tal con un beso? –B_

_Temo que no… –K_

_Pero te encantan... –B_

_Sí pero también me gusta mi novio tal y como está, no quiero encontrarme mañana con un desnutrido… –K_

_Ok… prometo comer algo –B_

_Provecho bebé ;) –K_

_¿Bebé? –B_

_¿…? –K_

_Comienzas a sonar como mi madre… –B_

_¿Lo siento? Esa no era la intención… –K_

_¡Estoy bromeando Kurt! –B_

_Ok… –K_

_Te quiero bebé –B_

_Yo también te quiero Blaine ;) –K_

"¡Ay, pero qué cursis!"_ gritó Cooper atrás de mí._

"¡Cooper! ¿Cómo entraste?"_ le grité._

"Mamá me dio la llave de tu habitación para que te trajera algo de comer…"_ me explicó._

"Pudiste haber tocado…"_ me quejé._

"Calma Blaine, la verdad pensé que estarías tirado en la cama de nuevo pero veo que no es así y me alegro por ti hermanito"_ dijo mientras me abrazaba y sin querer se me olvidó el coraje._

"¡Estoy feliz Coop!"_ le dije respondiendo a su abrazo y él rió._

"Eso puedo ver Blainey pero debes tener cuidado con papá…"_ lo escuché decir y yo asentí. _"A partir de mañana yo paso por ustedes a la escuela de nuevo_" terminó diciendo._

"¿Harías eso por mí?"_ le pregunté emocionado y él pasó su mano por mi cabello._

"¡Claro! Pero con una condición…"_ me respondió._

"¿Cuál?"_ le pregunté._

"Que te comas todo lo que te mandó mamá"_ me dijo señalando la comida._

"Bien…"_ le respondí y él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

"Además creo que Kurt no quiere besar a un novio desnutrido mañana…" _dijo en tono burlón._

"¡Cooper!"_ le grité y le aventé una almohada._

"¿Qué? ¡Eso dijo!"_ me dijo entre risas y salió de mi cuarto. ¿Cuándo dejará de leer mis mensajes?_

_En cuanto Cooper se fue me senté a comer lo que mandó mi mamá y la verdad me supo a gloria, ¿hace cuánto que no comía así? Después de unos minutos escuché mi celular sonar de nuevo…_

_¡Hola! ¿Estás comiendo? –J_

_Sí Jeff… dile a Kurt que se tranquilice. –B_

_Ok… –J_

_Espera… ¿qué estás comiendo? –J_

_¡Jeff! Confía en mí ¿quieres? –B_

_Emmm… –J_

_Jeff… –B_

_Bien, Cooper ya me confirmó que estás comiendo ;) –J_

_¡Jeffrey! –B_

_Lo siento Blainey, te quiero pero necesitaba asegurarme… –J_

_Sí papá… –B_

_Provecho "hijo" ;) –J_

_En cuanto terminé de comer me puse a hacer mi tarea y la tarde se me pasó muy rápido, por la noche mi hermano me subió algo para cenar pero esta vez se quedó conmigo hasta que terminé, cuando iba a acostarme decidí enviarle un mensaje a Kurt…_

_Si ves a mi novio dile que ya cené y que estoy pensando en él ;) –B_

_Tu novio dice que ha pensado en ti todo el día y que está feliz porque estás comiendo bien. –K_

_¿Sólo eso dice? –B_

_Emm… sip… –K_

_): –B_

_Espera, me está llegando otro mensaje… –K_

_¿Qué dice? –B_

_No quieres saber… –K_

_Dime… –B_

_Ok… tu novio dice que te quiere mucho ;) –K_

_Dile que yo también lo quiero mucho (: –B_

_Descansa Blaine, nos vemos en la escuela ;) –K_

_Descansa bebé –B_

_ Me quedé leyendo un rato nuestros mensajes y al final me quedé dormido. Por la mañana Cooper me despertó temprano para que me diera tiempo de desayunar y me llevó a la escuela, cuando llegué al salón aparté un lugar a mi lado y después recordé que era martes…_

"¿Puedo sentarme?"_ escuché una voz y vi a Santana a mi lado._

"¡Claro!"_ le respondí y ella se sentó._

"No sabía que compartíamos clase…"_ comenzó a decir y estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que llegó el maestro. Al parecer ella tampoco compartía clases con Brittany los martes pero tenía todas sus clases conmigo, así que decidimos aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos mejor. A la hora del almuerzo ambos le enviamos mensajes a nuestra pareja pero Britt dijo que tenía algo que hacer y Kurt no me contestó hasta que comenzó mi siguiente clase. _

_Lo siento, estaba ocupado pero te veré en el Glee club ;) –K_

_Ok… -B_

_Fue lo único que pude responderle porque la maestra me estaba observando. Cuando terminaron las clases una chica se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que no habría Glee Club así que llamamos a Kurt y a Britt pero ninguno de los dos contestó._

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras chicos?"_ nos preguntó Finn._

"¿Has visto a Kurt o a Britt?"_ le pregunté._

"En realidad no… pero escuché que habrá una obra en el auditorio ¿me acompañan?"_ nos preguntó._

"No, lo siento yo buscaré a Britt"_ le respondió Santana._

"Yo le comentaré a Kurt y te alcanzamos ahí…"_ le dije yo pero no pareció gustarle la idea._

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que ayudarme!"_ escuchamos la voz de Rachel y los tres la volteamos a ver._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté alarmado._

"¡Vengan!"_ dijo tomándonos a mí y a Santana de la mano._

"¿A dónde?"_ le pregunté._

"¡Corran!"_ fue lo único que nos dijo y llegamos corriendo al auditorio._

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_ le preguntó Santana pero ella sólo nos guió cerca del escenario y nos indicó que nos sentáramos._

"Esperen aquí…"_ dijo mientras se alejaba con Finn y Santana se levantó de su asiento._

"Iré a buscar a Brittany…"_ la escuché decir mientras el telón se abría y la detuve tomándola de la mano._

"Mira…"_ le dije señalando al escenario y la vi sonreír cuando Britt nos saludó con su mano._

"¿Qué…?"_ comenzó a decir Santana pero la voz de Brittany la hizo callar._

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice__  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Santana se relajó un poco y se sentó de nuevo, ambos miramos hacia el escenario sin soltarnos de la mano y mi corazón dio un salto cuando Kurt apareció atrás de Britt._

_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
__Welcome to my silly life_

_Enseguida ella lo tomó de la mano y ambos cantaron._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
__Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down__  
__Mistaken, always second guessing__  
__Under estimated, look, I'm still around_

_De un momento a otro aparecieron Rachel, Finn y algunos integrantes de New Directions y los acompañaron con el coro…_

_Pretty, pretty please__  
__Don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your less than less than perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please__  
__If you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your nothing__  
__You are perfect to me_

_Desde la parte de atrás del escenario salieron Artie y Puck y comenzaron a cantar…_

_The whole world stared so I swallowed the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We change ourselves and we do it all the time…_

_En cuanto terminaron todos los chicos cantaron el coro nuevamente mientras Kurt y Britt caminaban hacia nosotros, Santana alcanzó a Britt en el escenario pero yo me quedé en mi lugar ¿de verdad estaba pasando esto? Jamás imaginé que Kurt hiciera algo así por mí y estaba tan emocionado que no me pude mover._

_You are perfect to me_

_Alcanzó a decir Kurt cuando tomó mi mano y la acercó a su corazón, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no me pude contener las ganas de abrazarlo._

"¿Lo dices enserio?"_ le pregunté sin soltarlo y él deshizo el abrazo para verme a los ojos._

"Claro que sí"_ dijo sosteniendo mi cara con sus manos _"No hay nadie más perfecto que tú…"_ lo escuché decir y sin más lo besé._

"Tú también eres perfecto para mí…"_ le dije cuando nos separamos y él sonrió._

"Gracias"_ lo escuché decir. _"Perdón por no buscarte antes pero tenía que asegurarme…"_ comenzó a decir pero hice que se callara con un beso._

"Ahora lo entiendo y gracias a ti Kurt…" _fue lo único que pude responder porque de un momento a otro sentí cómo todos nos abrazaban._

"Que les quede claro que somos una familia chicos…" _escuché decir a Puck._

"En las buenas y en las malas…" _dijo Rachel_ _y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Estuvimos abrazados un largo rato y cuando nos separamos los chicos entonaron el coro una vez más y de verdad sentí que estaba en familia._

"Gracias chicos" _dijimos Santana y yo al mismo tiempo y todos reímos._

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el siguiente!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza chicos :$ pero les prometo que actualizaré pronto..._**

**_Hasta la próxima! un abrazo! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

_Narra Kurt_

_Britt y yo estuvimos todo el día planeando la sorpresa para Blaine y Santana, la ocasión fue perfecta porque los martes ninguno de los dos coincide en clases con ellos pero aun así temo que tuvimos que evitarlos un poquito. Los New Directions se ofrecieron a ayudarnos y todo quedó perfecto, de hecho creo que la parte más difícil fue la de encomendarle a Finn que los llevara al auditorio pero al final todo salió bien._

_Después de la presentación estuvimos todos juntos en el patio de la escuela hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez, Blaine se veía muy feliz y la verdad yo estaba encantado de verlo sonreír de esa manera…_

"¿Kurt?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Dime"_ le dije con una sonrisa y sentí como tomaba mi mano._

"¿En qué estás pensando?"_ me preguntó y yo reí._

"En que me encanta verte sonreír"_ le dije dulcemente y sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

"Eres muy dulce bebé"_ susurró contra mis labios y yo me separé para verlo a los ojos._

"¿Alguna vez dejarás de molestarme con eso?"_ le pregunté divertido y él rió._

"Lo lamento pero nunca olvidaré ese mensaje"_ lo escuché decir._

"No debí haberte llamado así…"_ le dije indignado y él me abrazó por la cintura._

"Me encantó que me llamaras así aunque fue la única vez que lo hiciste…"_ me dijo al oído._

"No quiero sonar como tu madre"_ le expliqué._

"¡Era una broma Kurt!"_ me dijo entre risas pero yo no le dije nada. _"Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Corazón, bombón, cariño? Soy muy malo con esto…" _terminó diciendo y yo lo besé en los labios._

"Dejémoslo así por ahora ¿quieres?"_ le dije recargando mi frente en la suya y ambos sonreímos._

"Como tú quieras guapo"_ lo escuché decir y sentí sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. _

"Ya es hora de irnos chicos…"_ escuché la voz de Finn y tuvimos que separarnos._

"Bien…"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"Cooper pasará por nosotros"_ dijo Blaine a mi lado y Finn sonrió._

"Muy bien, yo iré a dejar a Rachel"_ nos comentó él antes de tomarla de la mano y alejarse._

"Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo"_ dijo Blaine dulcemente._

"Y yo"_ dijo una voz atrás de nosotros y en cuanto volteamos pude ver a Cooper cruzado de brazos observando la escena._

"¡Cooper!"_ no pude evitar gritar y corrí a abrazarlo._

"Wow, ni siquiera a mí me recibe de esa manera…"_ dijo Blaine acercándose a nosotros y ambos reímos._

"¿Celoso hermanito?"_ escuché decir a Cooper y sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. _

"Claro que no… pero suelta a mi novio…"_ lo escuchamos decir y ambos reímos._

"Bueno chicos, hora de irnos"_ dijo Cooper soltándome y Blaine me tomó de la mano. _

"¿No habrá problemas con…?"_ comencé a decir pero Cooper me interrumpió._

"No está en casa, no te preocupes…"_ dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta y me tranquilicé un poco._

_Durante el camino Blaine le contó todo a Cooper sin omitir ningún detalle y me recordó al día que yo le conté sobre su presentación de Teenage dream en Dalton, en cuanto llegamos a casa tuvimos que despedirnos como siempre pero al menos teníamos de consuelo nuestra vieja costumbre de mandarnos mensajes todas las noches antes de dormir._

_La tarde se me pasó demasiado rápido pensando en mi novio, sé que es tonto pero no puedo evitarlo… tan solo imaginar su sonrisa me hace perder la noción del tiempo y esas mariposas en el estómago que parecen revivir cada vez que él aparece me tienen muy mal… Después de un rato el sonido de mi celular me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos._

_Gracias por lo de hoy, no sabes cuánto me encantó. Te quiero guapo ;) –B_

_Yo también te quiero Blaine ;) –K_

_Descansa –B_

_Tú igual ;) –K_

_Y así es como terminan mis días generalmente, con un 'te quiero' que me hace ser la persona más feliz del universo…_

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y estuve listo antes de lo normal, papá salió temprano por lo que no me llevaría a la escuela así que pensé que podría caminar con Finn pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir de casa escuchamos sonar el timbre y Finn se dirigió a la puerta._

"¡Hola vecinos! ¿Necesitan un aventón?"_ escuché decir a Cooper mientras tomaba mis cosas y no pude evitar reír._

"Yo creo que no, mi hermano quiere caminar conmigo hoy así que…"_ comenzó a decir Finn y sentí ganas de golpearlo._

"¡Finn!"_ le grité y él comenzó a reír._

"Está bien, creo que ya no quiere caminar…"_ lo escuché decir y salí a saludar a Cooper._

"Hola Coop y gracias por tu ofrecimiento"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"Los espero en el auto"_ dijo con una sonrisa y ambos asentimos. Minutos después Finn y yo subimos a la camioneta y mi sonrisa se hizo enorme en cuanto me crucé con la mirada de mi apuesto novio._

"Buenos días guapo" _dijo ofreciéndome una mano y yo la tomé._

"Si claro… hola Blaine…"_ escuché decir a Finn haciéndose el indignado._

"Lo siento, hola Finn…"_ dijo Blaine sin mirarlo._

"Me alegra ir contigo a la escuela como en los viejos tiempos"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"No es como en los viejos tiempos Kurt, es mucho mejor que en los viejos tiempos"_ me dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pícara y reí un poco._

"Será mejor que vengas adelante Finn…"_ comenzó a decir Cooper pero no escuché más porque sentí los labios de Blaine sobre los míos, cuando nos separamos mi hermano y Cooper comenzaron a molestarnos pero Blaine y yo los ignoramos por completo, la verdad es que lo único que hacíamos al estar juntos era disfrutar de nuestra compañía porque últimamente esos momentos eran muy limitados…_

_En cuanto llegamos a la escuela los tres nos dirigimos al salón, ahí Finn se encontró con Rachel y dejó de molestarnos. Las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad el resto del día, a decir verdad la escuela es el único lugar en el que todo parece estar en su lugar y ahora que Cooper nos pasa a recoger en la camioneta tenemos un poco más de tiempo antes de que el señor Anderson llegue a comer a su casa. En la tarde me despedí de Blaine y por la noche decidí enviarle un mensaje como todas las noches…_

_Espero que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo a ti, nos vemos mañana guapo, descansa y no olvides que te quiero ;) –K_

_Estuve esperando respuesta un largo rato pero nunca la recibí…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

"¿Qué estás haciendo Blaine?"_ escuché la voz de mi padre y me quedé helado, me acababa de llegar un mensaje de Kurt y lo estaba leyendo en la sala._

"Nada…" _dije ocultando mi celular y no fue lo más inteligente que pude hacer._

"Préstame tu celular…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté._

"Préstamelo, dices que no estás haciendo nada ¿cierto?"_ me respondió y extendió la mano._

"Es mi celular"_ le dije seriamente._

"Blaine…"_ lo escuché decir y tuve que hacerle caso pero desgraciadamente no pude apagar el celular así que cuando papá lo revisó… _"¡¿Acaso no te dije que dejaras de ver a Kurt?!"_ me gritó._

"Te dije que Kurt es mi novio papá y no voy a dejar de verlo"_ le respondí intentando no levantar la voz._

"¡Déjate de tonterías Blaine! Me voy a quedar con tu celular y no quiero que vuelvas a verlo"_ lo escuché decir. _"Es la última vez que te lo digo Blaine… ¿entendido?"_ terminó diciendo pero yo no le respondí y me fui a mi recámara._

_¿Qué pasa con papá? De verdad no entiendo por qué es tan difícil aceptar que quiero a Kurt y que aunque me quite el celular no voy a dejar de quererlo y mucho menos de verlo. En otro momento quizás estaría llorando pero no más, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que papá me haga sentir mal por como soy otra vez, así que aunque admito que me duele voy a ser fuerte por Kurt, voy a ser fuerte por mí y voy a ser fuerte por esta relación que es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida._

_Por la tarde no tuve forma de comunicarme con Kurt y el jueves por la mañana que me lo encontré en la escuela desde que lo vi a lo lejos noté que estaba preocupado._

"¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien? Pensé que no vendrías a la escuela…"_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mí._

"Estoy bien, tranquilo…"_ le dije abrazándolo._

"Estuve esperando que contestaras mis mensajes, ¿por qué no respondiste?"_ me dijo preocupado._

"Verás…"_ comencé a decir tomando sus manos y una bocanada de aire._ "Papá me encontró leyendo tu mensaje y me quitó el celular así que ya no te pude contestar…" _le expliqué._

"¿Qué? ¿Tú papá sabe que seguimos juntos?"_ me preguntó sorprendido y yo asentí. _"Oh por Dios… ¿sólo te quitó el celular?" _me preguntó preocupado._

"Sí, tranquilo…"_ le dije abrazándolo de nuevo._

"Me alegra que estés bien Blaine pero… ¿qué te dijo tu papá?" _me dijo un poco inseguro._

"Lo de siempre, no te preocupes…" _le respondí intentando restarle importancia _

"¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué te alejaras de mí?"_ lo escuché decir con un dejo de tristeza en su voz._

"Sí, eso dijo…"_ le dije un tanto cansado _"Pero no le haré caso Kurt, vamos a luchar por lo nuestro ¿recuerdas?" _le dije al notar que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla._

"Sí lo recuerdo y lo siento, creo que estoy sensible"_ dijo entre lo que pareció ser más un sollozo que una risa._

"Supongo que tendré que mimarte el resto del día…"_ le dije acercándolo a mi cuerpo y él sonrió._

"Te quiero Blaine"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Es la segunda vez que me lo dices en persona"_ le dije dulcemente y él se acercó más a mí._

"Debería decírtelo más seguido"_ me comentó antes de adueñarse de mis labios._

"Recuerda que ya no podemos faltar a clases…" _le dije cuando nos separamos y ambos reímos._

"Vamos…"_ dijo tomándome de la mano y los dos caminamos a nuestro salón._

_El resto del día intenté hacer que a Kurt se le olvidara lo que había pasado con mi padre y creo que funcionó, como siempre aprovechamos nuestro tiempo juntos y al final del día Cooper pasó a recogernos a la escuela. Temo que el momento más difícil de mi día fue la despedida ya que ninguno de los dos quería irse, es tan difícil que tu novio viva cruzando la calle y que no puedas verlo en las tardes… _

_Pues sí… mi tarde fue muy aburrida porque estuve haciendo tarea y cuando quise enviarle un mensaje a Kurt recordé que no tenía celular. Por la noche bajé a la cocina por un vaso de leche y cuando estaba en las escaleras escuché una plática en la sala que me hizo saltar de felicidad…_

"¿Entonces no estarás todo el fin de semana?"_ preguntó mamá._

"No, salgo mañana y regreso hasta el lunes…"_ le respondió papá._

"Bien… será mejor que te ayude a empacar"_ dijo mi mamá y yo me escabullí a la cocina. En cuanto mis padres subieron las escaleras yo subí a mi recámara y me acosté en mi cama con una idea en la cabeza…_

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa, Cooper me llevó a la escuela y cuando estaba abriendo mi casillero sentí unas suaves manos cubriendo mis ojos._

"Kurt…"_ le dije _

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"_ me preguntó._

"Tus suaves manos te delataron"_ le dije acariciándolas._

"Hola Blaine"_ me dijo depositando un casto beso en mis labios._

"Te tengo una buena noticia…"_ comencé a decirle._

"¿Cuál?"_ me preguntó curioso._

"Papá no estará en casa el fin de semana"_ le comenté pero no pareció entender el punto._

"¿Y?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"Podremos pasar tiempo juntos"_ le expliqué._

"¡Oh, claro! Soy un tonto, no hay problema ¿qué quieres hacer?"_ me preguntó._

"Lo que tú quieras Kurt"_ le dije dulcemente._

"Tú decide"_ me dijo haciendo un puchero y yo reí._

"Está bien, mañana vemos qué hacer pero por lo pronto… mamá me dijo en la mañana que papá se iría hoy al medio día así que estás invitado a mi casa después de la escuela"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"Será un placer..."_ me respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa y escuchamos sonar el timbre de la primera hora._

_Cuando terminaron las clases Cooper no pudo pasar por nosotros porque llevó a mi mamá al centro comercial así que caminé con Kurt hacia mi casa, una vez que estuvimos ahí encendimos la televisión y decidimos esperarlos en la sala._

"No puedo creer que estés en mi casa…"_ le susurré a Kurt y él rió._

"La verdad yo tampoco lo creo, desde que…"_comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar y lo besé._

"Es la primera vez que te beso dentro de mi casa"_ le dije sin pensar y él me volvió a besar._

"La segunda…"_ dijo cuándo nos separamos._

"¿Qué tal una tercera?"_ le pregunté y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, estábamos tan perdidos en lo que estábamos haciendo que no escuchamos el momento en el que se abrió la puerta de la casa._

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!"_ escuchamos un grito que nos hizo separarnos y en cuanto giré para ver de quién se trataba me quedé helado. Mi papá estaba parado en la puerta y apuesto a que le salía humo de la cabeza._

"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"¿Qué hago aquí? La pregunta es ¡¿qué hace él aquí y qué rayos están haciendo en mi sala?!"_ gritó molesto._

"Papá…"_ comencé a decir pero no me dejó hablar._

"Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver cerca de éste jovencito, te lo advertí Blaine y tú tienes el descaro de meterlo en mi casa ¿acaso no entiendes?"_ lo escuché decir._

"El que parece no entender las cosas aquí eres tú papá, Kurt es mi novio y tiene derecho a estar aquí si él quiere…"_ intenté defenderme pero fue inútil._

"No me hagas reír Blaine…"_ comenzó a decir y después miró a Kurt _"Y tú sal de mi casa en este instante, ya que mi hijo no lo entiende te lo diré a ti…" _lo escuché decir y tuve miedo de lo que fuera a decir._

"¡No te atrevas papá!"_ le grité._

"Veo que no vas a entender Blaine y seguro tu madre está solapando tus caprichos, un taxi me está esperando afuera así que te quiero arriba del auto en cuanto recoja los papeles que están en mi habitación y cuando regresemos harás tus maletas porque te voy a sacar esas ideas tontas de la cabeza aunque tenga que llevarte al otro lado del mundo" _me dijo exasperado._

"Señor Anderson usted…"_ comenzó a decir Kurt pero papá no lo dejó hablar._

"¡Nada! A ti te quiero fuera de mi casa en cuanto regrese o no respondo"_ lo amenazó y ambos lo vimos subir las escaleras como rayo. Cuando miré a Kurt pude ver como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, me acerqué a él e intenté abrazarlo pero no me lo permitió porque se escucharon pasos en las escaleras._

"Tengo que irme"_ dijo Kurt._

"Kurt, espera…"_ le dije tomándolo de la mano pero él me soltó._

"No quiero causarte más problemas con tu padre…"_ lo escuché decir y sin más salió de la casa._

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ya sé... me tardé más de lo esperado y apuesto que me quieren matar como al papá de Blaine pero ya está! jajaja espero no tardar tanto para el próximo les prometo hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y así publicar pronto xD gracias por su paciencia! gracias por sus comentarios! y aprovechando... creo que nunca les he dado las gracias a los que siguen ésta historia y a los que la tienen en favoritos así que GRACIAS! y aunque sé que quieren matarme por dejar el capítulo hasta aquí les mando un abrazo a todos ;) nos leemos pronto!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

_Narra Kurt_

_La idea de pasar la tarde con Blaine sonaba muy bien hasta que llegó su padre y nos encontró besándonos, creo que si eres un padre homofóbico no esperas encontrar una escena como esa en la sala de tu propia casa. Su papá me dejó en claro que no me quiere cerca de Blaine y me dio a entender que yo soy el culpable de que su hijo piense que es gay, en realidad no es nada que yo no supiera porque ya lo había insinuado antes, sin embargo las acciones de su papá me hicieron sentir más propias esas acusaciones y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_La verdad es que después de todo no tenía caso que siguiera en la casa de los Anderson así que para evitarle más problemas a Blaine decidí salir de ahí e irme a mi casa. Para mi desgracia toda la familia estaba en casa y en cuanto llegué los tres me vieron llorando y comenzaron a hacer preguntas…_

"Estoy bien…"_ fue lo único que pude decir antes de subir y encerrarme en mi recámara. Sabía que esas dos palabras no los tranquilizarían pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y al parecer ellos lo entendieron._

"¿Kurt?"_ escuché al cabo de un rato del otro lado de la puerta._

"Estoy bien…"_ insistí._

"¿Puedo pasar?"_ preguntó mi papá._

"Adelante…"_ le respondí un tanto resignado. Tarde o temprano tendría que responder su interrogatorio así que al mal paso darle prisa…_

"Y… si se supone que estás bien ¿por qué no estás con tu novio en su casa?"_ me preguntó._

"Yo… no podía seguir en esa casa…" _le respondí recordando lo ocurrido._

"¿Te hizo algo ese muchacho?"_ dijo mi papá preocupado._

"¡No! Blaine no me haría daño…"_ lo defendí._

"¿Estás seguro? Porque si no es así en este momento…"_ lo escuché decir ahora un tanto molesto._

"No me hizo nada papá"_ le dije seriamente._

"¿Entonces qué pasó? Carole me dijo que pasarías la tarde en su casa…"_ me dijo confundido._

"Ese era el plan pero…"_ comencé a decir._

"Pero…"_ insistió mi papá y yo tomé una bocanada de aire._

"El señor Anderson regresó a su casa por unos papeles y nos encontró en la sala…"_ le expliqué._

"¿Tenían ropa?"_ me preguntó._

"¡Papá! ¡Claro que teníamos ropa! Sólo nos estábamos besando…"_ le grité exasperado y sentí mis mejillas rojas._

"Te creo…"_ dijo mi papá entre risas._

"No es gracioso papá…"_ le dije un tanto indignado._

"Lo siento hijo, pero dime… ¿qué pasó con el papá de Blaine?"_ lo escuché decir mientras se sentaba a mi lado y comencé a decirle lo del celular de Blaine y lo que nos había dicho en la sala. _"Por lo que me dices creo que le está siendo difícil a Steve aceptar a Blaine…"_ dijo en cuanto terminé de contarle. _"Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada Kurt…"_ dijo rodeándome con su brazo._

"Lo sé papá pero el señor Anderson piensa lo contrario y al parecer no descansará hasta que yo termine mi relación con Blaine…"_ le expliqué con un nudo en la garganta._

"¿Hay algo que no me estás contando hijo?"_ me preguntó y yo tomé aire de nuevo._

"El papá de Blaine lo amenazó con llevárselo lejos de aquí…"_ le dije preocupado._

"¿Hablas enserio?"_ lo escuché decir y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla._

"Sí papá…"_ le contesté._

"Calma hijo, tienes que ser fuerte…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé continuar._

"¿Cómo me voy a calmar papá? Hasta ahora he intentado ser fuerte pero ¿qué voy hacer si el papá de Blaine se lo lleva lejos? Yo no quiero que nos separe papá…"_ me quejé y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

"Lo sé hijo, lo sé…"_ dijo sin soltarme y me quedé recostado en su pecho pensando en Blaine hasta que me quedé dormido entre lágrimas y sollozos._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Papá me obligó a subir al taxi con él después de que Kurt salió de la casa, estuve rezando para que mamá y Cooper aparecieran pero al parecer mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Una vez en el auto papá no dejó de quejarse y el sermón que comenzó a darme no terminó hasta que llegamos a su trabajo, por suerte ahí me enteré que papá no iría tan lejos como él creía. Su jefe le informó que solamente tendría que pasar una noche fuera de Ohio y yo celebré para mis adentros, el lugar al que iríamos estaba en Westerville y eso no estaba a más de tres horas de Ohio así que bien podríamos regresar el mismo día pero papá tenía razones para no hacerlo._

_No le dirigí la palabra a mi papá en todo el viaje, estaba dolido y molesto por todo lo que estaba haciendo pero siendo sincero también estaba preocupado por su amenaza de mandarme al otro lado del mundo… Gracias a una fuerza sobrenatural el día se terminó rápidamente, papá entregó los papeles que le mandaron y al anochecer nos hospedamos en un hotel para pasar la noche. _

"¿Acaso no piensas cenar nada?"_ lo escuché decir pero no le respondí. _"Te estoy hablando Blaine…"_ dijo en tono amenazador._

"No"_ le respondí secamente y me acosté en una de las camas._

_Para evitar seguir hablando con él me giré hacia la pared e hice todo lo posible por dormirme pero me fue imposible, escuché que papá estaba hablando por teléfono con mamá y pensé en gritarle pero llegué a la conclusión de que eso sería muy infantil así que seguí acostado, un rato más tarde papá apagó las luces y se acomodó en la otra cama._

_Puedo asegurarle a cualquiera que fue la peor noche de mi vida, no dejé de pensar en lo que me había dicho mi padre y en Kurt, seguro que no la estaba pasando bien tampoco… No pude dormir hasta que amaneció y por extraño que parezca papá me dejó dormir hasta tarde, cuando me desperté había algo de desayunar en el cuarto pero papá no estaba así que intenté salir y la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro… ¿Qué clase de padre encierra a su hijo en la habitación de un hotel? Esto comienza a rayar en la locura... intenté abrir la puerta pero finalmente me di por vencido y me comí lo que había en la bandeja que estaba sobre la cómoda._

_Al cabo de un rato papá regresó a la habitación y me informó que regresaríamos a casa, no me dijo nada sobre mi posible mudanza y yo evité tocar el tema, en realidad evité cruzar cualquier palabra con él… Una vez en Ohio pasamos a su trabajo y después tomamos un taxi a casa, debo confesar que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir en casa pero tenía esperanza porque sabía que mi madre y Cooper no me dejarían solo en esto, cuando llegamos a casa ellos estaban en la sala y no se veían muy contentos._

"No era necesario que te lo llevaras Steve"_ dijo mi mamá en cuanto nos vio entrar._

"Sí lo era…"_ le contestó seriamente._

"¿Puedo saber por qué?"_ le preguntó Cooper._

"Lo encontré besuqueándose con ese muchacho en mi casa ¿te parece poco?"_ dijo mi papá exasperado._

"Yo no veo el problema papá…"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Me desobedeció Cooper, yo le advertí que no quería volver a verlo cerca de ese muchacho y él lo trajo a la casa…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Ese muchacho es ¡mi novio!"_ le dije molesto._

"Tu hijo ya no sabe lo que dice Pam y seguramente tú le estás solapando sus caprichos…"_ le reclamó mi papá._

"Yo creo que sabe muy bien lo que dice Steve y no sé por qué te empeñas en rechazar a nuestro hijo, él sabe quién es y qué es lo que siente…"_ dijo mi mamá molesta._

"¡Por supuesto que no sabe! ¡Está confundido! Necesita tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y ser normal…"_ dijo mi papá._

"¿Normal? ¡Mírame papá! Tengo dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos y todo lo que tú tienes, soy tan normal como tú papá… ¿Acaso soy anormal sólo porque me gustan los chicos?"_ le dije exasperado._

"¡Cállate! Deja de decir eso ¿sabes lo que dirá la gente?"_ lo escuché decir y sentí como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho._

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa papá? ¿No ves que estás haciendo sufrir a tu propia sangre?"_ le gritó Cooper y no pude quedarme a escuchar todo lo demás, fue suficiente realidad para mí y lo único que pude hacer fue subir corriendo a mi habitación._

_A papá le avergonzaba que su hijo fuera gay… le importaba más lo que la gente pudiera decir del apellido Anderson antes que la felicidad de su propio hijo… intenté ser fuerte pero ya había sido suficiente, me recosté en mi cama y terminé llorando, lloré porque Kurt no estaba a mi lado, lloré porque mi propio padre me rechazaba, lloré por toda esa gente ignorante que se la pasa criticando a la gente, lloré porque seguramente mi padre ese encargaría de alejarme de Kurt y lloré porque era demasiada presión para alguien de 17 años a punto de entrar a la universidad…_

_Se escucharon algunos gritos más en la sala pero no les presté atención, un poco más tarde Cooper subió a mi habitación y se recostó a mi lado sin decir nada. Así se me pasaron las horas, simplemente pensando en lo que podría ser y en lo que nunca sería, mi hermano seguía a mi lado y después de un rato finalmente lo escuché hablar…_

"¿Cómo estás?"_ me preguntó._

"Estoy…"_ fue lo único que pude responderle._

"Vamos a comer algo Blaine…" _lo escuché decir._

"No quiero verlo…"_ le dije cerrando los ojos._

"Seguramente ya se fue a su recámara, vamos…" _dijo levantándose de la cama y tendiéndome una mano. _"Si no comes tú solo te haces daño… vamos…"_ me insistió y finalmente decidí hacerle caso. Bajamos las escaleras y como dijo mi hermano él no estaba en la sala así que fuimos a la cocina y ahí encontramos a mi madre que estaba preparando algo de cenar._

"Enseguida les sirvo un poco…"_ la escuché decir y en eso se escuchó el timbre de la casa. _"Yo voy…"_ dijo mamá y yo me quedé con Cooper en la cocina._

"¿Quién será a esta hora?"_ preguntó Cooper y ambos nos acercamos a la puerta de la cocina._

"¿Está Steve en casa?"_ preguntó una voz que no pude reconocer y se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras._

"¿Quién me busca?"_ preguntó mi padre._

"Soy yo, Burt Hummel…"_ dijo la voz y mi corazón dejó de latir._

* * *

_**¡Hola! Sé que es más corto de lo normal pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo! lo siento pero tenía que dejarlo hasta aquí...**_

_**No me maten por favor... les prometo que pronto tendrán noticias de mí ;) Saluditos a todos! **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

_Narra Blaine_

_En cuanto escuché el nombre del papá de Kurt sentí que el piso desapareció debajo de mis pies, mi corazón se aceleró… ¿qué hacía Burt Hummel en mi casa? y ¿por qué buscaba a mi padre? Cooper tenía la misma expresión que yo en el rostro y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo. Después de cruzar miradas ambos seguimos pegados a la puerta escuchando qué decían en la sala pero no se escuchaba nada hasta que la puerta se abrió._

"¿No les he dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?"_ nos dijo mi madre aparentemente molesta._

"Perdón mamá…"_ dijimos al unísono y vimos que estaba sirviendo café en dos tazas._

"¿A qué vino Burt?"_ le preguntó mi hermano._

"No lo sé pero tu padre lo invitó a pasar así que espero que se comporte…"_ dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. _"Voy a dejar esto…"_ la escuché decir mientras tomaba las dos tazas. _"Ya está la comida así que sírvanse…"_ terminó diciéndonos._

"Bien…"_ le respondimos y la vimos salir. En cuanto se fue ambos nos pegamos a la puerta de nuevo, no es que fuéramos chismosos o algo por el estilo pero de verdad queríamos saber qué rayos estaba pasando en la sala y estar preparados por si mi padre se ponía agresivo._

"Gracias Pam…"_ escuchamos decir al papá de Kurt._

"Yo los dejo…"_ dijo mi mamá y escuchamos pasos en las escaleras._

"Y bien… ¿qué te trae por acá?"_ le preguntó mi papá._

"Quería saludar…"_ dijo Burt y papá rió._

"¿Estás seguro que no vienes a hablar de tu hijo?"_ escuché decir a mi papá y sentí un hueco en el estómago._

"No puedo negarte que está involucrado pero ese no es el punto Steve…"_ dijo tranquilamente el papá de mi novio._

"¿Entonces?"_ le insistió mi padre._

"¿Cómo estás Steve?"_ le preguntó._

"Como si te importara…"_ dijo mi padre amargamente._

"Por algo te estoy preguntando ¿no crees?"_ le dijo Burt._

"¿Cómo quieres que esté?"_ se quejó mi padre._

"Esa no es una respuesta…"_ le insistió._

"Yo… no lo sé…"_ terminó diciendo mi padre._

"Steve… sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto?"_ lo escuchamos decir y se hizo un silencio._

"Aha…" _murmuró mi padre._

"Quiero que entiendas una cosa, es cierto que soy el padre de Kurt y lo amo pero ésta noche no estoy aquí para hablar de él… hoy simplemente quiero tener una plática sincera con un viejo amigo que un día me quiso ayudar a descargar mi mudanza del otro lado de la calle… ¿crees que pueda hablar con él ahora?"_ dijo el papá de Kurt._

"Bien…"_ dijo mi padre después de un rato._

"Genial, entonces… ¿cómo estás Steve?"_ le preguntó nuevamente._

"Hablaba enserio hace rato… no lo sé… mi familia piensa que soy un monstruo, Pam y Cooper cuestionan mis decisiones sobre Blaine, creo que empiezan a odiarme y…" _comenzó a decir mi padre pero fue interrumpido por Burt._

"Y nadie te pregunta a ti cómo lo estás pasando ¿cierto?"_ terminó diciendo y sentí como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Lo que decía Burt era cierto, todos se habían preocupado por mí desde el principio y me habían defendido pero ninguno de nosotros le preguntó a papá cómo estaba…_

"Exactamente… estoy molesto, confundido, no puedo decir que decepcionado pero sí estoy desilusionado… no sé qué hacer…"_ escuché decir a mi padre y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

"Por lo que me he enterado no lo estás tomando muy bien que digamos…"_ comentó el papá de Kurt._

"¿Qué esperabas? No puedo hacer una fiesta e invitar a todo el pueblo para que sepan que mi hijo… que mi hijo salió del armario…"_ dijo mi padre._

"Nadie espera eso Steve pero… ¿no te parece que estás exagerando?"_ le preguntó Burt._

"Blaine no sabe lo que dice… él está confundido…"_ comienza a decir mi padre pero es interrumpido nuevamente por el papá de Kurt._

"Yo ya he pasado por esto antes Steve y sé que es difícil pero creo que tu hijo ya tomó una decisión…"_ lo escucho decir._

"¿Crees que no sé nada de esto? ¡Sé más de lo que todos creen!"_ gritó mi padre y mi hermano cruzó una mirada conmigo._

"¿A qué te refieres?"_ le preguntó Burt._

"Yo… yo tuve un hermano homosexual…"_ lo escuché decir. _

"¿De qué habla?"_ le pregunté a Cooper._

"No lo sé…"_ me dijo confundido y ambos seguimos escuchando._

"¿Hablas enserio?"_ le preguntó Burt._

"Claro que hablo enserio… era mi hermano menor y cuando estaba en secundaria se enamoró de un chico que jugaba futbol… nadie de la familia lo sabía pero yo lo descubrí hablando con una amiga un día en la escuela y así me enteré. En ese tiempo no había muchos homosexuales por aquí y la gente era muy dura con todos ellos así que le ayudé a mantenerlo en secreto con la condición de que intentara salir con una chica pero…"_ comenzó a decir mi papá pero se detuvo._

"Adelante…"_ lo animó Burt._

"Él salió con una de las chicas de su grupo pero un día encontró una nota en su casillero del supuesto chico que le gustaba… lo citaba en la noche porque decía amarlo tanto como él y mi tonto hermano enamorado fue a la cita, todo era una trampa… nunca supimos si el chico había participado en el incidente pero un grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol fueron grabados golpeando a un chico en las gradas…" _continuó mi papá pero se detuvo de nuevo._

"Tu hermano…"_ comenzó a decir Burt pero papá lo interrumpió._

"Esos idiotas lo golpearon hasta morir…" _lo escuché decir y se soltó a llorar._

"Lo siento mucho…"_ le dijo el papá de Kurt._

"Yo sé cómo es la gente Burt, sé que juzgan a los homosexuales sin importarles nada y no quiero que eso le pase a otro miembro de mi familia…"_ dijo entre sollozos._

"Pero… el primero que lo está juzgando eres tú Steve…"_ dijo Burt y papá lloró un poco más._

"Yo sólo quiero protegerlo…"_ logró decir y sentí ese nudo en la garganta de nuevo._

"Creo que obligándolo a ser alguien que no es no lograrás nada…"_ le comentó Burt y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

"Te juro que ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo…"_ dijo mi padre._

"Creo que estás lastimando a tu hijo tanto como lastimaron a tu hermano…"_ dijo Burt y mi padre lloró de nuevo._

"Es difícil aceptar todo esto…"_ dijo mi padre._

"Lo sé… cuando Kurt nació siempre me imaginé llevándolo a jugar futbol, llevándolo a ver películas de acción, hablando de chicas con él y todas esas cosas con las que soñamos los padres pero conforme fue creciendo me di cuenta que él era diferente. Admito que no quise aceptarlo desde el principio pero cuando murió su madre me quedé sólo con él y supe que definitivamente no sería lo que yo esperaba, cuando entró a la secundaria en lugar de estar en el equipo de futbol fue animador del equipo y estuvo a punto de terminar como tu hermano… en ese entonces con ayuda de Carole supe que tenía que tomar una decisión…"_ escuché decir al papá de mi novio y sentí algunas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. _

"Decidiste apoyarlo…"_ dijo mi papá._

"Así es Steve y no es que no lo hiciera antes del incidente porque siempre he amado a mi hijo por ser único, es solo que el tener a Kurt en la camilla del hospital con un pie en el otro mundo me hizo comprender que los hijos no siempre son lo que nosotros esperamos, ellos tienen su propia vida y sus propias decisiones, no vienen a complacernos como padres sino a compartir lo que ellos son con nosotros…"_ dijo Burt._

"Ya veo…"_ susurró mi padre._

"Supongo que tú tampoco esperabas que Blaine…"_ comenzó a decir Burt y papá lo interrumpió._

"¡No! es decir… claro que no... y comprendo lo que me dices pero de verdad que estoy confundido, en primera estoy molesto por no haberme dado cuenta antes como tú lo hiciste, en segunda tengo miedo porque no quiero que alguien lastime a mi hijo y de verdad que no sé qué hacer…"_ dijo un poco preocupado._

"El camino no es fácil Steve y no hay garantías pero yo sé que poco a poco sabrás que todo ha valido la pena y que apoyar a tu hijo siempre es lo correcto…" _dijo Burt y mi papá rió pero esta vez sonaba más sincero._

"Kurt tiene suerte de tener un padre como tú"_ le dijo mi padre y no pude estar más de acuerdo._

"Blaine también tiene suerte Steve, sólo hace falta que le demuestres cuánto lo amas y eso será suficiente…"_ le dijo Burt a mi padre._

"Dios… pero aún tengo un problema…"_ dijo mi padre._

"¿Cuál?"_ le preguntó Burt._

"¿Qué va a pasar con mis nietos? ¡Yo de verdad quiero nietos!"_ dijo mi padre en un tono tan infantil que nos hizo reír a todos, ese era el Steve Anderson que yo conocía…_

"Todavía tienes a Cooper y yo a Finn…"_ comenzó a decir Burt _"Además existen las adopciones…"_ dijo enseguida y ambos rieron._

"Lamento mucho si puse a tu muchacho en una situación incómoda…"_ dijo mi padre y no pude creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguramente en algún momento me quedé dormido…_

"Eso no tienes que decírmelo a mí…"_ dijo Burt._

"Lo sé… prometo hablar con él después…"_ le aseguró mi padre._

"Gracias…" _dijo Burt._

"Gracias a ti Burt, gracias por abrirme los ojos pero sobre todo gracias por escucharme" _le dijo mi padre._

"Para eso son los amigos ¿no es así?"_ le preguntó Burt._

"Así es amigo"_ dijo mi padre amistosamente y escuchamos cómo se despedían antes de despegarnos de la puerta. _

"Eso fue…"_ escuché decir a Cooper._

"No puedo creerlo…"_ le dije sentándome en la barra._

"Será mejor que comamos algo antes de que venga mamá…"_ dijo mi hermano mientras nos servía y yo asentí._

_De verdad que estaba en shock, fue demasiada información para mí, tal vez no debí haber escuchado toda esa conversación en primer lugar… El conocer todo lo que había detrás del comportamiento de mi padre me dejó ¿conmocionado?, jamás pensé que mi papá ocultara cosas de su familia y mucho menos que uno de mis tíos haya muerto de esa forma… ¿qué clase de persona puede hacerle algo así a otra persona? Debo reconocer que papá tenía razones para tener miedo pero… _

"Emm… no sabía que estaban aquí…"_ la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad. Papá acababa de entrar a la cocina a dejar las tazas y aún tenía los ojos llorosos._

"Estamos cenando…"_ le explicó mi hermano._

"Ya veo…"_ dijo mi padre y yo le hice una seña a Cooper para que saliera._

"Regreso…"_ me advirtió mi hermano y salió de la cocina._

"Siéntate papá…"_ le dije cuando vi que estaba a punto de salir. Algo dentro de mí decía que tenía que hablar con él en algún momento y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad._

"Yo…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé continuar._

"Por favor…"_ le supliqué y se sentó a mi lado._

"Supongo que escuchaste todo…"_ dijo suspirando._

"Emm… sí… lo siento pero…"_ comencé a decir._

"No te preocupes hijo…"_ dijo restándole importancia._

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?"_ le pregunté._

"No es un tema del que me guste hablar…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Papá… perdóname…"_ le dije finalmente._

"¿Por qué?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"Por no haber hablado contigo antes… me la pasé gritándote y no me senté a hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempos… tú y yo teníamos una buena relación ¿recuerdas?"_ le dije sosteniéndole la mirada._

"Si lo recuerdo Blaine pero creo que yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón a ti… yo no dejé que te acercaras, no te dejé hablar y no te expliqué por qué reaccioné de esa forma… ese día cuando me lo dijiste en la cena yo… entré en pánico, sentí miedo y recordé todo lo que había vivido… no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo y creo que quise afrontarlo de la misma manera que aquella vez..." _dijo mi padre._

"¿Haciendo que saliera con una chica?"_ le pregunté._

"Si… creo que nadie me enseñó otras opciones…" _dijo mi papá._

"Debiste hablar con nosotros Steve…" _escuchamos la voz de mamá y ella entró a la cocina seguida de Cooper._

"Lo siento cariño…" _le dijo mi padre y ella lo abrazó por la espalda._

"Te extrañé…" _le dijo besándole la cabeza y nosotros reímos._

"Papá… yo… te quiero…"_ le dije al borde de las lágrimas._

"Yo también te quiero hijo…" _lo escuché decir y ambos empezamos a llorar. _"Te prometo que voy hacer un esfuerzo para entender todo y quiero que sepas que te amo Blaine, el tema es difícil para mí pero te amo porque eres mi hijo y voy apoyarte siempre…" _terminó diciendo y yo lo abracé._

"Gracias papá…"_ le susurré._

"Deberás tenerme paciencia eh…"_ me advirtió y yo reí._

"Lo importante es que lo vas a intentar papá"_ le dije con una sonrisa y mamá se unió al abrazo junto a mi hermano._

"Los amo…" _dijo mi papá y me sentí como en casa otra vez._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_He pasado las peores 24 horas de mi vida, no he dejado de pensar en Blaine y en lo que hará su padre para separarnos, casi no he dormido y no he tenido hambre en todo el día. Finn me puso algunas películas en mi habitación porque no quise salir de ahí en todo el día pero la verdad es que no le he puesto atención a ninguna._

"¿Kurt?"_ escuché una voz detrás de la puerta._

"Adelante…"_ le dije un tanto cansado._

"No quiero molestar hijo… ¿no está aquí tu padre?"_ me preguntó Carole._

"No te preocupes y no…"_ le respondí sin ganas._

"Qué raro, he estado buscándolo desde hace un rato…"_ la escuché decir._

"Seguro fue a comprar algo por ahí…"_ le dije distraído._

"Tal vez…"_ dijo pensativa y escuché que abría la puerta. _"Oh, creo que ya llegó…"_ dijo Carole al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal._

"Bien…"_ le respondí._

"Descansa Kurt…"_ dijo antes de salir._

"Gracias y tú también…"_ le dije antes de girarme hacia la pared. Me gustaría decir que me iba a quedar dormido pero la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía ganas de dormir, me quedé un rato más pensando en Blaine y escuché el sonido de mi celular, no me molesté en ver quién llamaba y sólo contesté…_

"Hola…"_ dije desanimado._

"Hola guapo…"_ escuché del otro lado. Creo que de verdad no he dormido bien porque puedo jurar que aluciné la voz de Blaine… _

"Tiene que ser una broma…"_ dije antes de colgar pero enseguida volvió a sonar mi celular._

"Diga…" _contesté._

"¿Por qué me cuelgas Kurt?"_ me preguntó la misma voz._

"¿Blaine?"_ pregunté confundido._

"Hola guapo, por favor no me cuelgues…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¡Blaine!"_ grité como loco._

"Wow, acabas de romperme el tímpano…"_ me dijo divertido._

"Lo siento… ¿Cómo… desde dónde me estás llamando?"_ le pregunté._

"Desde mi celular Kurt"_ dijo entre risas._

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!"_ casi le grité._

"Es una larga historia Kurt pero sólo llamaba para desearte buenas noches…"_ dijo dulcemente._

"¿Sólo por eso llamaste?"_ lo reté._

"Eso y porque… te extraño mucho…" _lo escuché decir y sonreí como un tonto._

"Yo también te extraño Blaine…"_ le dije sin pensar._

"Mañana te cuento todo ¿quieres? Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir…"_ me dijo tranquilamente._

"Bien…"_ le dije resignado._

"¿Kurt?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Dime…"_ le respondí._

"Te quiero mucho…"_ dijo tiernamente y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande._

"Me encantó escuchar tu voz y yo te quiero mucho más Blaine…"_ le dije enseguida._

"Descansa guapo…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Tú también Blaine…"_ le dije suspirando y ambos colgamos. _

_Después de todo creo que esta noche si podré conciliar el sueño…_

* * *

_**Aquí está lo que tanto esperaban... ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Saben que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ;) **_

_**Pasando a otras cosas, no quiero pero tengo que decirlo... el fin de éste fic se acerca :'( todavía faltan algunos capítulos (no sé cuántos pero yo les aviso xD) sólo es un aviso... gracias por todo a TODOS y aún no me despido así que les mando un abrazo! ;) **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

_Narra Kurt_

_Después de la llamada de Blaine puedo asegurarles que pasé la mejor noche de mi vida porque dormí como un bebé, aunque la verdad estaba un tanto intrigado por saber lo que había pasado ¿cómo es que Blaine ya tenía su celular de regreso? En su momento no me preocupé pero después de estar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto toda la mañana comencé a sacar hipótesis y entonces vino una a mi mente que no me gustó para nada…_

"¿Y si su papá se lo llevó de aquí y por eso le regresó el celular?" _dije como un tonto a la mitad del desayuno y todos me miraron confundidos._

"¿De qué hablas Kurt?"_ me preguntó Finn pero yo seguía metido en mis pensamientos._

"¡Eso tiene que ser! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Tengo que hablar con él!"_ comencé a decir mientras buscaba mi celular._

"Kurt… hijo cálmate ¿qué pasó?"_ me dijo Carole preocupada._

"Yo… anoche me llamó Blaine y me hizo muy feliz pero no me dijo dónde estaba ¿y si su papá se lo llevó lejos de aquí?"_ le expliqué y se escuchó el timbre de la casa._

"Yo abro…"_ dijo mi papá levantándose de la mesa._

"No creo que Steve haya hecho algo así Kurt, termina de desayunar y luego le hablas a Blaine…" _me dijo Carole y yo me levanté de la mesa._

"Lo siento, tengo que saber lo que está pasando ahora…"_ dije preocupado mientras seguía buscando mi celular._

"Hey, calma… creo que todo esto se va a solucionar y pronto." _dijo mi papá desde el pasillo._

"¿Y cómo?"_ le pregunté un tanto exasperado._

"¡Hola Kurt!"_ escuché la voz de Blaine y mi corazón pareció detenerse. _

"¿Blaine?"_ dije confundido pero cuando giré y me encontré con su mirada toda la confusión desapareció. _"¡Blaine!"_ dije emocionado y corrí a abrazarlo._

"Hola Kurt"_ dijo entre risas y correspondió mi abrazo._

"No puedo creer que estés aquí..."_ le dije sin soltarlo._

"Pues créelo porque estoy aquí y no pienso irme a menos que tú me lo pidas…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí como un tonto._

"Nunca haría eso…"_ le dije sosteniéndole la mirada y sin querer comencé a acercar mis labios a su boca hasta que escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta…_

"Todo a su tiempo chicos…"_ escuché decir a mi padre y sentí que Blaine se tensaba un poco a mi lado. _

"Sí señor Hummel"_ dijo Blaine al instante y yo lo miré extrañado por el tono en el que lo dijo._

"¿Otra vez señor Hummel muchacho? Ya te dije que puedes decirme Burt…" _le dijo mi padre._

"Lo siento se-Burt"_ le respondió Blaine y todos reímos un poco._

"Bien… Me alegra que hayas decidido venir Blaine porque mi hijo estaba a punto de…"_ comenzó a decir mi papá pero no lo dejé terminar._

"¡Papá!"_ le grité y él rió un poco._

"¿A punto de qué Kurt?"_ me preguntó Blaine un tanto divertido y aparentemente más relajado._

"A punto de llamarte…"_ le confesé y él rió._

"Me alegra haber venido…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y yo tomé su mano._

"Bueno, si nos disculpan…"_ dije caminando hacia las escaleras con Blaine._

"Alto ahí…"_ escuché la voz de mi padre y ambos nos paramos en seco._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber… ¿a dónde se supone que van?"_ dijo mi papá con los brazos cruzados._

"A mi habitación…"_ le respondí y él levantó una ceja. _"Sólo vamos a platicar papá…"_ le dije al adivinar lo que estaba pensando._

"Y… ¿en calidad de qué van a platicar?"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Cómo que en calidad de qué…?"_ le pregunté confundido y Blaine rió un poco._

"Burt… su hijo y yo… somos novios…"_ lo escuché decir y sólo así entendí a lo que se refería papá._

"¿Es oficial?"_ le preguntó mi padre._

"Es oficial"_ le confirmó mi novio y mi papá sonrió._

"Sé que todo esto es ridículamente obvio pero nunca está demás saber con quién está saliendo mi hijo…"_ dijo mi padre y Blaine rió. _

"Lo entiendo Burt y en realidad creo que nosotros debimos hacer esto desde hace algunas semanas…"_ dijo Blaine mirándome y yo asentí._

"¡Pero tú ya lo sabías papá!"_ lo acusé._

"Lo sé pero todo buen hijo tiene que presentarle su pareja a sus padres y si no me equivoco ésta es la primera vez que Blaine está en nuestra casa como tu novio…"_ dijo mi padre y yo rodé los ojos._

"Bien… ¿ahora podemos ir a mi habitación?"_ le pregunté a mi papá pero Blaine no lo dejó contestar._

"Antes de eso yo quisiera hablar con tu padre un momento…"_ lo escuché decir y lo miré extrañado._

"¿Quieres pasar al estudio?"_ le preguntó mi papá y Blaine asintió._

"Te acompaño…"_ le dije a Blaine sin soltarlo._

"No es necesario Kurt…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Pero…"_ comencé a quejarme pero papá no me dejó continuar._

"No me lo voy a comer Kurt, en un momento está de vuelta…"_ me dijo divertido y Blaine sonrió._

"No me tardo"_ dijo besando mis nudillos y tuve que dejarlo ir. En cuanto lo solté papá le indicó el camino a Blaine y los vimos alejarse por el pasillo…_

"¿Qué fue eso?"_ dije confundido._

"Ni idea…"_ dijo Finn tomando sus cubiertos._

"No lo sé Kurt pero será mejor que termines de desayunar en lo que regresan"_ me dijo Carole y le tomé la palabra._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Al día siguiente por la mañana me desperté muy feliz y no pude contener las ganas de ir a visitar a mi novio así que en cuanto terminé de desayunar salí como rayo hacia su casa y fui recibido por su padre. No sé exactamente qué estaba pasando ahí pero Kurt se veía un poco exasperado hasta que se encontró conmigo, en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí, me abrazó e intentó besarme pero su padre nos hizo regresar a la realidad y debo admitir que me puse un poco nervioso pero después se me pasó porque los Hummel son como otra parte de mi familia desde que llegaron a Ohio. _

_Si de algo estaba seguro desde anoche es que tenía que hablar con el papá de Kurt para agradecerle lo que había hecho así que después de que me presentara oficialmente como el novio de su hijo aproveché la oportunidad y le dije que quería hablar con él. Al principio Kurt estaba un poco renuente pero al final pude hablar con su padre a solas en su estudio…_

"Lamento lo de la presentación Blaine pero a veces tiendo a ser un poco anticuado…"_ dijo Burt en cuanto estuvimos a solas._

"No hay problema…"_ le dije sinceramente y él me hizo una seña para que me sentara._

"Y bien… ¿para qué soy bueno?"_ me preguntó._

"Yo… ayer escuché todo lo que le dijo a mi padre y la verdad es que quería agradecerle por todo…"_ le expliqué._

"No tienes nada que agradecer Blaine, tu padre es mi amigo y sólo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier amigo…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Aun así gracias… creo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán menos complicadas y… gracias" _fue lo único que pude decir._

"Olvídalo muchacho…"_ dijo restándole importancia. _"Sólo una cosa… no sigas escuchando detrás de las puertas ¿vale?" _me dijo divertido y yo sonreí._

"Lo prometo…"_ le dije solemnemente y lo hice reír._

"Blaine… ¿puedo decirte algunas palabras?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Claro…"_ le respondí._

"No sé si sea el indicado para esto pero quiero darte un consejo, pase lo que pase no le guardes rencor a tu padre y no lo juzgues. A veces todos piensan que los padres tenemos algo así como un chip programado para ser padres pero la verdad es que nosotros intentamos hacerlo como nuestros padres lo hicieron con nosotros y no estoy diciendo que tus abuelos lo hayan hecho mal, es sólo que hay décadas de por medio ¿me explico?"_ lo escuché decir y asentí. _"No siempre sabemos lo que hacemos Blaine pero siempre intentamos proteger a los nuestros, tu padre es una buena persona y se ve que te quiere tanto como a Cooper así que trata de no olvidar eso ¿vale?"_ terminó diciendo._

"Lo sé… en verdad gracias Burt…"_ le dije un poco _

"Bueno y hablando de proteger a los nuestros…"_ comenzó a decir y entendí a lo que se refería._

"No le haré daño a Kurt, yo lo quiero mucho y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…"_ me adelanté a decir._

"Eso espero Blaine porque si no yo seré el que te mande al otro lado del mundo…"_ dijo seriamente y me quedé helado._

"Yo…"_ intenté decir._

"¡Es una broma Blaine!"_ se apresuró a decir Burt y me abrazó entre risas. _"Lo siento muchacho no pude evitarlo_…" lo escuché decir._

"No hay problema"_ le dije recuperando el aliento y correspondiendo al abrazo._

"Ahora mejor ve a buscar a Kurt porque va a pensar que te estoy intimidando…"_ dijo Burt y yo reí._

"Bien…"_ dije separándome y lo vi sonreír._

"Tengo un buen presentimiento…"_ lo escuché decir en voz baja._

"Yo también…"_ no pude evitar decir y él me hizo señas para que saliera de la habitación._

_Cuando regresé al comedor Kurt estaba comiéndose las uñas y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí para recibirme con un abrazo. _

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó._

"Mejor que nunca…"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"Te dije que no le iba a hacer nada a tu novio…"_ escuché la voz de Burt detrás de nosotros y reí._

"Bien… ¿ahora si podemos subir a mi habitación?"_ le preguntó Kurt a su papá._

"Adelante"_ dijo Burt y Kurt me tomó de la mano para subir las escaleras._

"¡Gracias!"_ le gritó Kurt mientras corríamos._

"Dejaremos la puerta abierta…"_ me atreví a decir y se escucharon algunas risas en el piso de abajo._

"Sabes que no es necesario ¿cierto?"_ me dijo Kurt en cuanto llegamos a su recámara y yo reí._

"Pero quiero causarle buena impresión a tu papá…" _le dije con una sonrisa y él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos._

"¿No fue suficiente con la charla en el estudio?"_ me preguntó._

"Nunca está demás un gesto de…"_ comencé a decir pero fui silenciado con un suave beso._

"Te extrañé…"_ lo escuché decir cerca de mis labios._

"Yo también…"_ le dije antes de volver a besarlo y ambos sonreímos al separarnos._

"Ahora sí Blaine… soy todo oídos…"_ dijo Kurt guiándome hacia su cama para sentarnos y yo lo seguí. _

_Enseguida entendí a lo que se refería Kurt con esas palabras, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle todo así que eso hice, le conté todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior y lo que había sucedido con mi padre. Al principio pareció un poco tenso pero después se relajó totalmente, le sorprendió mucho toda la historia y en especial la parte de mi tío…_

"Ya entiendo por qué querías hablar con mi papá…"_ dijo en cuanto terminé._

"Sólo quería agradecerle, eres muy afortunado de tener un padre así ¿lo sabes?"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió._

"Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido"_ lo escuché decir un tanto melancólico._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me apresuré a preguntarle._

"Si… es sólo que me hiciste recordar un poco de mi pasado…"_ me explicó._

"Fue… ¿fue por eso que se mudaron?"_ me atreví a preguntar._

"Así es…"_ dijo en voz baja._

"Yo… entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso…" _comencé a decir pero me interrumpió._

"Tal vez sea tiempo de que hable de eso…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Quieres contarme?"_ le pregunté y él asintió._

"Yo… yo no fui aceptado por mis compañeros cuando recién salí del closet en mi antigua escuela pero la verdad es que no me importaba, sabía que no todo iba a ser color de rosa y el pertenecer al equipo de animadores no lo hacía menos complicado. Ese día era el partido final, Finn jugaba en el equipo y nuestros padres estaban saliendo desde hace algunos meses así que ambos estaban en las gradas. El equipo ganó el partido y papá le pidió matrimonio a Carole ese mismo día, todo fue celebración y mucha gente felicitó a Finn y a los futuros esposos hasta que nos quedamos solos en el campo. Decidimos irnos a casa a celebrar como se debía pero cuando estábamos en el auto me di cuenta que no traía conmigo mi bufanda favorita, me la había regalado mi madre así que decidí regresar al campo y fue el peor error de mi vida…"_ dijo entrecortadamente y yo tomé sus dos manos. _"La bufanda estaba en el suelo y corrí para levantarla pero un chico de la escuela se me adelantó y me preguntó si se me había perdido algo, me estuvo molestando un rato y terminó insultándome. Al principio decidí ignorar sus insultos pero se me salió decirle que me devolviera la bufanda de mi madre y comenzó a insultarla a ella también, en cuanto lo escuché decir esas cosas me molesté mucho y me abalancé sobre él pero no me pude acercar porque otros dos chicos me sujetaron por los brazos, el chico me empezó a golpear y todo pasó muy rápido… terminé en el piso y estaba siendo pateado hasta que escuché que Finn me gritaba y los chicos salieron corriendo del lugar, no celebramos nada esa noche porque estuve en el hospital con una costilla rota y varios moretones."_ siguió diciendo y de sus ojos resbalaron algunas lágrimas._

"Yo…"_ intenté decir pero todo lo que me acababa de contar me tenía impactado y ninguna palabra salía de mi boca._

"Ese día sentí que me moría y en verdad quería morirme pero en la camilla de alado había una chica con una pierna rota, ella había escuchado mi historia y cuando desperté me contó la suya. Ella estaba ahí porque se metió en una pelea callejera para defender a un par de chicos que estaban siendo golpeados por besarse en la calle, ella me dijo que había mucha gente ignorante en este mundo y que ella lo veía a diario pero que no podía darme por vencido. Me convenció de luchar por una vida mejor y me aconsejó dejar el pasado atrás, me dijo que jamás cambiara por agradarle a alguien porque yo tenía los mismos derechos que ellos y que en lugar de sufrir aprendiera de todo lo que la vida me pusiera enfrente…"_ continuó diciendo y yo lo abracé. _"Y ahora estoy aquí… en los brazos del chico más lindo de todo Ohio…" _lo escuché decir animadamente y sonreí._

"Ella tenía razón, siempre es mejor luchar por algo mejor ¿no crees?" _le dije dejándole un beso en su mejilla._

"En el fondo yo lo sabía, por eso le insistí a mi padre que rehiciera su vida después de la muerte de mi madre pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente..."_ me explicó_

"Entiendo…"_ le respondí._

"Pero ahora estoy mejor y no quiero caer en depresión…" _dijo limpiándose la cara._

"Kurt… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" _le dije un poco temeroso._

"Dime…"_ lo escuché decir inmediatamente._

"¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre?"_ le pregunté._

"Ella murió de cáncer…"_ me dijo un poco perdido en sus pensamientos._

"Ahora entiendo…"_ se me salió decir._

"¿Qué?"_ me preguntó._

"Tu argumento del día que no querías bajar de la camioneta a nuestro picnic"_ le respondí y él rió._

"Creo que quedé un poco traumado pero fue la mejor decisión que tomé ese día…"_ dijo divertido._

"¿Ah sí?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Sí, en verdad me divertí mucho persiguiéndote y el conocer gente nueva me hizo muy bien. No sabes cuánto…"_ comenzó a decir pero me atreví a callarlo con un beso._

"Te quiero…"_ le dije cuando nos separamos y él me miró._

"Yo también te quiero Blaine y si tuviera que pasar por todo otra vez para tener la familia que tengo ahora, si tuviera que repetir todo para sentirme como me siento en este instante y para estar contigo así… sin duda lo haría"_ dijo antes de besarme y yo sonreí como un tonto._

"Tal vez podrías acelerar un poco nuestro noviazgo…"_ le dije bromeando y ambos reímos._

"Tal vez…"_ dijo entre risas._

"¿Crees que esto es un final feliz?"_ le pregunté sin pensar._

"Definitivamente no…"_ me respondió._

"¿No?"_ le dije casi alarmado._

"Es sólo el inicio de un final feliz…"_ lo escuché decir y sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

* * *

_**Un capítulo más chicos, espero que les haya gustado ;)**_

_** Gracias por sus comentarios y para mí también es una pena que se acerque el final pero tal vez no sea tan pronto así que calmen aún tenemos historia un rato más, ya verán... **_

_**Saluditos!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola! Es tarde pero no pude resistir la tentación de dejarles esto por aquí...  
**_

_**Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y como siempre espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV**

_Narra Kurt_

_Después de pasar un rato platicando con Blaine en mi habitación decidimos bajar a la sala y encontramos a mi papá abrazando a Carole en uno de los sillones a punto de besarse mientras veían una película…_

"¿Les importa si nos unimos?"_ les preguntó Blaine y mi papá saltó en su lugar._

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Claro que no, adelante…"_ dijo mi papá nervioso y no pude evitar reír._

_Blaine y yo nos sentamos en otro de los sillones tomados de la mano y terminamos de ver la película con ellos. Me gustaría decir que le puse atención pero la verdad es que no sé ni siquiera el nombre de la película porque estuve pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Blaine, mi pasado no es un tema del cual me guste hablar pero con Blaine fue tan espontáneo y se sintió tan bien saber que hay alguien que me apoya y…_

"¿Kurt?"_ la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos._

"¿Escuchaste?"_ me preguntó Blaine divertido._

"Yo… no… ¿qué decían?"_ les dije apenado y ellos rieron._

"Que ésta noche cenaremos con los Anderson…"_ me dijo papá y sentí una punzada en el pecho. _

"¿Qué?"_ casi grité._

"Será mejor que empiece a preparar todo…"_ escuché decir a Carole mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y Blaine apretó mi mano._

"Yo te ayudo con eso…"_ dijo mi padre siguiéndola y me quedé a solas con Blaine._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó después de un rato._

"Si…"_ logré decir y él me levantó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos._

"¿En serio?"_ me insistió y no pude resistir._

"Tengo miedo…"_ terminé diciéndole y él rió._

"No tienes nada que temer Kurt, mi mamá y Cooper te adoran…"_ dijo dulcemente._

"Pero tu papá…"_ comencé a decir y él no me dejó seguir._

"Mi papá nos va a dar una oportunidad y tú le agradas así que no veo el problema…" _lo escuché decir e intenté tranquilizarme._

"Bien…"_ fue lo único que pude decir y Blaine me abrazó._

"Todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate ¿quieres?" _me dijo al oído y una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

"Lo intentaré pero entiéndeme voy a conocer a tus padres y eso me pone nervioso…"_ le dije separándome un poco y él rió un poco más fuerte._

"Kurt… tú ya conoces a mis papás desde hace mucho tiempo…"_ me dijo divertido y yo rodé lo ojos._

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Ahora soy tu novio y…" _comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió con un beso._

"Y eres perfecto, todo saldrá bien y voy a estar a tu lado…"_ me dijo tiernamente y yo respiré hondo. Tal vez parece que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua pero la verdad es que estoy nervioso, la última vez que vi al padre de Blaine casi me saca a patadas de su casa y aunque sé todo lo que le dijo a Blaine yo… no puedo evitarlo._

"Ok… dejaré el drama a un lado…"_ terminé diciendo y él sonrió._

"Entonces... ¿me acompañas a avisarles?"_ me preguntó._

"Yo… tengo que arreglarme…"_ intenté excusarme._

"¿Qué? Pero si te arreglaste en la mañana…"_ dijo Finn detrás de mí y quise matarlo._

"¿Ves? No tienes pretexto, anda… además mi papá quiere hablar contigo…"_ me dijo Blaine y sentí que se me movía el piso._

"¿Qué dijiste?"_ le pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos._

"Ups, creo que hablaste más de la cuenta…"_ se burló Finn y Blaine suspiró._

"Dije que papá quiere hablar contigo pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…"_ dijo Blaine tomándome de las manos y yo tomé aire._

"Bien…"_ le dije intentando sonreír y él me regresó una sonrisa genuina. _

_Ambos salimos de mi casa tomados de la mano y cruzamos la calle, cuando estuvimos afuera de su casa él besó mis nudillos y después sacó sus llaves. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante y sentí que me ponía más pálido de lo habitual, en cuanto se abrió la puerta pensé que mis piernas me traicionarían pero Blaine apretó mi mano y me jaló para que entrara._

"¡Hola chicos!"_ nos saludó Cooper._

"Hola…"_ le respondí y él me miró con el ceño fruncido._

"Hola Coop ¿dónde están papá y mamá?"_ le preguntó Blaine._

"Mamá en la cocina y papá…"_ comenzó a decir pero se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras._

"Aquí estoy"_ dijo el señor Anderson y sentí un hueco en el estómago._

"Hola papá…"_ lo saludó Blaine y él me miró. _"Sé que ya conoces a Kurt pero quiero presentártelo oficialmente como mi novio…" _le dijo Blaine meciendo mi mano y yo intenté sonreír._

"¿Ya es oficial? ¡Dios! Me alegra que seas tú el novio de mi hijo…"_ dijo la mamá de Blaine desde algún lugar y de pronto sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor._

"Yo… gracias…"_ le respondí._

"Kurt... te debo una disculpa…"_ comenzó a decir su padre pero lo interrumpí._

"No es necesario señor Anderson…" _le dije y él negó con la cabeza._

"No, si es necesario porque me porté como un imbécil contigo y lamento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice… supongo que Blaine ya te contó todo y no quiero justificarme pero en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Lo entiendo…"_ le comenté._

"Gracias por eso y de verdad te digo que eres bienvenido en esta casa cuando quieras, eres el novio de mi hijo y sinceramente creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para él aunque… como le dije a Blaine… necesito un poco de paciencia para comprender todo esto y… en verdad te reitero mis disculpas…"_ siguió diciendo su padre._

"No se preocupe señor Anderson, no hay rencores…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió._

"¿Me permites abrazarte?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí. _

"Gracias"_ le dije al oído y él rió._

"Gracias a ti y a tu padre…" _me dijo sonriente y me sentí más tranquilo que nunca._

"¡Oh, por cierto! Burt y Carole quieren que cenemos hoy con ellos…"_ les comentó Blaine y todos sonrieron._

"Cuenta con ello hijo…"_ dijo su padre y Blaine tomó mi mano._

"Te dije que todo saldría bien…"_ me dijo sonriente y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios._

"No presiones Blaine…"_ murmuró su papá y él se alejó rápidamente._

"Lo siento…"_ lo escuché decir y sentí mis mejillas rojas._

"¡Oh, Steve! A veces eres un poco ridículo, vamos a la cocina…" _dijo la mamá de Blaine tomando a su esposo de la mano._

"Despacio…"_ nos dijo el señor Anderson y siguió a su esposa._

"Yo también los dejo tortolos…"_ escuché decir a Cooper y lo vi subir corriendo las escaleras._

"¿Ya estás más tranquilo?"_ me preguntó Blaine en cuanto estuvimos solos._

"Sip…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él se acercó para besarme. _"Tu papá…"_ le dije antes de que me tocara y él rió._

"No se enterará…"_ dijo divertido y sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

_El resto de la tarde me la pasé viendo una película en casa de Blaine y cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la cena la mamá de Blaine salió de la cocina con un pastel recién horneado. Los cinco cruzamos la calle hacia mi casa y una vez ahí mi papá y Carole los recibieron como si no los hubieran visto en años._

_Durante la cena todo estuvo muy tranquilo, más de lo que me imaginé… El papá de Blaine estuvo haciendo bromas junto a mi padre y cualquiera podría decir que parecían dos hermanos muy cercanos. Por primera vez Blaine se sentó a mi lado en la mesa y nadie se quejó por ello, a media cena nos volvimos el tema de conversación y Carole junto con Pam no pararon de decirnos lo lindos que nos veíamos juntos. Al final Blaine y yo ayudamos a repartir el pastel que llevó su mamá y después de un rato más de conversación sus padres se despidieron._

"Buenas noches Kurt y… no tardes Blaine…"_ dijo su padre al salir de mi casa._

"Buenas noches"_ le respondí y en cuanto cerraron la puerta de su casa Blaine me envolvió en sus brazos por la cintura._

"No puedo creer que se haya terminado el día…" _lo escuché decir._

"Y yo no puedo creer todo lo que pasó hoy…"_ le dije con un suspiro y él rió._

"Parece un sueño ¿no?"_ me dijo divertido y yo asentí. _"Pero no lo es y voy a demostrártelo…"_ lo escuche decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. _

"Eso no prueba nada…"_ le susurre contra sus labios._

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué tal este…?"_ dijo antes de besarme nuevamente pero esta vez mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior._

"Creo que comienzo a creerte…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"Podría seguir tratando de convencerte pero creo que ya es tarde y…" _comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí._

"Pensé que no te irías a menos que yo te lo pidiera…"_ le dije recordando lo que había dicho cuando llegó a mi casa._

"Si por mi fuera me quedaría a dormir contigo"_ lo escuché decir y se me erizó la piel._

"Eso sí que sería extraño ¿no crees? Dormir juntos antes de tener siquiera nuestra primera cita…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"¡Dios! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no hemos tenido una cita?" _se cuestionó y yo reí._

"Supongo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad…" _le comenté y él rió._

"Kurt Hummel ¿aceptarías tener una cita con tu joven, amable y apuesto novio?" _me preguntó con una sonrisa y no pude evitar pensar que había escuchado esos calificativos en otro momento._

"¡Claro!"_ le dije abrazándolo y ambos reímos._

_Después de un momento nos despedimos nuevamente con un beso y lo vi cruzar la calle hacia su casa, esa noche después de leer su mensaje de 'te quiero' me quedé dormido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con una tranquilidad inmensa…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Por la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más tarde que de costumbre porque en la noche estuve pensando en qué podría hacer para sorprender a Kurt con la cita perfecta, ni siquiera puedo creer que no había pensado en eso antes ¿cómo fue que se me olvidó invitarlo a salir? Debo admitir que en un principio vinieron muchas ideas a mi cabeza… un tanto cursis quizás pero al final recordé que era inicio de semana y como posiblemente tendremos tarea para mañana me tuve que resignar a pasar una tranquila cena con mi novio…_

"¿Haciendo planes hermanito?"_ escuché la voz de mi hermano mientras colgaba el teléfono después de hacer nuestra reservación._

"Si, llevaré a cenar a Kurt ésta noche…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió._

"¿Fecha importante?"_ me preguntó._

"No… bueno… en realidad será nuestra primera cita…"_ le dije un poco nervioso y él me abrazó._

"Awww… ¡Blainey! eres tan tierno pero… ¿sólo irán a cenar?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Pues mañana tenemos escuela y…"_ comencé a decir pero no me dejó continuar._

"¿Y eso qué? Creo que pueden divertirse un rato en… ¡espera!"_ dijo antes de salir corriendo y regresar con dos papeles en la mano._

"¿Qué es eso?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Son dos entradas para un musical en el Theatre Center…" _me dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo miré confundido. _"¡Son tuyas hermanito! Lleva a Kurt antes de cenar y diviértanse"_ terminó diciendo y yo corrí a abrazarlo._

"¡Gracias Coop!"_ le dije emocionado y él rió. _

"De nada hermanito…"_ dijo revolviendo mi cabello. _"Pero anda tienes que ir a la escuela porque ya es tarde…"_ me dijo divertido y ambos salimos de la casa._

_En el camino revisé las entradas que me había entregado mi hermano pero el miedo se apoderó de mí ¿y si no le gustaba la obra a Kurt? Ok… el resto del camino intenté no entrar en pánico y cuando llegué a la escuela me dediqué a buscar a Kurt porque aún faltaban algunos minutos para la clase. Al final lo encontré de espaldas buscando algo en su casillero y no me pude resistir la tentación de taparle los ojos…_

"Ammm… ¿Finn?"_ lo escuché preguntar y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme._

"¡Hola Blaine!"_ me saludó Rachel y mi plan se arruinó. Kurt tomó mis manos y giró hacia mí con una sonrisa._

"Hola Rachel…"_ susurré y pareció entender su error. _

"Ups… ¡lo siento! Yo… mejor los veo al rato…"_ dijo Rachel y desapareció._

"Quería sorprenderte…" _le dije a Kurt cuando me encontré con su mirada._

"Entonces hazlo…" _dijo insinuándome que lo besara._

"¿Seguro?"_ le pregunté._

"Claro…"_ me respondió con una sonrisa y yo saqué las entradas que me dio mi hermano._

"¿Listo para nuestra primera cita?"_ le pregunté mostrándoselas y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Cats?!" _me gritó._ "¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo los conseguiste Blaine?"_ terminó preguntándome._

"Fueron un regalo…"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"¡Será la mejor cita del mundo!"_ me dijo emocionado._

"Y después iremos a cenar…"_ le comenté._

"¿De verdad? Wow… yo… no esperaba todo esto…"_ me dijo un poco nervioso._

"¿Aceptas?"_ le pregunté y él rió._

"Claro que acepto tontito…"_ dijo antes de besarme y no pude evitar sonreír._

"¡A clase!"_ nos gritó Sam palmeando mi hombro mientras pasaba detrás de nosotros y nos separamos._

_El resto de las clases estuve muy impaciente porque ya quería que terminara el día y pudiera salir con mi novio a nuestra primera cita, al final mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa de Kurt sentí mi corazón acelerarse como aquella vez que descubrí que estaba enamorado de él y… los labios de Kurt me hicieron abandonar mis pensamientos…_

"Paso por ti a las seis…"_ le dije sonriente y él asintió._

"Te estaré esperando…"_ me dijo antes de darme un último beso y lo vi entrar a su casa._

_En cuanto la puerta se cerró me quedé un rato sonriendo como tonto hasta que reaccioné y crucé la calle hacia mi casa, cuando llegué mamá me invito a comer y le conté a Cooper de la reacción de Kurt sobre las entradas. Más tarde les dije a mis padres que saldría con mi novio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada malo, debo admitir que pasé mucho tiempo tratando de decidir si debería llevar un traje o algo menos formal a la cita pero terminé decidiéndome por unos pantalones negros, una camisa estilo polo a rayas y un suéter a juego._

_A las cinco con treinta ya estaba listo para la cita pero cuando salí a la calle el frío me hizo regresar por un abrigo y diez minutos más tarde ya estaba afuera de la casa de Kurt. Tengo que aclarar que nunca había tenido una cita con un chico y la verdad estaba muy nervioso, es decir, es cierto que Kurt ya era mi novio pero también es cierto que era la primera vez que salimos como pareja y no lo quería arruinar. _

_Estuve intentando tocar el timbre alrededor de diez minutos hasta que por fin lo hice e intenté relajarme pensando en lo que hacían los actores en las películas… ¿qué podía salir mal? Solo tenía que esperar a que Kurt abriera la puerta de su casa y en ese momento lo saludaría y le entregaría el ramo de rosas que… un segundo…. ¿rosas? ¡rosas! ¡¿cómo se me olvidó comprar las rosas?! Sin querer comencé a ponerme más nervioso y mi corazón se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió…_

"Hola Blaine…"_ escuché la voz de Kurt y me quedé con la boca abierta. Su cabello se veía más arreglado de lo normal, estaba usando una camisa de botones azul como sus ojos, un chaleco gris y unos pantalones ajustados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación._

"Te ves muy bien…"_ logré decir y me palmeé mentalmente. ¿De verdad era lo único que podía decir?_

"Gracias… tú no te ves nada mal…"_ dijo recorriéndome con la mirada y sentí que me sonrojaba un poco. _"Deja tomo mi abrigo…"_ lo escuché decir y de un momento a otro sentí que sujetaba mi brazo listo para irnos._

"Yo… amm… ¿te importa si tomamos un taxi?"_ le pregunté un poco nervioso._

"Claro que no…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y detuvimos el primero que pasó._

_Durante el camino nos tomamos de la mano e intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, supuse que yo no era el único nervioso en ese auto y lo comprobé al llegar al teatro porque Kurt se tambaleó un poco al bajar del taxi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… _

"¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunté._

"Sí… son sólo los nervios…" _dijo lo último más para sí mismo pero lo escuché._

_En el lugar había una fila enorme de gente y estaba haciendo mucho aire, al llegar inmediatamente nos formamos pero la fila no avanzó en ningún momento, estuvimos esperado en silencio alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que finalmente Kurt dijo algo…_

"Ya se tardaron mucho ¿no crees?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí. _

"Déjame ver qué pasa…"_ le dije caminando hacia la entrada y justo en ese momento apareció un hombre para colocar un letrero que decía "Se pospone la función de esta noche, se agradecerá su comprensión." ¿Comprensión? ¿De dónde se supone que iba a sacar comprensión? El inicio de mi cita estaba arruinado…_

"¿Qué pasó?"_ me preguntó Kurt cuando regresé a su lado._

"Se pospuso la función…"_ le dije apenado y él me tomó de la mano._

"No fue tu culpa…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa. _"Además… tenemos una cena pendiente ¿cierto?"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Así es…" _le dije con una sonrisa._

"Nos espera una linda noche en Breadstix…"_ lo escuché decir y me aclaré la garganta._

"Ammm… ¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasaría si no cenáramos hoy en Breadstix?" _le pregunté nervioso._

"Oh… ¿entonces dónde?"_ me dijo sorprendido._

"Yo… amm… ¿te gusta la comida mexicana?"_ le pregunté y él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

"Yo… nunca he ido a un restaurante de comida mexicana… pero creo que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Espero que te guste…"_ le dije tímidamente y él rió un poco más relajado._

"Me va a encantar…"_ dijo besando mi mejilla. _"¿Vamos?"_ me preguntó y yo asentí._

_El restaurante no estaba muy lejos del teatro, de hecho esa fue una de las razones por las que lo escogí así que ambos caminamos de la mano hasta llegar al lugar. Una vez ahí le hablé de mi reservación a la señorita y amablemente nos condujo a una mesa, unos minutos después un mesero nos presentó el menú y se retiró…_

"Así que… ¿te gusta mucho la comida mexicana?"_ me preguntó Kurt cuando estuvimos a solas._

"Así es… y en mi defensa… es culpa de Cooper…"_ le contesté y él rió._

"¿Cómo pasó eso?"_ me preguntó curioso._

"¡Oh! Es que cuando lo visitábamos en Los Ángeles todos los viernes nos llevaba a un restaurante de comida mexicana y así fue como conocí los tacos, el pozole, las enchiladas y el mole…"_ le expliqué._

"Ya veo… entonces… ¿qué me recomiendas?" _me preguntó con una sonrisa._

"En lo personal… diría enchiladas pero tal vez con el frío se te antoje un pozole…"_ le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y el mesero se acercó a tomar la orden._

_Finalmente ambos pedimos enchiladas y una jarra de agua de Jamaica que nos ofreció el mesero, una vez a solas estuvimos platicando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Kurt me dijo su color favorito, lo que más le gustaba comer, su musical favorito y esas cosas que los novios deben saber y de las cuales no habíamos hablado, evidentemente la noche estaba mejorando entre algunas bromas y anécdotas divertidas hasta que llegó la comida._

_Puedo decir que tal vez fue una imprudencia de mi parte no preguntarle a Kurt qué tan tolerante era al picante pero eso lo pensé hasta que vi que se comenzaba a poner rojo de la cara…_

"¿Estás bien?" _no pude evitar preguntarle._

"Sí, es sólo que…"_ intentó decir pero no se resistió a tomar agua._

"¿Tienen mucho picante?"_ le pregunté y él asintió. _"Si quieres puedes pedir otra cosa…"_ lo animé pero él negó con la cabeza._

"En verdad son muy buenas…"_ me dijo antes de beber más agua y no pude evitar reír._

"Tengo una idea…"_ le comenté mientras llamaba al mesero._

"No quiero cambiar de platillo Blaine…"_ lo escuché decir y yo negué con la cabeza._

"¿Le puedes agregar un poco más de crema y queso por favor?"_ le dije al mesero y él asintió. Cuando regresó con el plato animé a Kurt para que lo probara y con el primer bocado dentro de su boca sonrió ampliamente. _"¿Mejor?"_ le pregunté._

"Mucho mejor…"_ me dijo divertido y ambos seguimos comiendo._

_El resto de la noche fue más amena pero a pesar de todo los dos terminamos con la nariz escurriendo a causa del picante de las enchiladas, después de un rato el mesero nos trajo una rebanada de flan napolitano como postre y finalmente pagué la cuenta. Ambos recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida para irnos a casa pero vaya sorpresa… estaba lloviendo._

"Genial… primero las rosas, luego el teatro, después el picante y ahora la lluvia…" _me quejé en voz alta y Kurt me miró confundido._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ me preguntó._

"De esto… yo quería que fuera la mejor cita y nuestra noche se ha ido arruinando a cada minuto…" _le expliqué y él rió._

"¿Estás loco? ¡Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida! Es cierto que hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiera pospuesto la función en el teatro pero eso no estaba en nuestras manos y la verdad es que me han encantado esas enchiladas con todo y que me hicieron llorar…"_ me dijo divertido._

"¿Y la lluvia?"_ le pregunté y él tomó mi mano._

"Blaine… yo AMO la lluvia…"_ me dijo jalándome hacia afuera del restaurante y sentí el agua fría en mi cabeza._

"¿De verdad?"_ le dije incrédulo y ambos reímos bajo el agua._

"Sí… además siempre he querido hacer algo muy cursi bajo la lluvia…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en sus labios. _"¿Caminarías a casa bajo la lluvia conmigo Blaine?"_ lo escuché preguntar y regresé a la realidad._

"Oh, claro…"_ le dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle pero justo cuando cruzamos él se puso frente a mí y se acercó para darme el beso más dulce que se puedan imaginar._

"Te quiero…"_ susurró contra mis labios y todo dentro de mí parecía estar haciendo fiesta._

"Yo también te quiero…"_ le dije antes de devolverle el beso y lo escuché reír. _

_Después de todo creo que la noche no se arruinó…_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? **_

_**Gracias a los que siguen leyendo ésta historia y ya saben que agradezco sus comentarios, es bueno saber lo que piensan ;)**_

_** Les mando un abrazo de oso y hasta la próxima!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hola! Del uno al diez... ¿Qué tanto me extrañaron? Espero que sea un 10 ;) Ahora... ¿Qué tanto me quieren matar? Ok, no me digan... **_

_**Dos semanas parece mucho tiempo pero es menos que un mes ¿no? jajaja todo depende de cómo lo vean... Lo siento mis queridos lectores, lamento haberlos abandonado pero estuve muy ocupada con otras cosillas. De igual forma procuraré no abandonarlos de nuevo y me pondré al corriente en la semana así que esperen noticias de mí ;) Ya no los molesto más y los dejo leer...**_

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV**

_Narra Kurt_

_No creí que alguna vez diría algo como esto pero… ¡Amo la comida mexicana! Debo admitir que nunca me había preguntado lo que sería estar en un restaurante mexicano pero gracias a Blaine lo he averiguado y ahora es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con que en uno de ellos he tenido mi primera cita con el chico más guapo de todo Ohio o tal vez no… ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡claro que ha sido eso!_

_Cuando le mencioné a Blaine lo de nuestra primera cita no imaginé que haría todo esto por mí pero la verdad es que he pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida, siempre imaginé mi primera cita con mi primer novio pero ninguno de mis escenarios se compara con esto. No es que haya sido una mala cita porque aunque me entusiasmó mucho la idea de ir al teatro con Blaine y me decepcionó un poco que cancelaran la función la noche ha estado perfecta, claro que la próxima vez consideraré ordenar algo con menos picante pero nada está mal, es decir, incluso la lluvia le ha dado un giro romántico a la noche…_

"Gracias por todo Blaine"_ le dije en cuanto me dejó en la puerta de mi casa._

"Gracias a ti Kurt"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Enserio ha sido una noche increíble, no debiste haberte molestado tanto…"_ comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió._

"Tú lo vales…"_ me dijo perdido en mi mirada y ambos sonreímos como tontos. _

"Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte la ropa…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"No puedo creer que te rehusaras a tomar el taxi…"_ lo escuché quejarse._

"¡Admite que te divertiste caminando bajo la lluvia!"_ casi le grité y él rió más fuerte._

"Bien, lo admito pero no sé qué va a decir tu papá de mí cuando te encuentre escurriendo como un fideo…"_ me dijo sonriendo y escuché que la puerta se abría detrás de mí._

"¿Kurt? ¿Blaine? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué no llevaron un paraguas?"_ escuché el grito de Carole y Blaine se sonrojó._

"¿Qué pasa cariño?"_ preguntó mi papá y enseguida apareció a su lado. _

"Hola papá…" _lo saludé._

"Buenas noches señor Hummel"_ lo saludó Blaine y mi papá rodó los ojos._

"Ya te he dicho que me llames Burt…"_ le dijo un tanto cansado y no pude evitar reír._

"Sí, claro. Lo siento Burt…"_ le contestó Blaine y mi papá rió._

"Chicos, no me molesta que salgan y eso pero… ¿no pudieron tomar un taxi?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Yo quería caminar papá…"_ le expliqué._

"Debí imaginarlo…"_ me dijo entre divertido y enfadado._

"Seguro se van a resfriar…"_ comenzó a decir Carole y papá la interrumpió._

"Bueno chicos ya es tarde, no te demores Kurt…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Sí, de hecho yo ya me iba…"_ dijo Blaine y mi papá se despidió de él con una sonrisa._

"Buenas noches Blaine…"_ le dijo Carole antes de dejarnos solos y él sonrió._

"¿Crees que tu papá se haya enojado?"_ me preguntó un tanto preocupado._

"No, no te preocupes y mejor ve a cambiarte porque no podemos resfriarnos ésta semana…" _le dije divertido y él me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura._

"¿Sin un beso de buenas noches?"_ lo escuché decir y reí._

"Te estás volviendo exigente…"_ le dije colocando mis brazos en su cuello y él se encargó de terminar con la distancia que nos separaba._

"Te quiero…"_ susurró contra mis labios y no pude evitar sonreír._

"También te quiero…"_ le respondí y tuve que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para soltarlo._

"Te veo mañana…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la calle y yo entré a la casa._

_En mi recámara me encontré con Finn que estaba ansioso por saber los detalles de mi cita y después de un rato de plática finalmente ambos nos fuimos a dormir. Por la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más tarde que de costumbre y tuve que correr para no llegar tarde a clase, gracias al cielo mi papá estaba en casa y se ofreció a llevarnos. En la escuela fui directo a mi casillero y después de un rato solté un gran suspiro al encontrarme con Blaine…_

"Hola guapo…"_ me dijo en cuanto cruzamos miradas y yo sonreí._

"Hola Blaine…"_ le respondí y me acerqué para darle un beso._

"Te tengo buenas noticias"_ me dijo tomándome por la cintura._

"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata?"_ le pregunté interesado._

"El musical se reprogramó para el domingo así que… ¿aceptas ir conmigo a ver Cats?"_ me preguntó tiernamente y yo reí._

"Yo creo que sí"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me besó._

"Gracias…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Estás listo para nuestro ensayo intensivo del Glee club?"_ le pregunté._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ me preguntó confundido y vi a Sam acercarse._

"Como las nacionales son el viernes Mr. Shue nos ha conseguido un permiso especial para practicar un poco más de tiempo después de clases…"_ le explicó en cuanto llegó a nuestro lado._

"Oh, supongo que está bien…"_ lo escuché decir y vi mi reloj._

"¡Rayos! tengo que irme a clase…" _me quejé._

"¿Qué clase tenemos?"_ preguntó Blaine y Sam rió._

"Nosotros álgebra…"_ dijo burlón y Blaine pareció no comprender._

"Y yo tengo geografía…"_ le contesté y él rodó los ojos._

"Es martes ¿cierto?"_ dijo Blaine y nosotros asentimos. _"Odio los martes…"_ se quejó haciendo un puchero y Sam rió._

"Vamos Blaine, puedes verlo en el almuerzo…"_ dijo divertido y yo reí._

"Nos vemos en un rato guapo…"_ le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios y lo escuché quejarse._

"Ya, no hagas drama y camina…"_ escuché decir a Sam y no pude evitar reír._

_Los martes siempre han sido difíciles para nosotros porque no compartimos ninguna clase pero la verdad es que siempre encontramos la forma de coincidir entre clases, en el almuerzo y en el Glee club. Hablando del Glee club estoy un poco nervioso porque es la primera vez que estoy en una competencia tan importante, el viernes son las nacionales y nos han avisado que debido a un problema con la sede establecida anteriormente la competencia se realizará en Mckinley. En fin, por algo estamos en las nacionales ¿no? espero que nos vaya bien y por lo pronto será mejor que me concentre en todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de que ese día llegue…_

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Finalmente ha llegado el día de las nacionales, hemos estado practicando mucho estos últimos días y realmente espero que ganemos. No sé cómo debería sentirme porque competiremos contra los Warblers y ellos son como una familia para mí pero…_

"¿Estás listo para morder el polvo Blaine?"_ escuché la voz de Sebastian detrás de mí._

"Hola a ti también Seb…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me abrazó._

"Un gusto volver a verte Blaine pero lamento que sea en estas condiciones…"_ lo escuché decir y vi a los demás chicos acercarse._

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó Jeff y nos saludamos. _

"¿Así que tú eres Blaine Anderson?" _me preguntó un chico con el blazer de los Warblers pero no logré reconocerlo._

"Amm… sí. Y ¿tú eres?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"¡Oh! Él es Hunter, se integró hace unas semanas y ahora somos algo así como…"_ comenzó a decir Sebastian pero Hunter terminó por él._

"Co-capitanes…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y algunos Warblers rieron._

"Será mejor que te alejes de la competencia Anderson…"_ escuché la voz de Puck y rodé los ojos._

"Parece que terminó la tregua…"_ me comentó Wes._

"Así parece…"_ le respondí._

"Suerte Blaine y que gane el mejor…"_ dijo Hunter tendiéndome su mano._

"Que gane el mejor…"_ le repetí mientras tomaba su mano y los chicos comenzaron a alejarse._

"¿Todo bien?"_ escuché la voz de Kurt mientras me rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura y sonreí._

"Nos vemos después…"_ dijo Hunter soltando mi mano y lo vimos alejarse._

"Sí, todo bien…"_ le dije girándome hacia mi novio._

"¿Quién es tu amigo?"_ me preguntó y yo reí._

"No es mi amigo y es Hunter, él y Sebastian son ahora co-capitanes de los Warblers…"_ le expliqué._

"Co-capitanes ¿eh?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Tú… ¿tú estabas celoso?"_ le pregunté curioso y él se sonrojó. _"¡Estabas celoso!"_ le grité divertido y él puso los ojos en blanco._

"Claro que no…"_ dijo viendo hacia otro lado._

"Sabes que eres el único ¿cierto?"_ le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y él sonrió._

"Lo sé…"_ me contestó y lo besé._

"Además, creo que alguien más ya tiene a Hunter en la mira…"_ le comenté cuando nos separamos._

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?" _me preguntó curioso y yo reí._

"Vamos con los chicos y en el camino te cuento…"_ le dije tomando su mano y ambos caminamos hacia el salón del coro._

_Después de un rato el maestro de ceremonias nos invitó a todos a tomar nuestro lugar y comenzó a presentar a los jueces, cada uno dio algunas palabras de aliento para todos los coros participantes y finalmente para abrir la competencia los chicos de Vocal Adrenaline aparecieron en escena cantando Bohemian Rhapsody seguida de As long as you're there. En cuanto terminaron la última canción los Warblers fueron llamados para su presentación y comenzaron a cantar Stand encabezados por Sebastian, continuaron con una interpretación de Whistle, esta vez al mando de Hunter y cuando todos pensamos que era todo los chicos nos sorprendieron con una excelente versión de Live while we're young. _

"Wow…"_ escuché las voces de algunos de los chicos._

"Esos Warblers vienen con todo…"_ nos confirmó Puckerman y vi a mi novio un poco preocupado._

"Tu amigo sí que canta y baila muy bien…"_ lo escuché decir y lo abracé._

"Pero tú cantas y bailas mucho mejor…"_ le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y Finn nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos._

"Chicos, no entren en pánico por favor…"_ fue lo primero que nos dijo en cuanto nos reunimos en el salón del coro._

"¿Cómo no entrar en pánico con esos chicos saltando por todos lados?"_ le dijo Britt un tanto asustada._

"Somos mejores que ellos, sin ofender Blaine…"_ escuché decir a Rachel y negué con la cabeza._

"Creo que estamos perdiendo de vista lo importante chicos, sin importar si ganamos o no ese trofeo tenemos que salir ahí y hacer lo que nos gusta, tenemos que divertirnos y…"_ comencé a decir pero me detuve cuando escuché que alguien aplaudía desde la puerta._

"Muy bien dicho Blaine…"_ dijo Mr. Shue con una sonrisa. _"No se trata de sentirse superior Rachel, estamos aquí porque ustedes han trabajado como un equipo y han demostrado que son capaces de transmitir sentimientos con lo que cantan. Según sé hoy están aquí por su propia voluntad y aunque sé que quieren ser los próximos campeones nacionales a toda costa, quiero pedirles de favor que no olviden lo que son y de donde vienen, salgan al escenario, hagan lo que saben hacer y diviértanse chicos." _nos dijo antes de poner su mano al centro y todos lo imitamos._

"¡New Directions!"_ gritamos al unísono y después de un rato escuchamos al maestro de ceremonias llamándonos._

_Todos corrimos a nuestras posiciones y comenzamos a cantar el mash-up Fly/I believe i can fly que estuvimos preparando seguido de la interpretación de here's to us por Rachel, a lo largo de la presentación el público se mostró animado pero sin lugar a dudas todos se pusieron de pie en nuestro último acto con la presentación de loser like me. Esa canción fue sin duda una de las mejores cosas que hemos hecho en el Glee Club y al parecer fue del gusto de todos._

_Después de nuestra presentación los jueces fueron a deliberar y después de un rato salieron con los resultados. _"Muy bien, todos han estado geniales esta noche pero esto es una competencia así que… en tercer lugar: Vocal Adrenaline"_ comenzó a decir uno de ellos y se escucharon aplausos. _"...en segundo lugar: los Warblers y damas y caballeros les pido un gran aplauso para los campeones nacionales ¡New Directions!" _gritó emocionado y todos brincamos de alegría._

"¡Ganamos Blaine! ¡Ganamos!"_ escuché la voz de Kurt y corrí a abrazarlo. Se escucharon gritos y aplausos en todo el lugar, Mr. Shue tomó el trofeo y todos nos reunimos con él en un abrazo grupal._

"Felicidades chicos han dejado en alto el nombre de Mckinley…"_ nos dijo el director en medio de la celebración y se quedó platicando con el profesor un rato._

"¡Blaine!"_ escuché el grito de Jeff y Kurt me acompañó a buscarlo._

"¡Felicidades!"_ nos dijo a coro con Nick y nos abrazaron a ambos._

"Felicidades para ti también"_ le dije emocionado._

"Sí, el segundo lugar no está nada mal y ustedes son realmente buenos…"_ le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y ellos asintieron._

"Así es… parece que fue una competencia justa"_ dijo Hunter integrándose a la plática._

"Lo fue..."_ coincidimos y vimos al resto de los Warblers acercarse._

"Felicidades, fue un honor competir contra ustedes…"_ dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa._

"Felicidades a ustedes también, lo hicieron muy bien chicos…"_ escuché la voz de Rachel y me di cuenta que todos los integrantes de New Directions estaban contemplando la escena._

"Gracias…"_ dijo Wes y se terminaron de hacer las felicitaciones correspondientes._

"Bueno, pues es una noche de celebración ¿no? ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar a mi casa?"_ dijo Rachel emocionada y todos estuvimos de acuerdo._

"Ánimo Warblers, ganó el mejor pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos ¿vienen?"_ les dijo Puck y ellos rieron._

"¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes también tienen algo qué celebrar!"_ los animó Britt y ellos aceptaron después de compartir algunas miradas._

_Todos salimos del auditorio compartiendo la dirección de Rachel y en la puerta nos encontramos con nuestros padres. Kurt y yo pedimos permiso para ir a la fiesta y Cooper se ofreció a llevarnos para que nuestros padres no tuvieran nada de qué preocuparse. Después de un rato los autos comenzaron a irse, antes de irnos nuestros padres nos advirtieron que no llegáramos muy noche a casa y mi hermano prometió hacerse cargo._

"Gracias por traernos Coop…"_ le dijo Kurt en cuanto llegamos._

"Tengo que aprovechar mis últimas horas con ustedes…"_ comenzó a decir Cooper._

"¿Qué dices?"_ casi le grité._

"Oh, Dios… no quería arruinarles la noche chicos…"_ dijo algo apenado._

"¿Te vas a ir?"_ le pregunté._

"Temo que sí Blaine, tengo que ir a Los Ángeles a ver lo de un contrato para una película…"_ me explicó y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos._

"¡Blaine! Por eso no quería decirte nada…" _me reprendió y yo reí._

"No me malinterpretes, sé que amas tu trabajo pero creo que en estos meses me he acostumbrado a tu compañía…"_ le dije con una media sonrisa y él me abrazó._

"Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y no intentes hacerme sentir mal porque últimamente alguien más se ha apoderado de mi tiempo contigo…"_ dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kurt y él se puso rojo._

"¿Cuándo te vas?"_ le preguntó mi novio._

"Hasta el domingo así que quiten esas caras y vamos adentro porque según me dijeron ésta es una fiesta…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí. _

_Una vez adentro de la casa de Rachel le ayudamos a poner un poco de orden y la fiesta comenzó cuando Puck le subió todo el volumen a la música. Kurt sacó a bailar a mi hermano mientras yo platicaba con Wes y después nos jaló a ambos a la improvisada pista de baile. En esta ocasión ninguno de los dos bebió más de la cuenta y después de pasar un largo rato bailando decidí que no quería compartir más tiempo a mi novio así que lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hacia el jardín._

"Creo que la fiesta es adentro…"_ me dijo divertido y yo lo tomé por la cintura._

"Lo sé pero quería alejar a mi novio de las manos de ese tal Hunter…"_ le expliqué y él rió._

"¿Quién es el celoso ahora?"_ me dijo en tono burlón y yo lo besé._

"¿Blaine? Se solicita la presencia de Blaine Anderson en el centro de la pista…"_ escuché la voz de Jeff y Kurt rió. _

"Parece que estás muy solicitado…"_ dijo separándose un poco pero yo lo atraje hacia mí de nuevo._

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, A LA PISTA ¡AHORA!"_ gritó Jeff y Kurt se deshizo de mi agarre._

"Vamos…"_ dijo caminando hacia adentro y no tuve opción más que seguirlo._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté a mi amigo y él sonrió mientras hacía una señal para que apagaran las luces._

"¿Qué fue eso Blaine?"_ me preguntó Kurt algo confundido y yo busqué su mano en la oscuridad._

"Yo…"_ comencé a decir pero la voz de los Warblers me hizo callar._

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_ comenzaron a cantar y poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo a ellos. En el centro de la pista apareció mi hermano con un pastel que llevaba dos velas en forma de dieciocho encendidas y no pude contener mis lágrimas. _"Feliz cumpleaños querido Blainey, feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_ terminaron de cantar y el lugar se llenó de aplausos._

"Pide un deseo Blaine…"_ dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa y yo cerré los ojos antes de soplar las velas._

"¡Felicidades!"_ escuché por todos lados y de un momento a otro me vi envuelto en los brazos de cada uno de los presentes._

"¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?"_ me preguntó Jeff con una sonrisa y yo lo abracé muy fuerte._

"Gracias…"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"No tienes nada que agradecer Blaine. Anda, ve a buscar los brazos en los que quieres estar…"_ lo escuché decir y sin dudarlo salí a buscar a Kurt._

"¿Estás huyendo de mí porque ahora soy mayor que tú?"_ le pregunté divertido cuando lo encontré en el jardín pero él no contestó. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté atrayéndolo hacia mí._

"Soy el peor novio del mundo…"_ lo escuché decir y levanté su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos._

"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Yo… yo no sabía cuándo cumplías años…"_ me dijo apenado y no pude evitar reír._

"¿Eso es todo? Creo que eso ya está solucionado pero por si acaso… un cinco de febrero hace dieciocho años nací en el hospital central de Lima a las 12:15 am justo a la hora que Jeff comenzó a gritar como loco…"_ le dije divertido y él se sonrojó._

"Perdón Blaine…"_ insistió._

"Te perdono si dejas de ser un tonto y le das un beso al cumpleañero…"_ le dije guiñándole un ojo y lo vi sonreír._

"Feliz cump…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo hice callar con un beso._

"Te quiero…"_ le dije contra sus labios y lo sentí sonreír._

"Yo también te quiero…"_ lo escuché decir y lo besé de nuevo._

"¿Vamos por pastel?" _le pregunté cuando nos separamos y él sonrió._

"Vamos…"_ dijo tomando mi mano y en ese momento me di cuenta que ambas encajaban a la perfección, definitivamente no quería volver a soltar su mano jamás…_

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**¡No es cierto! todavía hay más :$ Nos leemos en la semana chicos, espero sus comentarios y les mando un abrazo a todos (gracias por su paciencia).**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXXVI**

_Narra Kurt_

_Las nacionales estuvieron increíbles, después de ver todas las presentaciones de la noche los jueces decidieron sabiamente otorgar el triunfo a New Directions y debido a tanta emoción Rachel ofreció su casa para celebrar en grande. Los Warblers también fueron invitados porque ganaron el segundo lugar y aunque no lo hubieran hecho a estas alturas creo que todos somos grandes amigos._

_A la media noche me enteré que Blaine cumplía años y me sentí la peor persona del planeta. Quise regresar el tiempo o que se abriera la tierra y me tragara pero nada de eso pasó, no sólo me sentí mal porque soy su novio sino porque antes de eso fuimos amigos y en todo este tiempo jamás me cruzó por la cabeza preguntarle qué día cumplía años ¿ahora me entienden? ¿qué clase de amigo olvida ese tipo de cosas?_

_Cooper insistió esa noche en que estaba siendo muy duro conmigo mismo ya que Blaine no estaba molesto, de hecho creo que le divirtió un poco la situación y la aprovechó a su manera pero al final todo salió bien. Llegamos a casa en la madrugada y después de despedirme apropiadamente de mi novio me fui a dormir. _

_Ayer Pam hizo una cena por el cumpleaños de Blaine y de paso para festejar el nuevo contrato que Cooper tenía en puerta. La velada fue muy amena como siempre que estamos juntos, no puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanta suerte de conocer a estas personas cuando recién llegamos al vecindario pero la verdad es que ahora no me imagino la vida sin ellos. Después de la cena le di a Blaine su regalo de cumpleaños y a pesar de sus "no tenías por qué molestarte Kurt…" el brillo que llegó a sus ojos cuando abrió la caja con su nueva colección de corbatines me hizo saber que mi regalo le había gustado._

_Debo confesar que tardé mucho en escoger algo para Blaine porque todo lo que elegía terminaba resultando demasiado intenso y la verdad es que lo que menos quiero es asustarlo. Sé que le costó trabajo descubrir sus sentimientos y no quiero presionar, es decir, apenas vamos a cumplir un mes de novios y no quiero ser uno de esos novios que aceleran las cosas de tal manera que la relación termina siendo asfixiante. No sé qué haría Blaine si supiera que me gusta desde el primer día que lo vi en su casa, tal vez alguna vez se lo diga…_

_Hoy por la mañana decidimos acompañar a los Anderson al aeropuerto para dejar a Cooper, estuvimos un largo rato platicando con él en la sala de espera y finalmente comenzamos a despedirnos de él en cuanto anunciaron su vuelo. Sus papás fueron los primeros en correr a abrazarlo, después Carole y papá lo aprisionaron entre sus brazos como si fuera uno de sus hijos, por su parte Finn se despidió a su manera y finalmente Cooper se acercó a mí…_

"Te voy a extrañar Kurt…"_ dijo antes de abrazarme y yo sonreí._

"Yo también Coop, cuídate mucho y te deseo todo el éxito del mundo…"_ le dije sinceramente y él se separó un poco para que quedáramos frente a frente._

"Gracias Kurt y la verdad es que no me gusta decir esto pero… cuida mucho a mi hermano y no te atrevas a lastimarlo porque si lo haces…" _comenzó a decir pero Blaine no lo dejó continuar._

"Cooper…"_ lo escuché quejarse._

"Lo siento hermanito pero como tu hermano mayor heredé ese instinto protector de mi madre así que…"_ dijo divertido pero tampoco terminó su discurso._

"¡Ya cállate y abrázame!"_ escuché decir a Blaine antes de que se lanzara a los brazos de su hermano y todos reímos._

"Te voy a extrañar…"_ los escuchamos decir al unísono y sus padres se unieron en un abrazo familiar._

"Burt… ¿estás llorando?"_ le preguntó Finn a papá y él miró hacia otro lado con los ojos vidriosos._

"Claro que no, debe haber un poco de polvo por aquí…"_ dijo seriamente y Carole lo abrazó._

"Bueno familia, ahora sí es hora de irme…"_ dijo Cooper recorriéndonos a todos con la mirada y mi corazón se estremeció. ¡Cooper nos considera parte de su familia!_

"Llámanos en cuanto llegues a Los Ángeles hijo…" _dijo su papá y después de otra ronda de despedidas finalmente lo vimos alejarse por el túnel de abordaje._

"¿Qué les parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas?"_ dijo Pam rompiendo el silencio que había dejado la partida de Cooper y todos sonreímos._

"Creo que eso es un sí…"_ dijo el señor Anderson y todos caminamos hacia la salida. _

_Una vez en la camioneta nuestros padres se pusieron a platicar sobre mil y un cosas que no comprendimos del todo al principio, después hablaron de su juventud y de cómo habían encontrado al amor de su vida, claro que en el caso de mi padre se habló de las dos oportunidades que la vida le ofreció para encontrar el amor y así estuvieron un largo rato. Jamás los había visto tan románticos como estaban en ese momento y no me hubiera distraído de no ser por el sonido de mi celular…_

_Hey! ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¡Quiero saber de ti! ¿Cómo están todos por allá? ¿Cómo vas con la escuela? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarme? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo vas con BLAINE? – A_

_El notar la excesiva preocupación de mi amigo me hizo reír como un tonto e hizo que todos voltearan a verme con un gesto extraño. La verdad es que ya tenía semanas que no hablaba con Adam pero es que cuando estoy con Blaine suelo perder la noción del tiempo, además estábamos ocupados con las nacionales y todo eso._

"¿Todo bien?" _me preguntó Blaine y yo asentí._

"¿Quién es Kurt?"_ me preguntó Finn._

"¡Oh! Es Adam…"_ le respondí mientras tecleaba una respuesta…_

_Todo está bien por acá, gracias por preocuparte y dis_

_culpa que no te haya llamado pero últimamente se me pasa el tiempo volando. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte ;) luego te llamo… – K_

"¿Quién es Adam?"_ preguntó el señor Anderson de repente._

"Un amigo de los chicos que iba con ellos a la escuela…" _respondió mi padre._

"Más bien, amigo de Kurt…" _dijo Finn para molestarme y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

"¿Ya no va con ustedes a la escuela?"_ preguntó el papá de Blaine un tanto confundido._

"No, tuvo que mudarse porque transfirieron a su papá en el trabajo…"_ le explicó Finn._

"Ya veo… ¿cómo era?"_ preguntó Pam como haciendo memoria._

"Alto, rubio, ojiverde y muy apuesto…"_ le respondió Carole._

"Es un buen chico, incluso nos invitó a Nueva York a pasar navidad con su familia…"_ recordó papá._

"¡Oh, claro! ¿No es el chico que le regaló la rosa a Kurt?"_ preguntó Pam. ¿Cómo sabía eso la mamá de Blaine? estuve a punto de preguntar pero…_

"Sí, ese es mamá…"_ respondió Blaine con un tono de voz bastante extraño e inevitablemente todos volteamos a verlo. Tenía un aspecto serio y no dejaba de ver lo que había del otro lado de la ventana. Finn me dio un codazo pero no supe qué hacer y a juzgar por el silencio que se hizo después del comentario de Blaine creo que nadie lo sabía._

"¿Escuchaste del partido del próximo domingo Burt?"_ dijo finalmente el señor Anderson y papá se aclaró la garganta._

"Sí, dicen que va a ser el mejor de la temporada…"_ comentó intentando sonar animado y así cambiaron el tema por el resto del camino. Blaine siguió contemplando el paisaje por la ventana como si se tratara de la octava maravilla, no habló en todo el camino y parecía molesto pero no logré comprender exactamente el por qué. Poco tiempo después finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino…_

"¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunté en cuanto bajamos de la camioneta._

"Sí, estoy bien…"_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado y yo tuve que moverme para quedar frente a él._

"¿Estás seguro? Estuviste muy callado durante todo el camino…"_ le dije sosteniéndole la mirada y él soltó un prolongado suspiro._

"Sí, es sólo que la despedida de mi hermano me dejó un tanto… ¿sensible? No sabría cómo explicártelo…"_ dijo sin esquivar mi mirada y yo tomé su mano._

"¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte con eso?"_ le pregunté y él sonrió._

"Sí, abrázame…"_ dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí y yo lo obedecí._

"No tengo experiencia con estas cosas pero tranquilo, apuesto que en cuanto menos los esperes tu hermano estará por aquí…"_ comencé a decir pero él me hizo callar con un beso._

"Lo sé… gracias por soportarme…"_ dijo contra mis labios y yo lo besé una vez más._

"¡Chicos! ¡Las hamburguesas están adentro!"_ escuché la voz del señor Anderson y ambos volteamos a verlo._

"Será mejor que entremos…"_ dijo Blaine un poco sonrojado y sentí mis mejillas arder._

_Una vez adentro nos acomodamos en una mesa y papá ordenó todo por nosotros, un poco después una señorita nos trajo todo el pedido y comenzamos a comer. El señor Anderson comenzó a contarnos un poco de Cooper cuando estaba en la escuela y cómo se decidió a estudiar actuación, aceptó que al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo pero dijo que finalmente la decisión era de su hijo no suya y ellos lo apoyaron. _

"Y tú qué dices Blaine… ¿ya sabes para qué universidad postularás?"_ preguntó mi papá después de un rato._

"Aún no he decidido, estoy pensando en la Universidad de Nueva York o…"_ comenzó a decir pero su papá lo interrumpió._

"¿Estás considerando ir a Nueva York?"_ preguntó un poco sorprendido y Blaine asintió._

"¿Qué te interesa de la Universidad de Nueva York?"_ le preguntó Carole y todos lo miramos._

"Su programa de artes al igual que el de NYADA…" _explicó y casi me ahogo con lo que estaba tomando._

"¿Hablas enserio?"_ le preguntó Finn._

"Sí… ¿por qué?"_ dijo Blaine un tanto confundido._

"Porque a Kurt también le interesa el programa de artes de NYADA…"_ respondió mi papá y Blaine me miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

"Así que… ¿ambos irán a Nueva York?"_ dijo el papá de Blaine y nosotros asentimos._

"¡No!"_ gritó Finn y todos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido._

"¿Qué dices?"_ le pregunté._

"No sólo irán ustedes dos a Nueva York, Rachel y yo también iremos…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y todos nos quedamos atónitos._

"¡Que alguien me ayude! ¿Qué afán tienen los jóvenes de hoy de irse a estudiar lo más lejos posible de sus padres?"_ dijo Pam después de un rato y todos reímos. _

"No exageres mamá…"_ dijo Blaine un tanto divertido y el señor Anderson abrazó a su mujer._

"Además todavía faltan algunos meses para que eso suceda…"_ comentó mi papá y decidimos cambiar el tema, es cierto que pronto tendremos que preocuparnos por el envío de solicitudes y las audiciones pero no hay por qué precipitarse._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Hoy me he sentido como en una montaña rusa emocional, por la mañana tuve que despedirme de mi hermano y eso me puso un poco triste pero luego pasé de la tristeza al enojo o mejor dicho a los celos. Todo iba bien cuando salimos del aeropuerto pero de pronto Adam se convirtió en el tema de conversación, soporté ver a Kurt sonreír como un tonto cuando le llegó su mensaje e incluso soporté la descripción un tanto exagerada de Carole sobre el chico pero cuando mamá hizo favor de recordarle a todos que Adam le había regalado una rosa a mi novio algo dentro de mí explotó. _

_Sentí que la sangre me hervía y la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía un por qué. Desde navidad no sentía esa sensación de querer desaparecer a ese chico del planeta y al menos en esa ocasión tenía una justificación, Adam se había llevado a Kurt a Nueva York pero ahora… ¡simplemente le envió un mensaje! Al razonarlo todo me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como un tonto y decidí tranquilizarme, no quise preocupar a Kurt y provocar alguna discusión con él por eso cuando me preguntó si estaba bien tuve que poner a mi hermano de pretexto._

_Bueno… como decía después de los celos pasé a la tranquilidad y ahora me siento uno de los hombres más felices del planeta. Después de comer hamburguesas fuimos a mi casa un rato y cuando se acercó la hora del musical Kurt y yo tomamos nuestros abrigos y Burt nos dejó en el teatro. La obra estuvo genial, digna de una temporada en Broadway y al parecer Kurt pensó lo mismo porque me hizo tomarme una foto con todos los personajes, en un principio pensé que eso sería una locura pero la verdad es que todos los actores se portaron muy amables e incluso nos hablaron un poco sobre las Universidades a las que asistieron._

"Muchas gracias por esto Blaine…"_ lo escuché decir cuando salimos._

"Temo que hay que agradecérselo a mi hermano…"_ le dije algo apenado y él rió._

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y caminamos un poco tomados de la mano._

"¿Tomamos un taxi?"_ le pregunté después de un rato y él negó con la cabeza._

"Si no te molesta, prefiero caminar contigo…"_ dijo sonrojándose levemente y yo sonreí._

"No me molesta…"_ le dije apretando su mano y seguimos caminando en un cómodo silencio por algunas cuadras más._

"Así que… iremos juntos a Nueva York ¿eh?"_ dijo Kurt después de un rato y yo reí._

"No lo hubiera imaginado ni en mi mejor sueño pero así parece…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"Me gustará mucho descubrir una nueva ciudad de la mano de mi novio…"_ dijo deteniéndose enfrente de mí._

"A mí también me gustará y quien sabe… tal vez terminamos en la misma universidad…"_ le dije rodeándolo por la cintura._

"Aunque no estuviéramos en la misma universidad, Nueva York sería nuestra ciudad…" _dijo colocando sus brazos en mi cuello. _"Claro que jamás le quitaría el lugar a Ohio…"_ siguió diciendo y yo reí._

"¿Te gusta Ohio?"_ le pregunté incrédulo._

"¡Claro que me gusta! Aquí encontré mi primer amor…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y yo no pude resistirme a besarlo. _

"Te quiero…"_ dijimos al unísono y ambos reímos._

"Será mejor que tomemos un taxi porque ya es un poco tarde…"_ le dije sin deshacer el abrazo y él hizo un puchero_. "Si quieres mañana caminamos juntos a la escuela…"_ negocié y él accedió. _

_En cuanto llegamos a casa escuchamos algunas risas fuertes y encontramos a los papás de Kurt en la sala con mis papás, estaban viendo una comedia así que nos sentamos en el sofá libre y terminamos de verla con ellos. Más tarde Burt se despidió de nosotros con su familia y mamá me ofreció algo de cenar, después de ayudarle a lavar los trastes todos nos fuimos a dormir. Por la mañana me desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal porque iba a pasar por Kurt temprano y me arreglé rápidamente, cuando estuve listo salí de mi casa y me encontré con que mi novio también estaba saliendo de su casa…_

"Hola guapo…"_ lo saludé y me acerqué para besarlo pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular._

"¡Oh! Lo siento…"_ dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono. _"Es un mensaje de Adam…"_ lo escuché decir y sentí algo raro en mi estómago._

"¿Te manda un mensaje a diario?"_ no pude evitar preguntar._

"No, de hecho creo que éste es de ayer pero no lo recibí porque mi celular se apagó…"_ dijo mientras lo leía._

"Ya veo…" _logré decir y él guardó su celular._

"Entonces… buenos días guapo…"_ dijo acercándose a mí y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. _"¿Caminamos?"_ dijo cuándo nos separamos y yo tomé su mano._

"Vamos…"_ le dije empezando a moverme y su celular volvió a sonar._

"¡Oh, es Adam!"_ dijo antes de contestar y sentí que mi sangre comenzaba a calentarse pero intenté disimular con una sonrisa. Ambos seguimos nuestro camino sin soltarnos de la mano y por un momento sólo escuché "¿De verdad? Yo también te extraño… Hablo enserio… Voy a la escuela… ¡No! luego te cuento… ¿Hablas enserio?" y muchas cosas más que comencé a ignorar porque me sentí un chismoso de lo peor hasta que… "¡Eres el mejor! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Espera a que se lo diga! ¡Claro que iré!" gritó Kurt mientras se detenía en seco debido a su ataque de emoción y soltaba mi mano "¡Sí! ¡Te llamo al rato! ¡GRACIAS ADAM!" dijo antes de colgar e intenté controlarme._

"Ya es un poco tarde…"_ fue lo más sensato que pude decir y Kurt asintió._

"¡No vas a creerlo Blaine!"_ me dijo aún emocionado y comenzamos a caminar._

"Apuesto que no…"_ logré decir y Kurt me tomó del brazo._

"¡Las universidades de Nueva York darán una visita guiada a sus futuros estudiantes éste fin de semana! ¡Y Adam llamó para invitarnos!"_ me dijo dando pequeños brincos de alegría y yo sentí un hueco en el estómago, Kurt y Adam JUNTOS en Nueva York… otra vez… _"¿Por qué no estás emocionado?" _me preguntó deteniéndose enfrente de mí. _

"¿Se supone que me tengo que emocionar porque pasarás TODO el fin de semana con Adam en Nueva York?"_ dije sin pensar y él me miró con el ceño fruncido._

"Blaine… ¿qué es lo que te molesta exactamente?"_ me preguntó un poco confundido._

"¡Nada!"_ le grité y comencé a caminar._

"Blaine… no hagas esto…"_ lo escuché decir pero no me detuve hasta una cuadra después. _

"Lamento no estar emocionado por esto Kurt pero ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo emocionarme porque es Adam! ¡No me gusta imaginarlos juntos! ¡No quiero que esté cerca de ti! ¡No me puedo emocionar porque no tolero la idea de que mi novio esté con su ex-pretendiente en otra ciudad! ¡NO PUEDO!"_ dije finalmente y sentí que un gran peso se iba de mis hombros._

"¿Terminaste?"_ dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba a mí y yo sólo lo miré. _"¿Por qué te molesta tanto Adam?"_ me preguntó._

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque si no mal recuerdo tú le gustas! Porque según Carole es un chico apuesto y según tu papá es un buen chico…"_ comencé a decir pero no me dejó continuar._

"¡Para! Ya escuché suficiente…"_ dijo Kurt y tomó aire. _"No puedo creer que nuestra primera discusión sea por una tontería como ésta…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Tontería?"_ me atreví a decir._

"¡Sí! ¡Tontería! Tú bien sabes que Adam y yo sólo somos amigos…"_ dijo un tanto exasperado._

"¿Y él sabe que sólo son amigos?"_ pregunté._

"Blaine… ¡Él sabe que yo te quiero! ¡Sabe que tú me quieres! ¡Sabe que estamos juntos! ¿Cómo te lo explico?"_ gritó y mi mente comenzó a despejarse._

"Kurt…"_ intenté decir pero no me dejó hablar._

"Espera, es tu turno de escuchar. Para empezar yo jamás quise algo con Adam, lo quiero como un hermano y si me llevo tan bien con él es porque tenemos gustos parecidos y porque fue el primero en comprender realmente mi situación escolar porque él también la había vivido. Sé que yo le llegué a gustar pero eso quedó en el pasado, él me respeta y sabe que soy feliz a tu lado. Y por otra parte ¿escuchaste lo que dije? Adam llamó para invitarnos a Nueva York, invitarnos Blaine y eso te incluye a ti…"_ dijo más tranquilo de lo que imaginé y me sentí como un tonto._

"Yo… perdón… creo que exageré un poco pero… me alegra haberlo sacado. Es algo tonto porque no tengo razones para sentirme así ahora pero no lo pude evitar… Enserio perdón Kurt y tienes derecho a decirme lo que quieras, que soy un tonto un…"_ comencé a decir pero me detuve cuando escuché la risa de Kurt._

"Eres adorable…"_ dijo acercándose a mí y yo lo miré confundido. _

"Después de lo que hice y de todo el extenso vocabulario que conoces… ¿acabas de llamarme adorable?"_ le pregunté incrédulo y él rió más fuerte._

"Sí, eso hice… ¿desde cuándo estás celoso de Adam?"_ me preguntó y yo sentí el color en mis mejillas._

"Desde que lo conociste…"_ dije finalmente y él se acercó más a mí._

"¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me di cuenta?"_ dijo entre risas y yo rodé los ojos._

"Supongo que eres un poco distraído porque hasta Finn se dio cuenta…"_ le contesté y él me rodeó por el cuello._

"Una parte de mí está halagada por tus celos pero la otra está preocupada… ¿no serás uno de esos lunáticos que no permite a su pareja tener amigos o sí?" _me dijo divertido._

"Claro que no… es sólo que pasé por muchas cosas cuando él estaba aquí contigo pero creo que no las entenderías… sólo… prometo pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer otra de estas escenitas…"_ le dije un poco apenado._

"Confío en que así será, confío en ti Blaine y yo espero que tú confíes en mí cuando digo que tú eres al único que quiero a mi lado…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo hice callar con un beso._

"Confío en ti…"_ le dije cuando nos separamos y lo atraje hacia mí._

"¿Estamos bien entonces?"_ me preguntó y yo reí._

"Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso…"_ le dije divertido._

"Olvídalo Blaine, creo que estamos bien…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. _"Entonces… ¿iremos a Nueva York?"_ me preguntó cuándo nos separamos y yo reí._

"Iremos a Nueva York…"_ le aseguré y él brincó de felicidad entre mis brazos._

"Creo que acabamos de pasar la última prueba Blaine…"_ me dijo una vez que se tranquilizó._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Mañana cumplimos un mes de novios…"_ me contestó y entonces lo entendí._

"El mejor mes de mi vida…"_ fue lo único que pude decir y él sonrió._

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso…"_ dijo antes de besarme y nos quedamos así por un largo rato._

* * *

_**Lamento el retraso...**_

_**Creo que me defiendo más si no digo nada así que...**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews y por sus favoritos! **_

_**Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos pronto!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo XXXVII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Al final del día mis celos resultaron extremadamente fuera de lugar, Kurt se portó muy comprensivo conmigo y bueno yo… yo… no voy a decir que no lo volveré a hacer porque a veces esas cosas pasan ¿no? pero si algo es seguro es que procuraré pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar. Ese problema fue solucionado en la mañana pero temo que ahora mi problema es otro… Por la tarde esperé a que llegara mi papá a la casa para poder contarles a ambos sobre lo que había dicho Adam pero por más tentador que sonaba la idea de pasar el fin de semana con mi novio en Nueva York y aunque le aseguré que iría, papá me lo estaba poniendo difícil… _

"No, no, no y no…"_ lo escuché decir nuevamente._

"Pero papá sólo es el fin de semana…"_ me quejé._

"Dije que no Blaine, tú nunca has viajado y no voy a permitir que la primera vez que lo hagas te vayas solo…" _siguió diciendo._

"Pero papá… no voy solo, también van Kurt y Finn…"_ intenté otra vez._

"¿Y tú crees que eso es suficiente?"_ me preguntó._

"¡Por favor! Es una gran oportunidad papá…"_ insistí._

"No Blaine, además ¿dónde se van a quedar?"_ dijo seriamente y casi me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué no le pregunté a Kurt sobre eso?_

"Kurt sabe…"_ le respondí._

"Blaine… ¿estás seguro que esto de las universidades es cierto o sólo quieres tener una aventura de fin de semana con tu novio?"_ me dijo cruzando los brazos y yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que es cierto! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso papá?"_ grité exasperado._

"¿Estás seguro?"_ me insistió._

"¡Sí! Puedes preguntarle tú mismo al señor Hummel, Adam dijo que hablaría con él…" _se me ocurrió decir._

"¿Y cómo sé que ese chico no los está encubriendo?"_ preguntó._

"¡Papá!"_ grité._

"Detente Steve, si tienes tantas dudas ve y habla con Burt para que corrobores lo que dice nuestro hijo…"_ por fin habló mi mamá._

"Ok… vamos Blaine…"_ dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?"_ me quejé._

"¿Quieres ir o no a Nueva York?"_ me preguntó._

"Si…"_ le respondí._

"Entonces camina hijo, el que nada debe nada teme…"_ lo escuché decir y sentí que mis mejillas alcanzaban el color de un tomate._

_No pueden imaginar la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando… Pero claro, tenía que abrir mi bocota y decirle a mi papá que hablara con Burt ¿no? Jamás pensé que fuera a tomarme la palabra. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Hummel papá tocó el timbre y Finn nos abrió la puerta…_

"¡Hola señor Anderson!"_ dijo con una sonrisa._

"Hola Finn… ¿está Burt en casa?"_ preguntó mi papá._

"Sí, enseguida le hablo…"_ respondió Finn y dirigió su mirada hacia mí._

"Hola…"_ lo saludé tímidamente sabiendo que estaba rojo y él me miró confundido._

"¿Hola? Amm… pasen…"_ dijo mientras se orillaba y ambos entramos a su casa. Vimos a Finn desaparecer por las escaleras y de un momento a otro toda la familia bajó por las escaleras detrás de Burt._

"¡Hey Steve! ¿Qué te trae por acá?" _le preguntó a mi padre._

"Blaine me contó sobre lo del fin de semana y quería discutir sobre algunas cosas…"_ le explicó y todos me miraron._

"¿Discutir?"_ preguntó Kurt claramente confundido y yo lo miré con un gesto de disculpa._

"Oh, claro… pasemos a la sala…"_ dijo Burt amablemente._

"Yo iré a la cocina por algo de tomar…"_ dijo Carole._

"Te acompaño mamá…"_ dijo Finn y Kurt caminó con nosotros a la sala._

"Así que Blaine te contó de la invitación de Adam…"_ dijo Burt en cuanto nos sentamos, cada uno junto a su padre._

"Sí y me gustaría saber lo que te dijo Kurt a ti…"_ dijo mi papá y Burt miró a su hijo un tanto confundido._

"Lo mismo que a ti supongo… Las universidades de Nueva York ofrecerán una visita guiada a los aspirantes y como Adam sabía del interés de Kurt por estudiar allá decidió llamar para contarle…"_ explicó Burt._

"Y como a Blaine le interesa tanto como a mí la invitación está abierta para él también…"_ complementó mi novio con una sonrisa._

"Ya veo… ¿Y dónde se quedarán?"_ preguntó papá._

"En casa de Adam…"_ respondió Kurt y Finn apareció junto a Carole para ofrecernos un poco de café._

"¿Solos?"_ insistió mi papá y quise que me tragara la tierra pero Burt pareció entender cuál era su preocupación…_

"No exactamente, en casa de Adam siempre está su mamá y Harry no trabaja los fines de semana. Además en su casa hay dos habitaciones para invitados si es eso lo que te preocupa…"_ dijo el papá de mi novio._

"Y no olviden que yo también iré…"_ escuché decir a Finn un tanto divertido al entender lo que le inquietaba a mi papá._

"Los Crawford son buenas personas Steve, no tienes por qué preocuparte…"_ dijo Carole mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo._

"Lamento todo esto pero es la primera vez que Blaine viaja solo y yo no conozco tan bien esa ciudad y mucho menos a ese chico…"_ dijo mi papá._

"¿Por qué no le cuentas un poco más sobre Adam al señor Anderson papá? Mientras Blaine y yo podemos ir a mi hab…"_ comenzó a decir Kurt pero se detuvo cuando observó la cara de mi papá._

"¿A dónde?"_ preguntó mi papá y las mejillas de mi novio se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

"Al pórtico papá, iremos al pórtico…"_ dije levantándome para sacar de ahí a Kurt lo más pronto posible._

"Lo siento Blaine…"_ dijo en cuanto salimos._

"¿Tú lo sientes?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"No debí decir eso frente a tu padre…"_ dijo apenado y yo rodé los ojos._

"Yo soy el que lamenta todo el interrogatorio…"_ me quejé._

"Ok, los dos lamentamos algo…"_ dijo haciéndome una señal para que me sentara a su lado. _"¿Por qué tu papá está tan alterado con lo del viaje?"_ me preguntó._

"En parte porque es mi primer viaje y todo eso pero…"_ comencé a decir pero me detuve._

"Pero…"_ insistió Kurt._

"Él… él cree que tú y yo tendremos una aventura de fin de semana…" _le expliqué pero no pareció entender. _"Tú y yo… solos… ya sabes…"_ continué y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¡Oh! Te refieres a… ya veo… ¿por qué piensa eso?"_ lo escuché decir y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas._

"Yo… no lo sé… Tal vez ha visto demasiados programas de televisión últimamente…"_ dije mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico._

"¿Crees que te deje ir?"_ me preguntó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro._

"Espero que si…"_ dije suspirando._

"No sería lo mismo sin ti…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Me alegra escuchar eso…"_ no pude evitar decir._

"Además quiero que conozcas más a Adam…"_ dijo esta vez buscando mi mirada._

"Eso no me alegra tanto…"_ le dije bromeando y ambos reímos._

"Eres un tonto…"_ me dijo divertido._

"Creí que era adorable…"_ le recordé._

"Eres un tonto adorable…"_ dijo acercándose a mis labios pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta a nuestras espaldas y nos separamos._

"Dice Burt que ya pueden entrar…"_ dijo Finn divertido con la situación y no tuvimos otra opción que seguirlo._

"Despídete Blaine, ya nos vamos…"_ dijo mi papá en cuanto entramos._

"¿Qué?"_ dije sin pensar y él me miró con una ceja levantada._

"Dije que ya nos vamos, despídete. Tú no querías venir ¿recuerdas?" _lo escuché decir y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas._

"Al menos… ¿podemos saber si lo va dejar ir a Nueva York?"_ preguntó Kurt y nuestros padres rieron._

"¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar darles la noticia Burt?"_ dijo mi papá divertido y yo lo miré aún más confundido._

"Tienes razón, somos muy desconsiderados…"_ bromeó Burt._

"¿Entonces?"_ presioné un poco._

"Irán a Nueva York…"_ dijeron con una sonrisa y Kurt me abrazó._

"¡Iremos a Nueva York Blaine!"_ gritó emocionado y Finn se aclaró la garganta._

"No se les olvide que yo también voy…"_ lo escuchamos quejarse y todos reímos._

"Mañana arreglaremos todo para su vuelo, por ahora creo que ya es hora de irnos…"_ dijo mi papá y comencé a despedirme._

_Después de un rato salimos de la casa de los Hummel y corrí (literalmente) a contarle a mamá que iría a Nueva York con Finn y Kurt. Finalmente como era de suponerse mi papá comenzó a darme un charla sobre la vocación personal y me dijo que para tomar algunas decisiones en la vida tenía que aprender a pensar con el corazón. Jamás había escuchado a mi padre hablar de esa forma y con todo lo que me dijo hasta se me olvidó el ridículo que me hizo pasar con la familia de mi novio._

_Cuando papá terminó con su plática le di un fuerte abrazo y subí a mi recámara. Una vez ahí cambié mi ropa, cepillé mis dientes y me recosté en mi cama. Me quedé contemplando el techo sumido en mis pensamientos por un largo rato hasta que vi que el reloj marcaba las 23:45, sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir…_

_Hace treinta y un días para ser exactos me dijiste de la manera más linda que conozco que aceptabas ser mi novio. No te culpo por tener dudas en un principio, creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también las hubiera tenido aunque tal vez yo habría hecho las cosas de una manera diferente pero no me malinterpretes porque no te estoy reclamando nada. Ese día me hiciste uno de los hombres más felices del mundo, ese día supe que la espera había valido la pena y cada día confirmo que después de haber cometido muchos errores el haberte elegido fue la decisión más correcta que he tomado en mi vida. Estoy enamorado de ti Kurt y no quiero que lo olvides, te quiero y gracias por este primer mes lleno de felicidad. –B_

_Después de releer mi mensaje dos veces pulsé enviar y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro, un mes… el primer mes con el mejor novio del mundo… Obviamente tenía razones para estar feliz, estuve pensando en ellas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Kurt hasta que un golpe en la ventana me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos. Me levanté y cuando corrí la cortina mi corazón se aceleró como la primera vez que lo vi, Kurt estaba abajo en pijama esperándome con una sonrisa…_

"¿Qué hac…?"_ intenté preguntar cuando llegué a su lado pero él me hizo callar con un beso._

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti y he pasado el mejor mes de mi vida…"_ susurró contra mis labios y yo lo besé esta vez._

"Te quiero Kurt…"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"Yo también te quiero Blaine…"_ dijo antes de unir sus labios a los míos nuevamente y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, en ese momento sólo éramos mi novio y yo…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_¿Cómo estoy? ¡Estoy muy feliz! Estos días han estado llenos de emociones desde el cumpleaños de Blaine, nuestro primer mes juntos y el viaje que haremos el fin de semana a Nueva York. No puedo creer que regresaré a esa ciudad de la mano de mi novio. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho la última vez que estuve ahí seguramente le habría dicho que estaba loco pero a veces las cosas simplemente ocurren ¿no es así? _

_Ayer nuestros padres se encargaron de comprar nuestros boletos de avión para el viernes por la tarde mientras Blaine y yo festejábamos nuestro primer mes juntos con un maratón de películas en mi casa. Parece que al final de cuentas el señor Anderson se está tomando esto del viaje un poco mejor que cuando Blaine se lo contó y creo que es gracias a mi papá. _

"¿En qué piensas?"_ me preguntó Blaine mientras caminábamos por el pasillo._

"En nada y todo a la vez…"_ le respondí y él rió._

"¿Quieres ser más específico?"_ me dijo divertido y yo negué._

"No importa, mejor cierra los ojos porque tengo algo para ti…" _le dije con una sonrisa y él me miró confundido._

"¿De qué se trata?"_ me preguntó curioso._

"Es una sorpresa, hazme caso…"_ le dije haciendo un puchero y él me obedeció._

"¿Ya puedo abrirlos?"_ lo escuché decir un rato después y yo tomé sus manos para colocar mi obsequio._

"Listo, ábrelos…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio de qué se trataba._

"¡Kurt! ¿Cómo supiste?"_ gritó emocionado mientras miraba con ansias el chocolate que tenía en sus manos y yo reí._

"Me lo dijo un pajarito…" _le dije divertido y él se apresuró a quitarle la envoltura._

"Tienes que probar un poco, te aseguro que no es un chocolate cualquiera…" _dijo ofreciéndomelo y yo negué._

"No, ese es completamente tuyo así que disfrútalo…"_ le dije sonriente._

"Pero…"_ comenzó a decir y lo interrumpí._

"Yo tengo uno para mí, tú disfruta ese…"_ le dije sacando otro de mi mochila y él sonrió._

"En ese caso…"_ lo escuché decir antes de que mordiera el chocolate y lo vi cerrar sus ojos. El chocolate que tenía Blaine en sus manos tenía historia y por eso era tan especial para él. Cooper me contó que después de la muerte de su abuela cuando eran pequeños su abuelo se la pasaba viajando buscando un establecimiento de la chocolatería donde había conocido a su esposa, lamentablemente sus sucursales habían disminuido pero él quería que sus nietos pudieran probar el delicioso chocolate que había cruzado sus caminos años atrás y que comprobaran que ninguno de los chocolates comerciales podían igualar aquel sabor. Fue en un cumpleaños de Blaine cuando el abuelo Anderson regresó a casa con varias cajas de chocolate para todos pero al que más le gustó fue a Blaine, Cooper dijo que probablemente porque lo asociaba con sus abuelos y porque se lo habían dado como regalo de cumpleaños pero la verdad es que hay que admitir que el sabor es completamente diferente a lo que conocemos y es delicioso…_

"¿Te lo dijo Cooper verdad? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Kurt?"_ me preguntó cuando terminó de saborear su primer bocado y yo reí._

"Sí, Cooper me lo contó un día que salimos con él al centro comercial y pensé que sería bueno obtener algunos para mi novio…"_ confesé y él sonrió. _"Y no te voy a decir cómo lo conseguí porque es un secreto…"_ le dije regresándole la sonrisa._

"Gracias Kurt, hace mucho que no comía uno de estos…"_ dijo dándole otra mordida a su chocolate y yo lo tomé del brazo para seguir caminando._

"Sólo no le digas a tu mamá que te lo di antes de la comida porque va a matarme…" _le dije divertido y ambos reímos._

"No te preocupes porque mamá no está en casa hoy…"_ dijo después de un rato._

"Entonces… ¿quieres comer conmigo hoy?"_ le pregunté y él sonrió._

"Suena perfecto…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y yo robé un beso de sus labios._

_En el camino a casa Blaine me contó un poco más sobre la historia de sus abuelos y cuando menos lo esperamos ya estábamos afuera de mi casa. _"Hola chicos…"_ nos saludó el señor Anderson justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta._

"¿Hola?"_ no pude evitar decir._

"¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ le preguntó Blaine tan confundido como yo._

"¡Oh! Vine a charlar con Burt…"_ respondió su padre._

"Oh… ¿se quedará a comer?"_ pregunté intentando no sonar grosero._

"No lo había pensado Kurt pero creo que aceptaré tu invitación porque Pam no está en casa…"_ lo escuché decir y los tres entramos a la casa._

"Hola hijo…"_ saludó mi papá al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y yo comencé a buscarlo._

"Invité a comer al señor Anderson y a Blaine, espero que eso esté bien…"_ le dije cuando lo encontré en la sala y él me sonrió._

"Claro que está bien muchacho pero Carole no está así que…"_ comenzó a decir y yo entendí a lo que se refería._

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo…"_ dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina y escuché que papá invitaba al señor Anderson a sentarse._

"Yo te ayudo…"_ dijo Blaine uniéndose a mí y ambos nos hicimos cargo de la comida. Bueno, en realidad sólo calentamos la comida porque Carole ya había dejado todo preparado desde temprano y ayudé a Blaine a hacer limonada para todos. Después de un rato pasamos al comedor y nos acomodamos para la comida. Por alguna extraña razón durante la comida casi nadie habló de nada en particular, nuestros padres cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando al igual que nosotros y eso comenzó a preocuparme un poco…_

"Creo que me llevaré esto…"_ dije cuando todos terminamos y comencé a recoger los platos._

"Te ayudo…"_ escuché decir a Blaine y asentí._

"Esperen…"_ dijo mi papá de un momento a otro y nosotros nos detuvimos._

"¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos otro vaso de limonada antes de que se vayan?"_ nos preguntó el papá de Blaine y nosotros cruzamos miradas._

"Supongo que está bien…"_ dije tomando mi vaso y él me sirvió un poco de limonada._

"Siéntense un momento…"_ dijo mi papá y ambos lo obedecimos._

"¿Qué sucede?"_ pregunté confundido y él miró al señor Anderson de una forma extraña._

"Verán chicos, Burt y yo hemos estado platicando un rato y pensamos…"_ comenzó a decir el papá de Blaine pero se detuvo._

"Y pensamos que es momento de darles_ la charla…_"_ terminó mi papá por él y yo casi me ahogo con lo que estaba tomando._

"¿Qué charla?"_ preguntó Blaine y yo me levanté de la mesa._

"No creo que esto sea necesario…"_ le dije a mi papá._

"Siéntate Kurt, esto no está a discusión…"_ me dijo seriamente._

"Pero papá ¿no es mejor por separado?"_ pregunté y Blaine me miró con el ceño fruncido._

"¿Por qué?"_ me preguntó y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una respuesta se escuchó el sonido de la puerta._

"Ya estoy aquí familia…"_ gritó Finn y lo vimos aparecer en unos segundos._

"Genial, llegas a tiempo Finn…"_ dijo mi papá con una sonrisa y él lo miró confundido._

"¿Para qué?" _preguntó._

"Para _la charla…_"_ dijo Blaine y Finn volteó a verme._

"¿Qué? ¡No! En realidad tengo un poco de prisa…"_ comenzó a decir pero papá no lo dejó continuar._

"Nada de eso, te prometo que no tardaremos demasiado…"_ le dijo señalándole una silla y él puso mala cara._

"Pero Burt…"_ se quejó mi hermano._

"Pero nada, siéntate…"_ insistió mi padre y él no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerlo._

"No entiendo por qué tanto drama…"_ escuché decir a Blaine y Finn lo miró con cara de pocos amigos._

"Bueno muchachos, ya que son lo suficientemente grandes para viajar por el país y para tener una pareja creemos necesario decirles algunas cosas en cuanto al…"_ comenzó a decir el papá de Blaine pero no pudo terminar._

"Sexo…"_ terminó mi papá y Blaine abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Qué?"_ lo escuché gritar y su papá lo miró._

"Cálmate Blaine, te aseguro que esto no es más fácil para mí de lo que lo es para ti…"_ dijo el señor Anderson._

"Así es chicos y entre más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos…"_ dijo mi padre y quise que me tragara la tierra al darme cuenta que esto iba enserio._

"Pero papá…"_ me quejé._

"Lo siento hijo pero esto es necesario…"_ lo escuché decir y caminó hacia la sala._

"Bueno, tengo que confesarles que no soy bueno con estas cosas pero creo que después de Cooper ya puedo dar una plática decente…"_ dijo el señor Anderson y mi papá regresó con unos papeles en la mano y…_

"Supongo que los tres saben qué es esto…"_ dijo poniendo una tira de condones en la mesa y los tres asentimos._

"Y sabemos cómo usarlos así que sáltense esa parte por favor…"_ dijo Finn y ellos rieron._

"También sabemos cómo se hace _eso_, así que pueden saltarse esa parte también…"_ me apresuré a decir para evitar un ridículo aún mayor y sentí el color en mis mejillas._

"Chicos no queremos incomodarlos y tampoco vamos a describirles cómo se hace el acto en sí pero queremos que entiendan que tienen que protegerse…"_ dijo el señor Anderson._

"Y que no olviden que es una decisión que se toma en pareja, no pueden forzar a alguien ni ser forzados a…"_ comenzó a decir mi papá pero Finn no lo dejó terminar._

"Ya entendimos… ¿me puedo ir?"_ preguntó ansioso y mi papá negó con la cabeza._

"Sólo un poco más Finn…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Chicos esto es importante porque tienen que estar seguros de lo que harán y queremos que sean responsables con las decisiones que tomen…"_ dijo el papá de Blaine._

"Además se trata de un acto de amor que va más allá del placer…"_ comenzó a decir mi papá y yo me cubrí la cara con mis manos._

"Papá…"_ me quejé._

"Es cierto lo que dice tu papá Kurt, sé que hoy en día los jóvenes toman este tema muy a la ligera pero queremos que ustedes en verdad hagan esto cuando estén listos, cuando encuentren esa conexión con su pareja y decidan que es el momento…"_ dijo el señor Anderson._

"Así es y sé que nosotros estamos educados a la antigua y esas cosas pero en verdad creo que su primera vez va a ser importante y tienen que elegir a la persona correcta para compartir ese momento…"_ continuó mi papá._

"Sí, sin duda van a recordarlo toda su vida y ya sea que lo quieran ver del lado romántico o no su primera vez siempre será de gran importancia porque así descubrirán lo que les gusta y lo que no, lo que…"_ siguió diciendo el señor Anderson y Blaine lo interrumpió._

"Creo que ya nos quedó claro papá…"_ dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo._

"Bueno muchachos, nosotros solo queremos ayudar y dado que hay cosas que son difíciles de escuchar viniendo de uno de sus padres me he encargado de imprimir estos folletos con información para ustedes…"_ dijo mi papá repartiéndonos uno a cada quien._

"Si llegan a tener alguna duda acerca del tema no duden en preguntarnos, somos sus padres y siempre vamos a estar aquí para apoyarlos…"_ dijo el señor Anderson y nosotros asentimos._

"Ya pueden irse…"_ dijo mi papá y Finn salió corriendo._

"Me llevaré esto…"_ dije recogiendo los platos y caminé hacia la cocina. ¿Puede haber algo peor que recibir "la charla" enfrente de tu novio?_

"¿Puedo ayudar?"_ escuché la voz de Blaine después de un rato y lo vi en la puerta aún con sus mejillas rojas._

"Claro…"_ le contesté y comencé a pasarle los platos para que los secara._

"Eso fue…"_ lo escuché decir después de un rato._

"¿Vergonzoso?"_ pregunté y él rió._

"Sí, vergonzoso pero creo que algún día tenía que pasar…"_ me dijo divertido._

"Lo dice el que no sabía de qué se trataba _la charla_…"_ me burlé._

"¡Oye! Creí que nos hablarían de otra cosa…"_ se quejó._

"¿Cómo hacer panqueques?"_ pregunté y él me enseñó la lengua. _

"No te burles de mi inocencia…"_ lo escuché decir y reí._

"Disculpa, si gustas podemos buscar una película adecuada para ti en el canal infantil…" _le dije entre risas y él me abrazó._

"Podemos descartar el canal infantil pero acepto lo de la película…"_ me dijo divertido._

"Suena como un plan…"_ le dije antes de besarlo y caminamos de la mano hacia la sala, después de todo nuestra tarde no terminó tan mal…_

* * *

**_Un capítulo más chicos ;)_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto! _**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

_Narra Kurt_

_Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido estos días y hoy ya es viernes, en unas horas sale nuestro vuelo hacia Nueva York y creo que nunca había estado tan emocionado por salir de viaje como hoy. ¡Voy a conocer NYADA! No es como que no la haya visitado cuando estuve allá con Adam pero una cosa es verla por fuera y otra muy distinta entrar. Y lo mejor del caso es que regresaré a la ciudad de mis sueños de la mano del mejor novio del mundo. Blaine también está emocionado por ir a Nueva York, yo no sabía pero el otro día me contó que él siempre había querido viajar hacia allá pero como su hermano siempre ha estado en Los Ángeles sus papás nunca han intentado viajar a otro lado. _

_Hasta hace unos días estaba sucediendo algo extraño entre nosotros, no era algo propiamente malo pero la situación se estaba volviendo bastante extraña. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir cuando estábamos juntos y todo gracias a la dichosa 'charla', no hemos hablado sobre el tema como tal pero la tensión ha disminuido considerablemente. Todavía no puedo superar que nuestros padres hayan hecho algo así, es decir, Blaine y yo acabamos de cumplir un mes de novios ¡no necesitábamos ese tipo de información! A menos que ellos crean que… Oh… creo que ya entendí su preocupación…_

_De cualquier forma las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes pero sé que en algún momento tendremos que tocar ese tema… No me molesta ni me incomoda es simplemente que lo creo muy prematuro, tal vez estoy siendo influenciado por mi padre pero la verdad es que yo siempre he imaginado mi primera vez como algo especial. No digo que no sería especial con Blaine si lo hiciéramos ahora pero en realidad me gustaría estar seguro, más allá de lo físico creo que implica muchas cosas más y no quisiera presionar ni ser presionado en ese aspecto. Ya sé lo que están pensando pero creo que es un mal de familia, los Hummel somos anticuados y sentimentales a más no poder,,, _

_No me preocuparé por eso por ahora, tengo otras prioridades en mente como terminar de empacar mi ropa para el fin de semana, no sé cómo estará el tiempo por allá así que iré prevenido porque Adam dice que el cambio climático comienza a mostrar sus efectos. En serio no puedo creer que voy a regresar a Nueva york, siento como si me estuvieran adelantando el regalo de navidad o…_

"¡Kurt!"_ la voz de Finn me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos. _

"¿Qué pasa?" _le pregunté alterado._

"¡Rachel! ¡Kurt! ¡Rachel!"_ gritó como loco._

"¿Qué pasa con Rachel?"_ le pregunté esta vez alarmado._

"¡Está en el mismo vuelo que nosotros!"_ dijo emocionado y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco._

"¿Eso es todo? No vuelvas a gritarme de esa forma si no es una emergencia Finn, por un segundo creí que le había ocurrido algo malo a Rachel…"_ me quejé._

"Lo siento Kurt pero me emocioné…"_ lo escuché decir y reí._

"No sé por qué estabas tan preocupado ¿de verdad creíste que la diva de tu novia desaprovecharía una oportunidad así?"_ pregunté incrédulo._

"¡Oye! Ella no es una diva…"_ dijo para defenderla y yo lo miré fijamente. _"Bueno… tal vez lo sea a veces pero a ti te consta que ha cambiado…"_ terminó diciendo._

"Bueno, ya basta de hablar de divas ¿cómo van con el equipaje?"_ dijo mi padre y lo vi entrar a la habitación. _

"Yo ya estoy listo…"_ respondió Finn._

"Y a mí sólo me faltan mis cremas…"_ dije yo y mi padre rodó los ojos._

"Salimos en una hora así que asegúrense de estar listos, apuesto que los Anderson no tardan en llegar…"_ nos advirtió y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación sonó el timbre. _"Se los dije…"_ lo escuché decir y a lo lejos escuchamos la voz de Carole invitando a pasar a los Anderson._

"Será mejor que te ayude…"_ dijo Finn en cuanto mi padre desapareció y yo acepté. _

"¿Hola?"_ escuché la voz de Blaine después de un rato y lo encontré recargado en el marco de la puerta._

"¡Hola! Creo que ya sé quién terminará esto…"_ dijo Finn y salió de la habitación después de saludar a mi novio._

"¿Todo listo para irnos?"_ me preguntó Blaine mientras se acercaba a mí._

"Ya casi…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me saludó con un cálido beso._

"Burt me dijo que tal vez necesitarías ayuda…" _me dijo en cuanto nos separamos. _

"Gracias pero ya casi termino…" _le respondí._

"Cuatro manos son mejores que dos ¿no?"_ me dijo divertido y yo reí._

"Bien…"_ terminé aceptando y le mostré lo que faltaba._

_Un rato después ambos bajamos a la sala donde nos encontramos a nuestros padres platicando sobre su juventud y decidimos no interrumpir, Carole nos ofreció un aperitivo para que sobreviviéramos al viaje y nosotros aceptamos. En cuanto estuvimos listos mi papá subió las cosas a la camioneta y en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en camino hacia el aeropuerto, no fue un viaje largo ya que realmente vivíamos muy cerca del lugar pero tal vez se nos hizo demasiado corto debido a que no veríamos a nuestros padres en los próximos días…_

"Cuídense mucho chicos…"_ dijo el señor Anderson cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo._

"Y no se olviden de llamarnos para saber que llegaron bien…"_ siguió Carole._

"Los vamos a extrañar…"_ dijo mi papá abrazándonos a mí y a Finn._

"Sólo es un fin de semana papá…"_ le dije divertido y él apretó el abrazo._

"Recuerden lo que hablamos…"_ lo escuché decir y supe exactamente a lo que se refería._

"A mí ni me digas, Kurt es el que va con su novio…"_ se quejó Finn._

"Tú también recuérdalo muchacho porque ya me enteré que Rachel irá en ese vuelo con ustedes…" _dijo mi papá y yo reí._

"¿Cómo…?"_ comenzó a decir Finn pero una voz lo interrumpió._

"¡Finn, Kurt, Blaine!"_ gritó Rachel mientras se acercaba a nosotros y mi hermano se puso rojo como un tomate. _"¡Vamos a perder el vuelo!"_ la escuché decir_

"Calma Rachel, ya vamos…"_ le respondió Blaine y su mamá lo abrazó una vez más._

_En cuanto se separaron Finn y yo nos acercamos para despedirnos de Pam y del señor Anderson mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo con mi papá y con Carole. Después de unos minutos y varias advertencias más de parte de nuestros padres finalmente abordamos el avión. Una vez ahí la azafata nos dio las indicaciones correspondientes y unos minutos después despegamos. Durante el vuelo Blaine me preguntó un poco sobre Nueva York y yo estuve feliz de poder responder a sus preguntas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos avisaron que estábamos a punto de aterrizar y vi a Finn buscar a Rachel con la mirada en cuanto estuvimos en alto total._

"Calma Romeo, ya llegamos a nuestro destino…"_ le dije divertido y Blaine rió._

"Muy gracioso hermanito…"_ lo escuché quejarse._

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿A qué se debe tu mal genio esta vez?"_ le pregunté inocentemente._

"¿No te parece suficiente motivo viajar en el mismo avión que tu novia y no poder estar con ella durante todo el vuelo?"_ casi me gritó._

"¿Insinúas que somos mala compañía?"_ le preguntó Blaine fingiendo estar herido y él rodó los ojos._

"Ambos saben a lo que me refiero…"_ dijo buscando a Rachel nuevamente y nosotros reímos._

"Cálmate Finn, creo que Rachel es lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir a un vuelo a lado de un desconocido…"_ le dijo Blaine para tranquilizarlo._

"Yo sé que ella es capaz de sobrevivir a eso y más, lo que me preocupa es la parte del desconocido…"_ reconoció finalmente y no pude evitar reír._

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso Finn…"_ intentó Blaine de nuevo._

"¿No? ¡¿Sabes cuántos chicos guapos hay en Nueva York?!"_ gritó mi hermano._

"Pero tú eres su chico guapo así como Kurt es el mío…"_ dijo Blaine y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo._

"¡Finn!" escuché el grito de Rachel y todos volteamos a verla. "¡Al fin los encuentro! Quiero presentarles a alguien…"_ dijo mostrándonos la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de un chico y vi a mi hermano tensarse._

"Hola…"_ saludó el chico tímidamente._

"Él es Chandler y también quiere entrar a NYADA como nosotros…"_ dijo emocionada pero Finn parecía estar en estado de Shock._

"Hola, yo soy Kurt…"_ dije finalmente y me acerqué hacia él pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me frenó un poco._

"Y yo soy Blaine…"_ escuché decir a mi novio y Finn reaccionó._

"Mucho gusto Chandler…"_ dijo Finn ofreciéndole su mano al chico mientras abrazaba a Rachel con la otra _"Yo soy Finn, el novio de Rachel…"_ se presentó._

"El gusto es mío chicos, apuesto que si todos entramos a NYADA seremos grandes amigos…" _dijo el chico emocionado._

"¡Sí! ¡¿Se imaginan que estemos todos juntos?!"_ gritó Rachel dando pequeños saltos de alegría._

"Sí, será divertido…"_ logré decir._

"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Chandler pero creo que ya es hora de irnos…"_ comenzó a decir Finn a modo de despedida._

"¡Oh! Chandler está hospedado en el mismo hotel que yo así que aprovecharé su buena voluntad y me iré con él en el auto que envió su papá…"_ lo interrumpió Rachel._

"¿De verdad?"_ preguntó Finn._

"Sí, por mí no hay ningún problema…"_ dijo Chandler con una sonrisa._

"Ustedes esperarán a Adam… ¿cierto?"_ escuché decir a Rachel._

"Sí, no debe tardar en llegar…"_ le confirmé._

"En ese caso, será mejor que me despida…"_ comenzó a decir pero Finn no la dejó terminar porque atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado._

"Te voy a extrañar…"_ lo escuchamos decir y Chandler se aclaró la garganta._

"Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, nos vemos después…"_ se despidió Chandler y en cuanto Rachel terminó de despedirse los vimos alejarse._

"Creo que tus preocupaciones fueron en vano…"_ le comenté a Finn en cuanto cruzaron la puerta._

"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ me preguntó._

"Porque Chandler es gay…"_ dijo Blaine en un tono extrañamente familiar._

"¿Lo notaste?"_ no pude evitar preguntar._

"¿Que si lo noté? Ese chico te estaba devorando con la mirada…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Hablas en serio?"_ preguntó Finn y yo puse los ojos en blanco._

"A veces creo que ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que creen…"_ les dije divertido y ellos se miraron._

"¡Kurt!"_ escuché un grito y en segundos unos brazos me rodearon._

"¡Adam!"_ grité en cuanto lo identifiqué y ambos reímos._

"Veo que cumpliste tu promesa…"_ dijo mirando hacia Blaine en cuanto nos separamos._

"¿De qué promesa hablas?"_ le preguntó mi novio un tanto confundido y él rió._

"La última vez que vi a Kurt me prometió que la siguiente vez que viniera te traería con él…"_ le dijo divertido y sentí mis mejillas tornarse rosas._

"¿En serio?"_ preguntó tratando de no sonreír pero le fue imposible._

"¡Claro! Y juro que si no lo hubiera cumplido yo personalmente tomaba un avión a Ohio y te traía hasta aquí para que pudieran estar juntos…"_ dijo Adam y mi hermano rió._

"Vamos Adam, ya quiero llegar a tu casa…"_ dijo Finn mientras jalaba a Adam del brazo hacia la salida y Blaine tomó mi mano._

"Eres adorable ¿lo sabías?"_ me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su otra mano._

"Creo que estás copiando mis frases Blaine…"_ le dije divertido y él me besó._

"Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa…"_ me dijo en cuanto nos separamos y yo suspiré._

"Y a mí me alegra ser tu novio aunque no puedas controlar tus celos todavía…"_ dije sin pensar._

"Mis celos son debido a que tengo el mejor novio del mundo y no quiero que ningún chico me lo quite…"_ lo escuché decir y reí._

"Tú sabes que desde hace algún tiempo sólo eres tú… De hecho me gustaría creer que siempre has sido tú lo que el destino me tenía preparado y no pienso dejarte ir a ninguna parte…"_ le dije rodeando su cuello con mis manos._

"Entonces creo que compartimos algunas ideas…"_ dijo rodeando mi cintura y esta vez fui yo el que lo besó. _

"¡Hey! ¡Así nunca vamos a llegar a casa!" _escuchamos la voz de Adam a lo lejos y ambos reímos._

"Bienvenido a Nueva York…"_ le dije antes de separarnos y él me besó por última vez._

"Si sigues así harás de ésta mi ciudad favorita…"_ lo escuché decir antes de que comenzáramos a caminar hacia la salida y no pude evitar sonreír._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Nuestro vuelo a Nueva York fue prácticamente perfecto hasta que apareció ese tal Chandler en nuestro camino, el tipo no dejaba de mirar a mi novio como si se lo quisiera cenar y tengo que admitir que me puse un poco celoso pero no hice ninguna escena, lo cual ya es un avance ¿no? Al menos yo tenía un motivo para estar celoso, no como Finn que pensó que a Chandler le interesaba Rachel…_

_Adam se portó muy amable con nosotros y me hizo entender que él estaba a favor de nuestra relación, tal vez en algún momento sintió algo por Kurt pero ahora realmente parece que sólo quiere ser su amigo. Siendo completamente sincero la verdad es que le estaba muy agradecido por hacer todo esto por nosotros, no cualquiera acepta tan fácilmente al novio del chico que le gustaba en su casa ¿cierto? Apuesto que si nos tratamos un poco más seremos grandes amigos… _

"Mis papás salieron a comprar algo de comida así que pueden pasar a sus habitaciones a dejar su equipaje…"_ comenzó a decir Adam mientras abría la puerta._

"¡Primo!"_ escuché el grito de una voz familiar y cuando entramos a ver de quién se trataba no pude evitar reír._

"¡Blaine!"_ gritó Jeff y corrió hacia mí._

"¡Wow! Esto sí que es una sorpresa…"_ dijo Adam y Nick se acercó a saludarlo._

"Hola hijo, tus papás nos dijeron que llegarías pronto con tus amigos así que decidimos preparar unas galletas…"_ escuché la voz de una mujer desde la cocina._

"¿Tía? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que vendrían?"_ preguntó Adam._

"La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que las universidades de Nueva York ofrecerían visitas guiadas este fin de semana?"_ contraatacó Jeff._

"¿Ustedes también quieren estudiar aquí?"_ les preguntó Finn._

"¡Claro! ¿Quién no quiere estudiar aquí?"_ respondió Nick._

"¿Finn? ¿Dónde está Kurt?"_ dijo Jeff buscándolo por todos lados._

"Aquí…"_ dijo mi novio desde la puerta y Jeff corrió hacia él._

"¡Kurt! ¡También estás aquí! ¡Será un fin de semana inolvidable!"_ gritó mi amigo y nos hizo reír a todos._

"Un segundo… ¿Piensan quedarse aquí primo?" _preguntó Adam._

"Sí, de hecho tu mamá ya nos asignó nuestras habitaciones…"_ respondió Nick._

"Eso quiere decir que sólo hay una habitación libre…"_ concluyó Adam y nos miró un poco apenado._

"Yo puedo dormir en el sofá…"_ sugerí._

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?"_ gritó Adam._

"Creo que eso no será necesario Blaine…"_ dijo Finn._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté un tanto confundido._

"Tengo la solución perfecta, ustedes ocupen esa habitación y yo iré al hotel donde está hospedada Rachel con Chandler…"_ dijo orgulloso de su propuesta._

"¿Estás seguro?"_ preguntó Adam._

"¡Claro! Tengo unos ahorros guardados y de esta forma todos estaremos más contentos…"_ dijo felizmente._

"En ese caso, la habitación es para Kurt y Blaine…" _dijo Adam y nosotros nos miramos un poco sonrojados. Definitivamente eso no estaba en el plan…_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ya extrañaba tener tiempo de poder hacer estas cosas pero... ¡Ya estoy de regreso! **_

_**No, definitivamente no dejaré esta historia sin concluir y mucho menos porque es la primera que escribí... Apuesto que algunos de ustedes me entienden xD Lamento el retraso pero p**__**rometo hacerme un poco más de tiempo entre mis deberes para no dejarlos en ascuas tanto tiempo, espero que alguien siga por aquí y por ahora sólo les dejo un capítulo más. Probablemente seguiré publicando esta historia únicamente los sábados pero sin falta así que tendrán noticias de mí la próxima semana. **_

_**Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia y gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, me alegra saber que alguien se ríe con mis tonterías ;) Sé que esperaban más de este capítulo pero esto aún no termina... ¿Qué creen que pase? jajaja Nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**¡Hola! Perdón si pensaron que los dejaría otra semana sin capítulo pero creo que ya no voy a prometer actualizar en sábados jaja Lamento la demora pero me alegra poder dejarles esto por aquí, espero que lo disfruten y... nos leemos al final :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX**

_Narra Blaine_

_Una habitación con Kurt… ¡Una habitación con Kurt! En cuanto comprendí el significado de esa frase mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, Kurt y yo nunca antes habíamos estado a punto de dormir juntos y no es que no quiera hacerlo pero temo que al fin ha llegado el momento de hablar de 'eso' de lo que tanto se preocupan nuestros padres. Desde el día de la dichosa charla no hemos mencionado el tema para nada y no es porque no quiera hablar de ello es solo que… Bien, estoy un poco asustado… ¡Ya lo dije y no pienso repetirlo! ¿Por qué estoy asustado? Pues porque normalmente cuando dos adolescentes se quedan solos en una habitación tienden a hacer cosas que… _

"Blaine… ¿Blaine? ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando? Parece que no puedes respirar…"_ la voz de Jeff me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos y sentí mis mejillas al rojo vivo._

"¿Estás bien?"_ me preguntó Adam con una sonrisa burlona y yo asentí._

"Vamos Kurt, ayúdanos con las galletas…" _dijo Jeff guiándolo hacia la cocina y desaparecieron en un instante seguidos de Nick._

"¿Vamos a su habitación?"_ me preguntó Adam tomando el equipaje de Kurt y yo hice lo mismo con el mío. Lo seguí escaleras arriba y después de averiguar cuales habitaciones estaban ocupadas llegamos a una que estaba vacía y se encontraba al final del pasillo. Una vez adentro no pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos, intenté recorrer la habitación con la mirada pero mis ojos seguían clavados en la cama matrimonial que yacía en el centro de la habitación… _"Blaine… ¿En serio te encuentras bien?" _escuché decir a Adam._

"Yo… sí… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"_ intenté disimular y Adam me miró fijamente._

"Puedes confiar en mí… ¿Qué pasa?"_ insistió y yo solté el aire que había estado reteniendo. _

"Yo… Kurt… nosotros…"_ comencé a balbucear y Adam hizo un gesto de diversión que no me pasó desapercibido._

"Sólo dilo Blaine…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama._

"Kurt y yo... nosotros nunca hemos estado en una situación similar…"_ dije finalmente y Adam pareció no entender._

"¿Y…?"_ preguntó confundido y yo suspiré._

"¿Qué se hace cuando estás en una habitación a solas con tu novio?"_ no pude evitar preguntar un tanto preocupado mientras me sentaba a su lado y él rió._

"¿Qué crees que debe pasar?"_ lo escuché decir._

"No lo sé… O tal vez si lo sé pero soy nuevo con estas cosas, es mi primera relación Adam y no quiero acelerar las cosas pero tampoco quiero que Kurt piense que soy un…"_ comencé a decir pero él no me dejó terminar._

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo… ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que eres un poco lento en cuanto a relaciones Blaine pero creo que el verdadero problema es que te estás dejando llevar un poco por ciertos estereotipos, debo confesarte que por un momento pensé que jamás le dirías a Kurt lo que sentías por él pero lo hiciste…"_ me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y continuó. _"Kurt es un chico inteligente y sensible al igual que tú, sé por qué estás tan nervioso esta noche pero no tienes que hacer lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes hormonales hace en estas situaciones y por eso mismo no creo que tengas que estar tan preocupado. Entiendo que es la primera noche que pasarán juntos pero ambos van a decidir lo que eso implica, escucha tu corazón Blaine y date cuenta que no hay nada que temer…"_ terminó diciendo con una sonrisa y sus palabras hicieron que algo cobrara sentido en mi cabeza._

"Yo… Gracias Adam…"_ dije finalmente y él me abrazó._

"Espero que podamos ser amigos Blaine…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Creo que no será tan difícil como creí…"_ no pude evitar decir y ambos reímos._

_La tía y la mamá de Adam nos llamaron a cenar después de un rato y una vez en el comedor se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. El papá de Adam nos dejó en claro que su casa era como nuestra casa y que siempre podríamos regresar cuantas veces quisiéramos, durante la cena nos preguntaron un poco sobre nuestro interés en NYADA y el tiempo se nos pasó volando. A decir verdad la familia de Adam era muy agradable y atenta con nosotros, realmente nos trataban a todos como si fuéramos parte de ella y fue ahí cuando supe por qué los Hummel congeniaron tan bien con ellos._

_La mamá de Adam nos preparó un poco de chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir y nos entretuvimos unos minutos en la sala frente al televisor viendo una película, no supimos en qué momento dieron las once de la noche y aunque no era demasiado tarde decidimos irnos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar un poco antes del gran día. Como era de esperarse Nick durmió con Jeff y a Adam le tocó dormir en el sofá de la sala porque su tía estaba en su habitación, cuando los papás de Adam se despidieron Kurt y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación y cuando entramos mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente…_

"Blaine… ¿Estás bien?"_ escuché la voz de Kurt y no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en la cama. _"¿Qué es lo que estás…? Oh…"_ dijo en cuanto vio a lo que me refería y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo._

"Si no te molesta yo puedo dormir en el suelo…"_ me apresuré a decir y él me miró._

"Sí me molesta…"_ me dijo seriamente y yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¿Perdón?"_ pregunté desconcertado._

"La cama es muy grande Blaine, no puedes dormir en el suelo frío… ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Pero…"_ intenté replicar._

"No hay pero que valga, dormirás en la cama ¿entendido?"_ dijo finalmente y yo sólo me limité a asentir, sentí su mirada sobre mí pero decidí ver hacia otro lado hasta que él habló nuevamente. _"Amm… Blaine, no estarás pensando que porque dormiremos en la misma cama tendremos que… Ya sabes… ¿Verdad?"_ me preguntó algo tímido y finalmente lo miré a los ojos._

"¿No quieres?"_ me encontré preguntando y él abrió mucho los ojos. Ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que acababa de decir…_

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir… No por el momento…"_ dijo poniéndose colorado y suspiró. _"No me malinterpretes Blaine, me gustaría que fuera contigo pero realmente no creo que sea el momento, creo que es muy pronto y no estoy listo para entregarme al amor de esa forma…" _dijo cuidadosamente y sin saberlo me quitó un peso de encima._

"Te entiendo perfectamente…"_ logré decir y él sonrió._

"Tiempo al tiempo… ¿Sí?"_ lo escuché decir y yo asentí con una sonrisa. _"Ven, quiero mostrarte por qué amo esta habitación…"_ dijo guiándome hacia la ventana y yo lo seguí._

"¿Ya habías estado aquí antes?"_ pregunté feliz de poder cambiar el tema de conversación._

"Sí, la última vez también me quedé en esta habitación con Finn…"_ me explicó y yo sonreí._

"¿Crees que Finn esté bien en el hotel?"_ no pude evitar preguntar y Kurt rió._

"Yo creo que está muy ocupado cuidando a su Rachel de Chandler y apuesto lo que quieras a que no pagará ni un centavo en ese hotel…"_ me dijo divertido y ambos reímos._

"Entonces… ¿Por qué la amas?"_ le pregunté en cuanto llegamos a la ventana._

"Desde aquí se puede ver Central Park…"_ me dijo señalando su objetivo y mis ojos se clavaron en la luna que parecía iluminar todo el lugar._

"Es hermoso…"_ dije finalmente y sentí que tomaba mi mano._

"Así es y mañana caminaremos por ahí…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"No puedo imaginar nada mejor…"_ le respondí y él me miró._

"Pues… yo sí puedo imaginar algo mejor…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba hacia la cama. _"Sólo quiero acurrucarme a tu lado Blaine, quita esa cara…"_ lo escuché decir un tanto divertido y sentí el rubor en mis mejillas._

"Creo… creo que yo también quiero…"_ dije finalmente y ambos sonreímos._

"Me cambiaré en el baño y tú puedes hacerlo aquí…"_ me dijo soltando mi mano._

"Bien…"_ le respondí e hice lo que me dijo._

_Después de un rato Kurt regresó y se metió a la cama mientras yo me lavaba los dientes, cuando terminé él me miró con una sonrisa, palmeó el colchón a su lado como una invitación a acompañarlo y yo sonreí. Me metí bajo las sábanas y mis piernas se encontraron con las suyas pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún esfuerzo por alejarlas, nos miramos a los ojos por un rato y poco a poco nos acercamos hasta juntar nuestros labios. Fue un beso dulce y lento que parecía querer ser profundizado pero siendo sinceros eso era algo que seguramente nos llevaría a ciertas situaciones que ninguno estaba dispuesto a afrontar en ese preciso momento así que preferimos disfrutar del vaivén de nuestros labios hasta que nos hizo falta el aire._

"Te quiero Blaine…" _dijo Kurt en cuanto nos separamos y yo sonreí como un tonto._

"Yo también te quiero…"_ le dije atrapando sus labios una vez más._

_Después de un rato lo atraje hacia mi pecho y nos abrazamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, no hubo más besos solamente nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, por primera vez pude sentir el aroma de Kurt inundando todos mis sentidos y sin querer sonreí nuevamente. Desde que conocí a Kurt he experimentado muchas sensaciones nuevas, años atrás jamás me hubiera imaginado siendo tan feliz a lado de un hombre pero con Kurt todo es fácil y no de la manera Hollywoodense porque creo que está claro que tenemos los mismos dilemas que cualquier pareja. Sin embargo, cuando estás enamorado a veces esos detalles no importan sino aquellos que realmente te llegan al corazón, desde una palabra, un simple roce, una caricia, un abrazo, un beso o algo más… Tal vez Kurt y yo no estemos listos para llegar más lejos esta noche y tal vez no lo estemos mañana o el próximo mes pero justo en este momento siento que vamos por buen camino y no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, estar en Nueva York o en cualquier lado justo así con mi novio es una experiencia que no cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Puedo asegurarles que gracias a Finn y sus fantásticas ideas he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, en otras ocasiones he dormido con alguien en la cama pero el dormir con Blaine fue algo especial por el simple hecho de ser él. Bien, puede que haya despertado un poco cursi pero a estas alturas no me importa porque podría asegurarles que el pecho de Blaine es la mejor almohada que he tenido en toda mi vida y el tener sus brazos alrededor de mí junto a su incomparable aroma me llenan de una sensación que simplemente no puedo describir del todo…_

"Buenos días…"_ lo saludé al sentir que estaba despierto y sentí cómo dejaba un beso en mi cabeza._

"Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí._

"Mejor que nunca, de hecho puedo decirte que no extraño mi cama para nada…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"Me alegra escuchar eso porque yo también dormí muy bien esta noche…"_ me dijo apretando un poco más su abrazo y yo reí._

"¿Estás listo para nuestro gran día?"_ le pregunté y lo escuché suspirar._

"Estoy listo…"_ dijo después de un rato y yo me separé un poco de él._

"Qué bueno que lo dices porque yo aún tengo que bañarme y tú acabas de cederme el baño…"_ le dije corriendo hacia mi objetivo y no pude evitar reír al ver su cara de desconcierto._

"¡Eso no es justo!"_ lo escuché quejarse después de un rato pero fue demasiado tarde. Hice lo que pude por no tardarme mucho en el baño y cuando salí él me enseñó la lengua para demostrarme su enojo pero eso solo me hizo reír. Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de la habitación y nos detuvimos un poco al escuchar la voz de Jeff pero después de pensarlo mejor por un momento seguimos caminando y bajamos las escaleras._

"¡Sobreviviste!"_ escuché a Adam gritar en cuanto entramos a la sala y yo lo miré confundido._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunté pero él negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Blaine._

"El desayuno está servido chicos..."_ nos dijo la mamá de Adam y vi a Jeff bajar las escaleras de la mano de Nick._

"Pasen y en cuanto estén listos hagan favor de avisarme para llevarlos a NYADA en la camioneta ¿entendido?"_ dijo el papá de Adam con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la sala._

"Sí papá, gracias…"_ le respondió Adam._

"¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Entre más rápido desayunemos más rápido llegaremos a NYADA!"_ dijo Jeff emocionado y todos reímos._

_Pasamos todos juntos al comedor e intentamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para desayunar pero creo que nuestra ansiedad fue más fuerte porque no tardamos demasiado, después de recoger la mesa y dejar todo en su lugar cada quien tomó lo necesario para sobrevivir ese día y el señor Crawford nos llevó a nuestro destino donde nos encontramos con mi hermano, su novia y Chandler. En cuanto llegamos pudimos notar que sería un largo día porque la fila de aspirantes estaba enorme, afuera de la entrada principal se encontraban varios chicos con emblemas de la Academia y uno de ellos nos indicó que teníamos que seguir la fila para que pasáramos en grupos pero desgraciadamente a Blaine, Finn y Rachel les tocó pasar antes que a nosotros._

"¡Hey! ¿Están listos para conocer finalmente lo que hay detrás de esas paredes?_" nos dijo el guía una vez que llegó nuestro turno y se escucharon varios gritos antes de entrar a la Academia._

_En cuanto estuvimos adentro otro chico se acercó a nosotros y nos entregó dos folletos con información y un croquis, caminamos por toda la escuela y nuestro guía nos indicó para qué se ocupaba cada edificio y algunos salones en específico. Más adelante los chicos nos enseñaron las oficinas escolares y finalmente alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde nos indicaron que nos teníamos que reunir en el auditorio principal con los demás grupos para una plática introductoria y ni siquiera en ese momento pude localizar a Blaine por ninguna parte._

"Muy bien muchachos, espero que les haya gustado nuestra oferta educativa y nuestro campus en general. Tengo que decirles que la demanda es muy alta y debido a eso tendrán que dar su mejor esfuerzo en nuestras etapas de selección, sé que muchos están ansiosos por darnos a conocer sus habilidades en el escenario y es por eso que la Dirección ha permitido este año hacer algo realmente nuevo con ustedes."_ dijo uno de los coordinadores. _"Cuando entraron al auditorio a cada uno de ustedes se les entregó un sobre, dentro de algunos de ellos se encuentra la insignia de la Academia así que les voy a pedir que abran sus sobres y los que hayan sido afortunados pasen al frente en este momento…" _siguió diciendo y todos nos apresuramos a abrir los sobres._

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene insignia?"_ escuché preguntar a uno de los chicos de la Academia pero negué con la cabeza porque mi sobre estaba vacío, miré a mis amigos para ver si alguno de ellos había tenido suerte pero eso no pasó. Un tanto resignados miramos hacia el frente y todos exclamamos un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver quien estaba en el escenario._

"Muy bien chicos, al parecer ustedes son los afortunados que recibieron insignias de NYADA este año y seguramente se estarán preguntando para qué les van a servir esas insignias. Pues déjenme informarles que su suerte ha jugado a su favor o al menos eso esperamos porque en este momento ustedes tendrán que actuar frente a nuestro jurado que se encuentra entre el público…" _dijo el hombre que estaba al micrófono y se escucharon varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. _"Pero si los dejáramos escoger una canción esto sería muy fácil ¿no lo creen? Bueno, como en NYADA queremos alumnos que sean versátiles en este caso será nuestro jurado los que elijan qué canción deberán interpretar para que entreguen lo mejor en su actuación…"_ terminó diciendo y tres personas del público pasaron a sentarse al frente._

"¿Algún voluntario?"_ preguntó la mujer que era parte del jurado pero nadie se atrevió a pasar al frente. _"Muy bien, en ese caso…"_ dijo hojeando una lista que tenía entre las manos. _"Blaine Devon Anderson…" _la escuché decir y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi a mi novio caminar al centro del escenario._

"Hola Blaine, vamos a empezar con algo no tan actual pero no tan anticuado. ¿Alguna vez viste Moulin Rouge?"_ le preguntó uno de los jurados y él asintió. _"Perfecto, lo que quiero que nos interpretes es _Come what may_ pero dado que es un dueto te dejaré elegir a una chica que te ayude a cantarlo…"_ dijo el hombre y Blaine miró hacia el público._

"Mmm... conozco a la persona indicada para cantar este dueto pero no es una chica. Kurt Hummel ¿Podrías ayudarme?"_ lo escuché decir y sentí la mirada de mis amigos sobre mí._

"¡Es tu oportunidad Kurt!"_ me gritó Jeff emocionado pero yo estaba en estado de shock._

_De todas las personas que estaban ahí se le ocurrió elegirme a mí… ¿Por qué no eligió a Rachel? Ella canta mejor y apuesto que le ayudaría en su audición. ¿Y si yo me equivocaba? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si arruinaba su oportunidad? Intenté controlar mis nervios pero no pude evitar que todos esos pensamientos pasaran por mi cabeza, una parte de mí quería salir corriendo pero la otra me decía que Blaine contaba conmigo, su futuro estaba en juego y yo no podía permitir que quedara en ridículo solo por un arranque de nervios así que me levanté y caminé hacia el escenario._

"¿Tú eres Kurt Hummel?"_ me preguntó uno de los jurados y yo asentí._ "Muy bien, tienen tres minutos para prepararse y enseguida la música comenzará a sonar…"_ dijo haciendo algunas anotaciones en su hoja y Blaine se acercó a mí._

"Tengo una idea…"_ dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia la parte de atrás del telón._

"¿Cuál es tu…?"_ comencé a decir pero no pude terminar porque sentí sus labios estamparse sobre los míos._

"Gracias…"_ dijo cuando nos separamos._

"¿Esa era tu idea?"_ le pregunté un tanto mareado y él rió._

"Es todo lo que necesitamos…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el otro lado del telón._

"Espera… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"_ le pregunté nervioso._

"Sólo canta tu parte y sígueme la corriente, hagas lo que hagas te saldrá excelente…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y lo vi desaparecer en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar. _

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Lo escuché cantar y lo vi moverse por todo el escenario mientras atrapaba la atención de todo el público…_

_Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end  
Of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day_

_Siguió cantando y supe que era mi turno para unirme a la canción así que comencé a caminar hacia el escenario y me posicioné atrás de él pero a una distancia considerable para que ambos cantáramos…_

_Suddenly the world__ s__eems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you_

_Nuestras voces se acoplaron perfectamente creando una hermosa armonía que pareció agradarle al público, Blaine se giró hacia mí y comenzamos a juguetear un poco con nuestros movimientos…_

_And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_Comenzamos a girar un poco para después mirar de lleno al público antes de que nuestras miradas se volvieran a encontrar para terminar con la canción._

'_But I love you…' canté sin desviar la mirada y él me contestó 'I love you' antes de que entonáramos juntos los últimos versos de la canción…_

…_Until de end of time_

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you__  
__I will love you_

_Sin saber cómo los dos terminamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y los aplausos del público nos hicieron salir de nuestra ensoñación._

"Eso fue…"_ intentó decir uno de los jurados pero las palabras no salieron de su boca._

"Asombroso…"_ dijo el otro y se escucharon más aplausos y algunos gritos de parte de nuestros amigos._

"Muchas gracias por su interpretación chicos, su caso señor Anderson será evaluado por el consejo escolar y se le notificará por correo sobre la decisión que se tome. Por lo pronto es todo y asegúrese de llenar su solicitud de aspirante y usted señor Hummel igualmente asegúrese de comenzar con el proceso lo más pronto posible. Gracias chicos…"_ dijo la mujer del jurado y nosotros asentimos en respuesta para después bajar del escenario._

_Encontramos dos asientos juntos en el auditorio y ahí nos quedamos hasta que terminaron las presentaciones, sería un error decir que los chicos no hicieron un buen trabajo porque todos dieron su mejor esfuerzo y realmente salieron interpretaciones hermosas pero con todo y todo tengo una corazonada. _

"¡Kurt, Blaine! ¡Eso fue increíble!"_ gritó Jeff en cuanto nos vio salir del auditorio._

"Sí, con ese dueto apuesto que Blaine ya consiguió un lugar en NYADA"_ le siguió Adam y vi a Blaine sonrojarse._

"No exageren chicos…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Exagerar? En serio salió muy bien Blaine y mira que si te lo digo yo es porque es cierto…"_ le dijo Rachel y todos reímos. _

"Bueno, ya… dejemos los halagos no vaya a ser que Blaine nos deje de hablar…"_ bromeó Jeff y Blaine le dio un empujoncito amistoso._

"Gracias por el apoyo chicos pero Jeff tiene razón dejemos los halagos, estamos en Nueva York y la tarde es joven así que mejor aprovechemos el tiempo para conocer esta ciudad como se debe…"_ dijo Blaine y los chicos gritaron de emoción._

"¿A dónde iremos primero?"_ preguntó Nick mientras caminábamos sin rumbo y Adam comenzó a dar opciones pero no lo escuché porque sentí la mano de Blaine deteniéndome un poco._

"No te lo había dicho pero en verdad muchas gracias, estuviste increíble…"_ me dijo dulcemente y yo sonreí._

"No tienes nada que agradecer Blaine y déjame decirte que tú no te quedas atrás…"_ le respondí y él se acercó un poco más a mí._

"¿Sabes? Esa canción acaba de pasar a mi lista de canciones favoritas…"_ lo escuché decir y reí._

"¿Tanto te gustó?"_ le pregunté divertido y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura._

"Creo que explica perfectamente lo que he sentido desde que te conocí…"_ me respondió y antes de que pudiera contestar sentí sus labios sobre los míos. _

"Sé a lo que te refieres…"_ le dije en cuanto nos separamos y lo vi sonreír._

"Creo que nuestro viaje está saliendo mejor de lo que creí…"_ me dijo un tanto divertido._

"¡Y espera que recorras la ciudad!"_ le dije emocionado y él tomó mi mano._

"Contigo siempre todo será mucho mejor…" _me dijo dulcemente y comenzamos a caminar lentamente a pesar de que los chicos ya iban un poco adelantados. De cualquier forma, Nueva York siempre iba a estar en el mismo lugar y con un poco de suerte en unos meses sería nuestro hogar pero para qué adelantarnos ¿cierto? Es mejor disfrutar de todo a su tiempo…_

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno... **_

_**La verdad es que no quería decirles pero como ya habrán notado he intentado alargar esta historia y en verdad espero que esté saliendo bien pero desgraciadamente la cuenta final comienza chicos. Oficialmente quedan cinco capítulos de esta historia y una especie de epílogo que espero les guste, procuraré dejar de retrasar mis actualizaciones y quiero decirles que para compensar todo su 'sufrimiento' quiero ofrecerles algo a los que siguen esta historia. **_

_**La oferta es la siguiente: si alguno de ustedes quiere que incluya alguna situación específica en este fic puede mandarme un PM (que sea MENSAJE PRIVADO por favor porque no quiero SPOILERS) y si no es que ya he contemplado su idea veré qué puedo hacer por ustedes ;) Recuerden que sólo quedan cinco capítulos así que si quieren algo hablen ahora o callen para siempre. ¡OFERTA LIMITADA! **__**No me vayan a pedir imposibles eh... **_

_**En fin, espero sus opiniones y/o sugerencias ;) Creo que eso es todo por hoy y esta vez no les prometeré actualización así que sólo esperen jaja Un abrazo a todos y gracias a los nuevos por sus favs! Saluditos!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo XL**

_Narra Blaine_

_¿Cómo nos ha ido en Nueva York? ¡INCREÍBLE! No tengo más palabras para expresar todo lo que siento en esta ciudad, una parte de mí sabe que no es solo la ciudad sino el estar aquí con Kurt pero podría asegurarles que Nueva York siempre será nuestra ciudad independientemente de si terminamos o no estudiando aquí. Ayer después de todo lo que pasó en NYADA caminamos hacia un restaurante que Adam nos recomendó y ahí pasamos lo que quedaba de nuestra tarde, la verdad es que queríamos recorrer la ciudad pero nuestros estómagos no nos lo permitieron. Cuando estuvimos saciados salimos del restaurante y caminamos hacia Central Park donde nos encontramos a los papás de Adam dando un paseo nocturno, pasamos un largo rato caminando por el parque y cuando comenzó a refrescar la señora Crawford nos invitó chocolate caliente con tal de que regresáramos a su casa._

_El chocolate estuvo tan delicioso que ni Rachel, ni Finn, ni Chandler se fueron a su hotel porque cuando vieron el reloj ya era demasiado tarde, los Crawford no se molestaron en que se quedaran y de esa forma terminé durmiendo en el piso para cederle mi lado junto a Kurt en la cama a Rachel. Admito que el suelo no fue nada cómodo y una parte de mí le agradeció mucho a Kurt por insistirme para que me quedara en la cama la noche anterior, sinceramente no sé si habría sobrevivido a dos noches seguidas en el suelo. Por la mañana sentí que alguien me movía el brazo pero no hice caso y me giré hacia el otro lado, un poco después escuché mi nombre y al reconocer al dueño de esa voz abrí los ojos de golpe…_

"¿Kurt?"_ dije adormilado y él depositó un beso en mi mejilla._

"Buenos días dormilón…"_ lo escuché decir y el olor a menta de su aliento me hizo despertar totalmente._

"¿Qué hora es?"_ le pregunté un poco preocupado._

"Son las nueve de la mañana pero tienes que levantarte porque tenemos algo que hacer antes de salir con los chicos…"_ me explicó pero algo no me quedó claro._

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer…?"_ le pregunté confundido y él trató de reprimir sus ganas de reír._

"¿A qué viniste a Nueva York?"_ me preguntó divertido._

"¿A ver Universidades?"_ dije aún confundido y él sonrió._

"Exactamente y sólo hemos ido a NYADA, sé que a nosotros sólo nos interesa esa academia pero hace tiempo tú dijiste que te interesaba el programa de NYU así que hoy iremos ahí para que la conozcas y puedas tomar una decisión…"_ me explicó._

"No creo que sea necesario Kurt…"_ comencé a decir pero no me dejó continuar._

"¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera sabes dónde está…"_ me dijo un poco confundido._

"No pero en NYADA ya hasta hice una audición…"_le contraataqué y él rodó los ojos._

"No sabemos si eso cuenta como una audición Blaine pero aunque así fuese no tienes por qué descartar NYU sin haber estado ahí…"_ insistió._

"Pero Kurt yo ya…"_ intenté decir pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios._

"No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir, quiero que consideres tus opciones originales y no que te precipites a elegir NYADA ¿Ok?"_ lo escuché decir y asentí. _"Muy bien, te espero abajo en cuanto estés listo…"_ me dijo guiñándome un ojo y lo vi salir de la habitación._

_Si Kurt me hubiera dejado hablar probablemente le hubiera dicho que no tenía que elegir otra Universidad porque la simple idea de estar en NYADA a su lado me entusiasmaba demasiado pero si en algo tenía razón mi novio era en que no debía precipitarme con esa decisión, después de todo aunque quisiera estudiar en NYU ambos estaríamos en la misma ciudad y podríamos arreglar nuestros horarios para vernos. Gracias a esa conclusión me levanté y me metí a la ducha para no hacer esperar demasiado a Kurt, cuando bajé me encontré con Jeff y él me sonrió mientras subía dos tazas de café a su habitación. Finalmente encontré a mi novio en la cocina con el desayuno servido y no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto al ver la escena, creo que fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a esto…_

"Se va a enfriar…"_ dijo al ver que no me movía de mi lugar y yo tomé mi lugar en la mesa._

_Cuando terminamos de desayunar le ayudé a dejar todo en orden y enseguida salimos en busca de NYU. La verdad creí que sería más fácil llegar a la Universidad pero casi no había transporte así que tardamos más de lo previsto pero al final valió la pena. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a unas chicas en la entrada que estaban entregando algunos folletos con información y uno de los coordinadores, que de hecho era un maestro de música, nos invitó a pasar junto con un pequeño grupo que estaba por comenzar el recorrido._

_La Universidad de Nueva York tiene un campus más grande que el de NYADA por obvias razones, ahí no sólo se imparten carreras relacionadas con las artes sino que también se imparten una amplia variedad de carreras como Administración, Biología, Matemáticas, Sociología, Trabajo social y muchas más. Por eso mismo nuestro grupo fue dividido por áreas de interés para que de esta forma pudiéramos conocer los espacios específicos de algunas carreras. Mentiría si dijera que no me impresionó todo lo que ofrece la Universidad de Nueva York, el lugar es bastante espacioso y la infraestructura no se ve nada mal. _

"Chicos, si alguno de ustedes está interesado en comenzar su proceso de inscripción en este momento las hojas que están sobre esas mesas son solicitudes y pueden llenarlas ahora para que yo se las pase al jefe de carrera correspondiente…"_ escuché decir al hombre que estaba guiándonos y sentí la mirada de Kurt sobre mí. _"Voy a darles un momento para que las llenen y les aseguro que pertenecer a NYU es una de las mejores cosas que les puede pasar…"_ dijo antes de desaparecer y los chicos corrieron a tomar una forma y comenzar a llenarla._

"¿No piensas llenar la solicitud?"_ me preguntó Kurt después de un rato._

"No lo sé…"_ le respondí sinceramente._

"Yo sé que te gustó lo que viste en el recorrido y el programa académico también es de tu interés…"_ lo escuché decir._

"Pero Kurt…"_intenté oponerme._

"No pierdes nada con llenarla Blaine, eres muy talentoso y apuesto que cualquier Universidad te aceptará sin siquiera dudarlo…" _me dijo con una sonrisa y una duda surgió de mi interior._

"¿Entonces por qué insistes en que llene esta solicitud si sabes que aplicaré para NYADA?"_ le pregunté seriamente._

"Porque no quiero influenciar tu decisión Blaine, no quiero que elijas NYADA porque yo haré lo imposible por estar ahí, no quiero que tomes una decisión a la ligera y después te arrepientas de haberlo hecho sólo por estar a mi lado…"_ me dijo finalmente y mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho._

"Yo nunca me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado…"_ no pude evitar decirle y él tomó mis manos entre las suyas._

"Pero tu futuro está en juego Blaine y antes de que digas algo más quiero que sepas que aunque decidas estudiar en NYU, en NYADA o en el Instituto Británico de Londres yo voy a estar a tu lado…" _me aseguró sonriente y algo dentro de mí descansó._

"Eres el mejor…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios._

"Lo sé y te quiero demasiado como para dejarte salir de aquí sin llenar esa solicitud así que vamos…"_ me dijo mientras me guiaba hacia una de las mesas y yo lo seguí._

_Cuando terminamos de llenar las solicitudes el hombre regresó y nos entregó un lindo botón de recuerdo con la insignia de la Universidad. Kurt y yo recorrimos un poco más los alrededores hasta que llegamos a la salida y justo cuando pensaba decirle algo el sonido de mi celular no me dejó hacerlo…_

"¿Quién es?"_ escuché decir a Kurt después de un rato._

"Jeff, dice que están en una cafetería que está cerca de aquí y que ahí nos esperan…"_ le respondí mientras le enviaba un mensaje a mi amigo_

"Bien, un café siempre es bienvenido…"_ dijo Kurt con una sonrisa._

"¿Con este calor?"_ le pregunté incrédulo y él rió._

"No sé si lo sepas pero para días como éste existe el café helado…"_ me dijo burlón y yo reí._

_En cuanto Jeff nos mandó la dirección de la cafetería ambos nos pusimos en marcha hacia el establecimiento que realmente no estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos y enseguida localizamos a nuestros amigos. Ahí dentro estaban Nick, Jeff, Adam, Finn, Rachel y Chandler en una mesa bastante amplia que se veía muy cómoda, Kurt y yo nos acercamos a ordenar algo y después caminamos al encuentro de los chicos…_

"¿Qué creen? ¡Les tenemos una sorpresa!"_ gritó Jeff en cuanto nos vio._

"¿De qué hablas Jeff?"_ le preguntó Kurt un tanto curioso._

"Ayer encontramos sin querer sus boletos de avión y vimos que estaban programados para esta noche…" _dijo mi amigo y yo intenté procesar lo que acababa de decir._

"Sí porque mañana tenemos escuela…"_ le explicó Kurt y yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¿Estaban…?"_ le pregunté._

"Así es…"_ dijo Jeff mirándome a los ojos._

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_ le preguntó Kurt un poco confundido._

"Que con la ayuda de mi tía cambiamos sus vuelos para el día de mañana…"_ le respondió mi amigo y sentí que la sangre dejaba de circular por mi cuerpo._

"¡¿Qué?!"_ gritamos al unísono y todos voltearon a vernos._

"Tranquilícense, lo hice con buenas intenciones…"_ escuché decir a Jeff y negué con la cabeza._

"¿Qué clase de buenas intenciones? ¿Quieres que papá me mate?"_ me quejé en voz alta y Jeff rodó los ojos._

"No Blaine…"_ dijo muy tranquilo._

"¿Entonces?"_ le pregunté preocupado y él sonrió._

"¡Mañana es día de San Valentín!_" gritó felizmente pero yo no entendí su punto._

"¿Y…?"_ le insistí._

"Ayer a Nick y a mí nos invitaron a un Karaoke para parejas que será inaugurado mañana y entonces pensé que podríamos ir todos a celebrar San Valentín en la tarde y por la noche volar de regreso a casa…"_ me explicó mi amigo._

"¿Y qué le diré a mi padre…?" _dije en voz alta._

"Blaine tranquilízate, podemos decirle que nuestro vuelo se pospuso por una tormenta…"_ sugirió Jeff._

"Yo no creo que sea buena idea mentirle al señor Anderson…"_ dijo Finn seriamente y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con él._

"Yo tampoco creo que esa sea una opción…"_ les dije sinceramente y sentí la mano de Kurt sobre la mía._

"Tranquilo, le hablaré a papá y le comentaré la situación para que él le informe a tu papá de la manera más sensata posible…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Tu papá no se opondrá a que nos quedemos un día más?"_ le pregunté un tanto sorprendido _

"Sólo es un día Blaine y papá nunca ha tenido problemas con estas cosas. Además Jeff tiene razón, mañana es San Valentín y no se me ocurre nada mejor que pasarlo en compañía de mis amigos y mi novio en un karaoke de Nueva York…"_ dijo mi novio y no pude oponerme a eso._

"Está bien, sólo espero que cuando regrese a casa mi papá no quiera meterme a un internado…" _dije finalmente y vi a Kurt sonreír._

"¿Otra vez?"_ bromeó Jeff y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

"Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo…"_ dijo Kurt acariciando mi mano y ese simple roce me hizo olvidarme de mis preocupaciones por un rato. Total, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y a estas alturas lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar de lo que mi destino (alias Jeffrey Sterling) nos tenía preparado para nuestro primer San Valentín juntos…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Febrero, uno de mis meses favoritos porque todo pinta color de rosa y las parejas parecen pasar nuevamente por ese proceso de enamoramiento que los llevó a estar juntos en su momento. No puedo decir que San Valentín es mi celebración favorita del año porque esa es Navidad pero este año creo que será realmente especial. ¿Por qué? Porque en primer lugar este año estoy acompañado del mejor novio del mundo, en segundo lugar estamos juntos en Nueva York con nuestros amigos y en tercer lugar porque iremos a un Karaoke para festejar. ¿Hay algo mejor que todo esto? ¡Claro que no!_

_Tengo que admitir que ayer cuando Jeff nos dio la noticia me puse un poco nervioso por el papá de Blaine pero después de que Carole y papá nos aseguraran que todo saldría bien decidí dejar atrás mis preocupaciones y aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar un buen rato con Blaine y con los chicos. Hemos pasado toda la mañana arreglándonos para ir al dichoso karaoke y a estas alturas aún no estoy convencido de la ropa que traigo puesta pero creo que ya no tengo tiempo para más cambios, hace rato escuché gritar a Jeff para que finalmente salgamos de la casa pero aún falta que lleguen Rachel, Finn y Chandler._

"¡Kurt! ¡Hora de irnos!"_ la voz de Jeff me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y por el tono de su voz deduje que era mejor bajar en ese preciso instante._

_El camino al karaoke fue realmente corto porque el señor Crawford nos llevó en su camioneta, cuando llegamos tuvimos un pequeño dilema porque todo el lugar estaba lleno de mesas para dos personas y todos íbamos en parejas menos Adam y Chandler. Intentamos hablar con el hombre de la puerta para que pudiéramos sentarnos al menos cuatro juntos pero él se negó así que al final ellos aceptaron sentarse juntos y así fue como logramos entrar…_

"¿Qué es esto?"_ me preguntó Blaine mientras me mostraba el sobre que le había entregado el hombre de la puerta._

"No lo sé, ábrelo…"_ le sugerí y él me hizo caso._

"Es un número…"_ dijo mostrándome el 8 que aparecía en el papel y enseguida volteamos a mirar a nuestros amigos. Al parecer cada pareja tenía un número pero nadie sabía para qué eran… _"Supongo que ya nos enteraremos de qué se trata…"_ dijo guardando el sobre en un lugar seguro y vi una sonrisa en sus labios._

"¿Sabes? Creí que estaríamos todos juntos aquí adentro…"_ le dije distraído y él miró las mesas que estaban a nuestro alrededor._

"Yo también lo pensé pero sinceramente creo que esto es mucho mejor…"_ dijo tomando mis manos y nuestras miradas de cruzaron._

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"¡Buenas tardes jóvenes enamorados! Espero que les esté gustando estar con nosotros en un día tan especial para ustedes y para nosotros, enseguida mis compañeros pasarán a servirles un aperitivo y su primera ronda de bebidas sin alcohol gratis por el simple hecho de estar aquí…"_ dijo un hombre al micrófono y se escucharon algunas quejas de parte de la audiencia. _"No se molesten chicos, es un día alegre así que todos aquellos legales que quieran una bebida con alcohol sólo tienen que mostrarle su identificación a mis compañeros y ellos con gusto les cambiarán su bebida. Todo tiene solución en este lugar ¿ya vieron?" _siguió diciendo el hombre y esta vez se escucharon risas en todo el lugar. _"Muy bien, antes de que se pongan demasiado 'alegres' tengo que advertirles que todos ustedes pasarán a cantar esta tarde así que procuren cuidar su garganta hasta que ya hayan cantado para nosotros. ¿Quién cantará primero? Pues verán, mi compañero les entregó a todos ustedes en la puerta un sobre que tiene un número que se encuentra dentro de esta tómbola, yo voy a sacar un número y la pareja que tenga dicho número tendrá que pasar a deleitarnos con su dulce voz…"_ continuó el hombre y alguien del público preguntó qué canción se tenía que cantar. _"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, espero que hayan tenido suerte con sus sobres chicos porque detrás de su número viene el nombre de la canción que deberán cantar y temo decirles que no hay cambios…"_ dijo el hombre caminando hacia uno de los extremos del escenario para acomodar los micrófonos y se escucharon los lamentos de algunas personas del público._

"¿Quieres saber cuál es nuestra canción?"_ me preguntó Blaine pero yo negué con la cabeza._

"Mejor esperemos a que sea nuestro turno…"_ le dije un poco nervioso y él asintió._

"Bien, espero que estén listos porque vamos a comenzar…"_ dijo el hombre metiendo su mano en la tómbola y lo vimos sacar un papelito. _"El número es 4… ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?"_ dijo mirando hacia todos lados y Finn y Rachel se levantaron de su mesa para subir al escenario. _"¡Perfecto! El escenario es todo suyo chicos y para todos los demás sólo me queda decirles que se vale bailar…"_ dijo el hombre y todos reímos mientras comenzaba a sonar la música de We've got tonight._

_En cuanto Finn comenzó a cantar algunas parejas se levantaron de sus mesas y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, desde nuestro lugar vimos a Jeff y a Nick bailando y sentí la mano de Blaine sobre la mía… _"¿Bailas conmigo?" _me dijo dulcemente y no me pude resistir._

"Claro…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y ambos caminamos hacia la pista para movernos al ritmo de la música._

"¿Sabes? Nosotros tenemos más que esta noche…"_ me dijo Blaine en alguna parte de la canción y yo sonreí._

"Lo sé, esto apenas es el comienzo…"_ le dije dulcemente y la distancia entre los dos se fue terminando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios lograron encontrarse. La canción terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto y tuvimos que separarnos para regresar a nuestros lugares._

"¡Muy bien! Parece que hemos arrancado con el pie derecho y para que los ánimos no decaigan, continuamos con el número…"_ dijo el hombre buscando otro papelito en la tómbola. _"¡Ocho!"_ gritó emocionado y Blaine rió a mis espaldas porque estaba a punto de sentarse._

"Creo que es nuestro turno…"_ dijo sacando el sobre y me enseñó el nombre de nuestra canción._

"¿Just can't get enough? Creo que podemos con eso…" _le dije con una sonrisa y él tomó mi mano para guiarme al escenario. La música comenzó a sonar y Blaine inició con la canción…_

_When I'm with you baby  
I go out of my head  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_Me hizo una seña para que continuara y yo comencé a cantar…_

_All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_Vi a Blaine acercarse a mí y ambos cantamos los siguientes versos…_

_We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_Nuestra audiencia parecía disfrutar de nuestra actuación porque ninguno se quedó sentado en su mesa, los vimos a todos bailar al compás de nuestras voces y algunos coreaban con nosotros. Ambos intercambiamos algunas miradas durante la canción y nuestros movimientos parecían estar más que sincronizados, Blaine se veía realmente bien en el escenario o tal vez el ambiente comenzaba a afectarme un poco porque terminé dejándolo cantar solo…_

_And when it rains  
You're shining down for me  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
_

_Él me hizo una seña y una vez más continué yo con la siguiente estrofa…_

_Just like a rainbow  
You know you set me free  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_Y al final ambos unimos nuestras voces para terminar con…  
_

_You're like an angel and you give me your love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_Todos nos aplaudieron como locos y el hombre se acercó al micrófono para hablar nuevamente pero sinceramente dejé de ponerle atención cuando Blaine me tomó de la mano para que bajara del escenario. _"Me encanta cantar contigo…"_ lo escuché decir mientras otra pareja subía la escenario y comenzaba a cantar otra canción lenta._

"A mí también me gusta cantar contigo…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió_

"Me alegra que nos hayamos quedado un día más…"_ dijo más para sí mismo pero lo alcancé a escuchar._

"¿Te gustó Nueva York?"_ le pregunté al sentir que no quitaba su mirada de mí._

"¿Bromeas? Amo esta ciudad pero…"_ comenzó a decir pero de pronto se detuvo. _

"Pero…"_ lo insté a seguir._

"Pero la mejor parte de estar aquí es estar contigo…"_ me dijo dulcemente y no pude evitar reír._

"Creo que te está afectando un poco el ambiente de San Valentín…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"Es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos…"_ lo escuché decir y mi corazón se aceleró._

"Así es, el primero de muchos…"_ dije sin pensar y lo vi abrir mucho los ojos._

"¿Es el primero y no tengo un regalo para ti? ¡No tengo un regalo para ti!"_ se quejó en voz alta y yo reí._

"Blaine cálmate, el mejor regalo es que estés aquí conmigo…"_ le aseguré y él me miró un tanto inseguro._

"¿En serio?"_ me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados._

"Claro, además yo tampoco tengo un regalo para ti…"_ le confesé y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo._

"¿No tienes un regalo para mí?"_ me preguntó levantando una de sus cejas._

"Amm… no…"_ le dije un poco nervioso por su reacción._

"Exijo un regalo…"_ me dijo haciendo un puchero y entonces lo entendí._

"¿Qué deseas?"_ le pregunté siguiéndole el juego._

"Mmm… déjame pensarlo un poco, quiero que me lleves a la luna…"_ me dijo después de un rato y yo reí._

"¿A la luna?"_ le pregunté incrédulo._

"Sí, quiero poder tocar las estrellas con la punta de mis dedos…"_ me explicó y yo negué con la cabeza._

"Me encantaría llevarte pero creo que no está dentro de mis posibilidades... ¿Otra opción?"_ le dije divertido y él clavó sus ojos en los míos._

"Regálame el mejor beso que hayas dado en tu vida…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y yo reí._

"Creo que eso si está dentro de mis posibilidades…"_ le dije acercándome poco a poco hacia él y unimos nuestros labios en un beso muy diferente a los que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora, éste era un beso lleno de anhelo y de amor, un beso que no tenía ninguna prisa por ser terminado porque el tiempo se desvaneció a nuestro alrededor. Fue un beso que realmente me hizo sentir que podía tocar las estrellas con la punta de mis dedos…_

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y me alegra que sigan leyendo esta historia. Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya llegado a los 100 reviews tomando en cuenta que es lo primero que escribo y todo eso, en verdad gracias por sus comentarios y si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia o pedido especial todavía estoy recibiendo propuestas así que ¡aprovechen! (es su última oportunidad).**_

_**Hasta la próxima chicos, les mando un abrazo! ;)**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hola mundo! **_

_**Antes de que se quejen quiero decirles que esperé tres semanas porque quería que sintieran que en verdad estaba pasando el tiempo como en el fic y así pudieran encontrarle sentido a mis locuras... Ok, eso es mentira! Lamento el retraso chicos pero la universidad me trae muy mal y aunque amo mi carrera a veces suelo enfrascarme mucho en ella y pierdo mi tiempo creativo así que les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas... :(**_

_**Por cierto, después de pensarlo mucho el rated de la historia ha sido cambiado a T pero no creo que les traiga complicaciones y bueno... La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir más que GRACIAS por todo! Por sus sugerencias, sus reviews, favs y follows! Qué bueno que les gusta la historia y un agradecimiento especial para **_darkwriterff **_que ha querido traducirla al inglés... ¡Mucha suerte linda!_**

**_Sin más por el momento, dejaré de quitarles el tiempo y espero que les guste el capítulo ;) Saluditos!_**

* * *

**Capítulo XLI**

_Narra Blaine_

_Una vez que se hizo tarde y ya que todos nuestros amigos habían pasado a cantar, la mamá de Jeff nos llamó para avisarnos que pasarían a buscarnos porque si nos quedábamos más tiempo perderíamos el vuelo. Después de nuestras despedidas finalmente abordamos el avión y realmente no pasó mucho tiempo cuando aterrizamos en Ohio. Si están pensando que mi papá se tomó muy bien el que nos quedáramos en Nueva York una noche más, temo que voy a decepcionarlos porque sí se molestó un poco pero según él no fue porque nos quedamos sino porque no le avisé personalmente. _

_Como se imaginarán estuve castigado una larga semana pero con tal de pasar otro día como aquel creo que bien podría pasar un mes completo castigado y valdría la pena. Llámenme loco pero desde ese día siento que Kurt y yo estamos más unidos, han pasado casi tres meses desde nuestro viaje a Nueva York y creo que todavía veo la vida color de rosa como en San Valentín. Las cosas ya no se han puesto raras entre nosotros en ningún sentido y parece que cada día nos sentimos más cómodos el uno con el otro._

_Desde hace algunos días me ha estado dando vueltas una idea en la cabeza pero la verdad es que no sé si sea buena o mala, lo he estado pesando mucho y en cualquier película romántica las relaciones de pareja no sólo se mantienen de besos y cumplidos sino que siempre hay MÁS interacción entre ambos y creo que quiero un poco de eso con mi novio. El problema aquí es que no sé cómo saber si realmente estoy listo para dar ese paso y no es algo de lo que pueda hablar con mi padre así que el único que podía ayudarme era…_

"Cooper Anderson, diga…"_ escuché la voz de mi hermano del otro lado del teléfono y sentí que mi garganta se cerraba._

"¿Hola?"_ contesté tímidamente._

"¿Blaine? ¡Qué gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo estás hermanito?"_ me dijo entusiasmado._

"Bien…"_ le respondí intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo pero fallé._

"¿Bien? Pensé que me presumirías que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo porque tienes el mejor novio del mundo y todo eso que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos. ¿Está todo bien por allá?"_ me preguntó preocupado._

"Sí Coop…"_ fue lo único que pude responder._

"Blaine… ¿Qué pasa?"_ insistió._

"Yo… debo preguntarte algo un tanto personal…"_ dije finalmente y pude imaginar su cara del otro lado del teléfono._

"¿De qué se trata?"_ me cuestionó._

"Eh… no sé cómo decirlo…" _le dije sinceramente._

"Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto Blaine y sabes que puedes confiar en mí…"_ me recordó._

"Lo sé Cooper pero no sé si debería hablar contigo sobre eso por teléfono…"_ le dije apenado y al parecer algunas de sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis._

"¿Eso? No me digas que papá te dio la charla…"_ me dijo divertido y yo suspiré._

"En realidad me la dio hace algunos meses…"_ le confesé._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en decirme?"_ me reclamó y yo lo medité un momento._

"Porque… ¡Ese no es el punto!"_ le dije un poco exasperado y él rió._

"Bien, entonces doy por hecho que quieres que hablemos sobre sexo…" _me dijo divertido._

"Algo así…"_ le respondí._

"Está bien, como ya sabrás el acto sexual comienza cuando…"_ comenzó a decir pero lo detuve antes de que dijera una barbaridad._

"¡COOPER! ¡No quiero ese tipo de información!"_ le grité y él se detuvo._

"¿Qué? Entonces no entiendo…"_ me dijo después de un rato._

"Yo… yo quiero saber cómo fue que supiste que estabas listo para hacer eso con quien sea que lo hayas hecho…"_ le aclaré._

"¡Aww… Blainey! ¿Lo estás considerando?"_ me preguntó y sentí mi cara roja como un tomate._

"¡COOPER!"_ me quejé._

"¿Qué? No es mi culpa que seas tan adorable…"_ intentó defenderse._

"¿Podrías concentrarte en responderme y no en mi adorabilidad?"_ le exigí y él rió._

"Parece imposible pero lo intentaré hermanito…"_ me dijo después de un rato y yo solté el aire que tenía contenido._

"Gracias…"_ le dije finalmente y esperé a que hablara._

"Veamos, yo lo hice cuando tenía 17 y estaba saliendo con una chica llamada…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé continuar._

"Eso no es lo que pregunté…"_ le aclaré._

"Cálmate Blaine, estoy haciendo memoria…"_ me explicó y yo rodé los ojos._

"Pues concéntrate y dime cómo supiste que estabas listo para hacerlo, ¿fuiste tú el que decidió o fue ella?"_ le dije intentando ser más específico._

"Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era el momento Blaine, no puedes forzar a alguien a hacer algo para lo que no está preparado…"_ me dijo seriamente._

"¿Y cómo supieron que ya estaban preparados?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Creo que no hay palabras para describirlo Blaine, simplemente lo sentimos…"_ me respondió._

"¿Lo sintieron?"_ dije confundido._

"Sí, ya llevábamos unos cuantos meses saliendo y nos conocíamos desde pequeños así que un día simplemente pasó…"_ me dijo mi hermano y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

"¿La querías?"_ le pregunté y él suspiró._

"¡Por supuesto que la quería! Incluso podría decirte que la amaba…"_ me dijo después de un rato._

"¿Y si la amabas por qué terminaron?"_ insistí._

"Porque sus papás se mudaron del vecindario y no creíamos en las relaciones a larga distancia así que tuve que dejarla ir…"_ me explicó y puedo asegurarles que jamás había escuchado a mi hermano hablar de esa forma._

"¿No has pensado en buscarla?"_ le pregunté después de un rato._

"¡Blaine! Esto no se trata de mí…"_ se puso a la defensiva y casi me doy un golpe en la cabeza._

"Tal vez en un principio no pero ahora que me acabas de contar la historia de tu vida yo diría que sí se trata de ti…"_ le expliqué pero no obtuve la respuesta que esperaba._

"Blaine, sólo olvida esa parte ¿quieres?"_ me dijo seriamente._

"No puedo Cooper, somos hermanos y así como yo te tengo confianza quiero que tú me la tengas a mí… ¿De verdad nunca has pensado en buscar a tu chica?"_ le insistí._

"No es mi chica Blaine y sí lo he pensado ¿contento?"_ me dijo un poco molesto._

"No del todo pero creo que es un avance… ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amabas?"_ no pude evitar preguntar._

"Sí, se lo comencé a decir cuando cumplimos dos meses de novios…" _me dijo como si nada._

"¿QUÉ?"_ le grité sorprendido._

"No es necesario gritar Blaine…"_ lo escuché quejarse pero no le hice caso._

"¿No fue demasiado pronto?" _le pregunté preocupado y él rió._

"En lo personal no creo que haya una especie de condición temporal para que puedas decirle a alguien 'te amo' y créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo…" _me explicó pero no pudo terminar la frase._

"¿Qué harías?"_ le pregunté._

"Le hubiera dicho que la amaba desde el primer momento que la vi…"_ me dijo con la voz rota y en ese momento supe que esa chica realmente había sido especial para mi hermano._

"Ella fue…"_ intenté decir pero no fue necesario que yo terminara la frase._

"Mi primera vez en todos los sentidos…"_ dijo mi hermano. _

"Cooper, creo que debes buscarla…" _terminé diciéndole._

"No sé si tenga caso…"_ dijo pesadamente._

"Cooper…"_ insistí._

"Basta Blaine, por favor. Mejor dime si te estoy ayudando en algo o sólo te envolví en mi drama adolescente…"_ me dijo después de un rato y yo suspiré._

"En realidad si me has ayudado Cooper y creo que estoy listo…"_ le confesé y se hizo el silencio por un rato._

"¿Hablas en serio?"_ me preguntó sorprendido._

"Sí, tal vez no deberías saberlo pero ya te lo dije y ahora sólo debo averiguar cómo hacérselo saber a Kurt…"_ le expliqué y él rió._

"¡Eres adorable hermanito!"_ me gritó emocionado y yo rodé los ojos._

"Bien, ya me arrepentí de habértelo dicho…"_ le dije divertido y él rió._

"Lo siento Blaine pero no pude evitarlo y si me permites darte un consejo…"_ comenzó a decir pero se detuvo como pidiéndome permiso para continuar._

"Adelante…"_ lo insté a continuar._

"No te presiones, las relaciones no siempre tienen que ser como la gente cree que deben ser y si tú y Kurt no estuvieran listos aún eso no quiere decir que no se quieran o que no sean una buena pareja ¿me entiendes?"_ lo escuché decir._

"Creo que si…"_ le confirmé y él rió._

"Muy bien, me alegra que lo hagas y ahora si no te importa debo ir a cenar algo antes de acostarme…"_ me dijo antes de bostezar._

"Está bien y gracias Coop, en verdad gracias…"_ le dije antes de que nos despidiéramos._

"No hay nada que agradecer enano, descansa y saluda a la familia de mi parte ¿quieres?"_ me dijo divertido y yo reí._

"Claro, tú también descansa y te quiero…"_ me despedí y escuché su risa del otro lado del teléfono._

"Yo también te quiero Blainey, adiós…"_ dijo finalmente y guardé mi celular._

_En cuanto Cooper colgó me recosté en la cama y me quedé mirando hacia la pared de enfrente sin prestar atención a algo en particular hasta que me encontré con el calendario. En un principio solo lo miré pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba observando en realidad, mi corazón se aceleró y sin más comencé a escribir un mensaje:_

_Voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda para algo especial… -B._

_Cuenta conmigo… -C._

* * *

_Narra Kurt._

_Si se están preguntando cómo me he sentido en los últimos meses puedo decirles que… ¡Me siento de maravilla! Aunque hoy en lo particular estoy en un dilema porque es mi cumpleaños y eso quiere decir que soy un año más viejo, ¿cómo es posible que la gente celebre un año menos de vida? A veces simplemente no entiendo algunas costumbres pero como toda buena costumbre apuesto que mi papá me obligará a celebrarla, en mis cumpleaños anteriores siempre me ha hecho un pequeño pastel y me ha regalado algunas cosas a las cuales todavía no les encuentro uso pero dicen por ahí que la intención es la que cuenta ¿no?_

_Dejando de lado eso, tal vez este año pueda divertirme un poco más en mi cumpleaños porque tengo el mejor novio del mundo y sé que aunque Blaine no sepa que es mi cumpleaños voy a pasar el día con él y seguramente la pasaremos igual de bien que siempre que estamos juntos. En estos cuatro meses de relación creo que todo ha ido bien y espero que siga siendo así, Blaine y yo nos hemos acercado más poco a poco y simplemente me encanta estar con él aunque no hagamos nada en particular. La verdad es que cuando mi papá dijo que nos mudaríamos a Ohio jamás pensé que algo de todo esto podría pasar y realmente creo que estaba en mi destino encontrar a Blaine…_

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_ escuché unas voces cantando afuera de mi cuarto y en cuestión de segundos entró mi papá acompañado de Carole y Finn. _"Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Kurt, feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_ siguieron cantando y yo miré a mi padre con una ceja levantada._

"¿Pequeño Kurt?"_ le dije divertido y él me abrazó._

"Tú siempre serás mi pequeño…"_ dijo cursimente y Finn rió._

"Pide un deseo pequeño Kurt…"_ casi gritó mi hermano señalando el pequeño pastel con una vela encendida que tenía entre sus manos y yo cerré los ojos para meditar mi deseo._

"Sopla la vela antes de que se consuma hijo…"_ escuché decir a Carole y yo asentí antes de soplar._

"¿Qué pediste?"_ me preguntó Finn y su mamá lo miró reprobatoriamente._

"Eso es algo que Kurt no tiene por qué responder…"_ le dijo Carole y la vi acercarse a mí. _"No le hagas caso a tu hermano, Feliz cumpleaños Kurt…" _me dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba._

"Gracias…"_ le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo y enseguida fui rodeado por los brazos de Finn._

"No tienes que decirme tu deseo, apuesto que lo que más quieres es que dejemos de fastidiar con esto de los cumpleaños así que este año te lo vamos a conceder…"_ escuché decir a Finn y papá rió._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunté confundido y los tres me miraron._

"Justo lo que dijo Finn, este año no celebraremos tu cumpleaños además de este pequeño pastelillo para cumplir tu mayor deseo y que puedas pasar un día tranquilo en la comodidad de tu cuarto o con Blaine…"_ me explicó Carole y yo abrí un poco la boca._

"Gra-gracias…"_ terminé diciendo y los miré todavía un poco confundido._

"De hecho Carole y yo saldremos un rato si no te importa…"_ habló mi papá finalmente y yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño._

"¿Tienen que salir en sábado?"_ pregunté extrañado._

"Sí, Carole cree que deberíamos comenzar a practicar yoga para poder estar en equilibrio y así relajarnos un poco…"_ me explicó mi padre._

"Además las clases son gratuitas los fines de semana por la mañana en el centro así que queremos aprovechar el día de hoy para comenzar…"_ siguió Carole y yo asentí._

"Por mí no hay problema, puedo pasar el rato con Finn…"_ les dije para tranquilizarlos y mi hermano comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

"Yo tengo una cita con Rachel para desayunar, ¿quieres venir?"_ me dijo un poco apenado._

"¿Con Rachel? ¡No! No te ofendas pero creo que ella quiere desayunar contigo no conmigo…"_ le dije a Finn y él rodó los ojos._

"Entonces tal vez puedas pasar el rato con Blaine…"_ me sugirió Carole y papá se aclaró la garganta._

"En un lugar público…"_ me advirtió y yo reí._

"Está bien, me las arreglaré para hacer algo ustedes no se preocupen ¿vale?" _les dije a los tres y ellos me abrazaron._

"Te amamos hijo…"_ escuché decir a mi padre y reí._

"Yo también los amo…"_ les dije antes de que me soltaran y los vi salir de mi cuarto. ¿No les dije que terminaría pasando el día con Blaine? Creo que lo mejor será que me apure y lo vaya a buscar antes de que haga algún plan con su familia, es decir no me molestaría que lo hiciera pero espero que puedan llevar un invitado extra… _

_En cuanto me bañé y decidí que me veía presentable para pasar un día en compañía de mi novio bajé las escaleras y salí de mi casa con el objetivo de encontrar a Blaine pero cuando lo hice mi corazón se comprimió un poco porque mi novio estaba subiendo unas maletas a la camioneta de sus padres. No quise pensar lo peor pero era obvio que los Anderson ya tenían planes y parece que yo estaba destinado a estar solo el día de hoy… _

"¡Hola guapo!"_ me saludó Blaine en cuánto me vio salir y se acercó hacia mí para depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios._

"Hola Blaine…"_ le dije intentando no sonar tan desanimado y parece que funcionó._

"¿Te molestaría que no pasara el fin de semana contigo? Mamá tiene que visitar a su hermano en Idaho porque parece estar en problemas…"_ me dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura._

"Claro que no, es tu familia y lo entiendo…"_ le dije sinceramente pero no pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por la noticia._

"Sabía que dirías eso…"_ dijo antes de besarme rápidamente porque se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y apareció el señor Anderson._

"Buenos días Kurt…"_ me saludó su papá._

"Buenos días señor Anderson…"_ le respondí y él sonrió antes de subirse a la camioneta._

"Hola Kurt, lamento quitarte a mi bebé este fin de semana pero podrás tenerlo después del domingo…"_ escuché decir a la mamá de Blaine y él rió a mi lado._

"Te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos a Idaho…"_ me dijo al oído y una sensación extraña me recorrió todo el cuerpo._

"No te preocupes, te prometo que estaré bien estos días…"_ le dije con lo más cercano a una sonrisa y él depositó otro beso en mis labios antes de que su papá tocara el claxon._

"¡Te quiero!"_ dijo en cuanto se subió a la camioneta y después que el señor Anderson arrancó los vi alejarse rápidamente._

_Al parecer era un hecho que pasaría solo el día de mi cumpleaños pero… ¿No se suponía que a mí no me gustaba que me festejaran ese día en especial? ¿Entonces por qué me sentía de esa forma? Por alguna extraña razón estaba más sensible que otros días y nadie parecía haberlo notado, cuando la camioneta de los Anderson desapareció de mi vista me senté afuera de mi casa y estuve ahí contemplando el paisaje, debatiéndome entre alcanzar a Finn en su desayuno con Rachel o desayunar solo hasta que un taxi del aeropuerto se estacionó en la casa de enfrente…_

"¡Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?"_ me gritó Cooper cuando bajó del taxi y yo lo miré confundido._

"Bien, gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ no pude evitar preguntar y él rió._

"¿Acaso ya no puedo visitar a mi familia?" _me dijo divertido y yo fruncí el ceño._

"Pero tu familia no está…"_ le contesté y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que saldrían?"_ casi gritó._

"Fueron a ver al hermano de tu mamá en Idaho…"_ le expliqué y él pareció no entender pero después asintió._

"Ya veo, entonces al parecer estaré solo el fin de semana en mi antigua casa…"_ dijo pensativo y yo suspiré._

"Bienvenido a mi mundo…"_ dije sin pensar._

"¿De qué hablas?"_ me preguntó buscando mi mirada y sentí el color subir a mis mejillas cuando finalmente la encontró._

"Yo también estoy solo hoy…"_ le expliqué y él rió._

"En ese caso creo que nos podemos hacer compañía, ¿qué te parece si te invito a desayunar y después vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?"_ me dijo entusiasmado y yo no pude negarme._

"Claro…"_ le dije con una sonrisa auténtica y él me invitó a pasar a su casa._

"Siéntate donde gustes, llamaré a la compañía para que me renten un auto y tengamos en qué movernos…"_ me dijo mientras subía las escaleras y yo asentí, al parecer ya no iba a estar tan solo después de todo. _"Listo, vamos a desayunar y ahí llegará nuestro auto…"_ escuché decir a Cooper mientras bajaba las escaleras._

"Bien, ¿qué se te antoja?"_ le pregunté y Cooper rió._

"Lo que tú quieras Kurt, vamos al centro comercial y ahí elegimos un restaurante ¿quieres?"_ me dijo mientras abría la puerta y yo lo seguí._

_Al final de cuentas terminamos desayunando en un pequeño restaurante que estaba rumbo al centro comercial porque Cooper reconoció a la cocinera y entonces fuimos algo así como invitados vip. La verdad es que había olvidado lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con Cooper, siempre se ve tan relajado, es agradable y tiene muy buen sentido del humor, definitivamente los Anderson se han ganado mi corazón y el de mi familia también. Después de desayunar el joven de la agencia pasó a dejarnos el auto que pidió Cooper y él prometió que me llevaría a un lugar especial que solía visitar cuando era pequeño y que seguramente me iba a gustar mucho así que lo dejé hacerlo…_

"¿Estás bien Kurt?"_ me preguntó después de un rato._

"Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?"_ intenté disimular._

"Porque has estado muy callado y hay algo en tu mirada que no te deja sonreír desde el corazón…"_ lo escuché decir y miré hacia la ventana._

"¿Puedo contarte algo?"_ le pregunté aún sin voltear a verlo y vi que se orillaba del camino._

"Cuéntame…"_ dijo una vez que apagó el motor y tuve que mirarlo._

"Nunca me ha gustado que la gente celebre los cumpleaños porque siento que es como festejar un año menos de vida y siempre le he pedido a mi padre que no lo haga en mi cumpleaños porque no me gusta como me siento pero resulta que hoy decidió hacerme caso y sin querer me quedé solo el día de mi cumpleaños y creo que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien que digamos…"_ le confesé y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Eso quiere decir que hoy es tu cumpleaños?"_ casi me gritó._

"Sí…"_ le respondí y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor._

"¡Felicidades Kurt! Y… no te vayas a enojar pero sí escuché lo que dijiste hace rato y me parece absurdo…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y yo lo miré confundido._

"¿Por qué absurdo?"_ le pregunté finalmente._

"Porque tú dices que los cumpleaños son como festejar un año menos de vida pero lo estás viendo al revés, si festejas tu cumpleaños festejas un año más de vida no uno menos. Es como cuando decides ver un vaso de agua medio vacío en lugar de medio lleno, todo depende de la perspectiva desde que lo veas y esa va a ser tu decisión ¿me explico?"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza._

"Creo que sí…"_ le dije un poco apenado._

"Eres muy joven como para preocuparte por esas cosas de la edad y mucho más joven para pensar en los años que podrían quedarte de vida o no, en lo personal creo que nadie sabe cuándo va a morir y así como puede ser en diez años también puede ser en dos minutos y no creo que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para amargarnos la existencia y debo aclarar que no quiero ofenderte…"_ me explicó._

"No te preocupes, en verdad entiendo…"_ le dije sinceramente y él puso su mano en mi hombro._

"Me alegra que lo hagas Kurt porque algo me dice que hay una parte dentro de ti a la que si le gusta que te acompañe tu familia en el día de tu cumpleaños sino no estarías tan triste justo ahora…"_ siguió diciéndome y me sentí un poco tonto._

"Creo que tienes razón, prometo dejar de ser tan patético…"_ le comenté algo apenado y el negó con la cabeza._

"No eres patético, sólo estabas viendo las cosas desde el ángulo equivocado y eso es todo pero ahora que ya recapacitaste creo que podemos continuar nuestro viaje…"_ me dijo animado y yo reí._

"Ok joven Anderson, guíenos a nuestro destino…"_ le dije divertido y él encendió el auto._

_Observé a Cooper conducir alrededor de una hora y por más que traté de ubicarme no lo conseguí, al parecer el lugar al que me llevaba estaba un poco retirado de Ohio y comencé a preocuparme un poco más cuando nos internamos en una especie de bosque. Jamás en mi vida había estado en un lugar así y lo último que se me ocurriría sería bajar del auto pero intenté tranquilizarme porque eso simplemente no iba a pasar o al menos eso creía hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Cooper se vio obligado a detener el auto._

"¿Qué pasó?"_ le pregunté alarmado._

"No lo sé, déjame revisar…"_ dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y yo intenté guardar la calma, ¿qué clase de animales hay en el bosque?_

"¿Todo bien...?"_ me vi obligado a gritar después de un rato porque Cooper no regresaba y al no escuchar respuesta tuve que bajar del auto. _"¿Cooper?"_ dije mientras rodeaba el coche y lo encontré revisando la llanta trasera._

"Parece que se ponchó la llanta y no traemos repuesto…" _me explicó y yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¿Y ahora qué haremos?"_ le pregunté preocupado._

"Llamar a la agencia…"_ dijo sacando su celular. _"Ouch, no tengo señal…"_ se quejó después de un rato y yo me apresuré a revisar mi celular pero estaba muerto._

"Tampoco tengo señal…"_ le dije rendido y él comenzó a buscar algo alrededor._

"¡Mira! Ahí hay una cabaña, tal vez puedan ayudarnos…"_ dijo caminando hacia el lugar y yo lo seguí._

"¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?"_ le pregunté nervioso cuando llegamos a la puerta y él rió._

"Pues no tenemos otra opción Kurt…"_ dijo mientras tocaba la puerta y unos segundos después ésta se abrió pero no apareció nadie del otro lado._

"Cooper, está oscuro ahí dentro y…"_ comencé a decir pero no pude terminar._

"¡SORPRESA!"_ escuché gritar a muchas voces y las luces se encendieron revelando a todos mis amigos, familia, novio y vecinos ahí adentro. No supe en qué momento pero algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y vi a Blaine acercase a mí con una cajita en la mano._

"¡Felicidades amor!"_ gritó emocionado antes de besarme descaradamente frente a todos y se escucharon algunos aplausos acompañados de más gritos. _

"¿Gracias?"_ dije un poco aturdido cuando nos separamos y él rió._

"¿No habrás pensado que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños o sí?"_ me dijo tomándome por la cintura._

"Pero yo jamás te dije cuándo era mi cumpleaños…"_ le dije confundido._

"Pero nada es imposible para Blaine Anderson cuando se trata de hacer feliz a su novio…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude contener las ganas de besarlo así que eso hice._

"Te quiero, te quiero como no tienes un idea…"_ le dije cuando nos separamos un poco y lo vi sonreír._

"Yo también te quiero Kurt…"_ lo escuché decir antes de besarme nuevamente y por unos segundos o minutos tal vez, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció y solamente fuimos nosotros dos demostrándonos cuánto nos queríamos…_

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo XLII**

_Narra Blaine_

_No voy a decir que no me dolió mentirle a mi novio, obviamente me dolió ver la cara de decepción que puso al saber que iba a salir todo el fin de semana pero supe que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena cuando lo vi derramar lágrimas de felicidad al encontrarnos a todos reunidos en la cabaña. Tengo que admitir que no todo el plan fue idea mía, Adam y Cooper me ayudaron a organizarlo todo y por supuesto que ambos quisieron venir para festejar a lado de mi novio._

_En cuanto vi llegar a Kurt no pude evitar correr a abrazarlo y hacerle saber que no había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, puede que él no me lo haya dicho directamente pero un pajarito me informó sobre eso hace algunos días y gracias a él pude hacer todo esto. Después de que nos dijéramos cuanto nos queríamos nos fundimos en un beso que al parecer se extendió demasiado porque logré escuchar cómo silbaban los chicos y de un momento a otro una mano sobre nuestros hombros nos hizo separarnos…_

"Ya tendrán tiempo para este tipo de demostraciones en privado chicos…"_ dijo el papá de Kurt un tanto divertido con nuestra reacción y yo lo miré un poco apenado._

"Así es pero no demasiadas…"_ le siguió mi padre y Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate._

"Sí chicos… ¡Consíganse un cuarto!"_ escuché la voz de Jeff y estuve a punto de responderle que ya lo teníamos pero la cara de mi papá me hizo pensarlo mejor._

"¡Jeffrey!"_ lo amonestó Kurt y mi amigo se acercó a felicitarlo._

"Es una broma Kurt… ¡Felicidades!" _lo escuché decir y los vi abrazarse con mucho entusiasmo._

"Gracias Jeff…"_ le respondió mi novio._

"No me lo agradezcas a mí, todo fue idea de Blaine…"_ le dijo mi amigo y estuve a punto de desmentirlo pero alguien se me adelantó._

"Eso no es del todo cierto…" _le dijo Adam y Kurt enseguida soltó a Jeff._

"¡ADAM! ¡Viniste!"_ gritó emocionado y corrió a abrazarlo._

"¿Creíste que me lo perdería?"_ le preguntó Adam divertido y yo contemplé la escena muy orgulloso de no estar muriendo de celos justo en ese momento._

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…"_ escuché decir a mi novio mientras se limpiaba las mejillas._

"Créelo hermanito porque todo es real…"_ le confirmó Finn y él volteó a verlo inmediatamente. _

"¡Finn! ¡Eres un…!"_ comenzó a decir Kurt pero su hermano no lo dejó continuar._

"¡Soy el mejor hermano del mundo! Lo sé Kurt…"_ le dijo divertido mientras lo apresaba en un abrazo y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro._

"¡Hey! ¿Quién quiere usurpar mi lugar?"_ escuché quejarse a mi hermano y no pude evitar reír._

"Calma Coop, tal vez ambos puedan ser los mejores hermanos del mundo…"_ le sugerí y él sonrió._

"Eso me gusta Blainey…"_ me dijo más tranquilo y vi a los chicos del coro acercarse a nosotros._

"Bueno ya, suelten al cumpleañero porque todos queremos abrazarlo…"_ nos dijo Mercedes y mi hermano me alejó un poco de ellos por un momento._

"¿Está todo listo?"_ me preguntó curioso y yo sonreí._

"Sip…"_ le dije un poco nervioso y lo escuché reír._

"Muy bien, creo que ahora sí puede dar comienzo la fiesta…"_ dijo mi hermano tomando una copa de la barra y yo rodé los ojos._

"Tú lo has dicho Coop…"_ le dije acompañándolo con un refresco y ambos le hicimos una seña al DJ para que pusiera algo de música._

_La fiesta transcurrió entre abrazos al cumpleañero, bailes y algunas bromas que espero nuestros padres no hayan entendido por el bien de su salud mental. Carole preparó algunos bocadillos con ayuda de mi madre y todos se acabaron demasiado pronto porque estaban deliciosos, el ambiente estuvo perfecto y señal de ello fue que perdimos la noción del tiempo hasta que me asomé por la ventana y vi que ya estaba oscuro. Después de un rato mi mamá me llamó para que sirviera un poco más de bebidas y cuando terminé vi que mi novio estaba caminando hacia mí…_

"Ya me estaba poniendo celoso…"_ le susurré a Kurt cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca._

"¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?"_ me preguntó inocentemente._

"Porque resulta que el cumpleañero ha bailado con todos esta noche menos con su novio…"_ me quejé y lo escuché reír mientras me jalaba a la pista de baile._

"Lo que tú no sabes es que con su novio el cumpleañero quiere bailar la canción más lenta y larga de toda la noche…"_ me dijo antes de depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios y yo observé a nuestros padres a lo lejos._

"No estoy muy seguro de que eso le guste mucho a nuestros padres pero…"_ comencé a decir y él no me dejó continuar._

"¿Cuándo vas a entender que ellos no tienen problemas con nuestra relación?" _me preguntó divertido y yo sonreí maliciosamente._

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué diría tu padre si le dijera que quiero pasar la noche contigo en una cabaña?" _me atreví a preguntar y vi cómo mi novio abría mucho los ojos._

"¿Qué dijiste?"_ me preguntó un poco sonrojado y yo reí._

"Estoy seguro que escuchaste muy bien lo que dije guapo…"_ le dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y me quedé esperando su respuesta pero no llegó._

"¿Chicos? Es hora de partir el pastel…" _nos interrumpió Burt._

"Claro papá…"_ le respondió Kurt y tuve que soltar a mi novio por enésima vez en el día._

_Después de partir el pastel los invitados le insistieron a Kurt para que abriera sus regalos y al final terminaron convenciéndolo por lo que pasamos un largo rato viendo cómo mi novio destapaba cajas y rompía envolturas. Al cabo de unas horas los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y Jeff invitó a Adam a su casa para pasar el resto del fin de semana en familia, poco a poco todos se fueron porque tenían que regresar a casa y el camino era un poco largo. En cuanto estuvimos solos comenzamos a recoger las cosas de la cabaña para dejar todo en orden y sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí para que le revelara a Kurt una más de sus sorpresas…_

"¿Comenzamos a subir las cosas al auto?"_ escuché preguntar a mi novio en cuanto salimos de la cabaña y todos lo miramos._

"No creo que sea necesario hijo…"_ le contestó Burt._

"¿Por qué?"_ le preguntó confundido y mi hermano intervino._

"Porque esta noche no regresaremos a casa…"_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?"_ preguntó Kurt un tanto incrédulo y mi hermano se paró a su lado._

"Sí, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños…"_ le dijo con una sonrisa y él lo abrazó._

"¡Gracias Cooper!"_ lo escuché gritarle y yo sonreí._

"De nada Kurt, lo que sea por el novio de mi enano…"_ le respondió mi hermano y mi sonrisa desapareció._

"¡Cooper!"_ comencé a quejarme pero mi madre se puso entre nosotros._

"Oh, no… Ni se les ocurra comenzar una pelea en este momento…"_ nos reprendió y mi hermano rió._

"Él empezó…"_ me defendí._

"Blaine…"_ insistió mi padre._

"Está bien…"_ dije resignado y un hombre se acercó a nosotros._

"Bueno, aquí están las llaves de sus respectivas cabañas…"_ nos dijo con una sonrisa y Burt las tomó._

"Gracias, supongo que nos quedaremos en parejas ya que son cuatro cabañas…"_ dijo al ver las llaves y mi papá se acercó a él._

"Sí, Cooper y Blaine en una y Finn con Kurt en otra…"_ dijo seriamente y todos asentimos._

"Vale, nosotros en las de la izquierda y los adultos en las de la derecha…" _se apresuró a decir mi hermano antes de que otra cosa pasara y ellos no se negaron._

"Por mí no hay problema…"_ dijo Burt tranquilamente y Carole se acercó a él._

"Muy bien, nos vemos en el desayuno…"_ nos dijo dulcemente y mis papás se tomaron de la mano para caminar hacia su cabaña detrás de los papás de Kurt._

"Descansen…"_ dijimos nosotros al unísono y ellos rieron._

"Igualmente chicos…"_ dijeron antes de alejarse un poco más y nosotros caminamos hacia nuestras cabañas en un extraño silencio. A medio camino Cooper me miró para que tomara la iniciativa pero no pude hacerlo otra vez…_

"Bueno, aquí nos separamos…"_ dijo Finn una vez que llegamos a la división del camino._

"Descansa Coop…"_ escuché decir a Kurt y mi corazón dio un brinco._

"Gracias Kurt, tú también…"_ le respondió mi hermano y sentí su mirada sobre mí._

"Adiós Blaine…"_ comenzó a decir Kurt._

"Emm… yo…"_ intenté decir pero no supe cómo ordenar mis pensamientos._

"¡Finn! Tú duermes conmigo, dejemos solos una noche a los tortolitos…"_ intervino mi hermano y Kurt lo miró extrañado._

"¿Qué?"_ le preguntó confundido pero él no le hizo caso._

"Claro, hasta mañana chicos…"_ dijo Finn siguiendo a Cooper y los vimos desaparecer entre los árboles._

"Tú… ¿Tú sabías de esto?"_ me preguntó Kurt después de un rato y yo sentí que estaba a punto de ponerme colorado._

"¿La verdad? Sí pero si te molesta…"_ terminé confesando y él rió._

"No me molesta tonto, vamos…"_ me dijo tomando mi mano y así caminamos hacia la cabaña pero cuando abrimos la puerta Kurt se quedó congelado en la entrada._

"¿Sorpresa?"_ le dije al ver lo que habían preparado para nosotros y mis ojos se fijaron en el corazón de pétalos de rosa que estaba en el centro de la cama._

"¡Blaine! ¡Esto es hermoso!"_ me dijo en cuanto reaccionó._

"Me alegra que te haya gustado aunque realmente parece un cliché…"_ no pude evitar decir y él rió._

"Me encanta pero… ¿A qué se debe todo esto?"_ dijo finalmente mirándome y los nervios regresaron a mí. _

"Es tu cumpleaños…" _dije cobardemente y lo vi fruncir el ceño._

"Lo sé pero…"_ comenzó a decir y una parte de mí se armó de valor por lo que tomé aire antes de interrumpirlo._

"Estoy listo Kurt…"_ le dije lo más convencido posible y él me miró confundido._

"¿Qué?"_ lo escuché preguntar._

"Quiero llegar un poco más lejos contigo…"_ le expliqué._

"Blaine yo…"_ dijo un poco nervioso así que tomé sus manos entre las mías._

"No sabía cómo decírtelo y decidí hacer esto pero si tú no estás listo quiero que sepas que no te voy a presionar a hacer nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo sólo porque he hecho todo esto…" _me apresuré a decirle y en ningún momento dejé de sostenerle la mirada._

"Blaine tú sabes que yo no…"_ comenzó a decir y supe exactamente qué era así que lo corté._

"Lo sé y yo tampoco tengo experiencia…"_ le recordé y él suspiró._

"Me encanta todo lo que has hecho por mí…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa._

"Pero…"_ lo insté a continuar._

"No me lo tomes a mal Blaine pero creo que debemos hacer esto poco a poco…"_ me dijo seriamente._

"¿A qué te refieres?"_ no pude evitar preguntarle._

"A que estoy seguro de que quiero hacer esto contigo pero creo que podríamos comenzar con algo básico y así ir aumentando de niveles conforme nos vayamos sintiendo cómodos…"_ me explicó y yo abrí un poco los ojos._

"¿De verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo?"_ le pregunté incrédulo y él sonrió._

"¿Y con quién más querría hacerlo?"_ me dijo divertido y yo desvié la mirada._

"No lo sé…"_ dije apenado y él levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos para que lo viera a los ojos._

"Quiero que seas el primero Blaine, no lo dudes…"_ me dijo seriamente y sonreí._

"No lo hago…"_ le dije acercándolo a mí y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos en un beso apasionado. Les diría que fue un beso necesitado pero no lo fue, tampoco fue un simple beso porque yo lo sentí lleno de ternura, de afecto, de amor, fue simplemente inigualable a otros y… _"Te amo Kurt…"_ dije sin pensar cuando nos separamos y ambos abrimos los ojos de golpe._

"¿Qué dijiste?"_ me preguntó sorprendido._

"Ammm… yo…"_ intenté decir._

"Blaine… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Puedes repetirlo?"_ me insistió y tuve que armarme de valor._

"¿Te amo?"_ le dije no muy seguro de su reacción._

"¿Es una pregunta?"_ me cuestionó._

"¡No! ¡Yo te amo! No es una pregunta…"_ me apresuré a aclararle y cuando caí en la cuenta de mis palabras sentí el color en mis mejillas._

"Eres adorable Blaine…"_ me dijo divertido y yo busqué su mirada._

"Kurt, perdón si es muy pronto para que te diga estas cosas pero no pude callarlo más y…"_ comencé a decir pero él me hizo callar con un beso._

"No creo que sea muy pronto…"_ dijo en cuanto se separó y esta vez yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¿De verdad?"_ le pregunté inseguro._

"Yo también te amo Blaine, te amo con todo mi corazón…"_ me dijo dulcemente y no pude evitar besarlo nuevamente hasta que terminamos recostados en la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado así pero en algún momento ambos nos quedamos dormidos acurrucados el uno con el otro sobre esa cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Puede que no hayamos pasado de algunos besos esta noche pero creo que fuimos más allá de un simple acto físico, hoy nos dijimos que nos amamos y eso es algo digno de recordar…_

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_¡Hey! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y apuesto que no tienen idea de lo afortunado que soy por tener un novio como Blaine. ¡He pasado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Este fin de semana definitivamente pasará a la historia y si alguien me hace una biografía tendrá que describirlo a la perfección porque fue… ¡PERFECTO! No tengo más palabras para describir lo que sucedió en estos dos días, la verdad es que estoy muy contento porque los Anderson se esforzaron mucho para hacerme pasar un día inolvidable y vaya que lo han conseguido…_

_Ayer por la mañana creí que las sorpresas habían terminado con el gran 'Te amo' de mi novio pero después del desayuno me di cuenta que no era así. Cooper nos llevó a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores y antes de la comida nos subimos a unas cuatrimotos que juro no deberían ser legales, pasé algunas horas de incertidumbre pensando que nos podríamos voltear o algo por el estilo pero al final todo fue muy divertido. La mamá de Blaine se lució invitándonos a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí y debo decir que la comida estuvo exquisita, en cuanto terminamos el señor Anderson nos guió hacia una laguna que pertenece a una reserva natural y Blaine me enseñó su lugar favorito, ¿acaso puede haber algo mejor que todo eso? Lo dudo mucho…_

"¡Oye Kurt!"_ escuché que Blaine me llamaba y dejé mis pensamientos atrás._

"¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado y él tomó mi mano para seguir caminando hacia la salida de McKinley._

"Yo… lo he estado pensando mucho y quiero proponerte algo…"_ lo escuché decir y me detuve en seco._

"Blaine, si vas a proponerme matrimonio no lo vayas a hacer justo aquí…"_ le advertí mirando a nuestro alrededor y él rió._

"No Kurt, temo que no te iba a proponer matrimonio…"_ me dijo divertido y seguimos caminando._

"Entonces, dime…"_ lo animé y de pronto pareció un poco nervioso._

"Pues… ambos llenamos nuestras solicitudes para entrar a NYADA ¿verdad?"_ me dijo lentamente._

"Sí…"_ le respondí._

"Y es probable que ambos nos quedemos ahí ¿cierto?" _siguió diciendo un poco más nervioso y yo apreté su mano._

"Eso espero…"_ le dije con una sonrisa._

"Entonces…"_ comenzó a decir y yo me detuve para verlo a la cara._

"¿Entonces?"_ le pregunté directamente y él me miró a los ojos._

"Si ambos nos quedamos en NYADA, ¿crees que podamos vivir juntos?"_ dijo finalmente y mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho._

"¡Oh! Claro, no creo que haya problema…"_ le dije emocionado y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"¿De verdad?"_ me preguntó incrédulo._

"Sí, sólo es cuestión de que nuestros padres se decidan por un edificio y ahí podremos rentar ambos nuestros departamentos…"_ le respondí sin encontrar el problema y lo vi fruncir el ceño._

"Ammm… ¿Departamentos?" _me preguntó confundido._

"Sí…"_ le dije naturalmente y él desvió la mirada un poco._

"Es que yo… Yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos vivir ambos en un solo departamento…"_ me dijo un poco apenado y yo abrí mucho los ojos._

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres que vivamos JUNTOS?"_ le dije al comprender sus palabras y él asintió con la cabeza._

"Sí, esa era mi idea…"_ me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas._

"Wow…"_ fue lo único que pude decir._

"¿No te gusta la idea?" _me preguntó un tanto nervioso y yo negué con la cabeza._

"No es eso, sólo que no sé si tu papá esté de acuerdo…"_ le dije un poco preocupado y él rodó los ojos._

"¿Podríamos olvidarnos de ellos por un minuto? Tú, Kurt Hummel… ¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo en Nueva York?"_ me dijo directamente y sentí mi corazón acelerarse._

"¿Acaso hay otra respuesta que no sea sí?"_ le dije divertido._

"¿Sí?"_ me preguntó sorprendido._

"¡Sí, sí Blaine Anderson acepto vivir contigo en Nueva York!"_ le confirmé con una sonrisa y él me atrapó entre sus brazos._

"¡Te amo Kurt!"_ gritó emocionado y yo reí._

"¡También te amo Blaine!"_ le correspondí y nos besamos hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta._

"Y… ¿A qué se deben tantas demostraciones de amor?"_ escuché la voz de Santana y cuando volteamos pudimos verlas a ella y a Britt tomadas de la mano._

"No me digan que a ustedes también ya les llegaron sus cartas de aceptación…"_ nos dijo Britt emocionada y nosotros la miramos un poco confundidos._

"¿De qué hablas Britt?"_ le preguntó Blaine._

"¿No sabían? Rachel ya recibió su carta de NYADA…"_ nos explicó la rubia y nosotros intercambiamos miradas._

"¿De verdad?"_ le preguntamos al unísono y ellas rieron._

"Sí y no ha parado de presumirle a todo el mundo que irá a Nueva York en unos meses…"_ se quejó Santana y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora._

"¡Tenemos que ir a casa!" _le dije a Blaine emocionado._

"Pero…"_ comenzó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar y lo tomé de la mano._

"¡Adiós chicas!"_ me despedí de las chicas y corrí con Blaine directo a nuestras casas._

"¡Suerte!"_ nos dijo Britt a lo lejos y ambos sonreímos. _

_Debo decir que no tengo muy buena condición física pero puede que haya tenido un ataque de adrenalina y por eso haya llegado rápido a mi casa, no sé cómo Blaine no me detuvo a medio camino, creo que él también estaba emocionado pero prometo que se lo compensaré en otra ocasión... En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta que tanto esperaba saqué las llaves y entré directo hacia la sala pero no encontré el correo ni a mi padre, seguí recorriendo la casa en busca de Finn pero no había rastro alguno de él._

"¿Dónde rayos están todos?"_ dije un tanto exasperado al no encontrar a nadie en la casa y vi a mi novio parado frente a la ventana._

"Kurt, creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa…"_ escuché decir a Blaine._

"Pero mi papá…"_ comencé a decir y él me detuvo._

"¡Kurt, mira!"_ me dijo señalando hacia su casa y vi a mi padre en la entrada agitando un sobre con la mano así que tomé a Blaine y salí corriendo hacia su casa. _"¿Llegaron?"_ no pude evitar preguntar al estar ahí y nuestros padres rieron mientras se sentaban en la sal._

"Sí, aquí están…"_ me dijo mi padre señalando los sobres que había dejado en la mesa y yo miré a Blaine._

"Tú primero…"_ le dije emocionado._

"¿Seguro?"_ lo escuché preguntarme._

"Sí, adelante…"_ le insistí y él miró los sobres que dejó su mamá de su lado._

"¿Por qué tengo dos?"_ le preguntó a la señora Anderson y ella rió un poco._

"Uno es de NYADA y el otro es de NYU…"_ le explicó con una sonrisa y él me miró._

"¿Cuál abro primero?"_ me preguntó._

"¡El que sea pero ábrelos ya!"_ le dije un tanto desesperado y él rió._

"Bien…"_ dijo mientras tomaba uno de los sobres y en cuanto lo abrió sus ojos se hicieron muy grandes. _"¡Me aceptaron en NYU!"_ gritó emocionado y su mamá lo abrazó._

"¡Felicidades hijo!"_ dijo emocionada y apretó un poco más su agarre._

"Gracias mamá, ahora tú…"_ me dijo Blaine en cuanto se soltaron y yo negué con la cabeza._

"No, abre la de NYADA…"_ le dije muy nervioso y él tomó ambos sobres en sus manos._

"No, hagámoslo al mismo tiempo…"_ me dijo decidido y yo miré el sobre que me estaba ofreciendo._

"Está bien…"_ terminé diciendo y tomé la carta._

"Uno, dos… ¡tres!"_ contamos al mismo tiempo y cuando comencé a leer mi carta sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Soñé con NYADA desde hace mucho, me preparé todo este tiempo para estar dentro de esa escuela con lo mejor de lo mejor del país, estuve soñando despierto por muchas horas para lograrlo pero parece que todo eso no sirvió de nada porque la carta que tenía en mis manos no tenía escrita una felicitación por haber sido aceptado… _

"¡Estoy dentro!"_ escuché la voz alegre de Blaine y vi a mi padre y a su madre felicitarlo rápidamente mientras me miraban intrigados. Todos parecían tener todas sus esperanzas en mí y yo simplemente fui rechazado… ¿Cómo les explicas eso a las personas que te aman? _

"¿Qué dice la tuya Kurt?" _me preguntó mi papá y sólo eso bastó para que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por mis mejillas. Juro que intenté decirles algo pero no me salió la voz, intenté decirles que no pasaba nada que el mundo no se acababa pero esas palabras eran las que yo quería escuchar sólo que ellos no podían decirlas porque no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que pudieran seguir preguntándome algo más, solté la carta y salí corriendo de la casa de los Anderson con un solo objetivo en mente: llegar a mi recámara para poder desahogarme como cualquier fracasado lo haría._

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Ven por qué no había actualizado? No quería que sufrieran con este final...**_

_**¡NO! ¡No se trata del final del fic! Pero respecto a eso... Quedan CUATRO capítulos más (incluyendo el epílogo) y esta vez no hay marcha atrás. Les diría que vayan preparando los pañuelos pero no sé cuanto me tarde en actualizar así que... ¡Disfruten lo que queda chicos! Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por comentar y gracias por su PACIENCIA! Les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hola... ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que me tardé más de un mes en actualizar. No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo :$ **_

_**Disculpen el retraso pero había estado muy ocupada con la uni y justo ahora quise aprovechar un poco mi tiempo libre para dejarles esto por aquí. Espero que les guste el capítulo (sé que les gustará) y una vez más… ¡GRACIAS por su paciencia! Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, etcétera… ¡Saluditos! ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo XLIII**

_Narra Blaine_

_Desconcertado… No creo que exista otra palabra que describa mejor cómo me sentí en el momento que Kurt salió corriendo de mi casa. Conociendo a mi novio como lo hacía no había muchas opciones para que él hubiera reaccionado de esa forma y la verdad es que la idea que comenzaba a cruzar por mi mente estaba hiriéndome demasiado como para aceptarla sin tener pruebas porque… porque… ¡No! ¡Tenía que ser otra cosa! _

"Pero no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió…"_ escuché decir al papá de Kurt mientras yo levantaba la carta que estaba tirada en el suelo y comenzaba a leerla. _

"Yo sí…"_ dije en voz alta dejando la carta en la mesa y sin esperar una respuesta corrí para alcanzar a mi novio pero me fue imposible porque cuando llegué a su casa la puerta ya estaba cerrada. _"¡Kurt!"_ grité desesperado pero no obtuve respuesta. _"¡Kurt, abre!"_ insistí pero nuevamente me quedé contemplando la superficie de la puerta porque mi novio no regresó a abrirme. _

"¡Hey, muchacho!"_ escuché la voz de Burt y lo vi cruzando la calle acompañado de mi madre. _"¿Kurt está ahí dentro?"_ me preguntó en cuanto llegó a mi lado y yo asentí mientras él abría la puerta._

"Hijo, deja que Burt hable con Kurt y después tú…"_ comenzó a decir mi mamá en ese momento pero el señor Hummel le hizo una seña para que se detuviera._

"No es necesario Pam, conociendo a Kurt sé que no querrá hablar conmigo justo ahora, no sé si tú tengas suerte muchacho pero inténtalo…"_ me dijo cuando terminó de abrir. _

"¡Gracias!"_ casi grité e inmediatamente comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. _"¡Kurt! Kurt soy yo, abre por favor…"_ grité ante su puerta._

"¡Vete, por favor Blaine!"_ lo escuché decir después de un rato. _

"No me voy a ir Kurt, abre la puerta por favor…"_ insistí pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. _"Vamos Kurt, soy tu novio y quiero que hablemos, abre la puerta…"_ seguí diciendo pero nada. _"Kurt…"_ dije una vez más y después de un rato vi que la puerta se abría sólo un poco dejando ver la cara de mi novio. _

"No sé si quiero hablar…" _me dijo casi en un susurro. _

"Si no quieres no lo hagas pero déjame entrar ¿sí?"_ casi le supliqué y él dejó que la puerta terminara de abrirse. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos y capté el mensaje que me transmitieron sus ojos así que sin previo aviso corrí a abrazarlo y sin querer sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Lloré porque mi novio estaba sufriendo, lloré porque él no había entrado a la universidad y no iría a Nueva York conmigo pero sobre todo lloré porque eso solo significaba una cosa: tendríamos que separarnos para seguir nuestro camino. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados sollozando pero después de un largo rato finalmente nos separamos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. _"No entré a NYADA…"_ dijo mi novio con la voz entrecortada y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. _

"Lo sé…"_ fue lo único que pude decir y él me abrazó otra vez._

"No entré Blaine, no entré y ahora mi vida está arruinada…"_ lo escuché decir mientras sollozaba sobre mi hombro y yo no supe qué decir para consolarlo porque hasta hace unos minutos nuestro plan era perfecto. Ambos iríamos a Nueva York, viviríamos juntos y terminaríamos nuestra carrera al mismo tiempo para trabajar en algún teatro de broadway y después… después veíamos qué nos depara el destino pero ahora todos esos planes estaban destruidos porque yo iría a Nueva York pero Kurt no…_

"¿Chicos?"_ escuché la voz del señor Hummel después de un rato y Kurt se separó un poco de mí para verlo a la cara. _

"Papá…"_ comenzó a decir pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente._

"Yo… estaré afuera si me necesitas. Te amo, no lo olvides ¿sí?"_ le dije a mi novio mientras salía para que pudiera hablar con su padre y él asintió._

"También te amo, gracias…"_ fue la última frase que escuché decir a Kurt porque después de que Burt saliera de su habitación aquella tarde sólo entré para encontrarlo completamente dormido. _

_Días después estuve visitándolo seguido pero siempre estaba dormido o recostado en su cama como si no hubiera mañana, Burt me había dicho que no quería comer como antes y nadie lograba sacarlo de su habitación. Al principio fui paciente porque entendía lo que sentía pero después de algunos días tuve que hablar con él para que recordara que el mundo seguía girando y aunque él no quisiera él aún estaba a bordo, sin embargo, creo que hablé con la pared o tal vez con las cortinas que estaba ayudando a poner a Carole ese día porque de mi novio no recibí respuesta alguna. _

_Últimamente había intentado de todo para sacar a Kurt de su habitación pero nada me daba resultado a tal grado que ahora yo estaba tirado en mi cama al borde de la depresión porque mi novio ni siquiera había asistido a la escuela en los últimos días. Debía haber alguna forma de hacer que Kurt volviera a ser el mismo de antes o al menos que recuperara la esperanza y con ella ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me encanta, pero todavía no lograba encontrar esa solución hasta que el timbre de mi celular me hizo regresar a la tierra por unos minutos. _

"¿Hola?"_ escuché una voz inconfundible del otro lado de la línea. _

"Hola Jeff…"_ saludé a mi amigo._

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?"_ me preguntó extrañado._

"Es Kurt…"_ logré decir. _

"¿Qué pasa con él?" insistió Jeff.

"No lo aceptaron en NYADA…"_ le dije finalmente._

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es imposible!"_ gritó del otro lado aún más sorprendido. _

"Parece que no lo es…"_ le comenté desanimado._

"¿Y cómo está?"_ me preguntó Jeff._

"Muy triste, no quiere comer, ni salir, ni hacer nada…"_ le expliqué. _

"No sé a quién me recuerda…"_ dijo mi amigo un tanto divertido._

"Ya no sé qué hacer Jeff, he intentado de todo…"_ le dije frustrado._

"¿De verdad?"_ me preguntó incrédulo._

"¡Sí!"_ le grité exasperado._

"¿Ya hiciste lo que mejor sabes hacer Blaine?"_ lo escuché decir tranquilamente. _

"¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"¿Ya le cantaste una canción?"_ me aclaró _

"¿Una canción? No creo que haya alguna que exprese lo que quiero decirle…"_ le dije pensando en todas las canciones que conocía. _

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"_ me preguntó Jeff confundido. _

"Pues…"_ intenté decir pero él no me dejó continuar._

"Blaine, te acaban de aceptar en dos de las universidades con mayor prestigio en todo el país… ¿Qué crees que debes de hacer si no hay una canción que exprese lo que quieres decir?" _lo escuché decir._

"¿Escribir una?"_ le dije aún inseguro._

"¡Bingo!"_ gritó mi amigo del otro lado de la línea. _

"Pero Jeff, yo nunca…"_ comencé a decir pero una vez más Sterling no me dejó terminar. _

"¡No, señor! No digas nunca y comienza a escribir esa canción ahora, reuniré a los chicos y ten por seguro que te ayudaremos a reanimar a tu novio en cuanto estés listo…"_ dijo muy convencido._

"Gracias Jeff…"_ terminé diciéndole._

"De nada Blainey..."_ me dijo antes de colgar y sin más tuve que ponerme manos a la obra._

_Tengo que decir que no fue tan fácil escribir la canción pero al final terminé muy conforme con lo que hice y sin perder el tiempo llamé a los chicos para que llegaran esa tarde a mi casa. _"¡Hola Blaine!"_ dijeron todos al unísono en cuanto llegaron y todos rompimos a reír mientras entraban a mi casa. Una vez adentro los saludé a todos y les invité algo de tomar para comenzar oficialmente nuestra reunión. _

"Muy bien, cuéntanos el plan Blaine…"_ me dijo Wes después de un rato y comencé a decirles de lo que se trataba. Una vez que los chicos me ayudaron un poco con los arreglos de la canción que escribí salimos directo a la casa de mi novio. _

"¿Estás listo?"_ me preguntó Jeff en cuanto estuvimos afuera de la puerta de los Hummel y yo asentí mientras Wes tocaba el timbre._

"¡Hola Blaine! ¿Muchachos?"_ nos recibió Burt alegre como siempre pero también un tanto confundido. _

"Hola, tenemos una sorpresa para Kurt…_" le expliqué y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al escuchar mis palabras. _

"Adelante hijo…"_ dijo abriendo más la puerta y todos entramos a la casa mientras el papá de mi novio guiaba a los Warblers a nuestro destino. _

_Una vez que estuvimos afuera de la puerta de la habitación de mi novio Nick tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el siguiente en insistir fue Wes pero tampoco hubo respuesta y finalmente Jeff tocó una vez más esperando que Kurt respondiera pero parecía que el plan no iba a poder llevarse a cabo hasta que… _"Adelante…"_ escuchamos su voz del otro lado y todos sonreímos como tontos. El primero en pasar fue Jeff seguido de su novio y del resto de los Warblers… _"¿Jeff? ¿Chicos? No quiero ser grosero pero…"_ escuché decir a Kurt una vez que todos estuvieron adentro pero mi amigo no me defraudó._

"Si no quieres ser grosero no hables Kurt, sólo escucha…"_ dijo dándoles una señal al resto y todos comenzaron con las armonías que habíamos arreglado para la canción. Poco a poco fui acercándome a la puerta y entré con mi guitarra a sentarme en el lugar que Jeff me tenía preparado para que Kurt no me viera hasta que llegara mi turno. Una vez que me senté comencé a tocar mi guitarra y pude imaginarme la cara de desconcierto de mi novio pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque poco a poco los Warblers comenzaron a orillarse dejándome a mí en el centro de la habitación con mi guitarra listo para comenzar a cantar… _

_Have you ever felt like you woke up  
On the wrong side of your heart  
Has it ever felt like it's broken  
Like the world tore it apart_

_Have you felt so weak  
You could hardly stand  
Like if you ever fell  
You could never tell  
If you'd ever get back up again_

_Comencé a cantar y vi que mi novio me miraba atentamente desde su cama, sin querer sonreí al verlo tan adorable y seguí cantando aquellas palabras que me salían del corazón…_

_I know it's hard to do_  
_But I think you can make it  
Cause I know we can take it  
Baby we will..._

_En ese momento mire a todos los chicos y entre todos entonamos el coro… _

_Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise_

Al terminar el coro continué con algunas otras estrofas que había escrito y Kurt se sentó en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, poco a poco me fui poniendo de pie y me acerqué a él con todo y guitarra para volver a entonar el coro junto a mis amigos algunas veces más.

"Blaine…" _dijo casi en un susurro una vez que terminamos._

"Espero que haya sido claro el mensaje…" _le dije limpiando sus mejillas delicadamente. _

"Creo que lo fue pero…" _comenzó a decir y esta vez no lo dejé continuar._

"Escucha amor, sé que no entraste a la universidad que querías pero eso no significa que tu vida esté arruinada…"_ comencé a decir recordando las palabras que él había dicho días atrás. _"Hay más oportunidades de las que crees allá afuera y esto no es el fin, no estás solo y no tienes por qué enfrentar esta situación aquí encerrado porque hay muchos que te queremos ver contento como antes…" _continué._

"Pero Blaine, yo no iré a Nueva York y tú sí. En unas semanas más tendré que decirte adiós y no me puedo hacer a la idea de estar sin ti porque…" _dijo mi novio un tanto triste sin poder terminar la frase. _

"Sé lo que sientes y yo también te amo" _comencé a decir. _

"¡Ay, que cursi!" _escuché la voz de uno de los Warblers y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

"¡Jeffrey!" _me quejé en voz alta y él me miró apenado. _

"Lo siento…" _se disculpó mi amigo y yo regresé la mirada hacia mi novio._

"El punto es que no tienes que derrumbarte sólo porque te han cerrado una puerta Kurt, además el que no estés en NYADA no significa que no puedas ir a Nueva York conmigo…" _intenté continuar con lo que estaba diciendo._

"En eso tiene razón Blaine hijo…" _escuchamos la voz del señor Hummel y todos volteamos hacia la puerta._

"¿Papá?" _dijo mi novio sorprendido._

"Lamento interrumpir pero lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor es que vayas a Nueva York en cuanto los chicos entren a la universidad…" _continuó su papá con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo en Nueva York mientras todos estudien?" _preguntó confundido._

"Lo que mejor sabes hacer hijo, luchar por tus sueños…" _le respondió su papá con una sonrisa._

"Sí Kurt, nosotros te apoyaremos…" _le dijo Jeff y todos lo miramos._

"¿Qué dices Kurt? ¿Regresarías a nuestra ciudad conmigo?" _le pregunté tomando una de sus manos entre las mías._

"Yo creo que eso es una locura pero…" _comenzó a decir. _

"¿Pero?" _le_ _preguntó Jeff._

"Quiero regresar a Nueva York, quiero regresar a nuestra ciudad y luchar por mis sueños…" _dijo con una sonrisa y sus palabras me hicieron sentir vivo nuevamente. _

"¡Así se habla hermano!"_ escuchamos la voz de Finn que nos veía contento desde la puerta y todos nos unimos en un abrazo grupal al puro estilo de los Warblers para expresarle nuestro apoyo a mi novio_. "Bien, será mejor que bajen todos porque mamá ya tiene lista la comida…"_ dijo Finn en cuanto se deshizo el abrazo y se escucharon varias risas._

"Adelante chicos, están en su casa…" _dijo Burt saliendo de la habitación y todos lo siguieron._

"¿Vamos?"_ le pregunté a Kurt una vez que se habían ido todos y él me hizo sentarme a su lado en la cama._

"Sí pero espera…" _me dijo mientras me abrazaba y esta vez sentí que era por un motivo diferente al de los últimos días. "_Gracias por todo Blaine, tu canción ha sido hermosa…"_ lo escuché decir y sonreí como un tonto por sus palabras._

"Me alegra que te haya gustado y me alegra aún más que vayas a ir con nosotros a Nueva York, sé que parece que no tienes nada que hacer allá pero estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás algo que…"_ comencé a decir pero él me hizo callar con un beso._

"Lo sé, te amo…"_ me dijo dulcemente y por fin vi una sonrisa en sus labios._

"Yo también amor…"_ le dije antes de besarlo nuevamente y así permanecimos por un momento. Puede que las cosas no siempre vayan a salir como queremos pero si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro es de que yo estaré ahí para Kurt cuando me necesite y sé que él estará si yo lo necesito. Tal vez estoy sonando muy cliché al respecto pero el hecho de saber que Kurt y yo vamos a iniciar una nueva etapa juntos me tiene muy emocionado, ahora sólo falta una cosa: la autorización de mi padre._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_¿Pueden creer que ya casi ha pasado un año desde que nos mudamos a Ohio? Yo no… Todo ha pasado tan rápido y en el momento preciso a la vez… Si alguien me hubiera dicho que al llegar a Lima encontraría a una familia tan atenta como los Anderson, amigos como los de McKinley y además un novio tan talentoso y guapo como lo es Blaine, seguro que me hubiera reído a carcajadas en su cara pero no cabe duda que la vida da muchas vueltas y aunque a veces nos toca estar abajo, en otras ocasiones es justo que estemos arriba._

_Justo ahora no sé dónde me encuentro porque aunque estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que tengo también hay algo que me inquieta bastante desde hace días y eso es que estoy a punto de terminar la secundaria y no tengo un lugar en la universidad. Todos mis amigos y conocidos tienen uno, Rachel, Finn, Nick, Jeff y por supuesto Blaine, irán a NYADA en cuanto termine la graduación y yo iré con ellos pero a diferencia de ellos yo no sé a lo que voy. Sé que dije que iba a luchar por mis sueños pero temo que lo que no tengo claro es por dónde voy a empezar… _

_Tengo que admitir que ese tema me ha estado dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza últimamente pero justo ahora reconozco que estoy más preocupado por el atuendo que voy a utilizar en unas horas para el baile de graduación. ¡Así es! ¡Iré al baile de graduación con el chico más apuesto de McKinley! ¿A poco no soy afortunado? Desde hace algunos días había notado que Blaine estaba un poco raro pero ayer finalmente supe el motivo, no sabía cómo invitarme al baile. Mi novio quería pedírmelo en medio de una de esas tantas cosas románticas que suele hacer muy bien pero al parecer no encontró el momento adecuado y yo terminé preguntándole a él si quería ir al baile conmigo. Sí, temo que le gané esta vez pero gracias a eso creo que el pobre ahora puede respirar normalmente cuando estamos juntos._

_El resto de la tarde decidí olvidarme de esos pensamientos y mejor concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer para no retrasarme en la noche pero no funcionó del todo. _"¿Hijo? ¿Ya estás listo? Blaine está esperando por ti abajo…"_ me preguntó mi padre esa misma noche._

"Ya casi papá…"_ le dije mientras arreglaba mi corbata y lo escuché bajar las escaleras. Después de un rato me miré nuevamente en el espejo y estuve feliz con el resultado, pensé en usar algo que me hiciera resaltar del resto pero al final terminé decidiéndome por un traje un tanto tradicional de color negro con algunos detalles en el saco, acompañado de una camisa azul cielo y corbata a juego. Una vez que tomé mis cosas del escritorio finalmente bajé las escaleras y encontré a Blaine esperándome de pie junto a ellas._

"Te ves…"_ comenzó a decir en cuanto me vio y mi corazón se aceleró._

"¿Es demasiado aburrido? ¿Crees que debería cambiar mi…?"_ lo interrumpí con mis preguntas pero él comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a mí._

"Te ves perfecto…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y no pude evitar juntar mis labios con los suyos aunque mi papá estuviera frente a nosotros._

"Ok, ok… Será mejor que salgan ahora o no sé dónde terminarán…" _dijo mi papá un tanto divertido y yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos._

"¡Papá!" _me quejé en voz alta._

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije nada!"_ dijo inocentemente y Blaine rió un poco. _

_Después de despedirnos de mi padre nos dirigimos a McKinley y una vez ahí nos dirigimos al gimnasio para dar comienzo con el baile. _"¡Hola chicos!"_ nos saludó Quinn muy entusiasta en cuanto llegamos._

"Hola Quinn, te ves muy linda esta noche…"_ le contestó Blaine mientras yo me deleitaba con la decoración._

"Gracias Blaine, ¿postularán a alguien para rey o reina del baile?"_ la escuché preguntar y sentí la mirada de mi novio sobre mí._

"No, creo que mejor regresamos a votar más al rato…"_ le dijo Blaine al ver que yo estaba muy ocupado observando todo a mi alrededor y los escuché reír._

"Bien, diviértanse chicos…" _nos dijo Quinn y finalmente dirigí mi mirada hacia ella._

"Tú también…"_ dijimos al unísono y los tres reímos antes de que nos alejáramos completamente._

"Yo sí quiero postular a alguien…"_ escuché una voz familiar a lo lejos pero no le presté atención. _

_Ambos admiramos la decoración un poco más y fuimos a charlar un rato con los miembros de New Directions, poco a poco el lugar se fue ambientando con más y más música hasta que todos terminamos bailando en el centro de la pista. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó aproximadamente pero a decir verdad estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndome que me olvidé del mundo por un momento, mi hermano, mis amigos y mi novio estaban divirtiéndose tanto como yo y seguramente nuestros padres estaban disfrutando de su cena en Westerville con los Anderson así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. _

"Muy bien muchachos, ha llegado la mejor parte de la noche para todos ustedes. A continuación anunciaré al rey y a la reina del baile de este año…"_ comenzó a decir una voz al micrófono después de un largo rato y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al escenario. _"Y todos atentos para… Wow, esto es una gran sorpresa pero jóvenes reciban con un aplauso a los reyes del baile de esta generación: Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel" _dijo Mr. Shue y dos reflectores apuntaron hacia nosotros mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban en nuestro nombre. _

"¿Kurt?"_ dijo Blaine a mi lado sacándome del shock. _"Creo que hay que subir por nuestras coronas…" _me dijo con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano para guiarme hacia el escenario. Una vez ahí el director nos coronó y mi novio me ofreció el micrófono para que yo fuera el del discurso._

"Yo… No sé cómo es que ganamos si ni siquiera nos postulamos para esto pero gracias. Si me hubiera pasado lo mismo en mi antigua escuela seguramente estaría llorando con un bebé porque la única explicación sería que todos me jugaron una cruel broma pero esta noche aquí en McKinley… Esta noche estoy feliz por la corona, estoy feliz por el rey que tengo a mi lado y estoy feliz porque desde que llegué aquí me siento como en casa, claro que en las casas a veces hay uno que otro problema pero siempre hay una solución para ellos porque tienes a tu familia alrededor y eso es lo que New Directions significa para mí. Gracias por todo chicos, sé que esto fue obra de alguno de ustedes y sólo me queda decirles gracias…" _dije al micrófono y todos aplaudieron nuevamente en cuanto acabé._

"Bueno, ahora Kurt y Blaine nos deleitarán con el baile que todos esperaban…"_ dijo Mr. Shue y la música comenzó a sonar mientras Mercedes y Santana junto a las demás chicas del Glee club entonaban Dancing queen._

"¿Me concede esta pieza majestad?"_ me preguntó Blaine una vez que comenzó la música. _

"Será un placer…"_ le respondí con una sonrisa tomando la mano que me estaba ofreciendo y así dimos inicio a nuestro baile. Poco a poco las parejas se fueron uniendo a nosotros y de pronto todos estábamos bailando muchas canciones de diversos géneros._

"Llámame loco pero creo que tengo al mejor novio del mundo…"_ le dije a Blaine al oído después de un largo rato y él me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche._

"Entonces creo que estás loco porque yo soy el que tiene al mejor novio del mundo…"_ me dijo al oído cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y yo reí._

"¿Un empate?"_ le sugerí._

"Estoy de acuerdo…"_ dijo sonriente y ambos reímos. Nos quedamos observando un rato a todos divirtiéndose en la pista y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, sabía por qué estaba latiendo así y una parte de mí quería gritarlo al mundo porque no podía estar más seguro pero… ¿Cómo decírselo a Blaine? Tal vez si sólo…_

"¿Blaine?"_ lo llamé después de un rato._

"Dime amor…"_ me dijo dulcemente._

"¿No quieres ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo?"_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos esperando que comprendiera mi mensaje._

"¿Qué se te ocurre?"_ me preguntó un poco confundido._

"No lo sé, un lugar donde no haya tanto ruido ni tanta gente…" _le expliqué._

"Podemos dar una vuelta por el parque del centro…" _me sugirió y entendí que no le había llegado el mensaje._

"Amm… ¿Y si vamos a casa?"_ le propuse un tanto nervioso y él levantó una ceja._

"¿A casa? Pero no hay nadie en casa…" _dijo confundido._

"Exacto…"_ le dije con una sonrisa pícara y finalmente pareció entenderlo todo. _

_Ambos nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra calle, las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo normal y la noche parecía perfecta. Puede que no hayamos planeado nuestra primera vez como en esas películas románticas pero en la vida real las cosas solo suceden ¿no? A veces simplemente llega el momento y hay que aprovechar las oportunidades porque no sabes cuándo se presentarán nuevamente. En cuanto estuvimos a la altura de nuestras casas le hice una seña para que fuéramos a la suya y él asintió mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la puerta. _

"¿Estás seguro amor?" _me preguntó Blaine en cuanto entramos._

"Sí…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia su recámara._

"No quiero que te sientas presionado ni que…"_ comenzó a decir un tanto nervioso y yo me acerqué a él para rodear su cuello con mis brazos._

"Shh… Sólo bésame, ¿quieres?"_ le dije dulcemente y él sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos._

"¡Espera! ¿Y si llegan mis padres?"_ me dijo separándose de repente y yo reí._

"Revisa tu celular Blaine…"_ le dije tranquilamente y después de leer el mensaje me mostró su celular. _

_Hijo, nos quedaremos en Westerville esta noche porque al parecer tu papá y Burt han bebido un poco más de la cuenta, cuida de ti y de Kurt. Nos vemos mañana a la hora de la comida… ¡Diviértanse! –Mamá._

"¿Cómo fue que…?"_ me preguntó confundido y yo reí._

"Carole me mandó uno similar…"_ le expliqué y él se acercó a mí nuevamente _

"¿Así que lo tenías todo planeado?"_ me preguntó divertido y yo reí todavía más._

"La verdad es que no, me decidí cuando dijiste que tenías al mejor novio del mundo…"_ le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta._

"Hablaba muy en serio…" _me dijo sosteniéndome la mirada._

"Yo también y es por eso que quería decirte que estoy listo…"_ le dije sin dejar de mirarlo para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio. _

"Lo sé…"_ me dijo dulcemente y nos acercamos un poco más._

"Te advierto que no sé si sea bueno en esto pero…" _comencé a decir un poco nervioso pero mi novio no me dejó continuar._

"Shh… Tú y yo vamos a aprender juntos…"_ me dijo acercando sus labios a mi boca._

"Lo sé y esa es la parte que más me gusta…"_ le dije mientras él comenzaba a besar suavemente mi cuello y yo me dejaba llevar por ese mar de sensaciones en mi interior. Poco a poco le dijimos adiós a los sacos, a las corbatas y a todas las capas de ropa que traíamos encima hasta que terminamos en ropa interior intentando ser uno solo. _

_Como se imaginarán una cosa llevo a la otra y esa a la otra y esa última me llevó a la mejor experiencia de mi vida que todavía no puedo describir con palabras. Sin embargo, algo que no olvidaré jamás es el 'te amo' que dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando llegamos al éxtasis aquella noche, ese te amo me hizo comprender por primera vez que Blaine y yo estábamos viviendo un sueño adolescente y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él tan fácilmente._

* * *

**_*La canción fue rise escrita por Darren Criss para Glee. _**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo XLIV**

_Narra Blaine_

_El cielo… Dudo mucho que el cielo se pueda comparar en lo más mínimo con el estar entre los brazos de mi novio como aquella noche. Ese día conocí el mismísimo paraíso, ese día Kurt y yo dejamos al descubierto nuestra alma más que nuestro cuerpo, ese día mi novio y yo no tuvimos sexo como los demás jóvenes, ese día nosotros hicimos el amor por primera vez y nos complementamos de tal forma que ni siquiera puedo describirlo con palabras._

_Dios… ¿Eso fue muy cursi? Creo que desde aquel día me siento como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube y temo que mis papás ya lo han notado pero no se han atrevido a preguntarme el motivo de mi extrema felicidad. Puede que papá lo esté atribuyendo a que por fin ha terminado el año escolar o a que he sido aceptado en dos de las mejores universidades del país y por fin me he decidido por NYADA pero… Ok, será mejor que él siga pensando eso por ahora._

_Todavía no puedo terminar de creer que hemos acabado el último año en McKinley, de un tiempo para acá ni siquiera puedo creer que el tiempo siga su curso porque no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Bueno, tal vez si sepa pero no por eso dejo de sorprenderme de la rapidez con la que ha pasado todo. Hoy es nuestra ceremonia de graduación y justo en estos momentos estoy terminando de arreglar mi moño porque después de la ceremonia iremos a comer con mis papás y los de Kurt a un restaurante muy elegante o al menos eso es lo que dice papá…_

"¿Blaine? ¿Ya estás listo?"_ escuché la voz de mi padre después de un rato. _

"Ya casi papá…"_ le respondí para tranquilizarlo._

"Hijo, nunca te habías tardado tanto arreglándote…"_ dijo mi madre mientras pasaba afuera de mi habitación._

"¡Ya voy mamá!"_ le grité divertido y escuché su risa a lo lejos. Minutos después por fin bajé las escaleras y los encontré abrazados en el umbral de la puerta. _"Listo…"_ les dije con una sonrisa._

"Tan guapo como siempre…"_ comenzó a decir mi madre pero se le quebró la voz._

"Mamá no vayas a llorar por favor…" _la interrumpí mientras caminaba hacia ella._

"Pero es que hijo…"_ intentó decir pero esta vez no le salió su voz. _

"Tranquila amor, nuestro hijo está creciendo pero todavía no es el fin…"_ le dijo mi padre._

"Siempre serás mi bebé Blainey…"_ dijo ella abrazándome y pude ver algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. _

"Lo sé mamá y te amo…"_ le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. _"Pero si no me sueltas llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia…" _continué después de unos minutos._

"Bien, vámonos ya…"_ dijo limpiándose la cara y los tres salimos de la casa directo a McKinley. _

_Una vez en la escuela nos encontramos con que mi novio y su familia acababan de llegar al igual que nosotros así que nos acercamos a saludar. Poco tiempo después nos dirigimos todos al interior de la escuela y al llegar al auditorio un par de manos cubrieron mis ojos sin previo aviso. Escuché las risas de algunos de los presentes, incluida la de mi novio pero no se me ocurría quién podría estar haciéndome eso hasta que lo escuché…_

"¡Cooper!"_ grité con todas mis fuerzas y todos rieron mientras mi hermano quitaba sus manos de mi cara para atraparme en un fuerte abrazo._

"¡Hermanito! ¿Creíste que me lo perdería?"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Pensé que estabas grabando…"_ le comenté un tanto confundido._

"Lo sé pero dado que soy muy talentoso me han concedido un pequeño descanso…"_ me explicó muy humildemente._

"Gracias por estar aquí…"_ le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte y él rió._

"No tienes nada que agradecer Blainey, llegué a tiempo…"_ me dijo divertido._

"Y hablando de llegar a tiempo, será mejor que vayan a tomar sus lugares chicos…"_ escuché la voz de Mr. Shue y después de saludarlo todos ocupamos nuestro lugar._

_Después de unos minutos dio inicio la ceremonia y los chicos que aún formaban parte del Glee Club dado que eran de otros grados nos hicieron una pequeña presentación de We are Young seguida del discurso de Brittany, la presidenta estudiantil. Al terminar todos aplaudimos al escuchar las palabras tan acertadas de nuestra amiga y el director comenzó con la entrega de diplomas a todos los graduados, no pasó mucho tiempo para que mencionaran el nombre de Finn, el de Kurt y posteriormente el mío seguido del de Rachel y los demás._

_En cuanto el director terminó de nombrar a los graduados el auditorio se llenó de aplausos y a la cuenta de tres todos hicimos volar nuestros birretes, inevitablemente Kurt y yo nos besamos en medio de tanto alboroto y pude escuchar los gritos de mi hermano a lo lejos pero no les presté atención. Poco a poco todos fuimos bajando del escenario y después de felicitar a todos nuestros amigos, intercambiar algunas notas de despedida y jurar que nos volveríamos a ver aunque estuviéramos en distintos estados del país, finalmente encontramos a nuestras familias esperándonos con una amplia sonrisa. _

"¡Hey, lo hicieron!" _nos gritó Cooper en cuanto nos vio acercarnos y nos atrapó a los tres en un abrazo. _"Felicidades chicos…"_ lo escuchamos decir un tanto emocionado._

"Gracias…"_ dijimos al unísono y todos reímos._

"Bueno, suéltalos Cooper porque nosotros también queremos felicitarlos…" _dijo mi papá y mi hermano le hizo caso. _

_Después de recibir abrazos y felicitaciones de todos nuestros familiares, nos dirigimos al restaurante que teníamos reservado y por fin dio inicio nuestra pequeña celebración. Papá pidió una botella de champaña para hacer un brindis y mamá se encargó de ordenar el mejor platillo del menú para todos seguido del postre más delicioso que había probado en mi vida. Una vez que terminamos de comer seguimos platicando un rato más hasta que de pronto todos se quedaron callados viéndonos a Kurt, a Finn y a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

"Bueno chicos, tenemos algo qué decirles…"_ comenzó a decir Burt._

"¿De qué se trata?"_ le preguntó mi novio._

"¿Por qué no se los dices tú Steve?"_ dijo el señor Hummel mirando a mi papá._

"Bien, soy el elegido…"_ dijo aclarándose la garganta._

"Papá habla de una vez, nos están asustando…"_ lo interrumpí._

"Tranquilo hijo, no es nada malo…"_ intervino mi madre._

"Así es y bueno… Como ustedes saben en unas semanas tendrán que volar a Nueva York para continuar con su camino y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en Ohio, algo desconcertados debo admitir, pero felices porque ustedes comenzarán una nueva etapa de sus vidas…"_ comenzó a decir mi padre y mamá tomó su mano. _"Así que antes de que eso pase nosotros queremos pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda con ustedes y por ello hemos planeado una sorpresa para nuestras vacaciones…"_ continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Bueno, ustedes tienen que ir a Nueva York a buscar departamento así que…"_ comenzó a decir el papá de mi novio._

"¡Pasaremos las vacaciones todos juntos en Nueva York!"_ terminaron gritando mi mamá y Carole al mismo tiempo._

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad?"_ gritamos los tres sorprendidos._

"Sí, tenemos boletos para salir en el vuelo de las 7 de esta tarde y Adam nos recibirá en su casa por unos días en lo que encontramos un lugar en el que se puedan quedar ustedes mientras estén allá…"_ nos confirmó mi papá._

"No puedo creerlo…"_ dije aún en shock._

"Pues créelo enano porque al parecer no se libraran tan fácilmente de nosotros…"_ me dijo Cooper muy sonriente._

"¿Nosotros?"_ le pregunté con una ceja levantada._

"Sí, eso dije. ¿Crees que me voy a perder la oportunidad de estar en la gran ciudad con mi familia?"_ me respondió divertido._

"¡Gracias Cooper!"_ dije corriendo hacia él y lo abracé._

"Y eso de familia también va para ustedes eh…"_ dijo mi hermano viendo a los Hummel y ellos rieron._

"Bueno familia, será mejor que vayamos a terminar de arreglar nuestras cosas porque ya son las cuatro…"_ comenzó a decir el papá de mi novio._

"Estoy de acuerdo…"_ dijo mi papá y después de pagar la cuenta todos salimos _

_Definitivamente la noticia si fue una sorpresa para nosotros, jamás hubiera imaginado que mis padres se pondrían de acuerdo con los Hummel para realizar un viaje a Nueva York y mucho menos para quedarnos en casa de Adam después de lo que pasó la última vez pero me alegra mucho que estén dejando eso atrás y podamos hacer esto como dijo Cooper: como una familia. Apuesto que no saben lo bien que se siente decir eso… _

_Alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde vinieron dos taxis del aeropuerto por nosotros y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. Una vez ahí nos juntamos las dos familias y nos dirigimos a la sala E para esperar que nos llamaran para abordar el avión. Cooper nos comenzó a platicar un poco sobre sus proyectos pero no nos dijo mucho porque en cuestión de minutos una de las azafatas anunció nuestro vuelo así que nos dirigimos hacia el túnel de abordaje. _

"¿Estás listo para esto?"_ le pregunté a mi novio en cuanto estuvimos en nuestros lugares._

"Estoy listo…"_ me respondió muy seguro mientras tomaba mi mano y la azafata comenzó a dar las indicaciones de rutina. _

_Después de un momento el avión comenzó a despegar y yo miré por la ventanilla cómo poco a poco la ciudad de Lima se veía más pequeña. Sin decir nada le agradecí al universo por haber puesto a Kurt en mi vida, sin él no sé si hubiera tomado el camino correcto o si en estos momentos estaría cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta sonreí por tener la suerte de tener a alguien como Kurt a mi lado y lo miré cuando sentí que apretaba mi mano. Él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la mía y fue en ese momento cuando lo supe, fue en ese momento que sus ojos me dijeron justo lo que estaba pensando: ese vuelo sólo era el comienzo de un gran viaje que realizaríamos JUNTOS._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Nueva York… ¿Pueden creer que estoy de regreso en Nueva York? Yo todavía no puedo asimilarlo a pesar de que he pasado aquí las últimas semanas con mi familia. Aunque estamos un poco apretados en la casa de Adam, todos estamos muy contentos porque podemos decir que en estas vacaciones hemos recorrido casi todos los rincones de la ciudad juntos. Hemos pasado por parques, museos, restaurantes, cafeterías, hemos viajado en el metro y ayer caminamos por la quinta avenida observando los espectaculares así que al final decidimos comprar boletos para una obra en el teatro Belasco esta tarde._

"¿Estás listo amor?"_ me preguntó Blaine desde la puerta de la habitación en la que me estaba quedando con Finn._

"Ya casi…"_ le dije mientras cepillaba mi cabello y poco tiempo después sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura._

"Dios… ¿Qué hice yo para tener un novio tan guapo?"_ dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla yo reí._

"No seas exagerado Blaine…"_ le dije divertido._

"Es la verdad… Eres guapo, inteligente, talentoso en todo lo que haces y en la cama…"_ lo escuché decir y se me fue el aire._

"¡Blaine!"_ me quejé en voz alta._

"¿Qué? Yo sólo digo la verdad, eres todo un…"_ comenzó a decir pero yo cubrí su boca con mi mano._

"No digas esas cosas aquí, puede que suba alguno de nuestros padres…" _le advertí y él rió._

"Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento…"_ me dijo con una sonrisa y juntó sus labios con los míos. _

"¡Kurt, Blaine!"_ escuchamos la voz de nuestros padres y tuvimos que separarnos._

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya…"_ le dije recargando mi frente con la suya y un suspiro se escapó de nuestros labios._

"Ok…"_ dijo depositando un último beso en mi boca y ambos bajamos a la sala donde todos nos esperaban._

_Al cabo de un rato salimos directo al teatro y llegamos justo a tiempo para la obra. La representación de Mamma Mia! fue de lo mejor que he visto en mi vida y claro, estamos hablando de Broadway… El sólo imaginar que algún día yo podría estar en un escenario como ese me hizo derramar una que otra lágrima durante el musical, Blaine se dio cuenta y me abrazó el resto de la función. Por alguna extraña razón creo que él supo muy bien el motivo de mi llanto pero decidió no comentar nada ni ese día ni a la mañana siguiente._

_En la mañana del lunes nuestros padres nos invitaron a desayunar a un restaurante de la quinta avenida recomendado por Adam y posteriormente nos comunicaron que comenzaríamos a buscar un lugar para quedarnos._ "¿Por dónde comenzaremos?"_ preguntó el señor Anderson una vez que salimos del lugar._

"Yo creo que podemos empezar con los departamentos que se rentan cerca de la universidad…"_ nos sugirió Adam._

"Pero esos son individuales ¿no?"_ preguntó mi novio._

"Sí…"_ dijo nuestro amigo con naturalidad._

"¿Hay algún problema con eso hijo?"_ escuché preguntar al papá de mi novio y él tomó mi mano._

"Eh… Yo… Quiero decir, Kurt y yo… Nosotros habíamos pensado que…"_ intentó decir hecho un manojo de nervios pero no pudo continuar. _

"¿Quieren vivir juntos?"_ nos preguntó papá directamente._

"Pues creemos que saldría más económico para todos y no creo que…"_ decidí intervenir pero mi papá me interrumpió._

"Económico eh…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¡De ninguna manera!"_ gritó el papá de mi novio._

"Pero papá…"_ comenzó a decir Blaine._

"Steve…"_ lo llamó Pam._

"¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que me laven el cerebro con eso de que 'es más económico'! Si quieren vivir juntos creo que lo primero es que puedan decirlo…" _dijo firmemente y escuché a mi novio tomar aire a mi lado._

"Papá, quiero vivir con Kurt…"_ dijo finalmente y el señor Anderson rió._

"¿Era tan difícil?"_ le preguntó divertido._

"No, pero… ¿No estás molesto?"_ preguntó mi novio confundido. _

"¿Debería? ¿Sólo van a dormir no?"_ dijo su padre viéndonos a ambos y pueden apostar que nuestras mejillas se pusieron coloradas como un tomate. _"¡Es una broma chicos! Sé que ambos están creciendo y no quiero imaginarme lo demás pero la verdad es que ya me lo veía venir e incluso lo había comentado con Burt…"_ nos dijo el señor Anderson tranquilamente. _

"Por nosotros no hay ningún problema muchachos y de cierta forma es un alivio porque así sólo tendremos que visitar un departamento en Navidad…"_ continuó mi papá. _

"En ese caso, busquemos departamentos para dos…"_ sugirió Adam._

"¿Para dos? ¡¿Y yo?! Ni crean que voy a vivir solo eh…"_ escuchamos decir a Finn y todos reímos._

"Creí que querías ser independiente Finn…"_ me burlé un poco._

"Y yo pensé que querías ahorrarle gastos a nuestros padres…" _me dijo enseñándome la lengua y sentí su cachetada con guante blanco._

"A decir verdad nosotros considerábamos que ustedes se quedarían juntos…"_ me comentó mi padre._

"Lo sé, era una broma papá…"_ le aclaré._

"¿No hay problema contigo Blaine?"_ le preguntó Carole._

"Claro que no, Finn es de la familia…"_ dijo guiñándole un ojo y mi hermano sonrió._

"Entonces a buscar un departamento para los tres…"_ concluyó Adam y todos caminamos por las calles de Nueva York en busca del lugar ideal._

_Puedo asegurarles que ni siquiera la vez que buscamos casa visitamos tantos lugares como ese día. Encontramos de todo tipo de departamentos, desde algunos que parecían hechos para algunas de las familias más ricas del país y otros que no se veían mal pero o fallaba la electricidad o la tubería del baño. Finalmente después de varios departamentos decidimos detenernos en un parque que estaba por ahí ya que ninguno quería seguir caminando más, habíamos pasado alrededor de tres horas sin detenernos y era justo y necesario un descanso… _

"¿Vieron que el segundo que vimos sobre esa calle tenía tres habitaciones?"_ comentó el señor Anderson en cuanto nos sentamos en el parque._

"Sí papá pero el de dos habitaciones era más amplio y más barato…"_ lo contraatacó mi novio._

"Hijo, sé que probablemente para ustedes no haya ningún problema con que duerman juntos o qué se yo pero yo todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que tú y Kurt… Sabes a lo que me refiero y porque sé que lo sabes, dame el gusto de irme a casa pensando que cada uno de ustedes duerme en habitaciones separadas, ¿quieres?"_ casi le suplicó el señor Anderson y mi padre se puso a su lado._

"Estoy de acuerdo con Steve y no sólo por lo que están pensando sino porque aunque no lo crean ambos van a necesitar de su propio espacio en el departamento. Y el tener una recámara para cada uno, aunque no ocupen las dos, les va a facilitar mucho su vida aquí en la ciudad…"_ nos dijo mi padre._

"Bien, ¿entonces nos quedamos con ese o seguimos buscando?"_ intervino Adam._

"¡¿Qué?! Yo digo que ese ya está bien, mis pies ruegan por un descanso…" _se quejó Finn._

"Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a esto hermanito, es decir, estuviste en el equipo de americano…"_ le dije divertido._

"Sí lo estuve pero en las vacaciones he perdido un poco de condición…"_ me explicó._

"¿Sólo un poco?"_ lo molesté._

"No molestes Kurt…"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Bueno ya, dejen de pelear y mejor díganos si les gustó el departamento…"_ dijo esta vez mi padre y los tres nos miramos._

"A mí si…"_ respondió mi hermano._

"Por mí tampoco hay problema…"_ dijo Blaine._

"Pues yo quiero buscar otro…"_ les dije fingiendo seriedad y todos me miraron._

"¡Kurt!"_ me gritó Finn y no pude contener más mi risa._

"Mentira, está bien ese…"_ les dije divertido y nos dirigimos de regreso al edificio para hablar con el encargado._

_Después de un rato nuestros padres llegaron a un acuerdo con el hombre de cabello negro y finalmente obtuvimos un juego de llaves. Antes de regresar a casa pasamos a ver una vez más el departamento y cada uno eligió su habitación, la mía estaba a un lado de la de Blaine y la de Finn se encontraba enfrente. La sala no era muy grande pero había suficiente espacio para los tres y la cocina era perfecta, fácilmente pude imaginarme viviendo ahí en compañía de ese par por unos años. _"Ahora solo falta la parte más importante…"_ les dije una vez que terminamos de recorrer el apartamento. _

"¿Cuál?"_ me preguntaron confundidos._

"¡La decoración!"_ les dije emocionado y casi todos rieron._

"¡Noooo!"_ escuché gritar a Finn y rodé los ojos. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un exagerado de primera y puede que algunas veces tenga razones para serlo pero en cuestiones de decoración no soy tan exigente, lo único que trato de cuidar es que los colores combinen entre las habitaciones, que el material no se maltrate y que el lugar se vea espacioso para que no parezca que vivimos en un nido de ratones, además de que obviamente los cuadros que decoren el lugar sean los adecuados para… Vale, tal vez sí soy un poco exigente pero sé que lo lograremos._

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_Bien, el tiempo se ha terminado y al fin ha llegado el primer día de clases. En la última semana nos hemos encargado de arreglar el departamento a nuestro gusto y el de Finn para que estemos todos cómodos. Sin embargo, creo que nadie había pensado qué va a hacer Kurt en cuanto nosotros entremos a NYADA… No sé si sea intencional pero he notado que mi novio ha estado evitando el tema durante todas las vacaciones y no sé si deba preocuparme por eso…_

"¿Estás listo?"_ escuché su voz desde la puerta y giré para encontrarme con su mirada._

"Sí…"_ le dije con un suspiro y él caminó hacia mí para tomarme por la cintura._

"Espero que tengas un excelente día y recuerda que tu novio estará esperándote en cuanto salgas…"_ me dijo antes de darme un beso y yo me dejé llevar por un momento._

"Tu novio y tu familia hijo…"_ escuchamos la voz de mi padre e inmediatamente nos separamos. _"Buenos días chicos…"_ nos dijo entre risas._

"Buenos días señor Anderson…"_ lo saludó mi novio apenado._

"Buenos días papá, ¿vas a acompañarme a la universidad?"_ le pregunté al verlo arreglado y él me miró esperanzado._

"¿Puedo? ¿No te avergonzará llegar con tu viejo?"_ me preguntó emocionado._

"Por supuesto que no papá, vamos…"_ le respondí con una sonrisa y vi pasar a Burt y a Finn atrás de mi padre._

"¿Te nos unes Kurt?"_ le preguntó su hermano._

"Emm… yo…"_ intentó decir mi novio._

"Vamos hijo, anímate…"_ le dijo su padre._

"Sí Kurt…"_ le supliqué yo tomando su mano._

"Está bien…"_ dijo con una sonrisa y una vez que todos estuvimos listos salimos del departamento. No tardamos mucho en llegar a NYADA, había muchos alumnos afuera y en realidad muy pocos padres ahí pero ni a Finn ni a mí nos importó eso. Ese era nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad y nuestros padres regresarían a Ohio en una semana así que había que aprovechar de su compañía. _

_Poco tiempo después comenzamos a despedirnos porque iba a dar la hora de nuestra clase. Yo comencé con mi padre y posteriormente con el señor Hummel para terminar con Kurt. _"Te amo, no lo olvides…"_ dijo mi novio antes de besarme y yo sonreí._

"No lo haré si tú tampoco olvidas que yo te amo más…"_ lo contraataqué y él comenzó a negar con la cabeza._

"¿Más? No, yo te amo más…"_ insistió._

"¿Nunca te rindes, cierto? ¿Empate?"_ le propuse. _

"Empate…"_ dijo de acuerdo y nos besamos por última vez._

"Se les hará tarde muchachos…" _escuché la voz de mi padre y ambos reímos._

_Después de separarnos, Finn y yo entramos a la escuela dejando atrás a nuestra familia. Para nuestra mala suerte no encontramos ninguna clase en común así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. _"Señor Anderson es un gusto verlo por aquí…"_ me recibió una de las maestras que me hizo la audición en cuanto llegué al edificio que me correspondía._

"Gracias maestra…"_ le respondí con una sonrisa._

"¿Y dónde está el señor Hummel?"_ me preguntó ella._

"Emm… él no se quedó…"_ le dije un poco desanimado y ella me miró como si le hubiera dicho que marte era un país._

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Debe haber algún error…"_ dijo en voz baja._

"¿Cómo dijo?"_ le pregunté curioso._

"Olvídelo señor Anderson, vaya a su clase y aproveche su talento…" _dijo la maestra._

"Está bien, hasta luego maestra…"_ me despedí mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras._

_Mi día pasó muy rápido, en la mayoría de las clases los profesores nos hicieron presentarnos así que no me perdí de mucho mientras abandonaba mi realidad para perderme en mis pensamientos tratando de adivinar qué estaría haciendo mi novio. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero fue inevitable, el estar en NYADA me hacía recordar las miles de pláticas que tuvimos sobre cómo sería estar ahí juntos y ese día todo estaba viniendo a mi cabeza. Al final de mi última clase llamé a Kurt pero su celular me mandó a buzón por lo que decidí ir inmediatamente al departamento pero cuando pasé por la dirección me pareció ver al señor Hummel sentado afuera así que caminé hacia allá… _

"¿Burt? ¿Qué hace aquí?"_ le pregunté al comprobar que no era un producto de mi imaginación._

"Hola muchacho, Kurt recibió una llamada hace rato y vinimos a ver de qué se trata…"_ me explicó._

"¿Dónde está Kurt?"_ le pregunté._

"En esa oficina…"_ dijo señalando hacia el frente y yo me senté a su lado. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando por fin se abrió la puerta de la oficina que estábamos vigilando y vimos salir de ella a una señorita seguida de mi novio que venía a paso lento. _

"¿Kurt?"_ lo llamé por su nombre mientras corría hacia él._

"¿Qué pasó muchacho?"_ le preguntó su papá y pude notar un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

"Amor, no llores… Todo se va a solucionar…"_ le dije pensando lo peor._

"Pero Blaine…"_ intentó decir Kurt._

"Nada de peros, Blaine tiene razón hijo. El mundo no se ha acabado así que levanta esa cara y sonríe…"_ le dijo su padre._

"Pero papá…"_ comenzó a decir mi novio._

"Kurt, no me hagas levantar la voz…" _le advirtió Burt._

"Pero papá…"_ insistió._

"¡Ya dije!"_ dijo un tanto exasperado el señor Hummel y Kurt lo tomó por los hombros. _

"¡Pero papá me aceptaron en NYADA!"_ le gritó mientras más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._

"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo._

"¡Estoy dentro! Mi carta decía hasta abajo que estaba en lista de espera y esta mañana dos chicos se dieron de baja…"_ nos dijo claramente emocionado._

"¡Felicidades hijo! Perdón por no dejarte hablar…"_ dijo Burt abrazando a su hijo._

"Está bien papá… ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Estoy dentro!"_ siguió gritando mi novio mientras brincaba hacia mí._

"Lo sé amor, felicidades"_ le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas._

"Podremos estar juntos y nuestros planes no se pospondrán…"_ me dijo emocionado y yo reí._

"¿De qué planes hablan?"_ nos preguntó su papá y yo iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió._

"Todo a su tiempo papá, todo a su tiempo…"_ le contestó mi novio y esta vez fue su padre el que rió. _

_Teníamos planes… ¡Por supuesto que teníamos planes! Tal vez nuestros padres no los conocían pero todavía no era necesario y menos ahora que todo comenzaba a acomodarse a nuestro favor. No sé si debería creer en el destino pero algo me dice que aunque las cosas no serán fáciles de aquí en adelante, definitivamente lograremos todo lo que nos propongamos, lograremos NUESTROS sueños o dejo de llamarme Blaine Devon Anderson._

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa! Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia...**_

_**Las cosas comienzan a acomodarse, lástima que el final está cerca. Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo chicos. Ojalá les esté gustando cómo va quedando. Gracias por leer, por seguir marcando esta historia en favoritos y por comentar, me encanta leer sus opiniones :) Un abrazo! **_


	45. Chapter 45

_**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la desaparición pero me ha surgido un proyecto escolar que no he podido rechazar y he estado algo ocupada. ¡Hey! ¡Feliz navidad! Sé que es un poco tarde pero me he acordado de ustedes y éste es su regalo ;) jaja Ojalá hayan tenido una linda noche y bueno… prepárense para despedir el año y recibir el 2016 con todo. **_

_**No, no se preocupen. Les aseguro que tendrán noticias mías antes de que el año termine ;) Espero que disfruten el último capítulo de esta historia y pronto subiré el epílogo. Saludos!**_

* * *

**Capítulo XLV**

_Narra Blaine_

_Todavía recuerdo el día que Kurt nos dijo que había sido aceptado en NYADA. Recuerdo que nos dio tanto gusto que esa misma noche salimos a celebrar todos a uno de los que ahora es de los restaurantes favoritos de mi novio. Todo fue felicidad en los días siguientes porque todos estábamos donde debíamos estar, teníamos departamento, escuela y una familia que nos apoyaba y amaba con todo el corazón. _

_Como era de esperarse al terminar nuestra semana de bienvenida nuestros padres regresaron a Ohio un poco tristes porque no nos íbamos a ver en algún tiempo. Sin embargo, sé que una parte de ellos estaba feliz por nosotros porque al fin estábamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños y porque cuatro años se pasan volando. Aquel día en el aeropuerto mi padre me dio un montón de recomendaciones para que no tuviéramos problemas en el departamento y debo decir que Steve Anderson habló más de la cuenta por primera vez en su vida._

_Al final Cooper también regresó a L. A. a seguir con sus grabaciones pero si están pensando que se fue solo están muy equivocados. El día que dejamos a nuestros padres en el aeropuerto Adam recogió a una de sus primas que venía de paso porque tenía que llegar a Los Ángeles a una entrevista de trabajo. Bien, pues parece que fue amor a primera vista porque Cooper no dejó de hablar de Carrie en los dos días siguientes y para el colmo comenzó a visitar a Adam con cualquier pretexto con tal de ver a su prima. Obviamente nos dimos cuenta de la situación y un buen día los invitamos a cenar para que se conocieran un poco más, con lo que no contábamos era que se llevaran tan bien como para irse ambos al día siguiente directo a L.A. Y así fue como nos quedamos solos en Nueva York. _

_En la segunda semana de clases todo comenzó a complicarse un poco porque ya no había nadie que hiciera la comida o la limpieza y para el colmo los maestros en la universidad estaban poniéndose exigentes con todo el mundo. Debo admitir que fue difícil pero poco a poco fuimos organizándonos entre los tres para las tareas del hogar y para nuestras tareas escolares. Para Finn y para Kurt fue un poco más sencillo porque compartían algunas clases por lo que podían trabajar en equipo pero yo tuve que lidiar con la gente nueva hasta que Rachel Berry se integró a mi grupo porque una de sus maestras, bueno, eso no es tan importante ahora…_

_En aquellos días Kurt y yo salimos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Desde que llegamos a Nueva York habíamos creado ese hábito de dar una caminata nocturna por la manzana en la que se encontraba nuestro edificio antes de dormir y en uno de esos tantos paseos sin querer nos encontramos con Nick y con Jeff saliendo de una panadería. _

"¡Kurt, Blaine!"_ nos gritaron ambos del otro lado de la calle._

"¡Hola!"_ dijimos al unísono y caminamos hacia ellos._

"¿Qué milagro? ¿Nos aceptan un café?"_ nos preguntó Jeff y nosotros aceptamos encantados de la vida. _

_Desde que dejamos Lima no habíamos sabido nada de ellos y el encontrarlos por ahí fue una verdadera sorpresa. Ese día nos dijeron que estaban buscando un departamento porque querían dejar de causarles molestias a sus familias y afortunadamente nosotros sabíamos del lugar adecuado para ellos. Justo en nuestro mismo piso había un departamento en renta desde hace algunos días y al igual que a nosotros, les quedaba perfecto a los chicos porque ellos también estaban en NYADA así que sin pensarlo demasiado hicieron lo que correspondía para ser nuestros nuevos vecinos. Y vaya que nos sirvió que fueran nuestros vecinos…_

_¿Por qué lo digo en ese tono? Bueno, pues dicen por ahí que en todos lados se cuecen habas y temo que Kurt y yo comprendimos el significado de esas palabras a la mala. La primera vez fue el día de nuestro aniversario… ¿Eso les dice algo? Bien, porque no pienso contarles lo que pasó… _

_Está bien. ¡Está bien! Les contaré…_

_Como ya les dije Kurt y yo no tomamos las mismas clases en la academia y desde que él entró a NYADA me había estado contando sobre uno de sus compañeros y ahora amigo nuestro, Elliot. En aquel entonces yo no tenía el gusto de conocer al señor Elliot Gilbert pero había escuchado DEMASIADO sobre él, que si Elliot hizo esto, que si Elliot hizo aquello… De pronto Elliot parecía el único tema de conversación de Kurt y debo decir que lo toleré porque a veces suelo exagerar las cosas y lo que menos quería era pelear con mi novio por alguna tontería pero el día de nuestro aniversario se agotó mi paciencia…_

_Bueno, en realidad fue un día antes de nuestro aniversario. Aquella noche le había preparado a Kurt una linda sorpresa en nuestro departamento y Finn había accedido a pasar la noche con Rachel para darnos un poco de privacidad pero el plan no salió como quería. En todo el día no pude encontrarme con Kurt porque estaba preparando todo pero le dejé un mensaje para que llegara a las 8 al departamento, sin embargo eso no pasó. Estuve esperándolo un largo rato y una vez que llegó la sangre mi hirvió al darme cuenta que venía tomado de la mano de un chico alto y con aspecto sospechoso que lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sí, se trataba de Elliot. _

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_¡Hola Blaine!" me saludó Kurt sonriente al llegar pero yo no contesté._

"_Así que tú eres Blaine, mucho gusto…" dijo el chico ofreciéndome la mano con la que tenía sostenida la mano de mi novio pero no la tomé._

"_Él es Elliot, el amigo del que tanto te he hablado…" me explicó Kurt y yo no pude evitar verlo de los pies a la cabeza._

"_Ya veo…" respondí sin ganas y crucé los brazos._

"_Temo que vi tu mensaje demasiado tarde, estuvimos en el salón de ensayos todo el día y el tiempo se nos pasó volando… ¿Era importante?" me dijo Kurt después de un rato._

"_Sí, perdón Blaine pero dejamos los celulares del otro lado para que nadie interrumpiera nuestra rutina…" le siguió el tal Elliot y yo me levanté de la mesa._

"_No importa, buenas noches…" dije antes de dirigirme hacia la recámara._

"_¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué era eso tan importante para lo que tenía que llegar temprano?" me detuvo Kurt._

"_Supongo que puede esperar…" le dije intentando sonar tranquilo._

"_¿Estás seguro? ¿Y esa cena?" me preguntó viendo lo que había preparado._

"_Adelante, apuesto que tienen mucha hambre y creo que ambos disfrutan mucho de su compañía así que iré a ver a Nick y a Jeff…" le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta._

"_Blaine…" escuché decir a mi novio pero no le hice caso._

"_Buenas noches Kurt…" le dije decidido y salí del departamento._

_Estuve parado afuera unos diez minutos y una vez que me tranquilicé toqué la puerta de nuestros vecinos. "¿Blaine?" me recibió Jeff en pijama._

"_¿Puedo pasar?" le pregunté un poco apenado y él abrió mucho los ojos._

"_¡Claro! Pero… ¿Te pasa algo?" me preguntó preocupado y comencé a contarle todo._

"_Creo que te precipitaste amigo, Elliot es un buen chico y puedo asegurarte que no es más que un buen amigo de Kurt así como tú y yo…" me dijo Jeff una vez que terminé de contarle la historia y yo rodé los ojos._

"_Yo soy tu amigo y no te tomo de la mano Jeff…" le dije seriamente._

"_Eso es una tontería Blaine…" me respondió mi amigo dándome un golpe con el cojín de su sofá._

"_¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Prometo no dar demasiadas molestias…" casi le supliqué._

"_Está bien pero prométeme que mañana hablarás con Kurt sobre cómo te sientes…" dijo Jeff._

"_Lo intentaré…" le respondí._

"_Blaine…" insistió mi amigo._

"_Bien, lo prometo…" le aseguré solemnemente y mi amigo me abrazó._

"_En ese caso, te traeré una sábana y una almohada para que te acomodes en el sofá porque ya casi es media noche…" dijo antes de soltarme y caminó hacia su recámara._

"_Gracias amigo…" le dije a Jeff en cuanto regresó y el timbre del departamento sonó sorprendiéndonos a ambos._

"_¡Oh! Descuida, yo abro…" dijo Jeff y lo último que me cruzó por la cabeza fue que pudiera ser Kurt. "¡Oh!" escuché decir a mi amigo y vi que asentía con la cabeza antes de que comenzara a escuchar a una voz desconocida cantar suavemente acompañada de una guitarra…_

_B__efore you met me, I was alright__  
__But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life__  
__Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine…_

"_Yo no tengo un registro vocal como el tuyo y Elliot se ofreció a ayudarme a preparar tu sorpresa pero como no me dejaste hablar en el departamento tuve que seguirte hasta aquí porque ya es media noche y sé perfectamente qué día es hoy…" me dijo Kurt una vez que entró al departamento y pude ver su efectivamente Elliot era esa voz que llenaba el lugar con su voz antes de que Kurt lo acompañara con el coro…_

_You make me feel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back…_

_A los pocos minutos Nick salió de la recámara y junto a Jeff le hicieron segunda voz a Kurt en su presentación. En ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra pero les juro que ningún hoyo apareció y me sentí como un tonto al darme cuenta que mis celos eran infundados una vez más… "Lamento mucho no haber visto el mensaje pero al parecer ambos nos queríamos sorprender y nada salió como lo planeamos, no me gusta que peleemos por tonterías y mucho menos cuando todo tiene una explicación. Elliot y yo sólo somos amigos y sé perfectamente lo que pensaste cuando llegamos pero…" comenzó a decir Kurt una vez que terminaron su interpretación pero yo lo hice callar con un beso._

_"Te amo…" le dije en cuanto nos separamos y él sonrió._

_"También te amo Blaine y no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú…" me dijo viéndome a los ojos._

_"Lo sé…" fue lo único que pude decir y nos besamos nuevamente olvidando que teníamos a tres personas observándonos. _

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Aquella noche Kurt y yo hablamos sobre cómo me había sentido en esos días y después de aclarar todo finalmente celebramos nuestro primer año de novios. Ese día le di a mi novio la cena que se merecía y por supuesto que hubo mucho más pero las paredes de ese departamento no hablan así que tendré que dejarles eso a su imaginación. _

_La segunda vez que tuvimos un problema 'fuerte' fue el día en que conocí a Eli y si no mal recuerdo fue ese mismo día el que conocí por primera vez a Kurt Hummel verdaderamente celoso. Aquel día pasé todo el día en compañía de Eli porque la maestra de teatro nos asignó como pareja para realizar una representación al día siguiente pero yo no contaba con que Kurt había preparado la cena esa noche porque quería darme una sorpresa y cuando me llamó por teléfono aquella tarde…_

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_¿Hola?" contesté mi celular._

"_Hola amor, ¿ya vienes?" escuché la voz de Kurt._

"_Estoy ensayando Kurt pero en un rato más ya voy para allá…" le dije rápidamente._

"_¿Está Rachel contigo?" me preguntó._

"_No, estoy con Eli pero al rato te explico…" le respondí un poco agitado porque habíamos estado realizando un poco de cardio para practicar una técnica de canto._

"_¿Quién es Eli?" lo escuché decir._

"_Alguien a quien conocí hoy…" se me hizo fácil decir._

"_¿Están solos?" me preguntó mi novio._

"_Sí, hace rato se fueron todos…" le respondí sinceramente._

"_¿Y no preferirías venir a ensayar otras cosas conmigo?" lo escuché decir y cierta parte de mi cuerpo pareció animarse de pronto._

"_¡Kurt! No deberías decirme esas cosas por teléfono…" me quejé un tanto divertido._

"_Soy buen compañero de ensayos y además preparé tu platillo favorito…" insistió mi novio._

"_Lo siento, Eli también lo es y respecto a la cena…" dije sin pensar y ya no pude terminar mi frase._

"_¿Disculpa?" lo escuché decir._

"_Que Eli… espera…" comencé a repetir pero caí en la cuenta de mis palabras. "¡No! ¡No lo dije en ese sentido!" me apresuré a decir._

"_Con que Eli también lo es… ¡Pues quédate con Eli esta noche porque no quiero que vengas a casa!" me gritó Kurt por primera vez realmente molesto. _

"_¡No, Kurt! ¡No es lo que estás pensando!" dije desesperado pero la línea se cortó y realmente temí que Kurt estuviera hablando en serio, sin embargo, Eli me convenció de ir al departamento y aclarar las cosas con mi novio._

"_Entraré contigo para ayudarte…" me dijo amablemente cuando llegamos al departamento._

"_Sí, te lo agradezco…" le dije con una sonrisa y comencé a abrir la puerta._

"_¡No te atrevas a entrar Blaine Anderson!" escuché la voz de mi novio desde lejos._

"_Pero Kurt…" intenté defenderme._

"_Pero nada, vete con Eli y ensayen juntos…" me dijo muy molesto._

"_Kurt, no es lo que estás pensando…" comencé a decir pero no me dejó continuar._

"_¿No es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Y qué debo pensar si te propongo una noche de pasión y tú me dices que Eli también es bueno en eso?" me gritó._

"_¿Bueno?" dije confundido._

"_¿No es bueno? Tú mismo me lo dijiste Blaine… ¿Acaso es excelente? ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Es eso?" siguió diciendo Kurt._

"_Creo que hay una ligera confusión…" le dije al comprender lo que decía y sin querer reí un poco._

"_¿Te estás burlando de mí?" se quejó Kurt y yo caminé hacia él._

"_¡No! Claro que no, es sólo que…" intenté decir pero una voz nos hizo voltear hacia la puerta._

"_¿Qué son esos gritos?" nos dijo Jeff mientras entraba al departamento._

"_¡Qué bueno que llegas Jeff! Llévate a tu amigo porque no lo quiero ver…" le dijo Kurt._

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó mi amigo un tanto confundido._

"_Kurt está celoso de Eli…" le expliqué._

"_¡No estoy celoso!" gritó Kurt y los dos caminamos hacia la puerta._

"_¿No?" no pude evitar decir y él se acercó a nosotros._

"_¡No! Es sólo que si preferiste pasar TODO el día con él creo que bien puedes ir a dormir a su departamento…" dijo exasperado y yo tomé aire._

"_Kurt… ¿Tú piensas que Eli es hombre?" tuve que preguntar._

"_Yo creo que sí…" me respondió Jeff._

"_¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?" comenzó a decir Kurt pero no lo dejé continuar._

"_Amor, Eli es Elizabeth…" le dije abriendo la puerta para que viera a mi nueva amiga y ella entró lentamente al departamento._

"_Hola..." dijo tímidamente y yo me acerqué a Kurt._

"_¿Qué?" dijo confundido y yo le acerqué una silla para que se sentara._

"_Lamento que hayas creído que Blaine y yo te estábamos engañando pero realmente estábamos ensayando y…" le dijo mi amiga pero él no la dejó continuar._

"_Dios, ya no digas nada…" dijo mi novio cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

"_No sé en qué momento se hizo toda esta confusión pero por eso vine a aclarar las cosas contigo Kurt…" le expliqué._

"_Lo siento, lo siento Eli… No tengo palabras para disculparme…" dijo apenado._

"_No te preocupes sólo no asesines a Blaine porque debe actuar conmigo mañana y… Será mejor que los deje a solas para que hablen…" comentó Eli a modo de despedida y Jeff la siguió._

"_Sí, vamos. Te invito un café…" le dijo dulcemente._

"_Gracias…" dijimos Kurt y yo al unísono y en segundos nos quedamos solos._

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" me preguntó mi novio._

"_Porque no me dejaste que te lo explicara…" le dije agachándome para estar a su altura._

"_Perdón Blaine, yo…" comenzó a decir pero yo lo abracé y no lo dejé continuar._

"_Shh… Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?" le dije con una sonrisa._

"_Pero…"_

"_Ya, ni lo menciones. Un pajarito me dijo que el amor de mi vida había cocinado mi platillo favorito, ¿me acompañas?" le dije cambiando el tema y me levanté para ofrecerle mi mano._

"_Con mucho gusto…" me dijo algo apenado y yo lo acerqué a mi cuerpo._

"_Te amo, con todo y tus celos irracionales…" le dije antes de besarlo y él rió._

"_Mira quien lo dice…" lo escuché decir._

"_Haré como que no escuché eso…" le dije cuando nos separamos y él me detuvo un poco._

"_También te amo…" dijo finalmente y ambos sonreímos como un par de tontos enamorados._

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Y bueno, creo que después de todo lo que pasó aquella noche esa pelea quedó en el pasado aunque todavía me da mucha risa recordarla. Después de aquello obviamente hemos tenido algunos otros problemas como cuando Kurt cambió de lugar mis calcetines en el armario o el día que yo quise sorprenderlo a él con una redecoración que no le gustó para nada, sin embargo no son cosas que no hayamos podido superar y realmente algunas son tan tontas que no vale la pena mencionarlas. _

_En estos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? ¡Cayeron! Claro que sé cuánto tiempo llevo con mi novio. En estos dos años y once meses que llevo con Kurt creo que nos hemos conocido de todas las formas posibles. Me encanta pasar tiempo con él y con nuestras familias aunque este año no hayamos podido viajar a Ohio para pasar navidad con ellos. Sé que es una de las celebraciones importantes para todos pero tenemos un musical mañana y debemos quedarnos para presentarlo en central park. Justo en este momento Kurt está terminando de preparar algo para cenar mientras yo termino de arreglarme para ir a relevarlo en la cocina._

"Yo abro…"_ le dije a Kurt una vez que escuché el timbre sonar._

"¡Sorpresa!"_ gritaron mis padres en la puerta una vez que abrí._

"¡Oh, por Dios!"_ no pude evitar gritar de la emoción y escuché unos pasos detrás de mí._

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué fue…? ¡Oh, por Dios!"_ dijo Kurt y todos rieron al ver su cara de sorpresa._

"Espero que nos hayan esperado para noche buena…"_ dijo Burt._

"En realidad…"_ comencé a decir pero Kurt me hizo callar._

"Pasen, pasen…"_ dijo emocionado y todos entraron._

"Oigan, me pareció escuchar a mi… ¡Mamá!"_ gritó Finn después de un rato y todos reímos._

"Vaya, creo que nos han extrañado…"_ dijo Carole abrazando a su hijo y todos reímos._

"No puedo decir lo mismo Carole, mi hijo ni siquiera me ha saludado…"_ escuché decir a mi madre y rodé los ojos._

"¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que te amo y obviamente te he extrañado!"_ le dije abrazándola y ella me correspondió._

"Así está mucho mejor…"_ dijo entre risas y Burt dio un paso al frente._

"¿Y qué me dices tú muchacho? ¿No hay un abrazo para tu padre?"_ dijo abriendo los brazos hacia Kurt._

"¡Claro que sí papá!"_ le contestó mi novio mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y poco a poco los tres esparcimos abrazos por doquier hasta que terminamos con los recién llegados._

_No voy a decir que nosotros teníamos planeada la noche perfecta porque una buena cena familiar siempre es bien recibida y más si estamos hablando de navidad. Sin embargo, lo que sí era cierto es que no preparamos comida para todos los que estábamos en el departamento ya que nuestra única invitada era Rachel y todavía no llegaba, así que al darse cuenta, mi mamá y Carole se metieron a la cocina a ver qué se podía hacer con lo que teníamos y de un momento a otro todos teníamos algo que hacer para terminar la cena antes de la media noche. _

_Fue todo un reto pero nuestra cena navideña quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Casi a las doce la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Rachel con varias bolsas en los brazos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta que toda la familia estaba ahí. Finn muy amablemente ayudó a su novia con los regalos que traía y le ofreció un lugar a su lado después de que nos saludara a todos y ya que estábamos todos reunidos finalmente dio comienzo la cena. Una cena realmente especial que hubiera sido perfecta si mi hermano y su novia hubieran estado presentes pero trabajo es trabajo, ¿no? _

_Como siempre nos la pasamos de lo mejor, no hubo momento en el que el señor Hummel no nos hiciera reír con sus chistes o en el que mi papá expusiera nuestros más íntimos secretos haciéndonos reír a todos. Sin embargo, la situación no se tornó incómoda porque ya desde hace algún tiempo venía considerándolos a todos como una familia, una gran familia que siempre estaba ahí aunque las situaciones fueran fáciles o difíciles…_

"¿Blaine? Tu celular está sonando…"_ me dijo mi novio regresándome a la realidad._

"¡Oh! Lo siento…"_ dije tomándolo y contesté._

"¡Hey, hermanito! Pensé que no contestarías nunca…"_ escuché la voz de mi hermano._

"¡Cooper!"_ no pude evitar gritar._

"¿Es tu hermano? ¡Pásamelo!"_ gritó mi mamá emocionada._

"Calma…"_ intenté tranquilizarla._

"¿Esa es mamá? Ponme en altavoz…"_ dijo mi hermano._

"Listo Coop…"

"¡Hey! ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"_ habló mi hermano._

"Hola hijo, ¿cómo se la están pasando?"_ preguntó mi papá._

"Muy bien papá, gracias… ¿Y ustedes?"_ respondió Coop._

"De maravilla hijo pero nos haces falta por acá…"_ dijo mi madre. _

"Yo también los extraño y apuesto que los Hummel también están ahí, a ustedes también los extraño…"_ dijo mi hermano un tanto divertido._

"Hola Cooper, debiste haber venido para acá con Carrie…"_ le dijo Burt._

"¡Ja! Te lo dije amor, sólo faltamos nosotros…"_ escuchamos decir a mi hermano entre risas._

"Hola a todos, lamento que no estemos ahí pero de verdad no puedo viajar en este momento…" _nos saludó Carrie. _

"Lo entendemos hija, no te preocupes…"_ la tranquilizó Carole._

"Sí, lo entendemos pero tienen que estar con nosotros en año nuevo…"_ le advirtió mamá._

"¡Es un hecho mamá! ¡Ouch!"_ escuchamos decir a mi hermano. _

"Lo intentaremos Pam…"_ lo corrigió Carrie y todos reímos._

"Vamos Carrie, trata bien a mi hijo o tendré que alejarlo de ti…"_ le dijo mi madre._

"¿Se dan cuenta cómo defiende a su consentido?"_ pregunté en voz alta fingiendo indignación. _

"Ups…"_ escuché decir a mi hermano del otro lado de la línea._

"No tengo consentidos Blaine, a ambos los quiero por igual…"_ me dijo mi madre._

"¿Y por qué no amenazas a Kurt como amenazaste a Carrie?"_ la reté y todos rieron._

"Sólo era una broma hijo…"_ me aclaró mi madre._

"Ay, esos celos… ¿Cómo lo aguantas Kurt?"_ escuché decir a mi hermano._

"La verdad es que no lo sé Coop…"_ dijo mi novio negando con la cabeza y todos rieron nuevamente._

"¿Ah, sí?"_ le dije con una ceja levantada._

"Es una broma Blaine así que deja de ver así a mi casi cuñado…" _escuché decir a mi hermano y las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron color rojo al notar que todos reían por el comentario de Coop._

_Puede que haya sido en ese momento en el que todo a mi alrededor parecía pasar en cámara lenta que finalmente lo entendí. Tal vez fue en el momento en el que mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi novio y sus labios se curvearon en una tímida sonrisa cuando me decidí. Y puede que la escena y el ambiente me hayan motivado un poco a poner en marcha mi plan pero puedo asegurarles que en aquel mágico momento mientras casi toda nuestra familia estaba completa, en aquel momento en el que mi hermano llamó 'casi cuñado' a mi novio, en ese momento estuve más seguro que nunca de que tenía que hacer algo para que mi hermano olvidara ese 'casi' y de paso por fin que todos los reunidos en esa mesa pudiéramos ser lo que tanto presumíamos: una familia de verdad._

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_El tiempo se pasa volando, ¿no? Parece que fue ayer cuando Blaine me confesó que era gay un día después de aquel beso que nos dimos en año nuevo. Todavía ni siquiera puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en realidad, a veces pienso que un mal día despertaré y me daré cuenta que todo esto es un sueño. Pero afortunadamente, desde hace algunos años lo que veo al despertar todos los días solo me hace darme cuenta que soy el hombre más afortunado por amanecer entre los brazos del chico con los rizos matutinos más lindos de todo el universo y sé que es real. _

_Sí, cada vez que contemplo a mi novio como en este momento, siempre sonrío ante la posibilidad de pasar el resto de mis días despertando quince minutos antes que él para poder observarlo dormir con esa tranquilidad tan característica de él. Aunque debo reconocer que en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me he enamorado de todas las facetas de Blaine Anderson. Me gusta su particular sentido del humor, amo que se ponga romántico conmigo cuando menos me lo espero e incluso amo sus escenas de celos que en ocasiones son innecesarias pero sobre todo adoro poder apoyarlo cuando él me necesita porque ha tenido un mal día y espero que siga siendo así por un largo tiempo._

_Hace una semana que regresamos a Lima para descansar un poco del ajetreo de la ciudad de Nueva York y obviamente para pasar el año nuevo en familia. Al final creo que cumplimos con nuestro propósito porque ayer nos la pasamos muy bien en la cena y si están pensando que no hubo novedades pues están equivocados. Casi a la media noche llegaron Cooper y Carrie del aeropuerto justo a tiempo para el brindis pero algo nos sorprendió en ese momento…_

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_¿Qué es eso hijo?" preguntó la señora Anderson al ver que Cooper venía de la cocina con un vaso en la mano._

"_Un poco de refresco mamá…" le respondió su hijo._

"_¿Tenías sed? Nos hubieras pedido un poco más de vino…" le dijo Carole._

"_¡Oh, no! No es para mí…" dijo Cooper tendiéndole el vaso a su novia._

"_Gracias, cariño…" le respondió Carrie._

"_¡Oh, no sabía que no tomabas alcohol! Una disculpa linda…" dijo Carole un tanto apenada._

"_No se preocupe, sí lo hago pero justo ahora no puedo…" nos explicó Carrie._

"_¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó la señora Anderson. _

"_¡Hey, todos! ¡La cuenta regresiva!" gritó Blaine desde la sala y todos caminamos hacia allá para contar juntos. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… "¡Feliz año nuevo!" se escuchó en toda la habitación y una lluvia de abrazos se dejó venir en nuestra casa._

"_Bueno familia, ya que oficialmente ha comenzado el año quiero comunicarles algo importante…" dijo Cooper una vez que todos nos habíamos felicitado. _

"_¿Por fin aceptarás que soy mejor actor que tú?" preguntó Blaine guiñándole un ojo y casi todos reímos._

"_¡Blaine!" le llamó la atención su mamá._

"_Lo siento mamá, continúa hermano…" dijo mi novio y Cooper negó con la cabeza._

"_Aunque debo reconocer que el talento de mi hermano es impresionante temo que eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra noticia…" aclaró Coop._

"_¿Nuestra?" repitió la señora Anderson._

"_Así es…" respondió Carrie._

"_¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa mano Carrie?" no pude evitar preguntar y todos miraron su mano._

"_Un anillo pero antes de que se emocionen…" comenzó a decir ella._

"_No es de compromiso, se lo regaló su abuelo…" terminó de decir Cooper._

"_¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata esto?" preguntó el señor Anderson un tanto ansioso._

"_Mamá, papá, hermano… Bueno, familia… Hay una razón por la que no estuvimos en navidad con ustedes y es la misma por la que Carrie no puede tomar alcohol por un tiempo, y esa razón es que…" comenzó a decir Coop pero no pudo terminar._

"_¡Cooper y yo estamos embarazados!" gritó Carrie emocionada._

"_¡¿QUÉ?!" gritamos todos al unísono y la señora Anderson corrió hacia la pareja._

"_¡Felicidades hijo!" la escuchamos decir._

"_¿Voy a ser abuelo? ¡Hey, voy a ser abuelo!" dijo el señor Anderson y todos reímos mientras felicitábamos a la pareja por el nuevo integrante de la familia Anderson._

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Después de aquella noticia estuvimos hablando hasta tarde sobre el embarazo de Carrie y sobre posibles nombres para el bebé. Todos estábamos tan emocionados que no pensamos en dónde íbamos a dormir pero dado que estábamos en mi casa decidimos acomodarnos ahí para que nadie tuviera que irse de la casa. Sin embargo, a media noche a mi novio se le ocurrió que tal vez podríamos dejar de dormir aplastados en el sofá e ir a su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres y pasar una linda noche solos, cosa a la que no me pude negar y ojalá nuestros padres no se hayan despertado ya porque se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia…_

"Buenos días…"_ escuché la voz adormilada de mi novio después de un rato._

"¡Oh! No quería despertarte…"_ me disculpé._

"Llevas como cinco minutos jugando con mi cabello, ¿de verdad no querías despertarme?" _me dijo divertido._

"No, no quería pero ya que lo hice…"_ le dije acercándome a su boca y él se separó un poco._

"¿Desde cuándo ya no te importa el aliento matutino?"_ me preguntó confundido._

"Tal vez desde este año…"_ le dije acortando la distancia entre ambos y sin más nos besamos._

"Así que comenzaremos bien el año…"_ lo escuché decir._

"¿Acaso no lo comenzamos bien anoche?"_ le pregunté inocentemente._

"No me lo recuerdes porque soy capaz de faltar al desayuno familiar…"_ dijo acercándome a su cuerpo y nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente. _

"Temo que eso no pasará jovencitos…"_ escuchamos una voz de la cual no éramos dueños y ambos miramos hacia la puerta._

"¡Papá! ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?"_ se quejó Blaine. _

"En primer lugar, sí lo hice pero ninguno de los dos contestó y en segundo lugar, no me grites porque aunque seas un adulto sigues siendo mi hijo…"_ le respondió su padre._

"Lo siento papá…"_ contestó mi novio._

"Así está mejor…"_ dijo el señor Anderson. _

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bajan?"_ preguntó mi papá apareciendo atrás del señor Anderson. _

"Acabamos de despertar papá…"_ le expliqué._

"Vaya, supongo que fue una noche intensa…"_ dijo mi padre y yo cubrí mi cara con las sábanas._

"¡Papá!"_ me quejé en voz alta._

"Sólo fue un comentario hijo…"_ escuché decir a mi padre y ambos rieron. _"Vamos Steve, Carole quiere que vayamos al súper en lo que se reúnen todos…" _le comentó al señor Anderson y lo escuché salir de la habitación._

"Está bien, apúrense chicos…"_ nos dijo el padre de mi novio antes de salir._

"Si papá…"_ le contestó Blaine._

"¡Dios, qué pena!"_ grité en cuanto se fueron._

"Calma, apuesto que papá ya olvidó lo que pasó hace dos minutos…"_ intentó tranquilizarme Blaine._

"Lo dudo mucho…"_ lo contradije._

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Kurt… Además, si no mal recuerdo fue papá el que se quejó porque no tendría nietos por nuestra parte y aunque es humanamente imposible que tú o yo quedemos embarazados, él no puede quejarse porque lo estamos intentando…"_ me explicó mi novio y yo rodé los ojos._

"Eres un tonto…"_ le dije entre divertido y apenado._

"Y amas a este tonto…"_ lo escuché decir antes de besarme._

"Mucho…"_ le dije cuando nos separamos y él suspiró._

"Me alegra escuchar eso pero…"_ comenzó a decir._

"¿Ahora qué?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Ya es tarde y debemos bajar a desayunar…"_ me explicó._

"¿Podemos regresar a la cama después del desayuno?"_ le pregunté. _

"No tengo mucho sueño Kurt..."_ me dijo desanimado y yo me acerqué a él._

"Yo tampoco…"_ le dije provocativamente y él me miró._

"Oh…"_ dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto comprendió el significado de mis palabras. _"Suena muy tentador amor pero tengo algo que hacer después del… ¿Todavía es desayuno?" _lo escuché decir tranquilamente y sin más me levanté de la cama mientras él hacía lo mismo._

_No me molestó que no fuéramos a regresar a la cama sino el hecho de que desde que llegamos a Lima Blaine siempre tenía algo que hacer a cualquier hora del día y yo nunca estaba incluido en esos planes. Mi parte sensata me recordaba que él siempre estaba ahí demostrándome su amor con cualquier detalle pero mi otra parte no tan racional no dejaba de pensar que Blaine podría haberse encontrado con el joven Smythe o con cualquier otro que fuese el responsable de estas repentinas ausencias. Sin embargo, al final del día siempre terminaba rechazando aquellas ideas porque si algo había aprendido a lado de Blaine es que todo tiene una explicación y justo eso es lo que tenía que averiguar…_

"¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?"_ le pregunté una vez que estuvimos listos y él tomó mi mano para depositarle un tierno beso antes de responderme. _

"Los Warblers quieren que nos reunamos en…"_ comenzó a decir mientras salíamos de la habitación pero unos pasos en el pasillo no lo dejaron continuar._

"¡Hola chicos!"_ nos saludó Rachel con una sonrisa enorme._

"Hola Rachel, ¿dormiste bien?"_ le preguntó mi novio._

"Algo así…"_ nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo y Finn la alcanzó en el pasillo._

"Me decías…"_ le dije a Blaine una vez que mi hermano comenzó a comerse a su novia sin siquiera saludarnos pero antes de que él pudiera responder algo Rachel habló de nuevo._

"¡Oh, Kurt! Después del almuerzo tienes que acompañarme al centro comercial con Carrie…" _me dijo emocionada._

"¿Por qué?"_ le pregunté confundido._

"Queremos comprarle algo al bebé…"_ me explicó._

"Ve Kurt, diviértete con las chicas y nos vemos más tarde…"_ le siguió Blaine y no tuve más remedio que aceptar._

"Está bien…"_ dije resignado y todos bajamos a ver en qué podíamos ayudar para el desayuno._

_Después de desayunar Blaine se despidió inmediatamente de todos porque al parecer tenía algo que hacer que era tan importante que no pudo esperar para ir a dejarnos al centro comercial o mínimo esperar a que todos termináramos de desayunar. Sin embargo, además de mí nadie pareció notarlo porque todos siguieron en lo suyo mientras yo me quebraba la cabeza pensando qué podría estar haciendo mi novio con 'nuestros' amigos hasta que Carrie me hizo volver a la realidad porque era hora de salir de compras._

_Cooper se ofreció a llevarnos pero Carole le dijo que ella y Pam nos acompañarían así que él se quedó con papá y con el señor Anderson viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión. _"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la ropa de bebé?" _pregunté yo al encontrarme en territorio desconocido y todas rieron._

"Seguramente por allá..."_ dijo Carrie señalando una enorme imagen de un bebé con un biberón. _"Pero antes quiero comprarme un vestido, ¿me ayudas a elegir?"_ me suplicó con una sonrisa y yo reí._

"¡Claro!"_ dije un poco más entusiasmado y caminamos hacia la sección de damas._

"De paso podemos ver algo elegante para ti…"_ la escuché decir._

"No creo que sea necesario Carrie…"_ comencé a decir pero ella no me dejó continuar._

"¡Oh, vamos! Tengo una tarjeta de crédito y no podrás impedirme que compre algo para todos…"_ dijo sonriente y yo rodé los ojos mientras todas reían._

"Ya veremos…"_ le dije divertido y los cinco buscamos algunas opciones para Carrie._

_Las horas pasaron y bueno… Al final nadie pudo detener a la futura señora Anderson para evitar que comprara ropa para los cinco y conmigo estaba tan emocionada que tuve que dejarme el traje puesto para que no se sintiera ofendida, aunque en realidad creo que fui víctima de chantaje pero ni quejarme porque la verdad es que el traje estaba muy elegante y apuesto que a Blaine le gustaría. _

"Chicos, Cooper me comentó que en el parque hay un lago muy bonito, ¿eso es cierto?"_ nos preguntó Carrie una vez que íbamos de regreso a la casa._

"Sí y es un lugar mágico, ¿verdad Kurt?"_ me recordó Rachel._

"Así es…"_ le dije con una sonrisa y no pude evitar suspirar al recordar todos los recuerdos que había en ese parque cerca del lago._

"¿Podemos pasar a verlo antes de ir a casa?"_ preguntó Carrie esperanzada._

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?"_ le dije con una sonrisa y la señora Anderson nos dejó cerca de ahí para caminar un poco. _

_Estuvimos dándole la vuelta al lago mientras le contábamos a Carrie lo que significaba para mí ese lugar. _"¿Podemos detenernos aquí? Estoy un poco cansada…" _nos dijo al llegar al punto en el que nos reuníamos con los Anderson en los viejos tiempos y sonreí._

"Sí, yo tengo una manta para que no nos ensuciemos…"_ escuché decir a Rachel antes de sentarnos y ambos la miramos extrañados._

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"_ le preguntó Carrie._

"Rachel Berry siempre es precavida…"_ dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa divertida._

"Ni quien te la crea Rach…"_ le comenté en broma y ella cruzó los brazos. _

"¡Kurt!"_ se quejó en voz alta y yo rodé los ojos._

"No aguantas nada Berry…"_ le dije mirando hacia otro lado y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato._

"¡Hey, miren! Un desfile…"_ gritó Rachel de repente y los dos miramos hacia donde estaba señalando._

"¡Wow, qué lindo!"_ dijo Carrie al ver a los miembros de una banda marchando por el parque._

"Nunca había visto algo similar por aquí…"_ les comenté distraído._

"Ni yo pero es perfecto para cantar…"_ la escuché decir y el sonido de su risa me hizo voltear a verla._

"¿Cantar?"_ pregunté confundido al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras. _

"¡Sí, cantar!"_ gritó mi amiga y la banda comenzó a tocar una canción que me resultó extrañamente familiar._

_Love, love, love…_

"¿Rachel?"_ le pregunté a mi amiga al escucharla cantar._

_Love, love, love…_

"¿Carrie?"_ dije confundido al notar que ella también cantaba y ambas chicas me miraron con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me ofrecían sus manos para que me pusiera de pie. _

_Love, love, love…_

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"_ pregunté todavía más confundido y ellas me hicieron dar una vuelta para terminar viendo hacia el otro lado del parque donde aparecía tan guapo como siempre mi novio…_

_There´s nothing you can do that can´t be done  
Nothing you can sing that can´t be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It´s easy_

_Lo escuché cantar y mi corazón se detuvo al ver que se acercaba a mí con esa sonrisa tan característica de él cuando estaba dedicando una canción._

_Nothing you can make that can´t be made  
No one you can save that can´t be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It´s easy_

_Siguió cantando mientras la banda hacía un círculo a nuestro alrededor y de la nada vi aparecer a Jeff, a Nick, a Wes y al resto de los Warblers uniéndose a Blaine en el coro…_

_All you need is love_

_Los escuché cantar y detrás de ellos aparecieron los chicos de New Directions para unirse a la canción…_

_All you need is love_

_Todos cantaron mientras me miraban con una sonrisa…_

_All you need is love, love_

_Siguieron cantando y vi a mi padre unirse al círculo en el que Blaine y yo estábamos quedando atrapados. _

_Love is all you need_

_Conforme fue avanzando la música los chicos comenzaron a girar y cada uno fue entregándome una rosa en la mano mientras Blaine seguía cantando con su hermosa sonrisa…_

_There´s nothing you can know that isn´t known  
Nothing you can see that isn´t shown  
Nowhere you can be that isn´t where you´re meant to be  
It´s easy_

_Para ese entonces ya estaba lleno de rosas pero la canción aún no había terminado y todavía faltaban algunos por entregarme su respectiva flor… _

_All you need is love_

_Los escuché cantar a todos y se me erizó la piel._

_All you need is love_

_Siguieron cantando y pude distinguir a todos los Anderson y a mi familia acercándose a mí con una rosa…_

_All you need is love, love_

_Continué escuchando y esta vez aparecieron Adam, Elliot y Eli con una rosa para mí…_

_Love is all you need_

_Cantó Blaine finalmente y nuestras familias y amigos de Nueva York hicieron un círculo aún más pequeño a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos en el centro y entonces lo escuché…_

_He loves you, yeah, yeah_

_Cantó Blaine buscando mi mirada y el brillo de sus ojos parecía gritarme algo…_

_He loves you, yeah, yeah_

_Dijo acercándose a mí y sentí que el aire se agotaba en mis pulmones…_

_He loves you, yeah, yeah_

_Me ofreció una última rosa al terminar de cantar y cuando mi piel tocó la suya una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, la misma corriente eléctrica que sentí aquella noche que lo vi por primera vez y esa corriente eléctrica que seguramente seguiría sintiendo cada vez que nuestras pieles se encontraran en cualquier lugar._

_Los aplausos me hicieron regresar a la realidad y Blaine se acercó a mí para dejar un tierno beso en mi mejilla. _"Sigues viéndote tan hermoso como la primera vez…"_ susurró en mi oído y eso hizo que mis mejillas se tornara rojo carmín. _

"Nosotros nos conocimos hace algunos ayeres, no fue en este preciso lugar pero la verdad es que hubiera sido muy complicado meterlos a todos ustedes en mi casa sin que mi novio sospechara." _comenzó a decir Blaine y se escucharon algunas risas_. "Hace ya tres años y medio que lo vi por primera vez y aunque perdí medio año descubriendo que es el amor de mi vida, llevo casi tres años confirmando que Kurt Hummel ha estado predestinado para mí desde el día en que nació. No estoy seguro de que todos sean tan afortunados como yo al encontrar el amor y estoy seguro que hay diferencias en el tiempo que les lleva darse cuenta que es el momento adecuado para hacer algo como esto pero yo estoy seguro porque mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte como cuando vi a este chico entrar a mi casa aquella noche, o como cuando le confesé que me gustaba en este mismo lugar o como hoy en la mañana que me dijo te amo. Yo estoy seguro de esto porque cada vez que lo miro me veo reflejado en sus ojos y entonces comprendo que quiero seguir siendo la razón de esas tiernas miradas, la razón de esos suspiros que le dejan una sonrisa en el rostro y sobretodo quiero seguir siendo yo el causante de esos sonrojos que me hacen enloquecer."_ lo escuché decir y mi corazón parecía detenerse con cada palabra que salía de su boca. _"Por eso hoy aquí en frente de todos ustedes quiero preguntarle algo, es algo que puede darle miedo hasta al más valiente y dado que conozco muy bien a mi novio les he pedido que estén con nosotros porque esta vez quiero una respuesta inmediata, esta vez temo que no hay salida mi amor pero te juro que es por el bien de ambos…" _me dijo con una sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta que todos a nuestro alrededor estaban tomados de las manos para evitar que saliera corriendo del lugar. _"Mira hacia arriba amor y dime lo que ves…" _escuché decir a Blaine una vez que me encontré con su mirada nuevamente y yo lo obedecí._

_Era una tarde soleada así que el cielo estaba despejado y realmente no sabía a qué se refería mi novio hasta que escuché el ruido de una avioneta acercándose. _"¿Qué es e…?"_ comencé a decir pero me quedé sin palabras al leer lo que estaba escribiendo en el cielo: Te amo Kurt, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? En cuanto terminé de leer dejé caer las flores al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mis ojos, miré a Blaine y lo encontré hincado en una rodilla con un anillo en su mano mientras observaba mi reacción._

"¿Qué dices mi amor? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ me preguntó con su hermosa voz y mi corazón se aceleró a tal grado que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. _

"¡Sólo tienes que decir que sí!"_ escuché el grito de Adam a lo lejos y limpié las lágrimas de mi cara antes de dar una respuesta._

"Dudo mucho que haya otra respuesta que no sea sí…"_ le dije agachándome para estar a la altura de Blaine._

"¿Sí?"_ dijo inseguro y yo reí._

"¡Sí! ¡Acepto casarme contigo!"_ grité emocionado y él me atrapó en sus brazos para darme uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Poco a poco se escucharon los gritos de emoción de todos y los aplausos no pararon hasta que nos separamos y Blaine puso el anillo de mi madre en mi dedo. _

"¡Hey, suelta a mi cuñado! Vas a tenerlo toda la vida así que déjame felicitarlo…" _escuché decir a Cooper mientras Blaine me besaba nuevamente y no pude evitar reír._

"Kurt…"_ me llamó el papá de Blaine una vez que me separé de Cooper._

"Señor Anderson…"_ lo saludé y él se acercó a mí._

"Llámame Steve, ya casi somos familia ¿no? ¡Felicidades muchacho!"_ dijo antes de darme un abrazo y vi a la señora Anderson acercarse._

"¡Bienvenido a la familia hijo!"_ dijo uniéndose al abrazo y yo reí de la emoción._

"Lo mismo para ti Blaine…"_ escuché decir a mi padre y lo vi abrazar a mi novio como nunca antes._

"Gracias…"_ dijimos al unísono y después de terminar con la familia nuestros amigos vinieron a felicitarnos. _

_Aquella tarde me comprometí con Blaine porque mi corazón sabía que era él, sabía que siempre había sido él por quien había estado latiendo, sabía que él y yo éramos de esas almas gemelas que se encuentran en todas las vidas que hay por vivir y aunque algunos pensaran que solo éramos unos niños jugando a amar, la realidad era que Blaine y yo sabíamos perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Porque cuando sientes que estás haciendo lo correcto realmente lo estás haciendo, porque a veces no hay que equivocarse tantas veces como todos creen, porque a veces el amor llega para quedarse y eso era algo de lo que definitivamente Blaine y yo íbamos a tomar ventaja, porque ese compromiso era apenas el comienzo de una larga y hermosa historia que los dos íbamos a escribir._

* * *

_***La canción es All you need is love - Glee version. **_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews! ;)**_


	46. Epílogo

_**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy. Les dije que iba a terminar esta historia antes de que acabara el año y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. Sin embargo, antes de que lean el epílogo quiero agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a Todo a su tiempo.**_

_**Como saben, ésta es mi primera historia y estoy muy emocionada de terminarla. Toda esta semana he estado leyéndola y vaya que se nota que es lo primero que escribo jajaja Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar mis errores de dedo y mis faltas de ortografía :$ pero de verdad les agradezco su apoyo. Aunque no lo parezca esto es un gran logro para mí y creo que los demás escritores me entenderán cuando digo que no tengo palabras para expresarles lo que siento. **_

_**Gracias por seguir y por poner en favoritos mi historia, gracias por leer y muchas gracias a cada uno de los que dejaron un review en algún momento así como a los que lo harán en un futuro (o al menos eso espero xD). Me ha gustado mucho compartir esta aventura con ustedes y la mejor parte han sido sus opiniones, tanto sus comentarios así como sus quejas y sus amenazas para que actualizara y no dejara la historia inconclusa jajaja. ¡Les dije que la terminaría! xD Sólo era cuestión de paciencia y fé… **_

_**Bueno, ya no sé qué más decir y antes de que me ponga a llorar de la emoción y me salga un discurso de otras mil palabras será mejor que los deje leer. ¡De verdad gracias y espero que me acompañen en alguna otra de mis historias! De hecho, próximamente subiré otro Klaine (algo diferente) pero espero que les guste. Mientras tanto espero que de regalo de año nuevo me concedan un review con la parte que más les haya gustado de la historia, si no lo hacen no se preocupen no me moriré pero igual quería comunicarles mi deseo de año nuevo ;) **_

_**Ahora sí… ¡Disfruten de esta última parte y feliz año nuevo a todos! Ojalá que el año que comience esté lleno de oportunidades para ustedes y espero que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y deseos ;) ¡Les mando un abrazo y hasta siempre!**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

– ¿Blaine? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el castaño al entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el que desde hace tres años ya era su esposo.

– Aquí abajo amor… – respondió el hombre sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kurt al ver que su esposo sostenía entre sus manos un cuaderno recién empastado.

– Un regalo… – comentó Blaine con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y puedo saber para quién es?

– Era una sorpresa pero ya que estás aquí… – comenzó a decir el ojimiel y le hizo una seña a su esposo para que se sentara a su lado.

– ¿Eso significa que es para mí? – no dudó en preguntar el más alto con una sonrisa y su marido puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Alguna vez dejarás que vuelva a sorprenderte como antes? – preguntó Blaine haciendo un puchero.

– Tú me sorprendes todos los días Blaine… – le aseguró su esposo mientras se acercaba a besarlo en los labios.

– Y tú siempre eres muy dulce conmigo… – respondió el moreno regresándole el gesto y ambos suspiraron antes de que Kurt recordara de qué estaban hablando.

– ¿Y entonces? – insistió al ver el cuaderno nuevamente.

– ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos mudamos descubrimos que ambos teníamos un diario donde narramos todo desde que nos conocimos? – quiso saber Blaine.

– Sí y yo te regalé el mío… – le recordó el castaño y su esposo sonrió complacido.

– Pues lo estuve revisando y vi que se complementaba muy bien con el mío así que decidí unirlos…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y es lo que tienes en las manos? – no pudo evitar preguntar Kurt al escuchar sus palabras.

– Sí, quería regalártelo en nuestro próximo aniversario pero hace rato que estaba empacando lo encontré y me di cuenta que le hacía falta una parte así que me tomé la libertad de escribir en las últimas páginas…

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– ¡Claro! – respondió Blaine con una sonrisa y el castaño se apresuró a tomar el cuaderno para hojear todas las páginas hasta llegar a la última parte a la que se refería su esposo.

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

_¿La mejor decisión de mi vida? _

_Creo que solo existe una respuesta para esa pregunta y es haber elegido a Kurt Hummel como esa persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis días. El día que aceptó ser mi prometido es uno de los días que guardo celosamente en mi memoria porque sin duda aquel día y el día de nuestra boda han sido de los días más felices de mi vida. _

_Si están pensando que nos casamos inmediatamente pues están equivocados porque a pesar de que nuestro amor era tan inmenso como ahora, nosotros teníamos otros planes y dentro de ellos estaba terminar nuestra carrera en NYADA antes de dedicarnos al 100% a realizar los preparativos de la boda. ¿Por qué? Porque para todo hay tiempo y porque ambos estábamos seguros de lo que hacíamos y precisamente por eso es que no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas._

_Además, antes de nuestra boda pasaron algunas cosas interesantes como la llegada del tan esperado "integrante" de la familia. Recuerdo que aquel día todos estábamos vueltos locos de la emoción porque Carrie estaba en trabajo de parto, desde que nos enteramos tomamos un avión a L.A. dejando a un lado nuestras obligaciones y estuvimos a lado de mi hermano apoyándolo como la familia que somos._

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_¿Señor Cooper Anderson?" preguntó el doctor aquella noche en la sala de espera._

"_¡Soy yo!" gritó mi hermano mientras corría hacia él y nosotros lo seguimos de cerca._

"_Su esposa está lista para dar a luz y quiere que usted la acompañe…" le informó el médico y Cooper palideció. _

"_Yo… yo…" intentó decir pero las palabras no salieron de su boca._

"_Él irá en unos minutos doctor, gracias…" intervino mi madre y el doctor le sonrió al ver que abrazaba a mi hermano._

"_Gracias señora Anderson, regresaré con ustedes en cuanto tenga noticias…" dijo el médico atentamente a mi madre y ella sonrió._

"_Gracias doctor…" le dijo antes de que desapareciera y todos miramos a mi hermano._

"_Papá, ¿puedes entrar con Carrie?" le preguntó mi hermano después de un rato y todos nos sorprendimos un poco._

"_¿Qué? Ella es la madre de tu hijo Cooper y eres tú el que tiene que estar a su lado en este momento…" intentó explicarle mi papá._

"_Pero papá yo…" comenzó a decir mi hermano pero Burt lo interrumpió._

"_Escucha muchacho, sabemos que estás asustado pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque todo va a salir bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir ahí adentro y apoyar a Carrie porque ella te necesita en este momento…" le dijo tranquilamente y mi hermano le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo._

"_¿Todo va a salir bien?" le preguntó lleno de miedo y yo me acerqué a él para abrazarlo._

"_Sí Coop, todo saldrá bien…" le aseguré y él soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en todo ese tiempo._

"_Gracias, supongo que debo ir…" dijo una vez que estaba más tranquilo y miró a la enfermera._

"_Por aquí señor Anderson…" la escuchamos decir y vimos cómo se llevó a mi hermano hacia el quirófano. _

_Los siguientes minutos nos parecieron horas porque nadie salía a informarnos cómo estaba saliendo todo y los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Mamá y papá estaban paseando de un lugar a otro mientras nosotros los mirábamos, Kurt no dejaba de mover una pierna y yo estaba a punto de comerme las uñas mientras Carole y Burt compartían miradas con Finn que tenía cara de espantado desde que el doctor había salido a buscar a mi hermano._

_Finalmente, después de un largo rato de espera mi hermano apareció aún vestido con la ropa que le habían dado para entrar al quirófano. Sin embargo, fue como si no hubiera salido porque únicamente se sentó en una silla y se quedó completamente callado. Nosotros tratamos de entenderlo por un momento y no lo presionamos pero en cuanto vimos que cada vez se ponía más pálido nos acercamos a él un poco preocupados. "¿Cooper?" fui yo el primero en llamarlo pero nada._

"_Hijo, ¿qué pasó?" le preguntó mi padre pero mi hermano ni siquiera nos miró._

"_¿Estás bien muchacho? ¿Cómo está Carrie?" dijo el señor Hummel acercándose un poco a Cooper._

"_¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está mi nieto?" insistió mi madre sentándose a su lado mientras tomaba sus manos._

"_Yo… Carrie está bien… Y yo… Yo… Soy papá…" dijo mi hermano con dificultad y yo me senté del otro lado._

"_Sí Coop, eres papá pero… ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?" le pregunté lentamente._

"_Bien, los dos están muy bien…" nos aseguró y un suspiro generalizado se escuchó en el lugar._

"_¡Gracias al cielo que Carrie y el bebé están bien!" gritó mi mamá emocionada pero Cooper la detuvo._

"_No, no me refería a Carrie y al bebé…" dijo mi hermano viendo a mi madre a los ojos por primera vez._

"_No te entiendo hijo…" le confesó ella._

"_Lo que quiero decir es que soy papá… Soy papá de dos bebés…" lo escuchamos murmurar._

"_¡¿Qué?!" gritamos todos y una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por sus labios._

"_¡Carrie tuvo gemelos!" nos dijo emocionado._

"_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tengo dos sobrinos!" grité efusivamente y mi novio me abrazó._

"_¡Soy abuelo por partida doble!" enseguida dijo mi padre y todos reímos._

"_¡Hey, felicidades muchacho!" lo felicitó Burt mientras todos asimilábamos lo que estaba pasando y de un momento a otro _

"_Gracias, gracias a todos pero… ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para cuidar a dos bebés? ¿Qué va a pasar con la cuna y la ropa? Van a necesitar más pañales y mamilas y…" comenzó a decir mi hermano y nadie pudo detenerlo hasta que nos informaron que podíamos pasar a ver a los bebés. _

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Aquella noche conocimos a los pequeños Peter y Christopher Anderson, los dos pequeños más hermosos de todo el cunero y he de aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con que sean mis sobrinos porque realmente parecen dos pequeños angelitos bajados del cielo. Aunque a estas alturas ambos ya son muy capaces de sacarle canas verdes a su padre pero siguen siendo mis sobrinos consentidos. Sobra decir que todos ayudamos a cuidarlos en lo que Carrie se recuperaba en aquellos días y en lo que Cooper se recuperaba del shock inicial pero al final todo salió bien y he de reconocer que ambos han sido buenos padres con ellos._

_Kurt y yo tuvimos que regresar pronto a la ciudad de Nueva York debido a nuestras clases y llegando ahí nos encontramos con que Sam y Mercedes se mudaban a la ciudad de los rascacielos en busca de sus sueños. Ambos fuimos muy felices al enterarnos porque nuestros amigos merecían hacer lo que les gustaba y el hecho de que por fin se decidieran era algo que había que celebrar. Poco tiempo después nos llevamos otra sorpresa porque Finn decidió que quería vivir en su propio departamento con Rachel, en ese entonces aún no formalizaban nada pero al menos iban avanzando poco a poco en su relación y eso había que reconocérselos._

_Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó y a todos nos fue un poco mejor en todo lo que hacíamos. Pronto se llegó el primer cumpleaños de Peter y Christopher y posteriormente el segundo, además del aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres en el que decidieron irse de viaje a Canadá y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó nuestra anhelada graduación. Kurt y yo fuimos reconocidos entre los mejores de la generación y por si fuera poco, el año que salimos de NYADA dos productores nos ofrecieron contratos para actuar en dos teatros de Broadway y ninguno de los dos se pudo negar. Sin embargo, no crean que dejamos la boda a la deriva porque a la par organizamos el banquete, el lugar, los votos y los trajes. De hecho ambos terminamos nuestras temporadas justo una semana antes de la fecha fijada para la boda y sin duda todo salió mejor de lo planeado. _

_Aquella tarde Kurt y yo nos encontramos en el lugar de la recepción dos horas antes de la ceremonia, nos vimos a pesar de que nuestras familias y amigos habían intentado separarnos al menos veinticuatro horas para evitar la mala suerte. La verdad es que a nosotros realmente no nos preocupaban esas supersticiones porque ni siquiera el mismísimo demonio podría evitar que él y yo tuviéramos nuestra tan anhelada boda. _

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_¿Estás listo para esto?" me preguntó Kurt al verme contemplando uno de los centros de mesa aquel día._

"_Desde hace mucho estoy esperando este día, no puedo estar más listo…" le contesté muy seguro y él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí. "¿Tú estás listo?" le pregunté en cuanto llegó a mi lado._

"_También llevo tiempo esperando este momento así que sí, estoy listo…"_

"_Te amo…" le dije antes de unir mis labios a los suyos y el tiempo desapareció a nuestro alrededor porque cuando menos lo esperábamos nuestros padres ya estaban llegando para afinar los últimos detalles de la recepción._

_Por obvias razones Kurt y yo fuimos separados antes de la ceremonia y no volví a saber de él hasta que lo vi entrar en su elegante traje del brazo de su padre. En aquel momento todo se detuvo para mí, mientras mi novio y futuro esposo caminaba hacia donde me encontraba con el juez todos los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente. Desde el primer día que lo vi aparecer en la sala de mi casa o la inolvidable imagen de nuestro primer día de campo juntos, el vago recuerdo de nuestro beso en la casa de Rachel, aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad cada vez que hablaba con él en la escuela o los celos que me hizo sentir cuando estaba con Adam. También recordé nuestras clases de defensa personal, nuestro hermoso beso de año nuevo y la expresión de su rostro cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de él. Vino a mi memoria todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita y por supuesto aquel día inolvidable en el que nos entregamos por primera vez en alma y cuerpo. En ese momento pasaron los primeros cinco años a su lado como una película que no se podía detener en mi cabeza y a pesar de los malos ratos que habíamos tenido, nada de eso me hizo dudar que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida. _

"_Kurt es el único recuerdo que tengo de Elízabeth, él es el producto de nuestro amor Blaine y espero que puedas amarlo tanto como yo amé a su madre y como ahora amo a Carole" me comentó el señor Hummel con algunas lágrimas en el rostro una vez que llegaron a mi lado._

"_Le aseguro señor Hummel que si he elegido a su hijo es porque lo amo, temo que no creo poder amarlo como usted dice porque nuestro amor es único e irrepetible, sin embargo, así me lo ha dictado el corazón y estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto…" le dije convencido y vi que el que estaba a unos minutos de ser mi suegro tenía una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su cara._

"_Es la mejor respuesta que pude haber escuchado…" lo escuché decir mientras unía mi mano a la de su hijo y ambos intercambiamos una sonrisa antes de que el juez comenzara con su discurso. _

_Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado el amor a tan corta edad. Kurt había robado mi corazón incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta y aquí estábamos al fin, a unos minutos para dejar de llamarlo prometido y poder decirle esposo por primera vez en mi vida… _

"_Blaine, tus votos por favor…" escuché decir al juez después de un rato y yo tomé un poco de aire antes de soltar la mano de Kurt para sacar mis notas._

"_Hace algunos días me dieron a elegir entre leer los votos tradicionales o hacer unos que fueran hechos únicamente para ti y por obvias razones escogí la segunda opción" comencé a decir y escuché algunas risas en el lugar. "No creo ser la mejor persona para expresar en palabras lo que siento pero hoy aquí de pie enfrente de ti siento que sería capaz de volar con tal de seguir observando esa hermosa sonrisa en tus labios" no pude evitar decir y vi que Kurt me observaba enternecido._

"_Y apuesto que eso no está escrito…" dijo en voz alta y más risas llenaron el lugar._

"_¿Ven por qué me quiero casar con él? Es perfecto para mí…" tuve que decir y mi prometido se acercó para decirme algo al oído._

"_Temo que esa es mi frase amor…" lo escuché decir después de un rato y el juez se aclaró la garganta mientras todos contemplaban la escena. _

"_¿Podemos continuar?" preguntó el juez._

"_Claro, lo siento. Ahora sí leeré…" dije tomando el papel en el que había escrito mis votos y aclaré mi garganta. "Hoy yo, Blaine Anderson, enfrente de todos estos testigos quiero decirte a ti Kurt Hummel que te acepto como mi compañero desde este instante hasta que nuestras almas tengan que separarse para volver a encontrarse en otra vida. No te prometo que nuestra vida de casados estará exenta de malos momentos pero te prometo que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y para animarte con una canción siempre que lo necesites. Procuraré hacerte reír porque no hay sonido más bello en el universo que pueda compararse con tu risa, a excepción de ese que sólo yo conozco y del que no hablaré más porque hay niños presentes. Te prometo que trataré de complacerte de TODAS las formas posibles mientras sea capaz de hacerlo y como ya no sé qué más escribir te digo que a partir de hoy todo lo mío es tuyo porque quiero compartirlo con la única persona que estoy seguro amaré hasta el último día de mi vida" terminé de decir y un suspiro generalizado no se hizo esperar por parte de nuestros invitados. _

"_Muy bien, tu turno Kurt…" el juez se dirigió a mi prometido y él sonrió mientras sacaba un papel donde estaban escritos sus votos._

"_Yo Kurt Hummel, te digo a ti Blaine Anderson que te acepto como mi esposo por lo que resta de la eternidad porque simplemente no pienso compartirte con nadie nunca más. Te prometo que no volveré a salir corriendo de una de tus serenatas jamás y te aseguro que de aquí en adelante no tendrás que cantar solo si no lo quieres porque yo estaré a tu lado siempre dispuesto para realizar un dueto contigo. Sé que pasaremos muy buenos momentos juntos de aquí en adelante pero también habrá malos que sin duda superaremos JUNTOS. Te prometo que compartiré contigo todo lo que me depare el destino y pondré todo de mi parte para anteponer nuestra felicidad antes que la propia. Te acepto hoy a ti porque mi corazón te ha elegido desde el primer momento en el que te vi aquella noche y porque estoy seguro que no latirá jamás por alguien más como lo hace por ti…" dijo mi novio con la voz entrecortada y mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho ante sus palabras._

"_En ese caso no me queda más que decir que por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro esposos y les deseo una vida llena de alegría y plenitud. Kurt, Blaine, pueden besarse…" escuché decir finalmente al juez y sin perder el tiempo me acerqué a mi esposo para besarlo dulcemente y sin prisas._

"_Te amo…" dijimos al unísono cuando nos separamos y ambos nos echamos a reír mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de aplausos y gritos de emoción._

_En cuanto el juez se fue mi esposo ordenó que se empezara a servir la comida y los exmiembros de New Directions nos deleitaron con una presentación digna de Broadway seguida de un mash-up de los Warblers en el que por supuesto no pudo faltar teenage dream. La fiesta fue totalmente como lo esperábamos, todos pasamos un gran rato y no fue hasta después de algunas horas que Cooper finalmente subió al escenario y nos hizo una señal para que nos preparáramos._

"_Y bueno, ya que soy el padrino les pido a todos ustedes que levanten sus copas porque quiero ofrecer un brindis por los recién casados y con mucho gusto les presento a todos ustedes a los señores Anderson-Hummel" escuchamos decir a mi hermano y ambos nos levantamos para alcanzarlo en el escenario._

"_Ustedes siempre cantan, por lo que esta noche nos toca a nosotros demostrarles que no somos tan malos en esto como ustedes piensan así que los invito a que pasen al centro de la pista porque ya es tiempo de que los recién casados nos deleiten con su primer baile de la noche…" nos dijo Finn en cuanto llegamos y ambos le hicimos caso mientras la música comenzaba a sonar._

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday_

_Comenzó a cantar mi hermano sin dejar de mirar a la madre de sus hijos y Kurt y yo comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música…_

_Yeah, I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
__And it's so it's so__  
__Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me__  
__Do I look okay, I say_

_Siguió cantando Finn y mientras girábamos pude ver la sonrisa de Rachel mientras su pareja cantaba aquellas frases…_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Cantaron esta vez ambos y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras ellos acoplaban bien sus voces y nosotros nos movíamos por toda la pista compartiendo miradas y sonrisas que sólo nosotros entendíamos…_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Los escuchamos decir finalmente y el cambio de música nos indicó que el momento había llegado. Kurt y yo nos soltamos sabiendo exactamente lo que haríamos a continuación a pesar de las miradas de sorpresa por parte de todos los invitados al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción._

_It's a beautiful night ,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

_Cantó mi hermano y yo me acerqué a Carrie para tomarla de la mano y llevarla al centro de la pista para bailar conmigo…_

_Is it the look in your eyes?__  
__Or is it these dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

Siguió Finn esta vez y Kurt hizo lo mismo que yo pero con Rachel mientras Brittany y Santana nos apoyaban con una parte de la canción…

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go__  
__No one will know__  
__Oh come on girl_

_Cantaron ambas mientras nosotros seguíamos bailando y enseguida Cooper y Finn retomaron la canción mientras cada uno se acercaba a su pareja lentamente…_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Siguieron cantando a una sola voz y todos nuestros amigos aparecieron a nuestro alrededor acompañados de un globo y una rosa para cantar el coro con nosotros mientras dejábamos a las dos parejas en el centro de la pista de baile…_

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Terminamos de cantar todos y vimos que las dos chicas lloraban conmovidas por el gesto de sus parejas. En cuanto la música terminó mi hermano le entregó las flores a Carrie y Finn le entregó los globos a Rachel, todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir pero mi hermano los hizo detenerse porque aunque el mensaje era claro ambos tenían un discurso que decir…_

"_Carrie, amor…" fue mi hermano el primero en comenzar. "Creo que el mensaje ha sido claro pero si no has adivinado de qué se trata esto hay dos personitas que quieren ayudarme a decírtelo. Sé que me he tardado en pedírtelo pero no quería arruinar la boda de mi hermano así que si he tardado ha sido por su culpa no por la mía…" siguió diciendo y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

"_Cooper…" me quejé en voz alta y él rodó los ojos._

"_Está bien, está bien… Puede que haya sido mi culpa pero nunca es demasiado tarde para decirte que te amo Carrie y que quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Nuestra historia es diferente a la de los recién casados porque hemos hecho las cosas al revés pero creo que ya es hora de que hagamos algo bien…" dijo mi hermano y mis sobrinos aparecieron sosteniendo un letrero que hizo que su madre llorara un poco más._

"_Mami…" comenzó a decir Christopher y miró a su hermano._

"_¿Quiedes casadte con papi?" terminó de decir Peter y Carrie los abrazó a ambos sin poder contener las lágrimas._

"_Sólo di que sí mami…" dijo Christopher y todos reímos al escuchar las palabras del pequeño._

"_¿Qué dices amor? Ya tenemos una hermosa familia pero quiero ser capaz de presentarte como mi esposa el resto de mis días, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?" le preguntó mi hermano sacando el anillo de su bolsillo y Carrie se lanzó a sus brazos._

"_¡Sí! ¡Acepto casarme contigo Cooper Anderson!" dijo muy emocionada y todos aplaudimos mientras mi hermano besaba a su futura esposa y le colocaba su anillo de compromiso._

"_Y ahora yo…" comenzó a decir esta vez Finn. "Rachel, tú y yo no tenemos una familia como Cooper y Carrie o una historia como la de Blaine y Kurt pero sé que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro porque… ¡No importa por qué pero simplemente lo sé! Yo realmente no soy bueno con las palabras y es por eso que espero que el mensaje de la canción haya sido claro pero por si las dudas…" dijo Finn y nos hizo una señal para que lo acompañáramos._

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
__I think I wanna marry you_

_Cantamos todos al unísono y Finn se hincó en una rodilla mientras sostenía un anillo en su mano. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rachel Berry?" preguntó finalmente y el silencio inundó el lugar mientras los ojos de Rachel dejaban escapar las lágrimas que había intentado contener._

"_Sí, sí quiero…" dijo con la voz entrecortada y Finn no dudó ni un segundo para besarla antes de poner el anillo en su dedo._

_Ese día todo fue celebración y eso que la fiesta apenas comenzaba. El DJ subió el volumen de la música en cuanto pareció haber terminado el momento emotivo de las dos parejas y todos comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile mientras arrebataban a mi esposo de mis brazos alegando que yo lo tendría toda la vida y que ellos querían bailar con él esa noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nos costó trabajo encontrarnos en esa pista de baile, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida._

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Después de aquella hermosa velada, Kurt y yo tomamos un vuelo a Cancún para pasar nuestra luna de miel en la playa y así celebrar que mi esposo había superado su fobia a los rayos solares. Sin embargo, debo confesar que no nos asoleamos tanto como yo esperaba porque no salimos de la habitación del hotel en algunos días… Sí, mi papá quería nietos y había que intentarlo, ¿no? Lástima que es humanamente imposible pero bueno, cuando estén casados sabrán qué satisfacción da el intentar complacer los deseos de tus padres y se acordarán de mí. _

_Si lo he de saber yo…_

_De cualquier forma, con sol o sin él he de reconocer que daría lo que fuera por repetir esa luna de miel porque después de esas semanas de descanso en la playa el trabajo tocó a nuestra puerta. Sí, en cuanto regresamos a Nueva York un productor de broadway nos invitó a protagonizar una de sus obras y esta vez juntos por lo que no pudimos rechazarlo. Al final la temporada salió de lo mejor e incluso hicimos una gira por otros estados y fue ahí donde mi esposo descubrió otro de sus talentos: diseñar._

_En aquellos días nuestro diseñador y encargado de vestuario, Paul, tuvo un problema familiar así que tuvo que abandonarnos y mi esposo se ofreció a tomar su lugar ya que él siempre había destacado en esa clase en NYADA pero ninguno de nosotros creyó que fuera tan bueno como para que Isaac lo dejara como encargado permanente y no solo de nuestra obra sino de todas las que Isaac dirigía. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba actuando y diseñando al mismo tiempo, mi esposo nunca tuvo problemas con el trabajo y no sé cómo pero siempre tenía tiempo para todo._

_Cuando terminó la gira a mí me ofrecieron un papel en otra obra y a Kurt en otra diferente, sin embargo él siguió siendo el encargado de vestuario de ambas así que siempre terminábamos viéndonos de una u otra forma. Justo cuando estábamos a media temporada nos llegó la invitación a la boda de Rachel con Finn y a la de Carrie con Cooper, sorpresivamente los cuatro decidieron compartir escenario y prepararon una boda doble que estuvo hermosa. _

_Durante su luna de miel mi esposo y yo cuidamos a Christopher y a Peter por un tiempo hasta que nos llamaron al teatro nuevamente. Desde aquel momento el trabajo no nos ha faltado, a veces actuamos juntos y a veces separados pero ambos estamos muy orgullosos de lo que hemos logrado y de todo lo que nos falta porque aunque lo duden, estoy seguro que Kurt llegará a ser un diseñador de fama internacional y yo por mi parte lanzaré ese disco en el que tanto insiste mi esposo con las canciones que ambos hemos escrito._

_Pero antes de que siga soñando despierto y ya para terminar, hay algo más que debo contarles porque es algo que ha cambiado el rumbo de nuestras vidas pero para bien. Hace medio año Kurt y yo nos tomamos unas vacaciones porque realmente las necesitábamos así que decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el país. No, no se emocionen porque en realidad sólo visitamos tres estados pero en el último fue donde pasó eso de lo que les quiero hablar…_

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_Aquel día Kurt y yo caminábamos por las calles de Boston tomados de la mano mientras contemplábamos el hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas pero cuando íbamos pasando por un callejón escuchamos los sollozos de una pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente a lado de un bote de basura._

"_Vamos a ver qué tiene…" dijo mi esposo y ambos nos acercamos a la niña._

"_¿Hola? ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?" le pregunté pero ella se escondió detrás del bote de basura. _

"_No te vamos a hacer daño linda, ¿dónde está tu mamá?" le preguntó esta vez Kurt y ella se asomó un poco para vernos._

"_No sé, ella no me quiere…" dijo antes de soltarse a llorar nuevamente._

"_No digas eso, seguramente ella está muy preocupada por ti… ¿Te perdiste?" insistió mi esposo._

"_No…" fue la única respuesta que obtuvimos._

"_Entonces… ¿quieres que te llevemos a alguna parte?" intenté yo esta vez._

"_No…" siguió siendo la respuesta._

"_Pero no puedes quedarte aquí pequeña, ya es noche y no debes estar sola por aquí…" le insistí._

"_Sí puedo, no es la primera vez que me deja…" la escuchamos decir y ambos intercambiamos una mirada llena de confusión._

"_¿Quién te dejó aquí?" me atreví a preguntar._

"_Mi mamá…" fue la respuesta que nos dio la pequeña y mi corazón se encogió ante tal noticia._

"_Blaine, no podemos dejarla aquí…" me dijo Kurt muy preocupado._

"_Lo sé amor…" le respondí e intenté acercarme a ella pero solo conseguí espantarla más._

"_¡Váyanse!" nos gritó desesperada._

"_No nos iremos todavía, ¿cómo te llamas?" le pregunté lentamente._

"_Elízabeth…" nos contestó y vi que mi esposo se enternecía aún más._

"_Qué hermoso nombre linda, yo soy Kurt y él es Blaine…" nos presentó finalmente._

"_Y queremos ayudarte, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a comer pizza?" le pregunté esperanzado._

"_¿Pizza? ¿Y qué quieren que haga?" la escuchamos decir._

"_Ah… Sólo queremos que comas algo pequeña y ya, tal vez después puedas ir con nosotros al hotel donde nos estamos quedando y podemos ver una película los tres, ¿qué te parece?" le pedí su opinión._

"_¿Una película de princesas?" preguntó interesada._

"_¿Te gustan?" quise saber._

"_¡Sí!" gritó totalmente emocionada y yo reí._

"_Entonces será de princesas, ¿aceptas?" pregunté nuevamente y ella salió de su escondite._

"_Está bien…" dijo caminando hacia nosotros y decidió tomar la mano de mi esposo hasta que llegamos a la pizzería. _

_Una vez que llegamos al hotel Kurt se puso en contacto con un policía mientras yo jugaba con Lizzie y él nos informó que no era la primera vez que su madre la abandonaba, el oficial ya la había llevado a su casa tres veces en el mes pero su madre decía no quererla y siempre terminaba gritándole que no era su hija y botándola a la calle nuevamente. Cuando terminamos de hablar con él, la niña ya estaba dormida en el sofá así que dijo que pasaría al siguiente día por ella._

_Esa noche ni Kurt ni yo dormimos bien porque, ¿cómo era posible que una madre le hiciera eso a su propia hija? A ninguno de los dos nos cabía en la cabeza que esa pequeña tuviera que sufrir por culpa de una mujer que quién sabe a qué se dedicaba todo el día. Elízabeth o Lizzie, como nosotros habíamos decidido llamarla, no se merecía pasar por todo eso a sus cinco años de edad y claramente le estaba afectando porque como a la una de la mañana escuchamos que estaba llorando y ambos corrimos a verla._

"_¿Lizzie? ¿Qué pasa pequeña?" le pregunté preocupado._

"_No quiero, no quiero…" comenzó a decir y ocultó su cara bajo la sábana con la que la habíamos tapado._

"_¿Qué es lo que no quieres?" se atrevió a preguntar Kurt._

"_No quiero que me lleven con mi mamá porque ella no me quiere…" nos dijo la niña antes de soltarse a llorar como lo había hecho horas antes._

"_¿No hay alguien más que pueda cuidarte?" quise saber._

"_No, no tengo a donde ir…" dijo entre sollozos y mi esposo la abrazó._

"_Tranquila Lizzie, mañana hablaremos con el oficial y veremos qué se puede hacer…" intenté tranquilizarla y ella se destapo un poco la cara._

"_Me gusta que me digas Lizzie, mi mamá siempre me grita Eliza y no me gusta…" dijo la niña mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y la mirada de mi esposo me confirmó que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo._

_A la mañana siguiente hablamos con el oficial para ver si podíamos hacer algo para que la niña no regresara a la casa de su madre y dado que ella había aceptado en repetidas ocasiones que no quería a su hija, las cosas no fueron tan complicadas como esperábamos. Una trabajadora social y un abogado nos ayudaron para conseguir que Lizzie no regresara con su madre pero seguía habiendo problemas porque la niña se iría a un orfanato y estaba muy asustada. Nosotros hablamos con ella pero no sirvió de nada porque nos gritó que nosotros tampoco la queríamos y que por eso la estábamos mandando a un lugar como ése._

_La decisión pudo haber sido un poco precipitada y obviamente implicaba grandes cambios en nuestro estilo de vida pero eso realmente no importaba porque durante los días que estuvimos conviviendo con la niña nos enamoramos completamente de ella, era dulce, inocente, tierna y muy cariñosa. ¿Quién podría separarse de ella así como si nada? Nosotros no y fue por eso que peleamos por su custodia antes de que metieran sus papeles en el orfanato, teníamos miedo de que no nos la quisieran dar en adopción pero la entrevista que tuvieron con nuestra pequeña fue de gran ayuda para que el juez determinara que podía quedarse bajo nuestra custodia._

"_De hoy en adelante eres Elízabeth Anderson Hummel y ésta es tu nueva familia…" dijo el juez aquella tarde y los tres nos unimos en nuestro primer abrazo familiar, el primero de muchos. _

_**~~Fin del flashback~~**_

_Y ahora sin querer tengo un esposo y una hija a los que adoro con todo el corazón y a quienes no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Justo en este momento estoy empacando porque iremos a visitar a la familia a Ohio y sé que tanto la familia de mi hermano como la de mi cuñado estarán ahí así que estoy muy emocionado porque finalmente conocerán a nuestra bebé. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nuestra bebé! _

_Todavía no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando pero de verdad que deben creerme cuando les digo que la mejor decisión de mi vida ha sido elegir a Kurt como mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y mi esposo porque si no lo hubiera conocido no sé dónde estaría en este momento ni qué hubiera sido de Lizzie si no la hubiéramos encontrado. Tampoco sé qué sería de mí sin esos ojos azules que me hacen sentir vivo cada vez que se encuentran con los míos, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido sin probar la dulzura de sus labios o sin sentir el calor de su piel porque Kurt es mi otra mitad, porque él es y seguirá siendo la razón por la que mi corazón late con tanta fuerza y porque Kurt es ese hombre al que voy a amar pase lo que pase o me dejo de llamar: Blaine Anderson._

* * *

– Blaine, es hermoso… – dijo el castaño en cuanto terminó de leer.

– Y ahora es tuyo…

– No, no es mío. Es nuestro… – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa y su esposo se acercó a sus labios para besarlo con la delicadeza y la dulzura de siempre.

– Tienes razón, es nuestro… – confirmó Blaine y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a los labios de su esposo pero no pudo lograr su cometido.

– ¿Papá Kurt? ¿Papi Blaine? ¿Dónde están? – se escuchó la voz desesperada de cierta personita.

– En nuestra habitación cariño… – respondió el castaño y la pequeña entró corriendo a la habitación con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué pasó Lizzie? ¿Qué tienes bebé? – le preguntó Blaine preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

– Los estaba buscando y como no los encontré pensé que me habían dejado como mamá… – dijo la niña derrumbándose en los brazos de su papi Blaine mientras los dos adultos intentaban consolarla.

– ¿Cómo pensaste eso cariño? Ninguno de nosotros va a dejarte en ningún lado, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora e irás a donde nosotros vayamos… – le aseguró su papá Kurt y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose la pequeña.

– Y hablando de familia Lizzie… ¿Estás lista para conocer a tus abuelos, tíos y primos? – quiso saber su papi Blaine.

– ¿Y si no me quieren papi?

– Bebé, no digas eso. Todos te van a adorar, ya verás…

– Tu papi Blaine tiene razón Lizzie y será mejor que nos apuremos porque no quiero que perdamos el vuelo… – le aseguró el castaño y enseguida se levantó para terminar de juntar su equipaje.

– Ya oíste a papá Kurt, vamos… – dijo Blaine al ver a su esposo salir de la habitación y también se levantó de su lugar.

– Espera… – lo detuvo la suave voz de su hija.

– ¿Qué pasa bebé? – le preguntó tomando su manita.

– Te quiero… – dijo dulcemente la pequeña y el mayor se conmovió tanto que se agachó a abrazarla.

– Ay linda, yo también te quiero y mucho… – le aseguró con una sonrisa y ninguno de los dos se percató que papá Kurt estaba contemplando la escena.

– ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? – preguntó el recién llegado

– Corre, ve y abraza a tu papá Kurt… – le dijo Blaine a su hija en el oído y ella lo obedeció.

– A ti también te quiero papá… – aseguró la pequeña una vez que su papá Kurt la tuvo entre sus brazos.

– Yo te adoro mi niña y prepárate porque en un rato más vas a recibir muchos más abrazos… – le recordó el más alto y la niña apretó aún más su abrazo.

– Me gustan los abrazos…

– Lo sé y a mí me gustan… ¡Las cosquillas! – dijo el castaño atacando a su hija y la habitación se llenó de gritos y risas.

– ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Papi Blaine, haz algo! – imploró Lizzie al ojimiel pero éste intentó hacerse el desentendido.

– Lo siento bebé pero la última vez que me puse contra tu papá terminé siendo traicionado por ustedes así que… – comentó mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Kurt caminando hacia su esposo.

– No sé por qué pero no me gustó el tono en el que… – comenzó a decir Blaine pero dos manos grandes lo tiraron en la cama mientras dos más pequeñas intentaban hacerle cosquillas. – ¡No! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Yo no estaba jugando! – gritó dramáticamente y la habitación se llenó de risas hasta que Blaine los atrapó entre sus brazos a ambos. – Los amo, par de traviesos…

– También te amamos… – comenzó a decir Kurt pero se detuvo al escuchar el claxon del que seguramente era el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. – ¡Tenemos que irnos! – dijo al ver que el reloj marcaba casi las doce del día y así fue como la familia Anderson-Hummel por fin salió de su casa con la intención de regresar a la ciudad en donde había comenzado todo.

El camino no fue más largo de lo habitual pero el viaje estuvo lleno de anécdotas con las que la pequeña Lizzie descubrió un poco más sobre la historia de sus padres y de los demás que ahora conformaban su nueva familia. Las alturas le ocasionaron algunos mareos a la niña por lo que optó por dormirse en los brazos de su papá Kurt justo cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar pero el castaño no quiso despertar a su pequeña así que se la llevó dormida hasta el taxi que los llevaría a casa de sus padres.

Durante el trayecto los dos adultos no pudieron ocultar la emoción que les traía regresar a esa ciudad en compañía de su tesoro y ambos no paraban de imaginar la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de que los Hummel eran abuelos por primera vez y los Anderson por tercera. Ambos sabían que Lizzie no era su hija biológica pero… ¿Realmente eso importaba? ¡Claro que no! El amor que le brindaban ambos a la niña era mucho más grande que el que le llegó a ofrecer su madre biológica alguna vez así que era seguro que estaba en buenas manos.

Al cabo de un rato finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Anderson o a la de los Hummel, dependiendo de qué lado de la calle quisieran verlo. Blaine bajó las maletas y Kurt bajó a la niña porque seguía dormida, sin embargo, en cuanto el taxi se fue los ojos de Lizzie comenzaron a abrirse y en cuanto comprendió dónde se encontraban abrazó un poco más fuerte a su papá Kurt quien obviamente notó el cambio y la tensión de su pequeña.

– ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kurt a la niña.

– Sí… – dijo no muy convencida y Blaine se acercó a ella en busca de su mirada.

– Bebé, todos te van a adorar… – dijo enternecido al ver que su hija no quería abrir los ojos y Kurt la bajó para que se pusiera en pie.

– No tienes nada que temer cariño, ya verás… – también intentó tranquilizarla y la niña los abrazó a ambos.

– Lizzie… ¿Confías en nosotros? – le preguntó Blaine hincándose para estar a su altura pero la niña se ocultó detrás de Kurt.

– Cariño, papi Blaine te está hablando… – le dijo suavemente Kurt y Lizzie lo miró finalmente.

– Sí…

– Entonces tranquilízate mi amor porque no va a pasar nada malo, ¿sí? – le comentó Blaine un tanto divertido por los nervios de su hija y ella intentó sonreír.

– Está bien…

– Ven, vamos a ver a los papás de papá Kurt primero… – dijo Blaine ofreciéndole la mano a su niña y ella la tomó inmediatamente para cruzar la calle, sin embargo el plan no estaba dando resultado.

– Parece que no hay nadie… – comentó el castaño después de cinco minutos de esperar que alguien les abriera la puerta y Blaine a su esposo a los ojos un tanto divertido.

– ¿Amor? ¿No traes tus llaves contigo? – le preguntó naturalmente y su esposo se sonrojó.

– Eh… No…

– Algunas cosas nunca cambian… – dijo divertido antes de echarse a reír al recordar que siempre que venían de visita tenían que esperar que alguien les abriera porque su esposo siempre olvidaba sus llaves.

– Blaine… – se quejó el castaño y ante la mirada perpleja de su hija Blaine decidió evitarle el martirio a su esposo y sacó el juego de llaves que Burt le había dado en su última visita.

– Lo siento, adelante amor… – dijo una vez que abrió la puerta y los tres entraron a la casa donde esperaban encontrar a su familia.

– Definitivamente no hay nadie, tal vez están en casa de tus padres… – sugirió el castaño una vez que recorrió todo el lugar y su esposo sonrió.

– En ese caso, vamos… – dijo Blaine emocionado y esta vez Lizzie tomó a su papá Kurt de la mano para salir de la casa y cruzar a la de enfrente.

Cuando llegaron inmediatamente Blaine abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa tampoco había nadie en la casa, el menor de los Anderson subió las escaleras para asegurarse de que las cosas de su hermano y su familia estuvieran ahí y de hecho lo estaban pero no había señales de ellos por ninguna parte. ¿A dónde podían irse todos en una tarde tan soleada como esa?

– ¿Kurt? ¿Qué día es hoy? – le preguntó a su esposo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– Domingo…

– ¿Y qué hacíamos los domingos? – intentó refrescarle la memoria.

– Tarde familiar… ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes? – gritó emocionado Kurt al imaginar que seguramente toda la familia estaba de día de campo.

– ¡Entonces, vamos! – lo apoyó su esposo y Lizzie los miró confundida.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– A un lugar que te va a encantar preciosa, ya verás… – le aseguró su papá Kurt y los tres se pusieron en marcha a ese lugar que siempre iba a ser especial para la pareja.

Al llegar al parque la pequeña Lizzie se emocionó mucho al contemplar el impresionante lago que se encontraba ahí pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella cuando escuchó decir a su papi Blaine que ya había visto a sus abuelos. Por eso comenzó a caminar detrás de su papá Kurt para evitar ser vista a simple vista, de tal forma que los intentos de sus padres para que caminara en medio de ellos fueron inútiles y Kurt terminó caminando de una manera muy graciosa con las manos en la espalda.

– ¡Hey, miren! ¡Son Kurt y Blaine! – gritó Cooper al verlos acercarse y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos.

– ¡Tío Blaine! – gritaron Peter y Chris al verlo y corrieron hacia él con tanta fuerza que terminaron por derribarlo en el pasto.

– Cooper, diles algo… – le recriminó Carrie.

– Tienes razón querida… ¡Niños! ¡No lo dejen levantar! ¡Ahí voy! – gritó antes de correr hacia su hermano y su esposa puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ni te molestes querida, a veces es imposible evitar que mi hijo se comporte como un niño de la edad de mis nietos… – dijo la señora Anderson y todos rieron porque sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

– ¡Cooper! Yo también quiero saludar a tu hermano así que déjalo levantarse… – ordenó el señor Anderson al ver que estaban aplastando a su pequeño y sólo así fue que su hijo mayor y sus nietos lo liberaron.

– ¡Blaine! ¡Qué bueno que al fin han llegado! – dijo su madre emocionada mientras él caminaba hacia ellos con Chris en brazos pero de pronto todos dirigieron su mirada a Kurt que seguía de pie a unos quince metros de distancia y no parecía querer moverse.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre! – le gritó Burt abriendo sus brazos pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de su hijo.

– Enseguida papá… – respondió el castaño pero no se movió de su lugar.

– ¡Acércate muchacho! ¡Vamos! – insistió esta vez el señor Anderson.

– Sí quisiera Steve pero… Blaine, ¿puedes ayudarme un poco amor? – dijo apenado al no saber qué hacer exactamente en aquel momento.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh, claro! esperen… – respondió el ojimiel poniendo a su sobrino en pie y caminando hacia su esposo. – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado.

– Alguien no quiere caminar… – dijo entre dientes y Blaine se acercó a la niña para intentar convencerla de moverse.

– Lizzie, todos nos están viendo y tenemos que ir con ellos… – le dijo su papi Blaine pero ni porque las palabras venían de él la niña quiso moverse.

– ¿Por qué Blaine habla con el trasero de mi hermano? – preguntó Finn al contemplar la escena a lo lejos.

– Tal vez necesitan otra luna de miel… – comentó distraída Rachel.

– Veré que sucede… – dijo Cooper caminando hacia ellos pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba hablando con el trasero de su esposo fue incapaz de reaccionar de cualquier forma.

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Peter una vez que alcanzó a su padre y Blaine miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes para que hiciera algo.

– Shh… Ahorita vas a saber… – le aseguró Cooper a su hijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y se ponía atrás de la pareja.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Venga para acá! – gritó la señora Anderson algo exasperada porque todavía no había podido saludar a su hijo ni a su yerno como era debido y fue así como Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a caminar de manera muy extraña hacia ellos sin siquiera despegarse el uno del otro.

– ¿Hijo? ¿Por qué están caminando así? – preguntó Burt un poco preocupado.

– Eh… Familia, tenemos que darles una noticia… – confesó el castaño.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar esa CLASE de noticias! – se quejó Finn en voz alta al pensar que había una sola razón por la que su hermano y su cuñado estaban caminando así y la pequeña Lizzie brincó en su lugar.

– Finn, cálmate y déjalos hablar… – intentó tranquilizarlo su esposa.

– Pero querida yo no quiero saber de la vida sexual de mi hermano…

– ¡Finn! Hay niños presentes… – lo reprendió Carole.

– ¿Qué es sextual papá? – escucharon al pequeño Peter preguntar y Cooper fulminó a Finn con la mirada.

– Lo siento…

– Olvídalo cariño, más tarde te explico… – le dijo su padre al niño y todos regresaron su atención a los recién llegados.

– Bueno, Kurt no habla de esa clase de noticias Finn… – aclaró Blaine.

– ¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata?

– Sé que puede sonar extraño pero hace seis meses Blaine y yo nos enamoramos… – comenzó a decir Kurt.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos exaltados.

– Nos enamoramos de la persona más noble, linda y dulce que puede existir… – siguió diciendo Blaine.

– Estoy confundido… – dijo el señor Anderson pero Cooper le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara y dejara que los chicos continuaran.

– Y después de pasar unos días con ella nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir sin ella así que decidimos que tenía que ser parte de la familia… – continuó el castaño ignorando las reacciones de los demás.

– Y queremos que ustedes la conozcan porque sabemos que la van a amar tanto como nosotros… – les comentó Blaine con una sonrisa.

– Familia, hoy queremos presentarles a Elízabeth Anderson Hummel… – dijo finalmente el ojiazul.

– Nuestra hija… – terminó de decir Blaine y poco a poco fue separándose de su esposo para que todos vieran a la pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro que los miraba a todos un poco asustada.

Toda la familia estaba con la boca abierta, ni Kurt ni Blaine les habían comentado nada sobre querer ser padres y de la nada habían aparecido con una niña de cinco años que bien podría decirse parecía su hija biológica. El señor Hummel era el más impactado de todos dado que la niña llevaba el nombre de la que alguna vez fue su esposa, sin embargo eso era mera casualidad y él lo sabría a su tiempo. Lo importante ahora era que alguien dijera algo porque los ojos de la pequeña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ver las expresiones de los adultos y Chris pareció notarlo porque fue el primero en hablar.

– Hola, yo soy Christopher tu primo… – dijo ofrenciéndole la mano y el corazón de todos dio un salto en sus pechos regresándolos a la realidad.

– Él es hijo de mi hermano Cooper, tu tío… – le explicó su papi Blaine.

– Hola Elízabeth... – la saludó su tío con una sonrisa.

– Y yo soy Peter, hermano de Chris… – se presentó el otro pequeñín de la familia y ella lo miró fijamente.

– Ustedes se parecen mucho… – les comentó finalmente a sus primos y ellos rieron.

– ¡Porque somos gemelos! – dijeron divertidos y ella pareció entender a lo que se referían.

– Bueno niños, ella se llama Elízabeth pero le gusta que la llamen Lizzie… – decidió aclarar su papá Kurt y ella sonrió.

– Lizzie es un hermoso nombre nena, yo soy Carrie tu tía… – dijo la mujer acercándose a la niña.

– Y yo me llamo Rachel y también soy tu tía… – le siguió la castaña y la pequeña las miró a ambas.

– ¿Hay más de ustedes? – preguntó confundida.

– Probablemente sí pero hoy solo conocerás a éstas dos cariño… – la tranquilizó su padre.

– ¡Oh! Y él es Finn, es hermano de Kurt así que también es tu tío… – lo presentó Rachel y la niña miró a su tío un poco cohibida.

– Hola… – dijo tímidamente.

– Hola Lizzie… – dijo el más alto con una sonrisa y todos miraron a las cuatro personas que faltaban por presentarse.

– Y bueno ahora que ya conoces a tus tíos y tías será mejor que nos presente… – dijo Carole tomando a la señora Anderson de la mano para acercarla a la niña y Kurt sonrió. – Verás Lizzie yo soy Carole y ella es Pam y ambas somos tus abuelas…

– ¿También tengo dos? – le preguntó a Blaine y él rió un poco.

– Sí, ella es mi mamá y Carole es la mamá de Kurt… – le explicó y su mamá se acercó a la pequeña.

– Hola nena… – la saludó y obtuvo una sonrisa a cambio pero su atención le fue robada por el hombre que se arrodilló junto a ella.

– Y yo soy Steve, el papá de Blaine… – dijo el señor Anderson ofreciéndole su mano a su nieta.

– ¿Mi abuelo? – preguntó Lizzie.

– Sí pequeña, uno de tus abuelos… – le confirmó el mayor mientras miraba a Burt que seguía parado a lo lejos.

– Y yo… yo todavía no puedo creerlo… – comenzó a decir el hombre.

– Papá… – dijo preocupado el castaño por la reacción de su padre pero no pudo continuar.

– ¡Soy abuelo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya soy abuelo! – dijo emocionado el señor Hummel y todos rieron ante su reacción.

– ¿Tú eres el papá de mi papá Kurt? – le preguntó la niña para entender lo que estaba pasando y él se acercó a ella agachándose para estar a su altura.

– Sí, soy el papá de tu papá Kurt… – respondió el señor Hummel con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar que alguien llamaba 'papá' a su hijo. – ¿Le regalarías un abrazo a tu abuelo pequeña?

– ¡Claro! Me encantan los abrazos… – dijo Lizzie emocionada y sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo.

– ¿De verdad? Lo hubieras dicho antes hija, en esta familia amamos los abrazos… – comentó el señor Anderson y todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza porque siendo sinceros… ¿El señor Anderson amaba los abrazos?

– Wow, creo que eres una buena influencia para mi padre Lizzie… – intentó bromear el tío Anderson pero a cambio recibió una llamada de atención.

– ¡Cooper! – le gritó su madre y él caminó hacia su sobrina una vez que terminó su abrazo con el abuelo.

– Bueno, pues en nombre de todos creo que soy el indicado para darte la bienvenida Lizzie y no le hagas caso a lo que te digan todos eh… ¡A partir de hoy soy tu tío favorito! – dijo convencido y alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas.

– Creo que eso tendrá que decidirlo ella Coop… – comentó Finn y la niña los miró un poco asustada.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Cooper un tanto divertido mirando a los ojos a Finn pero éste no pudo seguirle el juego.

– ¡Hey! No me vayan a espantar a mi pequeña con sus ridículas peleas… – intervino el castaño.

– Sí Cooper, compórtate… – le llamó la atención su hermano y todos rieron.

Poco a poco todos fueron incluyendo a Lizzie en sus conversaciones e intentaron conocer sus gustos y aficiones. Después de todo la pequeña se sintió muy bien con todos los miembros de su nueva familia y por obvias razones con los que mejor se llevó fue con sus primos, aunque su tío Cooper también era muy divertido. Al cabo de un rato la señora Anderson y Carole comenzaron a repartir emparedados a todos y durante la comida intentaron poner al corriente a Lizzie sobre todo lo que tenía que saber de la familia, y digo lo intentaron porque fue demasiada información para la pequeña que mejor optó por irse a jugar con su tío y sus primos.

– Bueno, no quiero empañar la felicidad que nos han traído Kurt y Blaine pero Finn y yo tenemos algo que decirles desde hace algunos días… – comentó Rachel una vez que los niños se habían ido y todos la miraron.

– Habla Rachel… – la animó su cuñado.

– ¡Sí! ¿De qué se trata? – dijo Carole emocionada al pensar que su presentimiento podría ser cierto.

– Bueno… ¡Finn y yo estamos embarazados! – confesó finalmente la castaña.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por Dios! – fueron los gritos que se escucharon en todo el lugar por un rato hasta que todos lograron asimilar la noticia.

– ¡Felicidades! – los felicitó Blaine de todo corazón pero un grito los hizo a todos mirar hacia otro lado.

– ¡Voy a ser abuelo por segunda vez! – dijo Burt a todo pulmón y todos rieron.

– Ahora sabes lo que se siente Burt… – le comentó el señor Anderson.

– Sí… ¡Me siento viejo!

– ¡Papá! – lo reprendió su hijo y él rió.

– Es una broma hijo, estoy muy feliz de que al fin vaya a tener otros pequeños a quienes consentir… – dijo emocionado y todos rieron nuevamente.

– No demasiado, por favor… – suplicó el castaño un poco preocupado por las palabras de su padre.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Para eso estamos los abuelos! – le siguió el juego el señor Anderson y sus hijos rodaron los ojos.

De ahí en adelante todo fue un poco más sobre el embarazo de Rachel ya que nadie se atrevía a preguntar sobre cómo había terminado Lizzie en las manos de sus padres y por supuesto que ellos iban a contárselos con lujo de detalles pero todo a su tiempo así que todos debían esperar un poco más. – ¡Hey, mira! ¿No es ese Sebastian? – preguntó de repente el castaño a su esposo al ver a que una pareja se acercaba poco a poco.

– Creo que sí, ven… – dijo el moreno jalando a su esposo para que lo acompañara.

– Mira nada más qué tenemos por aquí… – comentó Hunter una vez que los reconoció a ambos.

– Hola Hunter, parece que al final Sebastian terminó conquistando tu corazón… – le contestó Kurt y el otro rió

– No es por presumir pero conquisté algo más que su corazón… – dijo muy seguro y sintió un suave golpe en las costillas.

– ¿De qué hablan tío? – escucharon a una dulce voz preguntar y todos miraron a la pequeña que Sebastian llevaba de la mano.

– ¡Oh! De nada cariño…

– Ellos son Tim y Mía... – los presentó Hunter.

– Mucho gusto pequeños, yo soy Blaine y él es mi esposo Kurt… – dijo Blaine dirigiéndose a los niños y ellos encantados lo saludaron.

– ¿Sus hijos? – se atrevió a preguntar Kurt.

– ¡No! Sólo son los sobrinos de Hunter… – contestó Sebastian apresuradamente y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su pareja.

– Eh, ¿por qué no se unen a nuestra pequeña reunión? – los invitó Kurt intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

– ¡Sí! Y así los niños pueden jugar con Peter, Chris y Lizzie mientras nosotros nos ponemos al día… – lo apoyó su esposo y Hunter abrió mucho los ojos.

– Wow, ¿tienen tres hijos? – preguntó sorprendido.

– No, sólo una pero vamos y platicamos… – insistió Kurt.

– Está bien… – terminaron aceptando los dos chicos y Blaine se llevó a los niños a jugar con su hija y sus sobrinos, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres lo dejó regresar con los adultos.

Los Hummel y los Anderson saludaron a Hunter y a Sebastian como si los conocieran de una vida porque los amigos de sus hijos siempre iban a ser parte de la familia, después de todo entre ellos no había resentimientos porque realmente nunca pasó nada para que los hubiera. Al ver que todos los niños estaban sobre el pobre de Blaine, Hunter decidió ir en su ayuda pero corrió con la misma suerte que el ojimiel.

– Parece que Blaine tiene ángel con los niños… – dijo Sebastian al contemplar la escena.

– Hunter no se queda atrás… – comentó Kurt y vio que Cooper ayudaba a su esposo y a Hunter a librarse de los pequeños.

– Y entonces, ¿nos perdimos su boda? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – quiso saber Blaine en cuanto estuvieron los cuatro juntos nuevamente.

– ¿Boda? ¡Oh, no! Todavía no formalizamos nada… – respondió Sebastian.

– Pero piensan hacerlo, ¿no? Es decir, Jeff y Nick están a punto de casarse y ustedes no se pueden quedar atrás… – insistió el moreno.

– ¿De verdad? Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos y organizar una boda doble… – comentó intencionalmente Hunter.

– Anímate Sebastian, imagínate a ti y a Hunter en su luna de miel haciendo lo que más te gusta… – intentó convencerlo Kurt para ayudar a Hunter y vieron un cambio en el semblante de Sebastian.

– Y en unos años visualízate con un par de traviesos jugando con ustedes aquí en el parque como con Tim y Mía… – le siguió Blaine pero a Smythe ya no le gustó tanto la idea.

– Wow, la parte de la luna de miel me gustó pero los niños…

– Los niños son la mejor parte Seb, yo sé que no estás del todo convencido de eso pero si te dieras la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con ellos comprenderías que son maravillosos… – le dijo Hunter seriamente.

– No lo dudo cariño pero necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea… – terminó aceptando Sebastian y su novio lo tomó de la mano.

– Te concedo el tiempo que desees para eso pero para la boda ya no – dijo seriamente y todos guardaron silencio.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Lo siento, no pienso repetirlo cariño – murmuró Hunter y se dirigió a la pareja que tenía frente a él. – ¿Y cómo fue que esa hermosa pequeña terminó con ustedes? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Eso nos estamos preguntado todos muchacho… – se escuchó la voz de Burt y todos se acercaron al lugar.

– Cuéntales amor, yo entretengo a los niños… – sugirió Blaine para que su hermano también escuchara y así se evitaran de tener que repetir varias veces la historia. Una vez que estuvieron todos juntos Kurt comenzó a hablar y a responder todas las dudas que se les venían a la cabeza.

Al final del día todos conocieron la historia que tanto querían escuchar y sin querer eso hizo que todos quisieran más a la pequeña que les había cambiado la vida a Blaine y a Kurt. Esa tarde todos convivieron como la familia que eran e incluso los invitados se sintieron como en casa al ser incluidos en las actividades, sin duda los Anderson y los Hummel sabían cómo disfrutar de un buen día de campo familiar y eso era algo que se les tenía que reconocer.

No fue sino hasta más tarde cuando Kurt decidió separarse un poco de su familia. El castaño caminó hacia un lugar a una distancia considerable desde donde podía observar todo lo que hacían y ahí se sentó mientras sacaba de su bolso el cuaderno que le había dado su esposo por la mañana. Kurt ya había leído lo que Blaine había escrito y sabía que no podía mejorarlo pero también había notado que su esposo había dejado una última hoja en blanco que claramente era una invitación para él porque desde hace algunos años ya no era más la historia de Blaine o la de Kurt sino que era la historia de ambos la que estaba escrita en esas páginas y por eso fue que decidió comenzar a escribir…

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

_Esta es la última página de este cuaderno en el que está plasmada nuestra historia, puede que parezca una historia cualquiera pero para mí y para Blaine es la mejor historia del mundo. No sé quiénes van a ser los que lean esto el día de mañana pero quiero decirles que si han llegado a esta parte es porque han revivido con nosotros todos esos momentos que Blaine y yo vivimos juntos o separados desde que nuestros caminos se encontraron, y si es así espero que hayan aprendido un poco de nuestros errores para que no vayan a cometerlos. _

_No sé cómo pero hoy aquí estoy, en el lugar en el que vi por segunda vez al amor de mi vida y en el que lo estoy viendo justo en este momento. No saben todo lo que me provoca ver a Blaine jugando con nuestra hija en la orilla del lago mientras nuestra familia comienza a recoger las cosas para regresar a nuestro hogar. En este momento quiero correr y decirle al oído a mi esposo que amo su faceta de padre pero sé que él ya lo sabe, se lo he repetido a diario los últimos seis meses; pero también quiero correr y abrazar a mi padre porque es uno de los hombres más maravillosos que conozco y estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo._

_Hace un rato ya que se fueron Hunter y Sebastian y podría apostar que el joven Smythe le dijo algo a mi esposo que implica una pedida de mano a corto plazo, después de todo parece que al fin llegará el momento que tanto ha estado esperando Hunter y estoy muy feliz por ellos. Hoy he llegado a comprender que cada pareja tiene una historia y aunque todas son completamente diferentes, en cada una de ellas hay detalles que aunque parezcan de lo más cotidianos siempre dicen algo más de lo que nosotros podemos ver y aunque Sebastian no lo acepte todavía, yo sé que él tiene tanto ángel como Hunter para tratar a los niños y apuesto que ambos formarán una gran familia. _

_No puedo extenderme demasiado porque el espacio es poco y nada me costaría empezar un cuaderno nuevo pero la realidad es que hay historias que no deben continuarse, sé que lo mejor para nosotros está por venir porque ahora tenemos a Lizzie y la familia está creciendo pero precisamente por eso no tiene caso que se los cuente. Sin embargo, aunque estas sean las últimas líneas que podré escribir en estas hojas, nuestra vida sigue y aún nos faltan algunas discusiones a las que seguramente sobreviviremos, también hay algunas bodas a las cuales definitivamente asistiremos porque Adam, Jeff, Sebastian y Sam son como parte de nuestra familia con sus respectivas parejas, y probablemente haya más proyectos en puerta tanto para Blaine como para mí._

_Por si fuera poco en algunos años nuestra pequeña llegará a la adolescencia, comenzará a meterse en problemas y traerá a sus primeros novios a la casa, lo cual seguramente no le gustará mucho a su papi Blaine pero esa historia ya no nos corresponde narrarla a nosotros sino a ella y es por eso que mi esposo y yo le hemos regalado un cuaderno como éste desde que se mudó a Nueva York con nosotros. Tal vez su historia aún no sea de amor como la nuestra, tal vez le falte vivir toda una etapa a nuestro lado antes de conocer al chico o chica de sus sueños, pero si algo aprendimos Blaine y yo de mi padre cuando éramos adolescentes es que todas las cosas llegan a su debido tiempo y gracias a eso hoy estamos en este lugar viviendo cosas que antes ni siquiera llegamos a soñar. _

_FIN._

* * *

_***Las canciones fueron Just the way you are y marry you de Bruno Mars. **_


End file.
